Hiding behind the burn
by starelight
Summary: We all know how Haruhi Fujioka found herself and got a great group of friends. What if the school accepted one more commoner? This story follows Portgas D Anny and how the host slowly brakes down her walls that she work so hard to put up. Can Anny find herself and finally accept who she is? Maybe even a little love? Find out by reading her story. One Piece x Ouran cross over!
1. A added beginning

"someone talking"

 _thought_

 ** _singing_**

 **texting on the phone**

A added beginning 

_Why does every single library have to be so noisy? All I wanted is to study quietly. Is that to fucking hard to ask?!_ I slam the third library that I peak in today and glare at the door as if I could make everyone behind it be quiet. _Dame ass rich kids and their money_. I march up the stairs and notice the other one like me. She got in with a scholar ship too. I put my fingers through my thick black hair as I watch her go. _I wish one of my brothers was here. It sucks not knowing anyone._ I walk up to the other girl. The closer I get the more I notice the way her shoulders are tense and she slamming her foot on each step. _She piss too...She is carrying our math._ She has very messy brown short hair, round thick glasses that I think are way too big on her face, a baggy brown sweater, and gray messy pants. I can't complain since I am wearing my brothers baggy orange pants and a black t-shirt.

"Hey?! Are you looking for a quite place to study too?" I ask as she turns to me and nods. I grin and put out my hand.

"My name is Portgas D. Anny. Congratulation on getting the scholar ship!" She shakes my hand with her own soft smile.

"Yea. All these rich people don't know how to be quiet. My name is Fujioka Haruhi…Also congratulation." I take my hand back and we continue to walk along the red carpet in silence. This place is huge and for some reason it has a lot of pink. I look out the big window and watch as birds fly by… _I wonder what for dinner?_ I stop beside Haruhi as we look at the door that leads to Music room 3.

"Music room 3….I don't hear anything behind the doors. Want to check it out?" I ask as both of our hands go to the door nob. _Here go nothing! Pleas be quiet so I can study in piece._ We open the door together and I sneeze as rose petals fly into my face. I pull one out of my hair and look at the red petal in my hand. _Why did rose petals just fly into my face?_ I look up from the innocent petal to six boys waiting at the door.

"Welcome!" They say together like they have been doing this for a long time. I cross my arms as I look around for the instruments in this so called music room. _I don't see any._ There one boy sitting in the chair and he trying way to hard to look good. He has blond hair and deep blue eyes. To the right of him is a very short man with light brown hair and brown eyes. Standing behind the blond are Hikaru and Kaoru who happens to be in my class. They are identical twins, much taller than the light brown hair man. The twins have copper color hair with their own brown eyes. Then there the one with black hair that kept neatly in place, glasses, and with this sly grin that tells me he just knows everything. Then there this supper tall man that really got my attentions. He also has black hair but what gets me is that he looks bored and it hard to tell what he thinking or feeling. _What is this place?_ I look over at Haruhi to see her eyebrow is raises just like mine.

"So what the fuck is this place?" I ask forgetting my manures. _Whoops_. The boys all look at me like I have just murder someone.

"That is no way a young lady as yourself should speak. Where you raise by barbarians?" I think back to the Blondie question... _Well mountain bandits are barbarian. Only one way to answer this._

"Yes….Yes I did. Got a problem with that Blondie?" I ask him which causes him to look up at glasses guy with tears coming to his eyes. _Is he litterly crying? What is he...Like 5?_ On the other hand the two twins burst out laughing at my nickname for him.

"Blondie that a good one!" Hikaru says as he wipes his tears from his eyes.

"So what is this host club?" I ask again and tap my foot impatiently. _I have better thing to do...like study!_

"Those in social standing- and second in money-spending spend their time here at the private Ouran Academy. As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain girls who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school own personal playground for the super-rich!" Blondie finishes with a grin that a little dazzling. _What?! girls come in here to fuck with them…I don't think that would go well with the chairmen. My brothers won't be happy if they see me in here either. All I want is to study!_

"Host club?" Haruhi stutters as her body starts to shake. She slowly starts inching towards the door to freedom. _I guess this not her cup of tea either._

"Oh it a boy and the tomboy." The twins say together. I grin since their dead on. _I am not a lady. Not in a long shot…but I was taught by my foster mom to be one._

"Hikaru and Kaoru, these two are in your class right?" Mr. Glasses guy ask them. For some reason he reminds me of one of my brother friends…. _Creepy._

"Yes they are but he not very social and she fell asleep in the middle of class, so we don't know them very well." _Wow that is some sink mastery._

"That not very nice to say." Mr. Glasses says as a ping echo around me. _What the hell is that?_ I cough to get the boy's attentions and raise my hand. The guys look at me as a small blush cover my freckle cheeks.

"In my defense… I fell asleep in class because I was excited to start my first day of school…and forgot to take my Provigil before leaving." They all look confuse except Mr. Glasses.

"What that? You sick?" I look down at the little man and snort.

"I have Narcolepsy. It a gene thing where someone can fall asleep at random times. My father had it and my brother and I have it…The medication I take prevents me from falling asleep." That seems to clear everything up because the guys nod in understanding. My eyes pick up a hideous blue vase just sitting on a pedestal. On the other hand Haruhi hands are shaking as she tries desperately to open the door before they notice her.

"Well I would like to personally welcome you two to Ouran Academy, Honor students." states with a knowing smirk. Whatever he said got Blondie attention because he quickly gets up from his chair with wide blue eyes and looks at us in aww. _What? Something on my face?_ I rub my cheek to make sure I don't have sauce from my leftover lunch.

"What?! Then this is exceptionally rare! You are they Haruhi Fujioka! And you must be Portgas D, Anny!" Haruhi and I look at each other. _What the…how does he know us?_

"How do you know my name?" Haruhi and I say together. I can't help but grin widely as I watch Haruhi have her own small smile.

"It just that our school tradition is very hard for commoners to get in but two is exceptional. I have been told that unless you have a rather audacious nerve, you cannot become an honor student here!" I don't know what to think of that. I put my finger through my hair and shrug my shoulders. On the other hand Haruhi looks deflated.

"Thank you…I think". She mumbles. I am rather bold to try getting into the school but you don't know unless you try. I watch as Blondie puts his arm around my shoulder and Haruhi shoulder. Her body tenses under his hold and I just look at him with my raise eyebrow. _Way to close_.

"Yes! He is saying that you guys are both heroes! Even though you too may be at the head of the class, you are still the poorest person in the whole school!" Blondie declares it like it a good thing. Mr. Glasses moves his glasses so it cover his eyes and we can't tell what he thinking. _Totally creepy._ Haruhi is trying very hard to slide as far away as possible from Blondie which I really don't blame her. No girl like to be handle just like that out of no where. _Ooo! Lets see how he likes it!_ I let a grin form on my lips as I move to face him. He the same height as me so this makes it eye contact easy. I let my hand go to his blond hair and gently grab a piece between my fingers. _Holy shit! His hair softer then mine!_

"I beg to differ." I purr softly as I move my body closer and let my finger trail down his cheek tenderly.

"My family may not have much money but I can assure you." I watch Blondie cheeks slowly turn red as I lean in a little closer so he can feel my breath on his ear.

"I am the riches in happiness." I pull back to see my work play out. Slowly the blush on his cheeks trail down his neck as his mouth opening and closing. I look over and wink at all the other members who watch the whole show.

"You know if you guys are a host club then you should be able to control a blush if a lady hits on you." I tap Blondie nose and giggle as I walk over to Haruhi side.

"Come on. I want to get out of here. Let's try to study somewhere else." Haruhi nods in silence as her eyes sparkle with admiration. _Maybe I can make a friend for once._ I grab my right arm as I lead her to the door before anything else can happen.

"Excuse us." Haruhi mumbles behind me. Suddenly shorty grabs Haruhi and my arm to pull us back. _Holly shit he is stronger than he looks._

"Hey! Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Ann-chan! Ann-chan! You two are like superhero right? Amazing!" _Aww he so cute._ I smile down at the little guy and can't help but blush. _He may be older then me but he just so cute._

"I'm not a hero, I am an honor student." Haruhi tries to say but the way her fist are clench tells me she about to lose her cool. I pat her on the head like my brothers do when I am about to blow a gasket or about to punch a wall. It helps a little and brings my senses back.

"Calm down. It alright. Let's just get out of here ok?" I can see her closer her eyes and count to ten.

"Still, to think that the honor student would be openly gay. How about yourself young lady? What your preference?" I raise an eyebrow. _Is he asking me what type of guy I like to fuck or love? I actually wouldn't know because I have never been with a guy...not like they would want to be with me anyway._

"The wild type? _The quiet man._ The boy Lolita type? _Got to be the little man._ The little devil type. _Hands down the twins._ The cool type . _Mr. Glasses._ " I think Haruhi went two shade lighter as she back up.

"It not like that! We just came to look for a place to study!" Haruhi tried to defend herself…Try is the key word here. I watch Blondie raise Haruhi chin slowly. Their eyes meet and I cringe as Haruhi go as white as a ghost. _She can't handle guys flirting with her at all._

"Or maybe it my type? How about it?" I watch as Haruhi takes one final step back to get away from him but it all in vain. Her leg hits the white pedestal and the ugly vase starts to fall. I watch the way her body about to fall on top of the ugly vase which could hurt her. I don't think as I run and tackle her into my body. I let one arm cover her head and my other arm go around her back as I pull her body closer to mine. I move our body weight so I can turn in mid-air to protect her. I crash into the vase and a slight sting go along my arm. _Good thing I was here to make sure she didn't hurt herself._ She scrambles off me and looks between the broken vase and the blood that sliding down my arm.

"That was the Renaissance vase that was going to be in the school auction." Hikaru starts as I sit up. I look at my bleeding arm and sigh. _Good way to start a school year._

"That vase was going to start a biding at 10 million yen." I choke on my air as the number makes me go numb. _We don't have that type of money. Fuck me._

"Haruhi are you ok? Did you hurt yourself in the fall?" I ask her as I scan her for any bleeding limbs. She shakes her head no which allows me to let out a breath of relief. _Good. At least one thing went right._

"Good. I was worried for a second." I get up and glare at Blondie. I ignore the way my arm stings as I walk up to him. _This is all his fault!_

"You ass! Have you never heard of personal space?! Ever thought that some people are not comfortable with people being so fucking close to them. Huh? Now I understand that we have to pay for that ugly piece of crap since we broke it but part of it is your fault. So how do we pay for it?!" I blow up as I give him a piece of my mind. I watch him sink deeper in his seat as I my chest heaves from my rant. I look down at my sleeve to see it rip up my arm and blood has soak the fabric. Tisk. _Blood is so hard to get out and I like this shirt._

"Also do you have a first aid?" I ask a little calmer since I feel a little better now that I gave Blondie crap. I walk back to Haruhi and sit down beside her. I push up my rip sleeve to see that there a cut from the top of my forearm to mid forearm. _I hope none of that crappy vase got stuck in my arm. I don't need an infection._

"Are you going to be ok?" I look at little man and I can actually see genuine concern as he looks me in the eyes. I smile softly as I pat his head with my hand that does not have blood all over it.

"I have gotten much worse than this. Thank you for being so nice and bringing me the first aid kit though." I go to grab it out of his hands but Haruhi grabs it first.

"Let me do it. It the least I can do for saving me." I nod and watch her take the bandage out. I pick up the tweezers though. _Don't think she will like picking through my arm._

"What are you doing?" Haruhi gawks as I pick the dry blood off the scab that started forming and watch more blood come out. I move my arm closer to my face and watch as the light shines on something. _Ah! I knew it!_ I put the tweezers in my skin a little deeper and don't even twitch at the pain.

"Ewww. That looks painful and gross!" The twins say together as I pull out the blue shard.

"Got it! I knew something felt weird in my arm." I put the tweezers and shard down as blood continues to drip to the floor. I watch Haruhi hands shake as she looks at the tweezers but still able to clean my arm up and wrap the bandage nice and tight. _Not bad._

"So Tamaki? What are we going to do?" Mr. Glasses ask Blondie as he grabs a seat in the same chair we first met him in. My guess is he the boss since he walks around with his head up his ass.

"Have you two ever heard of the saying? When in Rome do what the Romans do! If you have no money then pay with your body! You are now our personal lap dog!" Blondie points at us and my eyes widen. Thank god Haruhi finish my arm as I get up and storm over to him.

"Are you fucking crazy?! There is no fucking way we are going to become the host club whore! I will not sell my body to make up for a vase no matter how over price it is! So you better word that differently before I call sexual assault on your ass!" I breathe deeply as I watch his blue eyes widen the size of saucers and one shade pale. I don't keep my eyes off Blondie and miss the way the others host go as red as a tomato at my indication.

"Nonononono! That not what I meant. I mean you will be doing chores around the club. We would never do such a thing!" I sigh in relief and grin as I put my hand out. He looks at it like it will bite him in the ass.

"I accept your apology. Since I will be working with you for who know how long let's properly introduce ourselves." Blondie nods as he grabs my hand. I squeeze a little hard so he knows not to try any of his crap on me. _That will teach ya_. His eyes close a little as his jaw locks. Our hands move and I let go only to giggle as Blondie shakes his hand out.

"Now that how it done." Blondie mutters under his breath. _Since I should be polite to everyone_ …I walk to each member and shake their hand just as hard. When I do it to mini man his hand shake is just as hard. _Very nice!_ Tall and quiet hand shake is just as powering but for some reason his sends a warmth through me. _That weird._

"Did she really just do that?" Kaoru ask Hikaru and he just nods. I help Haruhi up as she looks like she going to cry.

"My study time." Haruhi cries quietly. I look her in the eyes and give her a small smile.

"I know. That just means this is the time we take our brake. Since we are now a part of this club let's try to have fun." Haruhi nods as she looks at her books. My brothers love that I always try to find the positive side of life.

"Umm before we begin the club which I am sure will be starting soon may I have all your names and what type you are?" I ask as politely as possible. In return I get a smile from all the guys.

"I am Suou Tamaki 2nd year. I am the host club king." I already got that but I nod anyway. _I like Blondie better._

"We are the 1st year Hitachi twins and we are the devil type." They grin together as they look at me.

"I am Hikaru." Which Kaoru actually talk.

"I am Kaoru." That Hikaru.

"Sorry but I call bull shit on you two." I can't help myself as their eyes widen just a fraction before they both grin.

"Why would we lie and not tell you our names for the first time?" They say together.

"Let's just say twin instinct!" I wink at them and they shrug their shoulders as they look at me for an explanation.

"What?" They say together but I give nothing away.

"Oh my turn! I'm 3rd year Haninozuka Mitsukuni the lolita type! You can call my Honey for short!" He giggles as he hugs his pink bunny tighter. _I knew he was oldest._

"And that Morinozuka Takashi the quiet type. You can call him Mori!"Honey points to tall and quiet. _Maybe he mute?_ I give the tall man a small smile as I turn to Mr. Glasses last.

"I am 2nd year Otori Kyoya. I am the vice president and cool type. Also since you each owe 5 million in debt you will be working until graduation. You can always run away but my family own a private police force of 100 men. Do you have a passport?" My eyebrow twitches but I guess it my turn now. I bow low just as my foster mom taught me.

"I am a 1st year and my name is Portgus D. Anny. I don't have a tittle." I stand back up just as the boys start clapping. _Is it something I did? Why the hell are they clapping!_

"You have some manners under all that." Mr. Glasses gestures to everything that me and I have to hold everything back so I don't slug him across his smug face. I smile tightly as Haruhi is still looking out into the horizon in a lost daze. _I hope she not broken._

"Ok everyone get to work. We have guest coming in a few minutes. Haruhi pleas go get me everything on the list. Anny you will stay here and serve everybody their choice of cake and tea!" I nod at Blondie request just as Haruhi sent out the door. I quickly go to her before she can make it out the door.

"DOn't leave me to long with these nut jobs. I don't want to be the only girl here!" A ping go off again. _What the?_

"Got it!" Haruhi closes the door as I watch as Honey yawn in Mori arms. Mori takes the little guy to the back away from all the noise. _Where are they going?_

"Anny can you follow me please?" Mr. Glasses ask as he walks to a new area while writing in his little book. I quickly catch up to find myself in the room kitchen.

"Here is where we keep all the supplies to make tea and the cakes are in the fridge. Please be careful not to brake anything or your debt will increase." I nod as he walks away. _Better not get on his bad side or my debt will increase._ The sound of girls giggling and foot steps declares the beginning of my first day apart of the host club. _What does mom say Anny? Three things to serving. Stay calm. Always smile and never show them how irritated you really are._ I quickly look through all the tea we have and different deserts in the fridge. _Thank you mom!_ I hold a box of green tea and can't help but feel like I was little again. _Let the serving begin._ I walk out with what my brothers call a winning smile and go to the first table of girls. _Since Blondie the king of host lets start with him._

"Good afternoon ladies. My name Anny and I will be your waitress for this fine afternoon. Is there anything you would like to drink or any desert? I would recommend our smoky black tea with a delicious dark forest cake." I say polity as possible and just how mom would want me to say. They all clap except one girl with long brown hair raise her eyebrow at me. _She radiant bitch all over._

"How in the world did you do that?" Blondie ask in aww.

"When I was little I help my foster mom by being a waitress when she was ever short on hand. She taught me everything I know about what food go with what tea and more. I could give some more recommendation if you like?" I watch all the girls nod eagerly and that how my time was spent. Explaining food and serving it to rich bitches. As I pass Blondie table the brown hair bitch grins.

"Happy to see that the commoner knows her place in society." I ignore her comment and continue to walk to the kitchen. As soon as I enter my smile drops and I glare at the table. _How dare she!_ I grab the counter and my knuckles turn white as I try to calm down. _No fights here. I am in a rich school and can't get expelled._ I take a deep breath to calm down. I grab the delicate tea set for the twin table and their guest. As I place down their deserts I turn to the sound of the door opening. _I hope Haruhi back. I can't keep doing this by myself._ _I swear I am going to loose it._ I look at the door to see a boy is standing there with his face scrunch up. I walk over hoping to get away from all of this. I let my shoulders relax as a small smile form on my lips.

"Hey hun! May I help you with something?" He looks at me and I know that he checking me out. His eyes scan across my face then travel down to stare at my breast a little but quickly go back to my face. _Nice to be notice even if he probably rich to. Plus I must look like a hobo to them with my over size shorts and bandage arm._

"Umm I thought guys where the only host here?" He ask me with a shy smile. He is a little taller then me with red hair, brown eyes, and a cute freckle at the bottom of his lip.

"It true but I am working for them for now. Maybe I can help ya with something?" I put my hand on my hips and grin. The boy blushes while mumbling something under his breath.

"Would you like some time with our lady hostess. She just started today and you would be her very first guest." I look up at Mr. Glasses with a raise eyebrow but I go with the flow. Plus I wont have to serve anyone for a while. _Let them get off their rich ass and make their own tea._

"I would love to have such a sweet young man join me. What do you say?" He blushes hard but nods shyly. I put my hand out and wait to see if he grabs mine.

"Don't be shy. I don't bite….much." I wink as he grabs my hand and Mr. Glasses points to a far lone table by the window. It has two lonely chairs but the view wonderful over the courtyard.

"What can I get for ya? We have tea and sweets?" He just pokes his fingers together as I feel all the girls eyes on us. _Geez. Give us some privacy._

"It ok. Don't be shy. I want you to have fun with me. What your name?" I ask softly. I use the same voice I would use on my younger brother when he has a nightmare. He looks up at me and shakes a little.

"Please don't leave me alone. I feel like one of the other girls may attack me." I nod and sit in front of him.

"My name is Anny. What your name?" The guy looks at me as I patiently wait for his remark.

"It Rin." He mumbles as he looks out the window. For some reason looking in his eyes makes me feel like I want to crawl to a corner and cry. _What got him down in the dumps?_

"I know it not my business but why are you upset. You don't have to tell me but I do want to help if I can." He looks towards me and I can see he debating with something as he scans my eyes. I let my hand grab one of his own and my thumb strokes slowly over his knuckles. He looks up at me with slight wide eyes as he looks down at our intertwine hand. I smile gently as I feel the host watch my every move.

"I am trying to join the music club...My try out are in an hour and I didn't get in last year but I want to this year." I can see his mind work as his one free hand moves his fingers as if he playing the piano on our table.

"Have you been practicing?" I ask.

"Very hard. I love it but they said I was too clumsy last year.". _Hmmm….This is a music room._

"Umm….Do any of you guys know if we have a piano in this room?" I ask over the girl . Glasses walks over to me and nods. On the other hand Rin is sweating bullets all over my hand but I don't let go.

"What are you doing? I can't play in front of these people?!" Rin voice cracks as he looking around. _Why should he be nervous. He loves the piano right?_

"Why not? If you can't play in front of your own colleges then how could you play in front of a judge? You know when I am nervous before a big exam I always close my eyes and empty my mind. I then fill it with something fun so when the time comes I am not stress anymore and I can focus. It took me a long time to figure it out but you have to fill your head with music that makes you smile." Rin awws as he bights his lip but in the end he gives me a small nod. We stand up together and I have to prevent him from falling over with how wobbly his legs are.

"We have one under that sheet over there." Mr. Glasses points to the corner of the room. _Really? It was there the whole time._ It seems the room quite downs as I remove the sheet to reveal a beautiful black piano. _I can't play worth a shit but I have always love the sound it makes._ Rin sits down and puts his music sheet on the stand. The paper looks worn from use and the notes mean nothing to me. I close my eyes as he plays. Sadly even I can hear the mistakes. I hear the girls giggle behind me and I am sure they are all being rude too. I glare at all of them and they shut up. _Good._

"I'm sorry. I practice so hard and." I put my finger to his lips to shut him up.

"Do you have to play this song?" I ask and he shakes his head no. _Good._ I take his sheets and stick it behind my back.

"I want you to play me a song that you love so much that your fingers can dance across the board and you can't help but smile!" He looks at me and I watch as his eyes sparkle. He looks down at the keys as the gears in his head turn. He starts to play my heart will go on from titanic. _Man I love this song and the movie fantastic!_ All of a sudden the world vanishes and I close my eyes as I let the music wrap around me. I can't help but sing along with the piano. He plays the last note as I hold mine. I reopen my eyes and the room is silent. I blush as I bow in apology.

"I am so sorry for singing it just that song beautiful." Rin slowly gets up and turns to me. He walks towards me and wraps his arms around me in a hug.

"Thank you. I think I am ready and you can sing any time I play!" He pulls back while grabbing the sheets from behind my back. I walk him to the door so he can go kick ass at the music tryouts. _The kid can play he just has to believe in himself more. Maybe a little confident boost will help._ I kiss him on the cheek and grin wickedly. He puts his fingers to his cheek and I can't help but wink as he blushes as red as a tomato.

"That a good luck kiss. knock their pants off!" Rin nods and I watch him walk away with a goofy grin on his face. He turn around and looks at me.

"May I come back and see you again?" I wave back.

"You better! I want to hear how your tryouts went!" I close the door and all of a sudden I am surrounded by the host club boys.

"That was incredible!" The twins say together as they applaud.

"Wow! You have such a pretty voice! Doesn't she Takashi?" Honey gushes as Mori nods and I think I make out just the slightest tint of a blush. _Cute._

"You will make an incredible host for the host club! I hereby upgrade you from lap dog to host!" I blink at Blondie and grin in victory. _That sounds better then lap dog._

"I think that a splendid idea. If you can host 100 guys your debit will be paid off!" I look at Blondie with wide eyes.

"You got it!" I put my hand out and Blondie shakes finalizing the deal. _Ohh this is going to be fun._

"Ya but you need new cloths! No guy will want to see you in that! But don't worry we have your back!" The twins say together as they pull out the yellow monstrosity called the women dress code. _Screw manners._

"If you make me wear that I will forever burn it. I don't care how expensive it is. I will wear anything you want but that!" I say as I cross my arms. The twins grin at each other and I think I made the biggest mistake of my life. They put a different dress in my hand and push me into the change round. _Man this music room has everything._ I breathe deeply and undress. I stare into the mirror in the corner of the room. My reflection shows me the burns on the right side of my upper back that crawls down to my thighs and up my right arm. My hand traces the burn that cover the side of my breast and down my arm. N _o regrets._ I shake my head as I put my hand over my tattoo on my left breast. It spells AASL. The first A is fire red while the other A is a forest green. The S is a sky Blue and the L a bright Yellow. AASL is in the middle of a black spade with pipes behind the spade making it look like a x. I had the tattoo artiest add a book in one corner while on the other side is a straw hat with a red ribbon. It puts me at ease as I put on the dress and to my demise it shows off my arms, but at least my back, thighs, and tattoo are cover. I have to say Haruhi did a great job of wrapping up my left arm. The dress is a simple dark purple dress that ruffles a little at the bottom past my knees.

"You done in there? Need some help?" Hikaru ask as I put my hand through my hair. _Here go nothing._ I pull the curtains aside and watch as the host are all at work. _Where the twins go? Didn't they want to see what I look like? At least Haruhi is back. It sounds like she giving them something new with the amount of awws I can hear._ Haruhi turns to look at me and raises an eyebrow. I mouth later. She nods and go to serve what looks like coffee to the rich bastards. I watch as they look at it in aww. _Rich people._

"You look so pretty!" I look at Honey as he looks up at me. He the only one not over there. I let my bangs cover my eyes as I unconsciously grab my burn on my upper arm. _Pretty? lies!_

"I think I look like a demon with this…burn. Don't you think?" I ask with a quiet voice and I make out Honey frowning as Mori comes next to him. I watch him shake his head with another blush.

"No. You look fine." Mori specks for the first time and my own blush forms. _Oh my God. He has such a low sexy voice and so not mute!_ _He should talk more…actually maybe that a bad idea._

"I know! Want to eat some cake with us? You don't have any guess right now and I don't like coffee!" I nod as my stomach finally growls. I blush waiting for the insult but instead he just laughs as he pulls me to his section. His ladies glare at me as Honey pushes me into a seat. _Wow so comfy._ The cushion next to me sinks as Mori sits beside me. As soon as the girls see my arm I can't help but try to hide it but the damage is done. _Fuck!_

"So what type of cake do you want?" Honey ask braking the tension.

"Will my debt increase if I have a slice?" I ask just to be safe. _Don't need to raise my debt._

"Nope! I am giving you one of my slices!" Honey beams as he picks one for me. He gives me one that looks like a strawberry short cake. I smile as I look at my cute little cake. My smile vanishes as I hear the girls whisper that are sitting in front of me. I look up from my cake to see the other host stare at my burn arm as well. I try to hide it even more from sight but it too late.

"How you burn your arm?" I look at the curios blond that staring right back with a slight tilit to her head. I put my cake down as my brother's screams echo in my head. _I am not ready to tell a bunch of strangers something so personal. It even hard for me to talk about it._

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumble as the cake doesn't look that yummy anymore. _Right now would be a grate time for my narcolepsy to kick in._

"What? Come on. I have never seen such an ugly thing. There has to be a reason behind that!" Her friend beside her has black short hair and green eyes. I grind my teeth as my hands curl into a fist.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it." I say coldly but they just don't get it.

"I bet you burn yourself by cooking. I heard commoners have to cook their own food." They just don't get the hint. I stand up and glare at the three girls who shrink back into the couch. _To far!_

"I SAID I DON'T WA…!" I never finish as the much needed darkness wraps me in a blank sleep. I wake from my narcolepsy nap to look up at a very worry host club and some curious girls. I slowly sit up with Mori help. I can feel his large warm hand on my back as he makes sure I don't fall back. A yawn escapes my lips as I look around.

"How long was I out this time?" I mumble as I notice more girls staring at me with forward eyebrows while some even bare their teeth at me. _Some one jealous._

"Few minutes. You ok?" Haruhi ask me and I nod as she helps me stand the rest of the way up.

"Ya…Did I brake anything?" I ask her. _I don't see anything broken._

"No. Mori caught you before you hit the ground. You sure you will be ok?" I nod again as Honey comes over and holds up his bunny. Mori back to sitting on the comfy couch but his eyes are watching me. I wink at him just for the fun of it and to let him know I am ok. He looks away with a small blush. I love the way his guest ask if he ok and he just hum in acknowledgment. _He won't be blushing when he see the rest of me. He would probably look away in disgust._ I look down and let my hand go through my hair to calm down.

"Ann-chan you ok? Here you can borrow Usa-chan to feel better!" I aww as Usa-chan is the cute pink bunny. I look over and Haruhi looking at it too. She can't help but bend over to get a better look.

"It is cute, huh?" Haruhi look up at me and I grab the bunny with a grin.

"I know supper adorable. Thanks. Usa-chan will make me feel a lot better!" I hear another click and I look around trying to figure out where that came from. Honey grins and runs back to the lady's waiting for him.

"What are you looking for?" I turn to Haruhi and mumble nothing.

"So are policy is to always make the girls happy and you Anny have cause quite a ruckus. Since you did bring in a new guest and it your first day I will let it slide. Don't forget though that you both still owe us 10 million yen. I have police." I cut him off.

"Yayayay 100 private police force that we would have to flee the country to survive. I know that." I say and poor Haruhi shakes as her skin go a little whiter. I give her Usa-chan to calm down and she hugs it for dear life.

"Well Haruhi my debt has change such also my cloths. I am now a host for men. Since they think I look…barbarish the twins were nice enough to lend me this." I wave my hand to the dress and she nods.

"How that happen?" I hum in thought just so I can give more anticipation.

"This guy got lost and I gave him some advice." She nods as I feel Blondie behind me.

"You are going to have to work hard to pay off your debt you little nerds." Blondie blew in Haruhi ear and I am sure she just jump halfway across the room. _So he wants to play that game again._ I turn around to put my arms around his shoulders and lift my leg so it lands on his hip. I lean forward so I can whisper in his ear.

"I sure will Mr. King!" I put my leg back down and watch as his mouth open and closes repeatedly like a fish out of water. I turn around and giggle as Haruhi looks at me with sparkles around her eyes. On the other hand the girls are glaring at me like that could kill me.

"Let him taste his own medicine." Haruhi smiles in thanks as she rubs her neck.

"Thanks." She mumbles as more evil glares are directed at me. _What a good first day of school._

"You know you won't be getting any girls looking like that! Anny clean up nicely so she may be able to get some guys." I snort at Blondie stupid remark. _Thanks for the confidence._ I look over at my un-eaten slice to see it still on the table.

"I'm not interested in getting any in the first place." Haruhi states. _So she not lesbian!_ I start to walk away but Haruhi glares at me to tell me that if I leave her I she will kill me. I nod as I stay by her side. _She doesn't want to be left alone with Blondie. I don't blame her. At least I can make him fluster._

"What are you talking about? This is important! Becoming a fine man, and pleasing the ladies is everything!" _No it not!_

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Haruhi ask and Blondie looks at her with wide eyes.

"Men, women, appearance and such? What important is what on the inside right? I can't understand why this club even exist." Haruhi looks out to everyone. She so naive but it nice to see that.

"It such a shame. That there is such a beauty that existing that perfect on the inside and out. Why…?" I ignore him as I watch Harui ponder something as Blondie twirls around. The twins walk behind us.

"How do you like our dress?" I turn to them and cross my arms. _So now they appear!_

"What do you think? I am no beauty expert." They hum as they scan me. They spin their hand and I twirl for them. For a single moment I feel like a girl. I face them and raise an eyebrow.

"The dress is gorges and it looks good on you but you can look better." They say together. _I wish I never ask._

"First off you are still wearing those grubby shoes!" Kaoru states as he eyes my feet.

"Then you're hair need some work and you can use some lipstick!" My eyebrow twitches at Hikaru remark just as Haruhi hits her hand. I miss Blondie coming back and looks at us.

"Obnoxious!" Haruhi states and Blondie go curl up in a corner. _Wow. That so true._ The twins go on each of her side and place their elbow on her head. I can't help but chuckle since they are so much taller then her.

"You know the stuff you said did hit a small cord in me." Haruhi tries to make him feel better… I blink as Blondie back up and Hikaru stands in front of her.

"You know boss. You can teach him the skills but unless he looks the part." Hikaru removes Haruhi glasses and they just stare at her face. Her hands start flapping around.

"Hey I need my glasses. I lost my contacts at the opening ceremony." Haruhi looks around blindly as I go to grab her glasses back but Blondie pushes me back and I end up tripping over my feet. A hands land on my shoulders and I look up to see Mori raise eyebrow. He gently pushes me up and I nod in thanks. _Seems to be saving me a lot today._

"To bad his eyes will look smaller without glasses." Blondie says in a mumble but when he gets one look at her face he can't help but stare. He suddenly snaps his fingers.

"Hikaru and Kaoru!" They salute and I watch as they pull Haruhi away. _What the?_

"Kyoya contact the hair salon!" I watch as he go on the phone and starts talking to someone.

"Mori go to the doctor to arrange for contact!" I watch Mori nod as well and run off. _What the hell going on?_

"Tama-chan what about me?" Honey eyes widen as he wants to do something.

"Honey...go eat some cake." I watch Honey deflate as he walks off. _SO mean!_ I follow behind him hoping I can eat my slice with him.

"You know I never got to eat mine." Honey eyes widen as he grabs a table, Usa-chan, and chairs to put it in front of the change room. He runs off again just as the twins get push out of the change room. _It seems Haruhi can take care of herself._

"I will change! Just stay out!" She screams and they look at each other. Two more clicks are heard. _What the fuck?!_ I scratch my head as Honey waves me over. I sit down and he pushes over my strawberry short cake.

"Thank you." Honey grins as he take a bight of what looks like cheese cake. I take a bite of my cake and I feel like melting in my seat. I close my eyes as I have never tasted something so good. I hum at the sweet taste and imagine I am on a float that made of strawberry floating on the rich cream. I reopen my eyes to face a red face Mori looking away. _Wow...Does he have a fever?_

"It yummy right?!" Honey ask and I nod with my own blush.

"It so good!" I take another bight as I hear ringing from my change room. _Shit my brothers must be worried._ I finish about half of my cake before I leave the table to go check on my phone. The song burn it to the ground by Nickle back playing as I look at the screen to see it says flame brain. _Shit!_ I open the phone and bring it to my ear.

"Hello?" I whisper so I won't disturb anyone but the other side of my phone not so much. "Oh thank god you are ok?! Where the fuck have you been. We are worried sick. I have called you so many times. I am in front of your school!" I rush out from the curtains and look through the window to see my brother angrily looking around for me. He looks just like me but a bit taller. "Get your ass down here right now Missy." I nod but it not like he can see it.

"Sorry but I got into a club and forgot to text you. It been a hectic day. Give me five and I will see soon." I can hear him sigh as I watch him through the window put his hand through his hair. "You have ten. If you are not out I will go in there and get you my self." I hum in thanks and close the phone. I run to my change room and Haruhi looks great all clean up. Her hair is nicely down and the boy uniform looks grate. _She can really pass as a cute guy and if she wore some girl cloths she be cute too_. I throw her my phone as I pass her.

"Put your number in my phone Haruhi. Got to go before my brother kills me!" I say to the guys as I quickly get out of the dress without ripping it. _Ahh! That better! I feel more like me in my bro pants and my shirt again._ I rush back out and Haruhi hands me my phone with a please don't leave me look.

"Sorry not sorry! Thanks for the dress Hikaru and Kaoru. See you tomorrow!" I give them the dress while bowing and run out the door faster than a jack rabbit. I run in front of my brother with all my stuff as he taps his foot. The first thing he does is hit me over the head.

"What the hell! You should have called or texted one of us! We were worried some rich bastard try to kill you thinking you broke into their school!" I look up at my twin and he glaring down at me.

"Why would you think that Ace?" I ask as he throws me my helmet.

"Because you are wearing my pants that look supper baggy and that shirt. Tomorrow wear something we bought you!" I nod not really wanting to argue with him. I feel eyes on the back of my neck and I look up to see a frowning Mori and Honey while Haruhi looks like she going to cry. On the other hand the twins grin down at me while Blondie waves enthusiastically like always. _If Blondie and Ace ever meet...his death will be painful_. The only one not watching me is … I wave back.

"Get on already!" Ace snaps at me as I snap my helmet on my head. I hear banging on the window and I look up again to Blondie yelling something. _Not like I can hear ya._

"What up with him?" Ace looks at me as I get on his black motorcycle with red flames licking up the side.

"He…part of the club I am in. Let's go. I have had a very tiring day!" I yawn to make my point and he chuckles.

"Don't you dare fall asleep or you will fall off again!" He reeves up the engine and it brings a grin to my face. I love the freedom of riding with my brother. I giggle as we are off. All I feel is the wind until my phone rings. _Not like I can answer it_. It rings all the way to my house and I pull my phone out to see the same unknown number call me six times. Again it rings the same unknown number. My brother raises an eyebrow and steels my phone.

"Hey ass-whole! Stop calling my sister!" Ace yells into the phone and snaps it shut.

"Thanks bro." Ace grins as we walk up the stairs to our apartment.

"Any time. Now we can finally eat." Ace mumbles as he opens the door. I walk into the apartment and a crying brother tackles me like he has not seen me in years.

"I am so happy you are ok!" Lu cries as I hug him back. _I can go for a hug right about now._

"I'm fine Lu but get off. I can't breathe." He gets off and my oldest bro hit me with his book.

"You better explain yourself at supper. It ready by the way." I nod as I sit down and a nice big portion of stir-fry with chicken is place in front of me. We have a small place that can barely fit the four of us. Our home simply has one bathroom, a small kitchen, small living room, and one bedroom.

"Thank you for the food!" We chant together before I dig in.

"So explain Missy!" I look up with a fork full of chicken going to my mouth. Sabo is tall with ear length blond hair, today he wearing a blue shirt with rip jeans, and his left eye burn. At least he not blind and it didn't damage his skin to bad. He the oldest and the one that can solve any problem that comes his way. Plus he the smartest one out of all of us.

"Yes Sabo…I ended up joining a club. I will…be giving advice and helping out when I can. It interesting and it after school every day." I keep out the part I entertain men and I am doing it to pay back a debt.

"Is there lots of boys?" I shake my head. Ace is too protective but that why I love him.

"Scared your baby sister going to get hurt?" I mock which only causes him to glare at me while waiting for an answer.

"There are mostly women with a few guys. Like Blondie that was banging against the window for no reason." I finish my plate in record timing. _As much as I want seconds I need lunch tomorrow._

"Hey can I have more?" Lu ask and Sabo sighs with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Luffy but we need the food for tomorrow lunch." Lu nods but grins non the less. I pick up the plates and bring them to the kitchen to wash. Luffy is the youngest with black short shaggy hair, big innocent eyes, a scare under the left eye, with jean shorts and a red vest, plus the straw hat he never takes off unless he has too.

"Go get some rest sis. Ace will help me with the dishes." Ace takes my cloth and pushes me away.

"Thanks. I have homework to get done so I will be in our room." Unfortunately we also share a room too. It gets cramp at time but it all good because our room never cold. I pull out my books but before that I find Haruhi number and call her. After a few rings I hear a hello.

"Hey Haruhi. How was the rest of the club?" I ask and she sighs into the phone. "Annoying. I hate how you got a freeby to leave. So who was that you got on the motorcycle with? The guys freak out for some reason." I raise an eyebrow even though she can't see it.

"That was Ace my twin. Why would they worry about me? We just met!" I ask as she hum in the phone. "Just be ready for tomorrow. You have a twin?" I chuckle into the phone and start to change into my Pj pants.

"Ya. I have my twin and two other brothers. Thanks for the warning. Now tell me! What happen to ya?"I ask as I put a pair of my bunny Pj pants on. I look down and they remind me of Usa-chan. "I got to host and like you once I get 100 girls to request me I paid back my debt. It was horrible at first but I figure it out….Also Tamaki thinks I am his new dad. So weird." I burst out laughing as I open my math book.

"Well at least he not grabbing your chin and looking like he going to kiss ya." She sigh's on the other line. "Instead he suffocated me. Thank god Mori so tall. Anyway your brothers mad about you joining the club?" I snort as I look at my close door. For good measures I whisper.

"I told them half the truth. If I did I may give them a heart attack or they go hunt the club down and give them a good beat down! Anyway I have math to do. See ya tomorrow." Haruhi chuckles and wishes me night. I finish up my work as I hear Luffy arguing about who gets to clean the bathroom this week. _Man I love them._ The night comes to a close and we all go to bed. That too we all share somehow. My alarm go off and today I find my head on Lu chest, my leg being use as a pillow by Ace, and Sabo arm over my stomach. _See! We always find a way to fit_. I yawn as I shuffle my brothers aside. _Got to make it to the bathroom first._ I turn off my alarm and grab today clothes which is jeans and a simple red and black sweater. I quickly shower and the usual knock heard at the door.

"Hurry up sis! Gotta pee!" Lu whines from behind the door and I can't help but chuckle.

"Almost done Lu!" I open the door to Lu pushes me to the side and slams the door in my face. I look over to see Ace and Sabo at the table drinking their morning coffee. _That my cu to start breakfast_. I quickly pop bread into the toaster and fry up some eggs.

"Want a ride to school?" Sabo ask as he grabs an apple. I look at the time and being early better then late. I nod as I put the eggs on my bread while the rest is split on two plates.

"Breakfast on the table. Sabo giving me a ride. Bye!" I wave as I walk out with him.

"By sis!" Lu and Ace wave as I close the front door. I get in Sabo blue Chevrolet and we are off. We make it to the school in no time with only a few people walking on the school grounds.

"Have a good day…and have fun at your club." Sabo smiles as I wave him off. I look back at the school and glare at all the pink! _Why pink?! Hmmm….Where to go? I guess it an adventure!_ I walk around for a while since I have nothing better to do. I don't know how my legs got me here but I end up in front of the school dojo. _I didn't even know they had one! That Awesome!_ I hear guys grunt behind the screen door and I can't help but look inside. My eyes sparkle as it a martial arts class with Honey being the teacher. I take off my shoes and walk inside. _So cool!_

"This is not a show. You will have to leave while we are doing tryouts." _Tryout?_ I look up at the guy who talking to me. He has dark black hair, green eyes and his lips are in a thin line. I watch him raise an eyebrow as my smile sparkles.

"Is there any room for me to try out?" I ask and the guy blinks as he looks at me.

"You will just get hurt miss. Why don't you leave and try out for cooking club or something." I cross my arms as my smile falls. _That sexes._

"What? Scared I can kick your ass?" The tryouts stop as everyone decides to watch me instead. I can hear people calling me crazy and nuts in the background.

"Ann-chan what are you doing here?" Honey bounces over and I grin down at him.

"I am here to tryout. Not to late am I?" I ask and Honey eyes harden in a way that proves that all that sweat crap from yesterday is only half of who he is.

"Are you sure? Do you have any experience?" I grin as I point to dickhead.

"Why don't I show you on him? What do you say? Spare with me unless you are afraid?" I ask and he glares at me.

"You are on. Don't go run away crying when I hurt you!" I snort as I turn to Honey.

"May I borrow a Gi?" Honey nods as he walks off and hands me the smallest size. I go change in the only change room and put my hair up. I walk out and everyone looking at me. _This is a perfect way to start a morning._ I grab the offered protection helmet.

"Don't need it. This will be over shortly." I don't know who this cocky guy thinks he is but I am about to open a can of whoop ass.

"You sure? It for our safety." I try to reason with him but he just snorts.

"I will be fine." I shrug my shoulders as I get into my defense stance that so second nature by now.

"Begin!" Honey says and I just watch Cocky to see what he will do first. I smile as he makes the first move by throwing a punch towards my head. _To_ _Slow!_ I move my body to the left to easily doge his punch. _Wow his whole abdominal wide open._ I duck under another punch and throw my own towards his gut. He heaves and takes a step back. I keep my guard up as I see a snarl come to his face. _Now I got him mad. Good! He will be more likely to make stupid moves._ I use my hands to dodge a few of his punches and a round house kick. I twist my body so I can grab his Gi and throw him easily over my shoulder. Cocky eyes are wide open as he looks up at me. I back up as he scrambles to his feet. _Gees my spar with Luffy better than this and that saying something._ He growls as he lunges at me. _Ok now this is not even a proper fight._ Cocky throws a strong punch after punch but completely forgetting his form. I swiftly block and in the distance I think I hear someone say that enough. _Shit my stomach open._ Cocky throws an uppercut to my abdomen right where I am wide open. I cough as the air from my lungs vanishes but he still moving to take me down. _His head wide open._ While my body bent over I move my weight with the bawls of my feet and swing my leg up. My round house kick stops right before his face since he not wearing any gear. _Don't want to hurt him._ He stops moving and looks at my toes. I stand back up and bow. _I'm done with this no class fighter._

"Thank you for a great spar." I put my hand out but he slaps it away. _Soar looser._

"You can't join the club. Only men are aloud!" He snarls as he walks away. Honey comes up to me with his own sparkles around his eyes.

"That was incredible! You have such control. Don't listen to him! You can join us for sure since I am the captain!" Honey hops around me and the dick turns around and snarls like a rabid dog. _Was he raises by barbarians too?_

"If she joining then I am quitting. I don't want some women distracting us especially if it some no name commoner!" I let my hands go through my hair as the guys mumble behind me. One of them with dark blue hair raises his hand.

"I'm with Josh on this. I will leave too." He gets up and one after another guys start to get up too leave. I can feel Honey wrath beside me and I put a hand on his head.

"Fine I won't join. Sorry for wasting your time. Honey please make sure no guys peaks on me as I use your shower. Thanks anyway for the spar." I slam my helmet into jack ass chest and slam the bathroom door. _Man I hate guys like him. At least I got a work out because of him._ I keep a smile on my face as I start the water and quickly go under. Once finish and feeling refresh I leave with a wave which only Honey waves back. I walk into my classroom to see Haruhi studying and the twins are running towards me. _Haruhi did warn me last night..._

"Are you ok? Who was that guy yesterday? Did he hurt you?" They chant together. _I really thought Ace and I can only do that._

"That was Ace my brother. So no I was not capture or anything. Now I appreciate the concerns but I would like to get to my seat pleas." I watch them grin and I take my seat. Haruhi looks at me with a smile before going back to work. The bell rings and it the start of a new day. Morning go grate until Haruhi and I grab our lunch. We come back to our bag but there gone.

"Where the fuck our bag?" I ask which causes Haruhi to cringe at the F word as she looks around. _Maybe I should watch how much swearing I use. Don't want it to rub off on her._

"I am sure it was here when we left…Maybe we left it back in the last class." I scratch my head and look at our room number. _No I don't think so._ As we walk back to our last class to look in case we did forget, Haruhi points out the window, and when I look out my body go cold.

"I guess there is bullying even in rich schools." Both our bags are floating in the school fountain.

"Shit! That has my grocery money for the week." I cry as I brake down jogging through the halls. My stomach turns as Haruhi runs after me and I slow down so she can catch up. I pass brown hair bitch and miss what she says. _That food money more important then me going to this school! Please be dry! Why the fountain? Why can't they scatter my stuff in the rose bushes._ We make it to the fountain in record time and I quickly take off my shoes. As I stand at the edge of the fountain the water taunts me back. I try to take deep breaths as my heart trying to pound out of my chest.

"You ok?" Haruhi looks up at me and I nod.

"Ya hahah. Let's get our stuff before we have to buy new books." I step into the water and I can already feel the cold fear crawl up my legs to my chest. I try to remember to breathe deeply as I pull out all our books one at a time. _It ankle deep dame it. It not that bad!_

"First one who finds a wallet wins!" I say as both our wallets are the only thing left. I continue looking as my body now completly cold even though it a nice day. _Stupid jealous bitches!_

"You guys have some nerve missing club actives. Why are all your stuff wet?" Blondie voice is soft as I turn to him. His eyes are scanning our stuff then back at us. _Ok…Blondie now can be call Tamiki unless he acts stupid._

"We accidentally drop it out the window. Right Anny?" I hum and bend back down looking. _This is so fucking annoying! I need that money or we are living off water for the week. My brothers are not going to be happy._ I slap the water in frustration hoping it will tell me the way I should go. _These rich bastards don't understand what it like to go hungry or live on almost nothing._

"Fuck! I need that money! It my family grocery for this week." I say as I rub my eyes to stop the tears I can feel start to form. _What am I going to do?!_

"Anny…Ya mine for this week too." Haruhi adds but she does not sound nervous. I on the other hand feel like I am about to toss up my empty stomach. A splash is heard and we both turn to see Tamiki ankle deep in the water too.

"You don't have to do that. You will get all wet." Haruhi right. _This is our problem._

"Getting wet won't cause me getting harm right? People always say that I am dripping with good looks. Oh is this what you might be looking for?" Tamiki pulls out a black wallet and winks. _It not mine._ I move over and continue looking. I give them their space as I look up to see Mori watching me from the side line. His eyebrow raise as he silently ask me what I am doing. The fountain covering Haruhi and Tamiki moment.

"Looking for my food money and I can't find it. You have no idea how important it is for me to find it. It orange with a little reindeer on the corner!" I continue to look as my feet and hands start to freeze from the cold water. As the seconds past me by my breath increases in speed. I turn to another splash to see Mori searching too….He grunts and pulls my wallet out. Somehow it got to the other side when those bitches empty my stuff. I wipe my eyes as relief flood through me.

"Thank you Mori so much." My shoulders shake as I wipe my eyes. _I can't believe I almost starve my brothers._ I slowly walk over and grab my wallet from his hand. Mori smiles down at me which I am sure mean no problem. I grin back up as more tears fall down my cheeks.

"Lets get to the club. I am sure I will hear it from Kyoya." I try to walk away but Mori stops me by gently grabbing my wrist. I look at him and he has that same stone face expression like always. His other hand thumb gently go over my cheeks to wipe my tears away. I catch my breath as I feel my cheeks warm up. _No one ever done that for me._ I watch as Mori stone expression changes just a little with his eyes widening.

"Sorry." He mumbles and my heart I think skip a beat for a second as he lets go. _Why am I acting like this? I hope I am not getting sick!_

"It ok. Thank you." I say quietly. Mori nods and helps me out of the fountain as my tears are finally dried up. _I wonder how long I was in there for._

"Hey Anny! Did you find your wallet?" Haruhi ask as she walks around the fountain towards me.

"Sure did!" I turn to Mori and bow deeply for his help.

"Again thank you for everything. See you soon." I walk over to my bag and since it was the first thing out of the fountain it was able to dry up in the sun. I flip through my text book to see it still looks grate and usable. _Those text book were expensive too._ I gently stuff them in my bag and walk back with Tamiki and Haruhi.

"Thank you Tam..". I never finish as he grabs me in a hug. _Ok what the hell now!_

"Are you ok? Did that man hurt you yesterday? Just tell daddy what happen and he will make it all better!" _Oh no._ I pull back and look up at him who has a overexerted frown.

"I'm fine and that was my brother so no worry. Let's go…I am sure your guest are worry about you!" That must have been the magic words because next thing I know Tamaki dragging me by the arm and we make it to the club in no time. I look at Haruhi as she rubs her shoulder. I twirl mine and Mori looks at me and silently asking if I am ok. I grin as Kyoya walks up to us.

"Well happy to see you finally decided to show up! Anny you have been requested by Helain. Which is strange since she Mori guest. You may go to your table." I nod and walk away winking at Haruhi for luck. Helain is the blond bitch who kept asking me about my burn arm yesterday.

"What..?" I never get to start as she points to the chair in front of me.

"Let me get to the point you ugly commoner. I don't know who you think you are. Prancing around your slutty ways around here but your bag was a warning. If you continue to stay here people won't make it easy for you." _Wow she sounds real scary._

"What you jealous?" I taunt and she wait no time with slapping me across the face. _Not bad of a hit for a rich bitch_. I look up at her and she snarling at me. I stay relax as I wait to see her next move.

"Why you useless garbage. My family will find you!" She whisper threatening but I just laugh. I cross my legs and put my arms behind the chair.

"You can tell your daddy whatever you want. You can't do anything worse then what my family already been through. Even if you throw us out on the streets we survive once and we can do it again. So. Bring. It. On!" I say with a grin. I watch her hand wind back to slap me again but I don't bother blocking. _She can slap me all she wants. Just shows how little control she has._ Instead of her hand coming down on my cheek again, to my surprise Mori catches her wrist in the air. _He like the quiet giant._ She turn to him wide eye.

"You are so nice but I see you will hurt Ann-chan. You are not welcome here also if you try anything…." Honey leaves the threat in the air but she just runs out of the room with tears down her eyes.

"Thanks." I turn back as Honey hugs me. I smile softly as I hug him back. _He like an older and smaller Lu!Just replace the cake with meat!_

"You got hurt….Do you need Usa-chan to feel better?" I pat his head as the stinging almost gone.

"No thank you but can I have…" Mori gently places an ice pack on my burning cheek.

"Some ice." I finish and grab the pack. I stand up as a crash echo in the room. I look over to see brown hair bitch run out of the room also crying. _What is going on here?!_ I walk over to see Haruhi cover in tea as a bag handed to her.

"This is the only uniform we have left." Kyoya says as he looks at me with a raise eyebrow. Haruhi eyes widen as she looks at the ice pack.

"What happen?" I take the pack off to show the red mark.

"I got bitch slap from a jealous….bitch!" I whisper the last part as Kyoya glasses cover his eyes. _Oh shit I am in deep shit._

"You have cause us such a rucks. It seems I will have to raise your debt to 1000 guest since you made us loose our best Mori fan." I sigh as I put the ice-pack back on. Nothing I say will change his mind.

"You will do great!" Honey grins as he holds up a chocolate brownie. I take it off the plate and eat it. _So good!_ Honey giggles as he watches my eyes sparkle from the taste.

"Thank you." I lick my fingers to get all the sweet debrownie off my fingers. When I look at Mori I can't help but freeze since Mori eyes are widen and his face all red again.

"Mori are you sick?" I ask him to make sure he ok. He only shakes his head no to quickly. Honey giggles as we hear Tamaki scream and a click. _What the fuck with the click._

"Haruhi…you are a girl?" _He didn't know?_ I walk over to see he blushing like a mad man.

"You figure it out. Good job." Haruhi pulls the curtains back and ties up the red bow. _The yellow dress…looks nice on her._

"Well I think this can be fun. I just have to call people duds". She smiles as I nod with her. _What fun this club will be!_

To be continue….

 **Hello everyone! I don't know if any of you will remember this story but I did post it at one time! I re-post it because a friend said it was really good and I should post it! So I did and fix it up! So I hope you like it. This is a one Piece x Ouran over. Ouran characters are own by Bisco Hatori and One Piece charecters are by Oda. Anny a little mine because she Ace but mine too...Ok Oda own her too. Anny way! Happy reading!**

 **P.s If I mess up a host name please let me know. I am sure I fix all of them but if you want to tell me where that would be appreciated!**


	2. My true friends

"someone talking"

 _thought_

 ** _singing_**

 **texting on the phone**

My true friends

It has been two weeks since I have joined the host club. Two weeks and Rin still has not stop by….actually no guys have and all I have been doing is serving food. It sucks but I don't blame them. Why see me? As they put it I am a commoner with no décor. At least Haruhi is getting better luck. By the time I get anyone to see me she will be debt free. She already has a small groups that see her every day.

I look at the time and sigh as I slam my math book close _. I just don't get this stupid equation_. I let my hands go through my hair as I get up. I walk out of the library as I try to figure out what to do. I look out the window to see the buds on the trees. _I can't wait to read under the cherry blossoms._ As I look at the petals my frustration slowly dies. On the way to the club room a few girls glare at me but that seems to be a normal thing now. _There go my chance of having any friends that are girls…other than Haruhi!_ I take a deep breath as I stand at the door for another day of serving. _As if today I would be an actual host. If I do get any I will wear whatever the twins want me to wear. No complaints_. I open the door and aww at my surroundings _. Am I back home?_ I look behind me and it a normal hall. I look back into the music room and the warm air I am so familiar with covers me in nostalgia. I look around and I realise it almost like home but more tropical. _I don't know how they did this but…thank you._ I look around but I don't see any of the host. _Maybe I am the first one here?_ I grin as I take off my shoes and socks. I walk in and giggle as the soil squishes between my toes. My eyes widen as a toucan lands on a branch in front of me. _Such beautiful black feathers._ I move slowly and put my arm out.

"Hey. I won't hurt you." I coo as I watch the bird's eyes calculates if I am a predator or not. It squawks and jumps onto my arm. It claws dig a little into my sleeve but I don't mind. I rub his stomach and in return it lick my cheek. I giggle as I scratch his head. So cute.

"You like that huh?" I grin wider as it turns his head and flies off somewhere. _Awwww!_ I turn around and freeze as the host are all gawking at me but Haruhi since she is missing. _What? Something on my face?_ I rub my cheek to see if the bird left something behind but nothing there.

"Did you guys get a picture of her?" Tamiki ask as he looks at Mr. Glasses. He raises his glasses and shows us a camera that I am sure is more expensive then my home.

"Sure did. It will definitely come in handy later." Mr. Glasses mocks as he walks away to put it somewhere safe. _What?!_ I go to steal the camera back but Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly get in my way with this shit eating grin. _I feel like I should be scared…but I'm not._ They show me a white skirt that opens on my thighs and a white bikini top that has a tropical flower on it. I look at my costume then at all the host to see they are wearing something similar. _So we have theme days? That sorta sounds fun._

"I refuse! No way am I wearing that! It….can be bad for people health if I wear it." I cross my arms and the twins tick at me _. They can't see the full me. They won't have any guest visit after. I don't need my debt increase even more._

"To bad you don't have a choice. You said you will wear anything but the uniform. Plus we encourage you to wear this today!" The twins say together. _Maybe I can get them to let me wear a different top… even if the bikini top cute it would be a waste on me._

"I already said fuck no. What I will do is wear the skirt but a different top. Something that cover the stomach but my arms can be shown." People have seen the burn on my arm so there no reason to hide it. The twins whisper and I look behind them to see Honey on Mori shoulder. I grin at them to say hello but I have to concentrate not to break out in a blush. Honey in a very cute yellow and blue pants with red flowers around his neck. On the other hand Mori wearing purple pants and an orange sash across his chest. _Mori looks so strong….What is wrong with me?! Their friend's…maybe._ The twins take up my view and put my new cloths in my arms.

"Change." They order. I look down and nod. _Now this is acceptable._

"I don't see the point…No one want's to see me anyway." I mumble the last part as my heart cracks a bit. I miss the secret I know something you don't grin between the hosts when I turn my back to them.

In the past to get guys to come to the club they have…advertise me entertainment but they still won't come to visit the commoner. I chuckle darkly in the change room as this is all fuck up. _I wish my brothers were here. They would love what they have done to the room_. On reflex I open my phone and smile at the picture of us together. I am in a headlock with Ace while Luffy laughing his ass off. Sabo rubbing his nose in annoyance but you can see the oncoming of a smile form. This picture was taken right before I started school. I find Ace number and send a message. **Hey bro. You should see the club these rich bastards made…It reminds me a little of our old home. I wish you were here with me instead of at work. Love you!** I poke out of the curtains and take a picture of the trees. I send it to him and change into what the twins have given me. _Very nice._ I look into the mirror and smile as they change my bikini top for a white strapless top. _It still has the pretty flower though on the side_. My smile falls as my eyes trail the burn on my arm. _Only if?_ Since it a nice purl white color it shows off my burns unfortunately better plus my shoulder expose. I put the gold earring in and simple gold necklace. I look in the mirror and glare at my reflection. _Why can't I be pretty like all the other girls?_ I look down to see now that everyone can see my tattoo _….Oh well_. I put on the white sandals and fold my cloths. I open my phone to Ace ping. **Rich bastards huh?! I miss you too sis. I may be home late tonight. Pineapple head needs my help. Have fun at your club!** I close my phone and put it inside my pants pocket. I walk out and the twins are there waiting for me.

"That looks great." Kaoru grins as I walk closer. _Really?_ I look down to cover my blush. _Am I actually pretty with this on?_

"Is that a tattoo? What does AASL stand for?" Hikaru ask as he points to a chair. _Why do they want me to sit there?_ I do as they say since I am in no position to complain. _Still why dress me up. It not like I can look beautiful and impress any guy! They are probably saying that I am pretty to be polite._

"Hold still as we work our magic." The twins say together. I watch them work and I anew name for them comes to mine! _Twinnies! I like it!_ They take out I think concealer that the same shade as my skin. _Oh hell no!_

"No makeup. I don't want you to make me look like a clown. Go crazy on my hair…good luck though. As for the tattoo….I will tell you if you ever meet them." I snicker as the boys touch their chest in hurt mockery.

"We would never and come on tell us!" I roll my eyes and just watch as Kaoru go through my hair.

"Your hair a little tangle but I think it would look good straight." Hikaru grins at his brother, agreeing as he put concealer that I said no to on his hand. _God they can't take no for an answer. Ever!_ I grab his wrist gently and even though he tries to take his hand away I don't let him.

"I said no to makeup… It won't do much good on me anyway." I whisper the last part but I think he heard me. I let go of his wrist and I watch as his smile falls but at least he doesn't say anything. I watch as he takes out a red glossy tube out.

"Fine hot head. At least lip gloss." I bite my lip but nod none the less. _Why not?! I am already balls deep anyway._ I don't move as Kaoru straiten my hair and put some type of flower that matches the design on my shirt while Hikaru slides the soft jell over my lips.

"Yup! Our work is done!" I get up and look in the mirror. _Well I defiantly look more…well-kept and a little prettier._

"Thanks twinnies!" They high five each other and follow behind me to the club room that about to begin. _Where Haruhi?_ As I look around for her I catch Honey as he crashes into me with his normal hug I get every day. _There my hug of the day._

"You look so pretty and is that a tattoo?! What does it mean?" Honey jumps back and I back up in time to prevent being ram by Tamaki. _He going to run me or Haruhi over one day._ I watch as tears fall down his cheeks…. _what the hell his problem?!_

"Daddy refuses you too have a tattoo!" Tamaki shakes his head and crosses his arms into a x. _Not like I can remove it._

"Well to bad! I have had this since I was 13. It apart of me and it holds so much meaning to me…." He wipes his eyes and tries to give me the kick puppy look… _It needs work._

"So what does it mean?" The twins ask again.

"If you meet one of my brothers I will tell you which part of my tattoo matches with them. Fair deal?" The host around me grin with a nod. I watch as Mr. Glasses grows a chaser cat grin as if he already knows the truth. _He probably knows what my tattoo means… he like a ninja I tell ya!_

"I think her tattoo will show off her sexy charm." The room go quite as they look at him… _Did he just call me sexy?_

"Oh no Kyoya are you ok? Someone get a doctor!" Tamaki runs up to him and just swats him with his book.

"I can't believe he just called you sexy." The twins say together as they look at me. I nod still a little dumb struck. _I am nowhere near being sexy on the look scale. If anything I am below average._

"Do you like her Koya-chan?" Honey looks up innocently and Mr. Glasses just grins as he writes in his black book.

"No. I am not interested in her, it is her persona. She is the sexy host." No one say anything as I snort.

"I think you are fucking blind even with your glasses. Maybe you should get your eyes re-check because if you have not notice no one has come to see me in the last two weeks! Can we figure out what type of host I am after I actually have been a host?" grins as if he knows something. The door start to open and we all rush to our spots. I always stand in the middle of Mori and Honey.

"Welcome!" I grin as I look who finally shows up _. Thank you for not abandoning me!_ I can't help but look up to find Mori holding a random pineapple….I put my hand to my mouth as I chuckle behind the family friend joke.

"You are late Haruhi!" The twins say together as the bird I petted earlier lands on top of her head. _So cute!_

"Who cares if she late. I am just so happy not be alone with you nut jobs." I grin in satisfaction as Tamaki cries. That is until he decides to grab me in a crushing hug. _I could have dodge that._

"Ahhh get the fuck off me!" I gasp as I pull away. I breathe deeply as I hide behind Mori. He like a giant wall of protection from the evil clutches of my so called daddy.

"But daddy not a nut job." Tamiki mumbles as I roll my eyes. I back away from my human wall so Honey can climb up to his shoulder. _Now I have an even better wall!_

"Mori can I cut the pineapple? It one of my favorite fruits but it always so bloody expensive to buy!" I watch as he nods with this small hidden smile. _I wonder if it means he likes it too._ He hands me the fruit and I pull a leaf off _. Oooohhhhh It ripe too!_

"According to my calendar it still April." Haruhi mumbles as she scans through her little calendar. I walk over and put my free arm out to the bird. The bird jumps back on my arm freeing her head.

"Is it not great!? The host did a good job setting it up and this place reminds me of my home! I could use without the outfit though." The bird shifts up my arm to sit comfortably on my shoulder. I scratch it cheek as it coo happily.

"Why are you dress up?" Haruhi looks up at me and I snort.

"Because I open my big ass mouth on the first day. Remember I said I would wear anything other than the chick uniform. Plus with this I can still run around comfortably." Haruhi nods with understanding as I demonstrate what I mean. With demonstration all done I turn and walk to where the kitchen usually is to cut this sucker up. _Got to cut this baby up so I can enjoy it!_ Once cut up I take a plate out and I didn't even hear the girls come in _. I must be good at ignoring there squeals now or I have gone pitch death._ I watch Mori walk towards his table with Honey just grabbing a seat. _Let's see if my Mori face reading work!_ I quickly hold out the plate to him. He grabs a slice and his eyes show me his thanks as he walks away. _So he likes pineapple to….I wonder if it true seamen become sweater if you eat more pineapple_. I blush from the idea as grunts behind me.

"Ahh there you are Anny! Your guest is at your table waiting for you. I pull some strings so you will be very busy today so don't mess this up." I watch walk away…. _He helping me….Maybe I underestimated him. Oh crap I have to wear whatever the twins ask me next time! Note to self: Never bet again in my head._ I walk to my table to see Rin waiting for me. I put my fruit down and face the first boy I ever hosted.

"Rin! You finally made it! I was a little sad not to see you for two weeks. I thought you forgot about me… Did you make it in?" I ask as I watch him put his fingers together. He looks down at the table and his shoulders are a bit stiff.

"Sorry for not coming earlier…I did not get in and I was scared to face you after you had so much faith in me." _Awwww. He cares!_ I grab him into a gentile hug to show I am not mad at him.

"It ok. How can I be upset when you played so well for me last time?" I pull away and look at him softly.

"You will do better next time. Don't give up! Ok?" I watch as his cheeks turn a slight pink and small smile grace his lips.

"I know. There another tryout next semester. I am going to keep practising and I will get in for sure next time!" _That the spirit._ We grab a seat and just talk about the last two weeks and really get to know each other. Rin a second year with Tamaki and . Through the conversation I notice that once in a while Rin eyes would always go back to my burn. I shuffle in my seat and unconsciously grab the offensive mark. _Let's just get this fucking over with._

"You know staring at my burn won't make it go away." I state with a bitter taste in my mouth and I watch his eyes widen realising what he been doing.

"Sorry….I just have never seen such a bad injury before…can I ask how you got it?" I sigh as I put my hand through my soft hair. _Wow. Kaoru right! Straitening my hair does make it look and feel nice._

"I'm sorry but it a bad memory and I don't want to talk about it…"I look away only for callus fingers to gently run along my burn. His fingers send a tingle through my body as I turn to face him. He gently follows it up to my shoulder yet he has such a concentrated expression. _He being so gentle. Like as if he afraid to hurt me._

"Does it hurt?" I give a small smile as I pull my arm away. I let my own fingers rub along the burn and I can't look him in the eyes. _My brothers are the only one that ever touch my burn ever… yet he was so gentle and never showed he was disgusted by it._

"Not anymore….can we talk about something else. Something happy before you have to go!" I smile gently and he nods getting the picture.

"Can I ask you something Anny?" Rin ask and that just silly. _He always can._

"What your favourite food?" That not the type of question I was thinking of but I grin. _I love food so much!_

"I love food and can eat more than the normal person. My favourite would have to be chocolate. I know it a girl best pleasure but I love the sweet taste when it mix with a fruit! Why do you ask?" I eat a slice of pineapple and relies I am almost out. _I will have to cut some more! This is the first thing I have eaten in a while._ Rin blushes as he gets up. _What the?_

"It nothing! I better go. You may have another guest." He speeds walks out of there with his ears red. _I don't get it._

"Anny come greet your next appointment!" calls out. _Wow more guys!_

The time go by as I meet people from different class and answer all their stupide questions about commoners living. _Seriously. I am the worst example of a good commoner._ I found out from one of my guest that Mr. Glasses black mailed them into coming so they can talk to me. They did not want to at first but I hook line and sinker them by the end. They even ask if they can come back! I wave good bye to my latest victims…whops I mean guest and my next three are the guys I don't want to see right now. _My afternoon was going so well too._ They are from the martial arts club and of course one of them is the one I kick his ass in _. Ohh dickwad here. He looks annoyed to._ They bow at Honey as he walk by with Mori. Honey cheerful face falls to a deep scowl.

"What are you guys doing here?" Honey ask with a slight warning undertone _. I wonder what these guys did to piss Honey off?_ I watch them shake like a leaf as they look at me. I cross my arms as they stare at me then bow…Well dickwad didn't until his buddy push him down.

"We are here to apologies and we want you to join the martial arts club!" I look at the guy with blue hair. He the one who sided with dickwad first. _I don't trust them._

"No thanks. You clearly showed me how much you didn't want me during tryouts. I don't want to be surrounded by jack asses!" I look up at Honey to see him about to cry. Mori looks pretty mad too. _Geeze._

"What did you say?" Dickwad raise himself with a glare. His two other buddies are telling him to calm down but I am sure it going in one ear and out the other.

"I said I don't want to be surrounded by pricks who think they are better than others! The only person who actually nice in that club in Honey. He was the only one who wanted me in the first place!" I growl back. In the corner of my eye I watch Honey sad eyes widen with a small smile. Mori blink and his anger vanishes quickly. _That impressive. I thought they would still be mad at me for what I called his club._

"Why you ugly bitch! You know what?! I didn't even agree to this crap! I don't want you in our club and I still don't! I don't want you or that commoner in this school! You are destroying Ouran reputation!" I growl as my fist clenches at my side. _How dare he!_

"You know I don't give a flying fuck if you talk shit about me you asshole! But you cannot talk about my friend like that. We work hard to get in here and we deserve to be here! Not like you who use your parents money!" I snap back and for once I actually hear the girls behind me agree with me. _At least Haruhi has support._ I can feel the host get closer to us as he continues to snarl and bare his teeth like a rabid dog at me. _I only bare my teeth to animals I am about to kill so no way will I do that to him._ I put my hand behind my back to tell Mori and Honey to wait. _I don't want anyone to fight my battles. No one help me before so why start now._

"Shut your mouth you hides thing! Maybe he deserves to be here but you. Don't make me laugh." Dickwad chuckles darkly as I ignore the stabs he gets at me.

"What makes me different? Huh?" He just laughs louder as his voice echoes in the club room.

"Come on! Don't you see the way everyone looks at you? You are a freak! You come in this school wearing clothes that looks like it come from a use store, your eyes are all fuck up! It looks like I am looking into fog and those burns. I don't know how you got them but you probably did it to yourself. I heard that you try to burn yourself alive because no one likes you! Is that true little ugly pig?! You try to burn yourself alive?" I scream as I tackle him to the floor with fat hot tears falling down my face. _How dare he? How dare he insult my brothers too!_

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! WHAT?! YOU WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HOW SOMEONE SET MY FUCKING HOUSE ON FIRE TO KILL ME AND MY BROTHERS! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR HU?"…The room gone quite as I blurt out the truth through my rage. Even the animals are not making a sound as I look down at this person. My eyes burn as tears trickle down my face. They gently fall on his uniform jacket as I glare into his eyes. His eyes are wide as he looks up at me while slowly taking in the truth. I get up as my brothers screams start to fill my ears and I can feel myself start a panic attack _. I need to get out of here._ I can hear them all whisper behind me and the host move closer. I don't know who but someone go to touch my shoulder but all that does is cause my chest to tighten _. I have to get away._ My side flares up in pain and I grab it as I sprint down the hall. My tears blurry my vision as more screams echo around me _. I want my brothers so much. They won't stop._ I cover my ears as phantom pain lashes at my side. _I know it should not burn but it lingers when I remember._ I run out of the school and let my legs go wherever they want. I don't know where I am going and I don't hear the sounds of car horns or people yelling at me to stop. I end up in the one place I want to be. Home… I run up our apartment stairs and stand at my door. I rub my eyes to get some of my vision back as I grab our spare key hiding under our plastic plant that hangs from our door. With shaking hands I somehow unlock our door.

"YOU! You are short on last month rent! Pay up!" I open my door and lock it behind me. _We paid! I watch Sabo count our rent out._ I cover my ears from the landlord ponding on my door and Luffy crying in my head.

"Go away! Go away! Go away!" I cry over and over. Not just for the man pounding on my door but also to the pain in my head. I rush to my room and cover myself in our one giant blanket. We only have one because my brothers are all heaters and we can't afford another. The pounding stops but in exchange a familiar voices outside my door. _Sabo._ Minutes pass by until the door opens and I shake as I stand on wobbly legs.

"Sis you in here?! Anny come out. It ok I…" I rush out of the room and crash into my brother chest. _He safe. He breathing. He alive._ The screams are slowly dying around me.

"Am fine. Shhhh Anny it ok. You are ok. Ace is fine and Luffy fine. No one hurt. Shhhh it ok." Sabo whisper as he rubs soothing circles into my back. I hold him tighter as I cry into his chest.

"It hurts." I whisper as darkness starts to slowly wash over me.

"I know it did but remember you are not there anymore. You are ok. Shhh….I'm here. Your big brother here." His voice disappears as darkness surrounds me. Darkness only for a moment then flames start to dance around me. I watch as it slowly burn my room down causing me to be trap in side. _No. I can't be back._ Smoke burns my lungs as I lie on the floor to get away from the heat. I hear my brothers scream for me on the other side of the bedroom door. I cough up some smoke and run into the flaming door to get to the other side. Instead of touch the floor that should be there, I am falling into blackness with only my brothers calling for me. I sit up cover in sweat with Sabo patting my head and sitting beside me. I latch onto him as he hum some random tune. _There no fire. Only an ass whole of an apartment manager._ There a polite knock on the door and I let go of Sabo even though I don't want to.

"Can you get that Sabo…I look like a mess." He chuckles and gets up.

"No problem. Be right back." I sit on my pillow as the door opens.

"May I help you?" Sabo ask the person at the front door.

"Does Anny live here?" I blink and clean out my ears as I hear that voices. _No way! She came all the way here….How did she know where I live?_ I get up and rush to the door to see none other than Haruhi standing at my door holding my bag and her own.

"Anny! Are you ok?" Haruhi ask as she looks past my brother. I rub my eyes and pass my brother so I can stand in front of him. I bow as my stomach turns. _I hope she still wants to be my friend after all that….Does the host club still want me a part of their team?_

"Anny! Please stand up. No need to bow at me! I am just bringing you your cloths and bag from the club." I get up but Sabo moves me to the side with arms cross and a slight piss off look.

"And who are you exactly? You gonna tell me why my sister dress like a hula girl and I find her in tears at home? What did your club do?" I watch as Sabo glares at poor Haruhi who…stands her ground _. I am impress. Sabo can get really scary when he mad._

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka and I am Anny class mate and friend. We are in the same club and lots of stuff happen today. Sir you need to calm down and I will tell you what happen." _Wow! If Haruhi wants to be a lawyer when she done school….She will be a force to be recon with._

"It ok bro. This is Haruhi. The girl dress up as the guy." Sabo looks closer and blushes as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Sorry. Please come in and have some tea. I know the whole predicament you got in with the host club." Haruhi turns to me as she takes off her shoes.

"Kyoya called and told him everything…He gave me the bird and the bees talk and a good smack on the back of the head for lying. He the only one that knows….Thanks for coming by." I hug her and grab my bag from her hand. _That talk will never be spoken about again. I don't think I ever blush so hard in my life._

"Pleas grab a seat by our table and I will go change." I walk to our shared room and change into my cloths. I fold up the hula get up and put in the bag so I can give it back tomorrow _. How will I deal with tomorrow? Now more rumors will be spread._ I sigh as I walk out of my room and join my seat beside Haruhi. She pushes a cup of tea my way and I happily take a sip to calm myself. I look over at my brother who looks absolutely piss beyond belief. _She probably told him everything._

"Now bro I know what you are thinking and don't. Don't even think about it… I don't need you getting in trouble or getting me kick out!" I warn him and he look up at me with why not. I cross my arms telling him it my battle. He snorts letting me know fine but need anything let me know. I smile in thanks and sip me tea.

"Well Haruhi it was a pleasure to meet you but unfortunately I have to get back to work. I was only coming by to grab my badge. I forgot it on the counter and I am happy I did forget it…Sis you going to be ok?" Sabo shows the forgotten badge that now hanging off his shirt.

"Ya. I will be fine. Hey bro when next pay day?" I ask as I look at him. My stomach been empty for two days now because someone we all love ate the rest of the food…Which was not that much but enough to last us if we ration. I watch Sabo sigh and rub his nose.

"Ace gets paid tomorrow after his shift. I don't get paid until the end of the month….Plus the landlord a dick. Anyway don't worry. We will be ok just study and have fun. By sis and nice to meet you Haruhi. Call me if you need me." I wave goodbye to Sabo and take another sip of tea. _I guess no dinner again tonight._

"Everything ok Anny?" Haruhi ask as she looks at me. I turn to her with a sigh. _Our family finance is not for her to worry about. I should not have brought it up! Stupide Anny!_

"Yup. Everything fine. Why don't you tell me what happen after I left the club in a mess?" I chuckle as I take a sip. _Ok I feel a lot better._ I watch Haruhi start to smile as she looks at me.

"Well I tried chasing after you but you are extremely fast and I lost sight of you quickly. When I went back to the club Honey was grinning innocently but he did something since those bullies where nowhere to be seen. When I ask what happen to the guys Honey just told me that he dealt with them and they should not cause you any more trouble!" I snort and shake my head.

"I hate when people have to help me. Anyway continue." I wave my hand and Haruhi nods.

"Well the club continue for a while but we were all a bit down. Then…well I was hosting and this women committed on the tea set and then another guy drop off new tea sets. This leads to Tamaki wanting to help these two people get together." Haruhi sighs and I raise an eyebrow.

"You just can't get people together if they don't know each other. I don't think our club a dating club. I am going to boil more water. You want more tea?" I snort as I get up to stretch. _Tamaki and his crazy scams._ Haruhi hums in agreement as I start to boil water.

"Well they do know each other actually and we learn that they are meant to get married but he is moving away for school. So Tamaki came up with a plan that during the party at the end of the week we will get the two together…So now tomorrow we have to learn the waltz!" I hear a thud on our table. I look out of the kitchen to see Haruhi head lying on the table. I grin as I bring the hot water out and pour each of us a new cup of tea.

"Cheer up. I think a party can be fun. It will be a day away from studying. Plus if this is a rich party think of all the rich food they will have!" I just imagine all the sweats and my mouth water for the new taste. _My stomach mumbles in hunger. Shut up stomach. We don't have any food at the moment. Hold up for one more day._

"Do you think they will have fancy tuna?" Haruhi ask as I sit back beside her but this time with my stupide math book.

"I hope so. I heard the meat so smooth. Anyway so tomorrow we learn to dance but right now help me with math?" I open up to the one equation I still don't understand. Then something bug me as I try to figure out the equation.

"Haruhi…I am a bit surprise the guys did not follow you…Why is that?" I turn to her as she opens her own math book.

"That's because I told them that this is a delicate matter and if they come here that you will be even more upset. They left it at that." I gave Haruhi a quick hug.

"Thanks girl! I don't know how they bought that crap but you are the best! Now help me with this math equation!" I point to the math equation and she helps me break it down until I understand _! Yes! Finally!_ We work through the rest of the afternoon studying.

"Sis I'm home and I brought Lu with me!" Ace voice ring through our small apartment and Haruhi closes her book.

"Well that was….". Haruhi voice stops and I watch as her faces grows as red as a tomato. I look over to see Ace frozen at the entrance to the living room with his work shirt over his shoulder and half his pants off which shows off his flaming boxers. For a second the world stop with my twin growing his own blush.

"Sis!" The world moves on with non-other than Lu wrestling me to the ground. _Lu saves the day again!_

"Anny!" Hauhi voice was a high squeak as I feel her eyes on me as I get from under Luffy and pin him to the floor. _I win!_

"I'm fine and Ace are you just going to stand there half naked with my friend sitting at our table?" I ask him which his blush grows across his cheeks and he pull his pants up and buckle them quickly.

"Sorry…Who are you anyway?" Ace voice is sharp and protective once he gets a good look at her.

"Sis I give. Get off!" Luffy voice muffle under me as I get up. I walk over to Ace and cross my arms. I look back and Haruhi still blushing like a mad women. She trying very hard to calm her breathing down as she looks everywhere but my twin chest. Then her eyes move from Ace to mine then back again. Lu sits up laughing and looks at my guest.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Luffy ask as he stares at Haruhi who now gives my bro a small smile.

"Lu be nice and Ace this is Haruhi. She is friend in my club who helping me in math!" Ace face soften and rubs the back of his neck. Haruhi look at me with a raise eyebrow.

"Sorry for being rude earlier. Just looking our for my sister… At least got a good show." Ace chuckle and I slap him across the arm. _Not the right thing to say to my friend_. That just cause Haruhi to cover her face.

"What the hell! You don't flirt with my friend!" I watch Ace only chuckle as he puts his hands up in I give up way. He walks to our room and stops at the doorway to turn his face too looks at us.

"Why not?! She cute for someone I thought was a guy for a second! As apology I can take the young lady home if she waits a moment. What do you say?" Ace winks at Haruhi who only blushes a little this time.

"That ok. I can walk home on my own." Haruhi gets up and puts her bag over her shoulder. I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving.

"No. Bro she would love a ride home…Haruhi it not a safe neighborhood we live in. I don't want you to get mug on the way back. Ace will drive you." I whisper the last part to her. It safe during the day but at night this area gangs come out to play. I don't want Haruhi to get mug. Last week I left school late and some asshat tried to steal my bag on the way home. _I can fight but she can't._ Ace walks out with a grin and grabs the keys. He now in his rip jeans and a simple red t-shirt. _Show off!_

"Great now come on. Where do you live?" I watch Ace lead Haruhi out of our apartment and hands her my helmet. It a simple black helmet with a devil horns and tail on the side. I laugh as I watch over the railing Haruhi try to get out of riding his motorcycle.

"Ace don't go crazy! You hear me!" I scream as he sits down. He gives me a thumbs up as I hear his engine purr to life. Haruhi glares at the bike before sitting on the back. _I can't believe she is actually going to let my bro take her home on it. She has more guts then I thought or Ace uses his sweet talk. Probably a little bit of both._ I chuckle harder as I watch her arms tighten around my brother stomach as they start to roll out of the parking lot. I watch them go before going back inside. I grin as I take a seat and get my brother to start his own homework. I end up helping him with his own math before my bro comes back through the door.

"She make it home ok?" I look up from helping Lu to see Ace grinning.

"Yup and she agree that she will never ride on that death trap again. You have a nice friend sis. Anyway how was your day at school?" My smile falls as I remember what happen at the club.

"Bad huh?" Ace sits beside me and lays his head in his hand.

"You ok Sis?" Lu ask me as he looks at me. Ace sits up straighter as he crosses his arm.

"Ok who the one that hurt you because so help me I". I shhuh my bro because I really don't need him doing something stupide. On the other hand I accept Lu embrace.

"It was a crappy day and one of my other friends dealt with the asshole. My memories came back from the fire and ya. I don't want to talk about it. How was work?" I look down frustrated but what can I do. Ace join the hug and I can't help but feel like my weight has finally lifted from my shoulder. _Man I love them!_

"I had a good day at school. Then at work Pineapple head gave me extra paperwork because Thatch and I prank him. We put the chicken song in his desk so every time he open the draw the song would go off. It was priceless watching him try and find where it coming from!" Ace chuckle set me off on my own laughter. _I can just see him now looking through his desk for that song._

"I got a B- on my science test!"! Luffy adds with a huge grin as I give him a high five.

"That's awesome Lu! You study pretty hard for it!" Ace says as he gets up.

"I'm going to crash before my stomach bothers me. Night!" Ace walks to our room and I nod with a yawn.

"Lu I want to sleep too…I had that dream again. Can we…?" Lu nods knowing what I want. He the only one that knows about that dream. Where I break through the fire door and fall into blackness. I fall asleep within a few minutes in my little Lu hug _. I always do in my brothers arms_. I wake up to the usual alarm but this morning Lu hugging me from behind and Ace hugging me from the front. _I guess Luffy brought me to bed._ As soon as I look up at my twin the scene of Hikaru and Kaoru go through my head and I shiver. I get up to use the bathroom and ignoring the fact I push Ace over. I look back into the bedroom to see him sprawled like a starfish on the floor. I look around but no Sabo. _Sabo not back…probably staying with his girlfriend. Must have been a supper long shift._ I do the usual routine but no cooking since there no food. _At least Ace gets paid today_. I look down at my long black pants with a white undershirt and Sabo blue suit jacket _. I need a brother with me today._ I leave and since I have no ride this morning I walk to school. I put my music in and enjoy the sound as I walk through the spring breeze. I enter the school yard relax _. Hope nothing crappy happens like yesterday. I wish I could be alone but that not happening with the club boys around._

I walk into the school and walk straight to my locker to put my stuff away. I try to ignore the looks but it a bit hard when half are glaring and the other sympathetic. I grab Sabo jacket and pull it closer to myself. _Safe. He here with me._ I walk into my class and unknown to me everyone go quite. I don't hear the twins and I don't hear Haruhi because of my music. I take my seat and ignore the people around me. _I don't want help. No one helps the burning girl or as they call me ugly pig or even freak_. _Always leads to betrayal._ I turn to the soft hand that resting on my shoulder and Haruhi looking at me with worry eyes but the eyebrow twitching says otherwise. I take a piece of paper and write. **Pleas…I just want to be alone**. I watch her frown but takes my paper and writes something on it. I take it back. Her words are underline. **We are talking later.** I nod stiffly and stuff the paper aside as a new song starts. The teacher comes in and I turn my music off. I feel the twin's eyes on me but I don't look back. I don't want to see their pity looks. They should be filled with their mischief. Before long the lunch bell rings and I plug back in so I can disappear. I try to pack as fast as I can so I can leave before they can stop me. The thing is I tried. Haruhi grabs my elbow before I know it and starts dragging me down the hallway. I unplug and turn my music off. _Now or never._

"Haruhi I." I start but her stare makes me shut up.

"First off! I will never again will I ever get on that bike again. I thought I was going to die!" I blink and crack up. I mean full blown laughter. I am sure people are thinking I am crazy at this moment but I think I needed this.

"Oh come on! It a blast and I am sure my brother was not that bad to hold onto!" I can't help but grin as Haruhi was glaring at me.

"He went the speed limit but still…and he was nice." I watch Haruhi blush a little before shaking her head. _Ooooo do I see a crush forming. Ahhh all girls crush on my bro but Haruhi sweet and innocent. He may just turn her into a bad girl._ I keep my thought to myself as I wait for her to say something.

"And where were you going? You can't make me learn the waltz all by myself plus why did you tell him that! You know Kyoya can hunt you down." I humm as we walk down the corridor as I ponder her words. Well not really ponder since I know the answer.

"Oh because Ace is the only one I know who can tell I am lying since he like my other half. He can tell a mile away so it better to say the truth. Plus he thinks everyone wears the same uniform and he knows that there are mostly girls in the club but that it! I just played with the truth is all!" I stare at the door that holds my future as a host…or not. _Got to get this over with…who would want to dance with an ugly thing like me anyway?! That is if they still want me._ I open the music room where the club boys are waiting for us. I walk in head down and hold my breath. I wait for the yells to tell me to get out but silence fills the air. That is until running feet is heard coming towards me and a wall of bodies hit me from all direction. _What the fuck?!_

"ANNY! My poor baby girl! Are you ok?! Daddy here!" Tamiki cries as he hugs me from the front. I gawk as the twins are on both my sides.

"Anny are you ok? You look so down in class?" The twinnies ask together and I have no clue what to say. _This is not what I was expecting at all._

"Guys you should give her some space. I don't think she can breathe all that well." voice catches me a little off guard and they let me go. _He sounded nice…That different._ That is only for Honey to tackle me into a hug next.

"Don't worry Ann-chan! I got rid of the meany and they promise to never hurt you ever again!" Honey brags as he squeeze me. I pat his head and I can't help but grin up at everyone. N _o one has ever cared for me like my brothers care for me before. So this is what it means to have friends!_ I look up to see Mori watching me. I give him a reassuring smile and he gives me a small one back.

"Thank you Honey but you guys still want me to be a part of your club? I mean what happen yesterday…" My voice trails off at the end.

"Don't be silly! Of course you are still a member of the club! Why won't you be?" Tamaki voice is still loud and bubbly as always.

"Well…in the past a lot of people when they find out about my burns and how it happens…they usually don't want to be around me anymore. Plus! My personality a little on the rough side." I put my fingers through my hair as I look away.

"Pleas as if!" Hikaru start as he stands on my left.

"It true you are a little rough around the edges but…" Kaoru adds as he go on my right. They both lay their arms over my shoulder.

"We care for you anyway!" They finish together in sync as usual. I can't help but snort as a new voice comes in from the doorway.

"Excuse me. I am here to help teach Haruhi how to dance." I look behind me to see a girl older than me with short brown hair, big brown eyes, and a shy smile come in. _She looks like a porcelain doll…._ Unconsciously I touch my burn arm and look away.

"Ahhh. You are just in time princess Kasugazaki. We are ready when you are." Mr. Glasses smiles gently at the young doll. _Gees her name at least a mouth full. Doll easier._ For a second she looks at me and \ quickly looks away. _I guess people will be nervous around me now. I bet the whole school knows…Nothing I can do about that._ I grab Sabo jacket and calm down a bit. Doll grabs Haruhi hand with a smile and walks to the middle of the dance floor.

"So who teaching me?" I ask no one in particular. _I'm pretty tall for a women so I need a man who taller._ I look at Tamaki who wallowing in the dark corner… _Well he out._ I look at the twins but they are both to short plus they are dancing together. I move to Kyoya and he walks over to point to Mori.

"Mori will teach you since it seems everyone else is too busy." He walks away writing in his note book with a devilish smile. _He knows something I don't. I wonder what in his black book?_ I turn to Mori who nods as he puts out his hand. I take it and let my free hand go to his shoulder.

"I will tell you a little secret Mori… My older bro already taught me how to dance. I always wanted to learn do to….a special sport I was in for a while…..Anyway since he knew…He taught me. So lead away." I grin up at him with a challenge only for Mori to smile back. I can just feel him say oh really. Challenge accepted. The piano starts to play and I follow his every move. Like before the world vanishes and it only Mori, me, and the piano. We never loose eye contact as we sway to the tempo. As the piano comes to a finish Mori dips me back and I can't help let out a small giggle. He helps me back up and I bow in thanks. The room fills with clapping and I look over to see everyone watching us. Even Mr. Gloomy aka Tamaki.

"Where you learn to dance like that? You don't even need lesson?" The twinnies say together as I walk up to them.

"My older brother taught me…I haven't dance like that in a long time. Thank you Mori. It was fun!" I turn to him with a smile and for a second a small blush swept across his cheeks but as quickly as it came it disappear. I rub my eyes to make sure I was not seeing things. _Must have not slept well last nice do to my hunger cramps._

"Thank you very much Kasugazaki for letting me practice with you today." Haruhi says with a polite smile as I get a text on my phone. I raise an eyebrow as I open my phone to read the message my bro sent me. It from Ace. **Hey sis! I'm going to be late tonight but I got paid so I will bring home a pizza for dinner. Then tomorrow you can go grocery shopping!** _Good. We can finally eat._ My stomach growls in excitement. **Awesome bro! See you tonight!** I close my phone and look up to see everyone gone to sit at the table to eat their lunch but doll vanish. _Where she go?_ I walk over and grab a seat next to Haruhi since I have nowhere else to be anyway. Everything smells delicious as I look at all their fancy meat cover in fancy sauce and all on rich plates. I hold back from drooling as I look to see Haruhi made a delicious patty with vegetable on the side. _So lucky._ All these smells and delicious looking food makes my stomach pains increase with a loud growl. Everyone looks up at me as they hear the monster within for the first time _. I wonder if they will laugh at me? The last person did and made a snarky comment on how poor I was even though they were poor as shit too! They ended up with a black eye from mowa._

"Was that a loin or your stomach?" Kaoru ask as he points his chopstick at me. _This is what happens when you don't eat for a few days. Stupid Lu and eating all the food._

"Didn't you know?! A loin lives in my stomach!" I watch Tamaki eyes widen and look at Kyoya. _You're shitting me! He actually believe me!?_ I grin as I pretend to put my hands up like paws and paw the air.

"Is that true?" He actually asking. Haruhi blinks at him with a blank face and go back to her own food. _Holly shit he does!_

"No it not and Anny stop patronizing him…Where you lunch? If you are hungry you should eat." actually get his real glasses fog up and that gets everyone attention _. I can't tell them I can't afford food. That not their problem._ _I can't tell them I am not hungry because my stomach says otherwise. Only one thing to do!_ I miss the concern in Mr. Glasses voice as I try to decide what to do.

"You just reminded me something Kyoya! I have to go do something before class! See you later!" As quickly as I can I get up and run out the door before they can say anything. I run down a random hall way only for my choice to run being a bad idea. My stomach growls angrily at me and I have to stop as it starts to cramp up. A small groan passes my lips as I squeeze my stomach hoping the hunger would fade. _It hurts. Stupide family high metabolism crap. I bet my bros are feeling the same thing._ Unknown to her Ace right now is enjoying his friend's sandwich that he stole from, Lu enjoying the food his friend made him, and Sabo eating his own lunch that his girlfriend made him. I lean against a locker and slide down to the cool floor. I just sit there and pull Sabo jacket closer to keep me warm. _Just a few more hours of class. Can you hold on stomach?_ I ask and all I get is an angry growl. Suddenly half a wrap sandwich falls on my lap. I look up to see an angry man with long baggy red hair glair at me. His uniform a bit messy but overall he seems like a nice guy.

"Eat the dame thing. Your stomach growls are so loud I can hear them across the school. It pissing me off!" I gawk as the man turns around and walks the rest of the way down the hall. As he passes students they get as far away as they can from him. _What just happen?_ My brain too food deprive to call out to him and I don't think anymore as I rip off the wrapping and eat the food he gave me. I feel tears in my eyes as the flavor from this simple sandwich explode in my mouth and this is the first meal I have eaten in three days. _Thank you angry food fairy. The next time I see you I will thank you properly._ I finish it just as the warning bell rings to let us know lunch over. _That will hold me off until dinner….I really will pay him back one day_. I walk to class and sit in my seat with a small smile and the taste of tender chicken still lingers in my mouth.

"Anny are you ok? Do you want my snack?" Haruhi holds out a bar of nuts and I smile while shaking my head.

"No thanks and I am fine. No need to worry about little old me." The teacher walks in so I can't see the worry expression on the twins face as they really look at how skinny I have gotten. Class soon fly by and school over.

"There no club today. You can go home." The twins say together and I humm at them.

"Isn't the dance in a few days? Don't you need my help?" I ask which only got the twins to shake their heads.

"Nope! Everything done. You just have to come Saturday at 5:00 pm so we can get you ready!" I smile as I turn to Haruhi.

"Haruhi since club over want to come over and study with me again?" I ask her and she nods.

"Sure. Sounds good to me!" Haruhi smiles as the twins stare at each other.

"Can we come too?" Kaoru ask as he looks at me.

"I want to see where a commoner lives!" Hikaru adds as I look at the two twins and it would be fun to bounce off ideas for that project we got stuck in class today. I just have to kick them out before any of my bro get home…but do I really want them to see where I live? Plus I have no food to feed them.

"Sorry but Haruhi my partner in crime. Maybe another time you can come over." I watch the twins pout. _Not working on me! Lu much better at that_!

"Come on Haruhi!" I walk out and she follows behind me. Some girls glare at us and I just ignore them as we walk to my house talking about nothing important. We make it in one piece and I open my door but of course the landlord coming back for more blood. _Fuck…No luck._

"Haruhi get in…now!" I push her into my home and close the door to face him. He a fat man that as tall as me. His short hair is greasy and there food stains on his white shirt. His pants are baggy and he getting way to close for comfort.

"Ok. Your brother said you guys will pay us today so pay up!" He crosses his grubby fat arms to look intimidating but instead he looks like an ugly Pillsbury boy.

"We will. My brother gets paid today. Once he gets home he will pay you. Now excuse me. I have a guest." I go to open my door but he slams his hand to prevent me from opening it. _Rude!_

"Sure he will pay…But you know you can always pay another way." His breath smells like alcohol and that just wrong on so many levels.

"No thank you. Ace will pay you tonight. Now pleas leave me alone." I ask as polite as I can and he only smiles.

"I can show you a good time and your whole family can live here. It only takes a few hours." I frown as I cross my arms and cocks my hips. My skin crawls as his eyes scan my body. _Thank god the twinnes didn't come. I have had enough of creeps this week._

"I said no thanks. We will pay you now please, my guest is waiting." The land lord snarls as he takes his hand off the door.

"Make sure he comes to me first!" With that his fat ass go back to his cave of a home. I let out the breath I was holding as my next door neighbor opens his door to look at me. He has tan skin, a black goatee, always wears a white fuzzy hat with black spots, and today he wearing his yellow sweater with a happy face, and polka dot jeans.

"Hey Anny-ya. The lard ass-ya bothering you again?" He ask with a slight twitch of his eyebrow.

"It fine Law… It been a while. How medical school?" I smile at him and Law dark circles under his eyes says it all. He studying to be a surgeon but he only an 18 year old genius and could get his license now if he could.

"Huuu…Tiring…You want to grab dinner with me? I have an early shift so we would have to go now." Law always taking me out and it really sweet. He like my life savoir when our food low and like my best friend. I look at the door and Haruhi still waiting for me.

"I can't. I have a study friend over. Another time. Thanks for looking out for me." I open my door and Law frowns causes me to stop for a second.

"Anny-ya when was the last time you ate?" Law looks at me and I know he is studying me. _He always knows._

"I had a chicken sandwich for lunch. Have a good shift Law." I wave and close my door missing Law sigh as he too leaves and mumbles about women should eat more to stay healthy and stay pretty. I stare at Haruhi who arms are cross in front of the door. I internally moan as I face my future lawyer. I decided to be her first client if my family shit ever catches up to us. Which probably will one day.

"Spill! What was that?" I walk past her and I put my bag by the table.

"Nothing to worry about. Come study with me!" Haruhi walks over and sits beside me but she won't budge.

"No! Explain what that was! Your landlord just…" Haruhi cheeks are red and she looks like she wants to throw our history book at someone. Which is extremely heavy and could give someone a concussion. I move the history book I was looking at last night away from her slowly to be on the safe side.

"It nothing I can't handle! He an asshole and you can't tell anyone. This is my family financial issues. Not yours. Now! Please can we just study?" I plead and Haruhi sighs but nods none the less. We work for a while in angry silence. _Lu please come save us from this angry atmosphere._ To my delight Lu comes in at the perfect moment.

"Oh! Harry back!" Lu smiles and I rub my eyes. _Of course._

"It Haruhi…." She correct and I glare at Lu to tell him don't even try. Luffy only laughs as he puts his bag down and grabs his keys.

"Going to Usopp for a sleep over! See you tomorrow!" Luffy quickly passes us and I humm... _Wait it a school night!_

"Text Ace to let him know not to buy you a pizza for dinner since you are not home and don't forget to go to school tomorrow! I don't want another call that you play hooky!" I shout as Luffy closes the door behind him. I wait and text Ace anyway to let him know. _Knowing Luffy he already forgot_. We continue until the smell of food woofs through the door.

"Pizza man home!" Ace yells into the house and I grin as Ace walks in with two large pizza.

"I can't believe it that late. I better get home." Haruhi starts to pack but I grab her hand.

"Stay and eat with us. It the least we can offer since you help me study. Plus company always welcome." Haruhi nods and Ace brings three plates over and opens the boxes. One all meat lovers and the other all dress. Our stomach growls and I can hear Haruhi chuckle beside me.

"Hungry?" She ask me and I nod.

"Starved. Let's eat!" Harhui has no idea how much my words are true as I grabs a slice of my pizza and Ace being the gentleman is not scarfing down his food for once. _It a miracle!_

"Better day at school sis?" Ace ask me as he eats slowly. I on the other hand grab my second slice.

"Much! I got to do the waltz with a friend! How was school for you?" I ask and Ace eyes narrow.

"Who you dance with?" Haruhi smiles as she quietly eats her slice.

"My friend. Now you!" I ask again and Ace go into detail how he pass his pop quiz and work was boring.

"Where do you work?" Haruhi talks for the first time and Ace grins at her. I watch Haruhi look at her crust and blush a little.

"I work at Whitebeards corps. We are actually having a party this Saturday night! Would you come with me?" I choke on my slice and start coughing as my brother ask out my best friend to a work party. _Holly shit he fast!_

"Sorry. I can't. Anny and I are already going to our clubs party." Haruhi apologies as I swallow my food. _Fuck that hurt!_

"Really?! That grate! You know my sister never had any friends or join clubs at her old school. I'm really happy she has you now." Ace smiles softly and it makes me blush.

"Bro you are embarrassing me...Oh did you go to the land lord. He need our rent!" I ask and Ace scrunches his face in disgust as he gets up.

"I will go deal with the ass whole. Excuse me ladies." Ace leaves and slowly comes back a few minutes later with a scrawl on his face.

"Done. Dame Bastard up the rent this month!" Ace rubs his nose in frustration and my stomach turns from our earlier encounter. _Asshole probably push rent up because I won't sleep with him! Dick!_

"We can talk after you take Harhui home." I state bitterly. Ace nods and Haruhi frowns as she gets up to grab my plate. I ate half my pizza and I am still hungry. Ace on the other hand ate a quarter and stop for once in his life. _I am actually impress with his will power. I had no idea he had so much!_

"I refuse to get on your bike again." Haruhi snaps as she grabs her bag.

"Oh come on! I drove the speed limit and I heard you laugh behind me! Don't deny that you had some fun!" I look at my friend in a new light. _They do say be careful of the quiet ones!_ I watch Haruhi look away with a blush and mummer death traps as she slumps her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine!" Haruhi grumbles as she leaves with Ace behind her. _Ha! She is a bad girl after all_! Ace takes Haruhi home and comes back fast enough to sit with me. We continue eating silently and with Haruhi gone means manners go out our window. We stuff slices into our mouth and Ace angrily eats his slice.

"Dame Bastard! We have money but you will have to really thin it out until Sabo gets paid in two weeks or our old man actually sends us this month money. Fucking prick!" Ace mumbles as he finishes off at the same time as me.

"How bad?" I can't help but ask. _How thin do I have make two week_? Ace says nothing for a while and that scares me a bit.

"….$200." My heart stops for a second and I put my hand through my hair. _That bad_.

"We won't last all week but two... We will have to be hungry for maybe a few days like this week." I look up and put my hand out. Ace gives me the $200 and I quickly put it in my wallet. _I will do it after school tomorrow. I hope they have some good deals._

"Sis…Are you ok? You don't look all that grate this week? I'm a little worried about you." Ace ask nervously and I smile as I get up to stretch.

"I'm fine. I had a few days were I could not eat do to someone eating all the food for a midnight snack but fine." I watch Ace frown as I walk to the bathroom.

"Sis…Don't you get food from your friends?" Ace ask as he grabs the pizza boxes.

"No…Why would they share their food with me?…I'm fine Ace. Thanks for dinner. It was good." I close the door and can hear Ace mumble something but can't make it out. _What his problem?_ I look at the mirror and my fingers go over my thin stomach and my ribs are starting to show _. I really am to skinny for my own health._ I quickly shower and smile at being full for once. _I don't need help. No one ever helps me anyway._ I go to bed and the next day go by quickly. I go to school and Ace left in the morning to his own school. Since there no club I get my shopping done. I walk down the roads thinking about all the food I just got. _I guess cup ramen what we are living off mostly this week. Good thing they had a sale on pork today. So cheap_.

I make it home only to find a takeout bag with my name on it on our welcome mat. I put the grocery down and open the card. To: Anny-ya. I had a lunch party at work and my coworkers gave me too many leftovers. You better eat it! From: Law. I chuckle as I pick up the food with my grocery and go inside. I place my grocery bag down and open the bag. Inside is an assortment of sandwiches and little deserts. He the best! I grab a sandwich and put the rest in my slowly now not empty fridge. I grab the rice balls that were on sale and close my apartment door. _I should thank him for yesterday. Plus it sucks to be alone._ I knock on his door and slowly the door opens. Law tiered eyes peak from the crack and I wave.

"Umm…Did I wake you?" I quietly ask and Law gives a small smile.

"No. I was getting up anyway. Did you get my bag?" He ask opening the door more. Law wearing his spotted jeans and hat but in a white wife beater. It shows off the tattoo down his arms nicely.

"I did! Thank you so much! I was hoping I could eat with you…I brought you rice bawls." I show him the balls and Law stands aside to let me in. I walk in and smile as the house is neat and tidy. He has an actual table with soft chairs compare to our floor table and old cushions. There a tv in the corner of the room and his medical books on the shelf against the wall.

"Did you finish the book I leant you?" Law ask as he sits at the table. I grab a seat beside him and hand him the rice balls as I unwrap my sandwich.

"No. I am just finishing up on how the heart works. It will still be a while before you get your book back…Is that ok?" I take a bite and it baloney and cheese with a soggy tomato. _Picker can't be chooser._

"It fine. I finish that book a long time ago Anny-ya. If you have any question don't be afraid to ask." Law finishes a rice ball and grabs a second as I finish my sandwich.

"Thank you very much…Where Bepo?" I ask him which Law only shrugs his shoulders.

"Bepo-ya sleeping on my bed. He waited up all night for me like usual." I giggle as I can believe his white husky doing that. Law chuckles as he takes my garbage.

"Are you free Saturday?" I look up as Law go to throw the garbage away. _What is with people and Saturday this week?_

"No…I have a club dance party I have to attend too…Why?" I ask as Law walks back.

"I have the night off and wanted to know if you wanted to watch that documentary on the history on surgeries with me." Law yawns and I get up so he can go back to sleep… _That sounds like fun._

"I would love to…" I trail off as I split between Law and my club.

"I can record the documentary and we can watch it on my next day off which is next Thursday." Law eyes are on me and mine widen as I let a huge grin form. I rush over and give him a quick hug.

"That would be amazing! Thank you so much Law! We can wear our Pj like last time and eat popcorn! You are the best!" I pull back to see Law grinning like he just won the lottery with red cheeks.

"Of course. Don't forget to eat the other food in the bag. Try not to share with your brothers." Law grins as I walk out the door.

"For sure. Get some sleep. You look tiered. I don't want you getting sick on me!" Law nods.

"I won't Anny-ya. See ya." I wave as Law closes the door and I go back inside. The rest of the night uneventful but Sabo did come home so there that. The next day we laze the morning away since it Saturday. We play bored games and I leave to meet up with my friends for tonight.

"Have fun sis!" My brothers waves from our table and I humm as I put on my shoes.

"You guys have fun too at the work party! Don't drink too much!" I warn as I close the door _. Someone always spikes the punch…God I remember my first and last hangover,,,It was horrible and I can't even remember the fun time I had! Never drink the punch!_ I walk down the streets and grin as I make it to the school with no fights! _Just my luck!_ I walk through the courtyard and it so empty compared to during the day. Makes sense since the party not for a few hours.

"There you are!" The twinnies say together as they grab me out of nowhere. _Where did they come from?_

"What?" I get to mumble for a second because the next I am drag across campus and push into a chair.

"No complaints today! This is a ball dance and we are making you look pretty!" Kaoru snaps as he has his makeup brush at the ready.

"Ya! Now sit still and relax!" Hikaru adds as his hands go through my hair. _So they are switching rolls today._ I close my eyes and relax.

"Good luck." I mumble as the twinnies smirk at each other. I feel them at work and their so gentle and their hands are so soft as they work together like they just know what to do. Not many words are said as I start to nod off. They start to paint my finger nails that I finally open my eyes. I blink the sleep away from my eyes and hold back a yawn.

"Relax?" Hikaru chuckles as my nails are painted a nice midnight blue.

"Somehow…yes." I can't help but smile and the boys both blush a little.

"Thank you….both of you." I say quietly as they finish up.

"No problem. Now your dress!" They unzip a white bag to reveal a dark blue dress and my eyes widen as I get up to get a closer look at the cloth. My hands trail over the small ruffle at the strapless top. The front open at my legs to flow behind me and the dress sparkles under the light.

"Can I really wear this?" I turn to the boys as I take the dress into my hands.

"Of course you can!" Hikaru starts as I walk towards the change room.

"We design and made it just for you." I stop as I open the curtain.

"You made this…for me?" I turn to them and I blink my tears away.

"Yup. Now go change!" The sing together and I quickly go into the change room…that has no mirror. _Well how would I know how I look?_ I remove my cloths carefully so I don't wreck the delicate curls on the side Hikaru work so hard to make. The dress slides on like a glove. _Good thing I shaved yesterday._ I adjust the black bow on my hip and open the curtain. The twins look at me and they high five each other.

"I look ok? There was no mirror so I don't know..." I trail off as the twins rush up and stick in light blue star earing and matching necklace. They give me black heel and waste no time pulling me to the mirror that been in the corner this whole time.

"See for yourself!" They say together as I finally look in the mirror. I blink as I fully take in the person in front of me. My hand touches the cool glass as I stare at myself. Hikaru pull my hair to the right side and curl while somehow spraying sparkles in it to make it shimmer. Kaoru put dark blue eyeshadow to show off my gray eyes, a light blush that lets me cheeks glow but not lose the freckles I love so much, with my lips being a dark red. The dress shows off my figure and breast perfectly. Even though my arms show my burn it also shows off my tattoo proudly. My burn leg is cover by the ruffle. _I look like a princess…_

"I look…so pretty for once. Thank you." I blink away the tears as I turn and hug my twins.

"Of course you look pretty!" Hikaru starts as he hugs my left side.

"We would never make you look ugly!" Kaoru finishes as he hugs me on the right.

"Now no crying!" They sing together and I nod as I blink them away.

"Are the others here?" I ask and they nod.

"We have to change but the party about to start so go to the hall. We will see you there!" I node and walk with an added skip. _I look so pretty_. I can't stop smiling as the fabric so soft on my skin. _I want a picture once this is all over._ I go down the steps even though it dark to hide us. I can still make out the group. I wave to get their attention which work for sure. Tamaki gawks with his mouth open, only smiles and it actually a nice smile, Honey gushing as Mori trying very hard not to look at me with his cheeks all red.

"See we did a great job." The twins say together as we get into our spots.

"Hush it starting." Mr. Glasses grins as the lights completely go black.

"My little lamb and cubs, who have gather here tonight, Ouran host club bids you a found welcome…to this dance party!" Tamaki grins as the chandlers all turn on to light the room. The violin start to play and to my surprise there actually a few guys but mostly girls in the crowd. I look around and can't find angry sandwich fairy. _Awww….I was hoping to thank him tonight._

"We invite you to enjoy yourself to your heart content, as you dance with the host club members. In addition, the guest that recognize as the best dancer, and is chosen as tonight queen will receive an impassioned kiss on the cheek from our king." Mr. Glasses smile is fake and all the girls squeal.

"Good luck, baby!" Tamaki winks causing the girls to squeal even louder with hearts floating in the air. _You know I have seen a few girls do that when Ace is in gym class at our last school._ I look over and Haruhi shoulders are slump like it the end of the world. The twins walk over and they clean up nicely. They are wearing nicely plad sweater with black pants with a chain on the side. Haruhi on the other hand in a simple brown suit, blue undershirt with a red tie.

"I'm not use to this sort of things. The dance party I have ever been too is the festival at the park." I snap my fingers.

"Oh ya! They have so many fun games there and their food delicious!" I look at the crowd and I can't help but smile at all the glaring girls. _They won't ruin my night._ I look over and Honey wearing a nice light yellow suit and Mori matching mine…He wearing a midnight blue suit as well. I look away as butterflies flutter in my stomach. _Am I getting sick?_

"You can't really count that as a dance party. Well you're here anyway so why don't you try the cuisine? There a real spread." I look at Mr. Glasses as my mouth starts to water.

" A s-spread? Like with fancy tuna?" I watch Harui blush as she looks at the ground _. Aww she looks so cute!_ I squeal as I grab her in a hug. I know I don't squeal but she is too cute. She said it last time but this time…

"Get deluxe sushi on the double!" Tamaki quickly orders as the twins hug Haruhi. I pull back and look up at Honey.

"I bet there some yummy cakes too! Which one should I try?" I ask as my smile can almost beat Lu and Honey quickly jumps off Mori shoulders to grab my hand.

"Yaaa! I will show you the best one!" Honey pulls me down the steps and I laugh as I am pull through the crowd. Girls glare at me and I can hear how the dress not meant for me but I don't care. I love it. Honey stops at the table and I aww as there a wide variety of little odours and further down desert. Honey quickly picks up a slice and hands me the plate.

"That a chocolate raspberry cheese cake!" I nod as I take a bite. My body feels like jelly as the taste blows my mind away.

"That amazing!" I moan a little as I take another bite.

"How disgusting." A girl at the end of the table whisper to her friend but still loud enough for me to hear.

"To think she can fit in and eat our food. Her pallet to plain to eat this high class food. Pure waste." The other girl whisper. My heart cracks as I finish the slice. Honey hands me another slice but looking at the slice makes me want to cry.

"Ann-chan?" Honey mumbles as I humm at him to continue.

"Look at that dress! It gorges but wasted on an ugly commoner like her." _Ok that one stings_. _The twins work so hard too!_ I blink my eyes so the tears won't come. _Can't mess up their hard work._ A hand comes to my vision and I follow up the arm to face soft brown eyes.

"May I have the first dance?" Mori voice is the same calm voice as always and I gently grab his hand. I can hear the girls that made fun of me earlier gasp as Mori pulls me to the dance floor. I get a whiff of a nice spice from Mori as I get a little closer to dance with him.

"I would like that a lot." I whisper as Mori gives me a smile and I feel myself warm up. _Please! I can't have a fever now!_ I ignore the heat as we sway to the music.

"I will save your slice Ann-chan! Have fun!" Honey waves as Mori hand gently moves to grab my hip and my hand lands on his shoulder. We dance together in sink like last time and all my worry disappear.

"You look nice." Mori says as he dips me low. The heat that was going away suddenly increases tenfold as I feel my cheeks go red too.

"Thank you." I mumble as the song ends. I dance with a few other guys who all blush but Mori still makes me have so much fun and my worries disappear when I dance with him. I watch the club members kidnap Haruhi to the back. _What going on?_

"Anny…Can we dance?" I look to the voice and grin as Rin blushing like a tomato with his hand out for me. I gently place my hand in his and nod.

"I would love to." We dance in silence and he really good and easy to follow…I guess that would make sense since he plays music anyway.

"I hope you are having a fun time." I ask as I look at him. Rin nods as he twirls me and pulls me back.

"I really am! You look breathtaking by the way." Rin blushes as he stutters but it really sweet as we finish.

"Thank you. I have had a fun night." I smile as Honey come up out of nowhere and grabs my hand.

"Host to front and center!" He cheers as he pulls me along. I laugh as I wave Rin goodbye. I stand with the others and look to see a girl with a blue dress and a guy under spot lights. _Oh! It Doll and that must be the guy we are trying to get her with!_ Even though the lights on them I can't help but look at the pink cherry blossoms in the trees. _So beautiful._

"And, now ladies and gentleman's. This fine evening has come to its finial song. The last waltz falls on to this couple." The music plays and I watch the two dance in perfect harmony. I enjoy the song as I raise an eyebrow to the twins eating a banana. _Why?_ I duck with Haruhi as Tamiki almost hits us in the face as he spreads his arms wide.

"Tonight dance queen." Hikaru starts as he holds up his peel.

"Is Princess Kasugaziki Kanako." Kaoru finishes with his own peel in the air. I watch them fly and land on the steps. I frown at the litter bugs, I walk down the steps, and collect them both. _They may be rich but no need to litter._ I walk back up and ignore them as I throw the peels away.

"The kiss from the king in now from Haruhi Fujioka. Kyoya did say an accident is always fun at the end of the night!" The twinnies say together and I watch as Harhui walks down the steps and place a kiss on her cheek. Tamaki tried to stop her but to slow. I bet if I did not pick up those peels then he would have trip and hurt himself or push Haruhi into kissing Doll on the lips. That would have been priceless. I smile as I watch our guest leave and the host stand in the empty hall.

"Well that went splendid. Let's all go home and rest." Tamaki grins and I watch them all walk away. I bite my lip as I look down at my dress. _Maybe for one I can ask… and they won't say no._

"WAIT!" I scream and I blush as they look at me. I look at the ground and I shuffle a little.

"So cute." The twins grab me in a hug and Haruhi starts laughing as she watches me go through the same thing she went through earlier.

"What is it? I do want to go to bed since it is late." fade and I can tell he done for the night.

"Can I have a group picture of you guys on my phone…can I add you as contacts too. You know in case you want someone to talk to or plan something…" I trail off and Tamaki the next one to hug me.

"OH! Daddy so happy!" I giggle as I hug him back. _These are my friends_. I take my phone out of my bra and look to see all the guys blush.

"Where else am I to put it?" I ask and the boys shake their heads. Haruhi stands beside me as Tamaki on the other. The twins have my phone as the bend over. Honey on Mori shoulder with Kyoya on the side. The twins take a pic and my phone gets pass around. One by one my phone being filled for the first time. I gladly take it back and now everyone can go home. This has defiantly been a fun dance part.

To be continue…..

 **Hey everyone! Thank you for reading chapter 2 and I hope you like it! I want to thank Ashly who help me fix a feew mistakes before I posted this. I hope you guys like it! Please fav or leave a comment if you like!** **Ouran characters are own by Bisco Hatori and One Piece charecters are by Oda!**


	3. Weighted problems

"someone talking"

 _thought_

 ** _singing_**

 **texting on the phone or writing**

Weighted problems

"Welcome." We all say together as the garden doors open to today's theme of flower viewing. Since last weekend dance, I am happy to report that all those numbers I collected are coming to good use! Every night I send goodnight to all my friends but Haruhi since she is yet to get her own cell phone so I simply call her while I do homework. They all send goodnight when they can but Mr. Glasses. He sends me messages such as only text me when it an emergency and stop. The last one was if I ever send him a useless text again he is increasing my debt because I am wasting his time….so I stop due to my own safety. On the other hand Tamaki usually the first to get back to me, then it either the twinnies or Honey. Then Mori who actually text me a lot. We talk mostly about fighting styles and how his training going. For someone who does not talk a lot he sure has a lot to say. It nice to have someone to talk to when you are alone at home.

Now back to today. Why flower viewing for a theme? Well the cherry blossoms are in full bloom and the weather is cool but comfortable under the sun. I am in an elegant pink kimono with red pedals as decoration. The twins put my hair up with two chopsticks and did a light job on my makeup. I do let them dress me up now because I fell in love with the way they dress me up at the party. The twinnies also love the fact I let them dress me up. They say I am the perfect model but that impossible. I can never be a model…Not with my body. Any who today Mr. Glasses, Takashi, and the twinnies are in black dress pants with a white apron around their hips, a white long sleeve undershirt and a black shirt without sleeves. I don't know what they are called but ya. Haruhi in a brown guy kimono top with gray pants. Honey is a baby blue while Mori a dark blue.

"Rin…Do you know how to do a tea ceremony?" I ask as I stare at this small yellow whisk, a small cup fill with hot water and a bag full of green tea leaves. _What to do?_

"My ah…family never taught me. My younger sister knows but I don't…" Rin trails off as I stare back at my cup.

"Ya well I lived in the forest most of my life and I never drank tea until I join the club actually." I open the bag full of tea and grab the scoop inside. _One or two?_

"You lived in the forest?" Rin ask as I decide to put one in to be on the safe side.

"Ya. Until my…jiji decided we were old enough to go to school. We were home school by my adopted mom but still behind children our age. My oldest brother though was always really smart so he help me catch up…I believe I first went to school when I was 11." I smile as I slowly mix the hot tea with the leaves.

"Am I doing this right?" I can't help ask as I spill some of it. _Shit! Don't think I am supposed to spill anything! Isn't this supposed to be elegant?_

"Well when I have seen my sister, she doing it faster and more elegantly…Not that you are not but…" Rin blushes as I stop to look at the so called green tea. I pick it up and take a sip. Bitterness crawls through my mouth as I swallow the so called tea.

"Oh fuck! That disgusting!" I stick out my tongue as I put the cup down. I watch Rin pick it up.

"I'm sure it not that bad." Rin mumbles as he also takes a sip. I watch his body stiffen and goosebumps crawl along his skin. He puts the cup down and I gawk as less than half is left.

"You didn't have to drink it! I just told you it suck! I wish we had something sweet to deal with this bitterness." I poor the crappy tea into the grass so it can drink up my crappy tea.

"Here! For you!" I look over to see Rin has a small box with red wrapping paper. I gently take it as I look at it.

"Why?" I mumble as I unwrap the box and open the lid to see chocolate in different shapes.

"It a thank you for believing in me when I did my piano recital. Honestly you were the only one who believe me that I could do it." My heart swell up as I pick one up and pop it in my mouth. I close my eyes and enjoy the taste of milk chocolate mix with strawberry. _It so good._ I humm as I take another piece and look to see Rin blushing like a mad man.

"Rin. Open up. Let's get rid of that bitter taste." Rin squeaks as I slowly put a chocolate in his mouth and let my finger touch his lip as he closes his mouth. I smile as I watch him eat and gawk at the same time.

"This is the best chocolate I have ever eaten in my life. Thank you." I lean over and kiss his cheek in thanks. I pull back and watch Rin swallow.

"Happy you like it!" He squeaks as his finger touches his cheek.

"The new semester coming up. Did you decided what you will play at the next trial?" I ask since it is true. I watch Rin blush disappear and his shoulders slump.

"I don't know. I want to play something different but all I know is classic stuff that I am sure someone will play…" I watch Rin rub his eyes tiredly. I pull out my music and pick the song I want.

"Umm…Can I make a suggestion? This song is really fun to listen to and I don't know if you will like it but it different." Rin shrugs his shoulders and I go to sit next to him.

"Why not. I have nothing to lose." I nod as I stick one headphone in his ear while I have the other. I press play and the piano starts fast and soon enough the drums start. I grow a huge smile as the music takes me away. I can't help but bounce in my seat as it fill me with energy. I enjoy the piano slowing down as it brings back memories. Soon enough it speeds up and the violins join in until the piano comes to a close. I look over to see Rin eyes widen in aww and he turns to me.

"What did I just listen to and where you hear about it?'" Rin eyes sparkle as his fingers move as if he playing the song.

"It's called Yuri on ice. I ahh… you have to keep this a secret ok." I whisper and Rin nods as he writes the song down.

"I use to figure skate and I was not half bad. I had to stop because my family need the money for other reasons then have me skate. You can't tell anyone ok. That a secret between you and me." I beg Rin and he grins as he gets up.

"Where are you going? You still have a few minutes left." I ask as I get up as well. Rin smiles as he starts to walk to the entrance.

"I need to find that song! It perfect and fun and wow! Once I learn it I want to play for you so ya! I have to start practicing! Bye ANNNNNNY!" Rin yells with a huge smile as he starts running out.

"Someone seems happy." Haruhi joins my side and I nod as I pick up the box of chocolate to offer her one.

"Ya! I think I just made his day…You have to try one and you will go to heaven with one bite. I have never tasted something so good!" I pick another one and pop it in my mouth. This one dark chocolate with blueberry filling. Haruhi grabs one and plops one in her mouth. I watch her eyes widen and she glows as she chews the deliciousness.

"So good." Haruhi humms as I hand her another one. We end up finishing the box and I swear I could almost orgasm off how good these are. We look up at the flowers and I can't help but feel this is a beautiful afternoon. My eyes sparkle as I take in the view. _It really is a beautiful sight to behold._

"Enjoying your self Haruhi? Anny?" Tamaki ask as he looks up at the flowers trying to look handsome but it a fail in my book. _He trying too hard_.

"Yup! I have never seen so many in one place!" I say with aww as my face been sore since I can't stop smiling since we have been out here.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi looks at him as I catch a flower that fell from the tree into my hand. _So pretty_. I bring it to my nose and it such a sweet smell that I sigh in happiness. I place it behind my ear carefully so it won't break and go back to listening to Tamaki.

"The flower-viewing reception is not all that bad, huh? But then in our case, we're more busy being admired then doing any admiring." Tamaki smiles at us and I choose to ignore him. _He so full of himself today… I wonder what I will make for supper. I guess we all can have one cup of instant ramen. Got to save what we have for as long as possible. Good thing I did not have lunch today or Lu would not have anything!_ My mind comes back as I feel Kaoru arm around my hip since he can't reach my shoulders all that well. I look over to see Hikaru arms over Haruhi sholder.

"Have you two decided on your elective courses this term?" The twinnies say together in perfect union like always.

"How about Conversational French?" Kaoru ask as he shows us the list of course we can pick.

"Hmmm, Good question…" Haruhi mumbles while I shake my head.

"Sorry twinnies but my elective this term is human kinetics lv 1." I watch the twins blink then they both grab my shoulder like I am crazy.

"Are you nuts?!" The scream together and I shake my head for a no.

"Not that I am aware of." I watch the twins nod at each other then turn back to me.

"That course has a 75% fail rate. You can't take that course because if you fail you have to leave the school. Please tell us you did not hand in the papers yet." The twins beg me.

"Of course I already did. Right at the end of class. Don't worry about me boys. I will be fine." I watch as the twins grab me in a hug and I think they are going to cry.

"You're doomed!" My eyebrow twitches as I hear Mr. Glasses quietly chuckling in his little corner. On the other hand Haruhi looks at me like it the end of the world. _Oh not you too._

"Anny you can't fail that class. I don't want to be alone with these people." Haruhi begs and I slump my shoulders as Honey hugs me from behind. _There go the wrinkle free kimono._

"You can't leave us!" Honey starts to cry and that is it.

"Guys get off me!" I snap as this is getting way too much! The guys jump back as Tamaki walks over.

"Daddy does not want to lose his little girl." Tamaki go to his knees so he can hug my hips. _Oh that the last straw here._

"GUYS! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" My anger shows it disgusting face and I cringe as the guys back up from me with a wince of their own. _Whoops. Calm your temper Anny!_

"Sorry but please stop worrying about me. I will pass!" I watch Mr. Glasses walk up to us while writing down some stuff.

"How can you be so sure? I took that course and I got the top mark which unfortunately was a 88%. It was a hard course and I doubt you can do better." Mr. Glasses smiles really makes me want to wipe it off his face. I cross my arms and cocks my hip to the side.

"Because one I need that course to take the dissection course in year two and two if I need help I have a really good friend who doing their internship at a top class hospital. They tutor me when I need the help. I will pass and I will be ok." They guys look at each other unsure. _I got to change the subject here._

"Haruhi how about that French class?" I ask her and she humm in thought.

"Since Anny leaving us behind, we should stick together." Kaoru looks at Haruhi and my plan work. _Yes!_ Suddenly a soft hand on my head and I look towards Mori with a slight frown as he blinks at me. _I think it his way of being worry about me._

"I'm fine Mori. I promise." I whisper to him and he nods as his hand leaves my head.

"Yea! If you're going to, let's stick together!" Hikaru make his point. I watch as both twins grin like cats as they look at Tamaki. _That does not look good._

"After all we are in a congenial classmate trio." The twinnies say together and I cringe a little. _I don't want to be left out. What am I? Chop liver?_ I hide how much it hurts that they didn't mention me. _It one class I don't take with them and they booted me out. Good friends they are._ I rub my burnt arm and look over to see Tamaki sulking in front of a tree.

"Say, Mommy…." Tamaki starts and I watch as Mr. Glasses plays along.

"What is it, Daddy?" He mocks with a smile while Tamaki still in his corner sweating buckets.

"This is ultimately,….yes, ultimately, a hypothesis but by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haurhi and Anny then I do, with just our club activity time together, what worse is that they have a better chance of becoming closer to them, which means…." _Wow…Tamaki a wee bit slow at times._

"You just realized that now?" Mr. Glasses smirks sends a shock through Tamaki body as he starts twitching. _Is he ok?_ Mr. Glasses pulls out two pie charts on a bored and shows him the proof… _.Ok someone has way too much time on their hands._ I zone out his explanation because it does not really concern me. What does is when he finishes and Tamaki grabs Haruhi and my shoulder with tears poring down his face.

"You two mustn't hang around with those dis-respectable twins anymore!" Tamaki begs and I gently take his hand off my shoulder.

"First off! I can hang around whoever the hell I want! Second… I may have to take up your offer." I watch Tamaki pout grows into a smile as the twin's looks at me with wide eyes.

"What?" They gasp and I turn to them while I take my chopsticks out of my hair. My black hair curtains around my smaller cheeks since I keep losing my stupid weight.

"I mean it seems I have been a fourth wheel all this time. Sorry if I bother you guys in anyway. After all you two and Haruhi are the trio." I give them back their chopsticks and go to sit in a chair. _I don't care if I look like I am sulking. It was mean of them to not count me in. Its one class dame it!_ I don't face them as they sit in front of me.

"I don't want to hear it twinnies. Leave me alone." I watch the petals fall as I zone out the twins apology. _I don't want to hear it._

"You guys are so mean to hurt Ann-chan feelings! Here you can hold Usa-chan if you want." I look at Honey bunny and grab the soft plushy.

"Thanks Honey." I place the bunny in my lap and play with its ears.

"Anny…" The twins cry as they try to get closer to me but I swat their hands away.

"I said to piss off!" I snap as my vulgar language comes out again. I get out of my chair and this time I sit under a tree. I hug Usa-chan closer as I take the flower out of my hair. _It such a delicate thing...It so pretty too...I wish I can be like a cherry blossom. To be delicate and pretty._ The wind gently moves my hair as I place the flower between Usa-chan loopy ear. _Cute_.

"Now Haruhi! All you have to do is stay away from those twins as well! I want you to go back to being a girl so you can stay away from them! I want you to be a girl! A girl!" Tamaki orders and I look up. _His logic makes no sense. Even if she was a girl she would still be in the same class as them._

"You don't have to rush things! She going to be found out soon enough!" Hikaru starts as the sway together.

"Remember? The day after tomorrow, we have physical exams." Kaoru finishes. _Oh shit._ I feel myself shiver as I think about some random doctor looking at my burns. _Not good._

"Physical…exams?" Haruhi ask as I hug Usa-chan closer. _This is bad! Really bad._

"Ya. Physical exams." They all say together as they all look at her.

"Then for sure…it will get out…that I am a girl." Haruhi has no care in the world as I get up and stiffly give the Rabbit back.

"Ann-chan are you ok?" Honey ask as he looks up at me.

"No I am not…I am going home since all the girls left. Good bye everyone." I turn to leave but Mori moves to stand in front of me. _What the?_

"If something wrong you should tell us. After all we are your friends." Haruhi comes up to me and I put my hand on my burn arm as I swallow my dame pride for once.

"I...I don't like people seeing me half naked unless I really know them. I am really self-conscious of my body. Is there any way I can get out of doing the physical exam?" I ask as I look at Mr. Glasses. _If anyone would know it him._

"Unfortunately you can't. Especially you and Haruhi because we need your health records in our school file. In case something happens and we need to look them up." Mr. Glasses smiles sends a shiver down my spine as my hand moves to the side where my burn continues.

"I don't know why you are so self-conscious. You are very pretty Ann-chan! Right Takashi?" Honey smiles at me as he turns his smile to Mori who only nods. _They don't know._

"I told you and now I want to go home…Can I?" I ask them and Tamaki shakes his head.

"No you can't! We are having an emergency meeting after this. We will all go change and meet in the club room in 15 min. Let's move it!" I gawk as I turn and leave. _I just want to go home now._ The twins catch up to me but I speed up to get away. They only increase their speed. _I'm fucking done._ I break out into a run and rush to the change room where I know they won't follow me.

"Anny! We are sorry. We have never thought of you as a forth wheel! Believe us!" The twins yell behind the curtain and I pull out my cellphone. **Lu do you think you can make it to my school in an hour? I need a hug really badly right now and could use some company on the way home.** I send the message and look at my black leggings and red turtle neck long sweater. It kept me warm all day and it hides my burns so perfectly. I leave the change room and find Tamaki dreaming in one of those fancy chairs. _He looks really happy._ My phone go off of my brother laugh. I recorded it and made it his text ding. **Sorry sis. I want a hug too but no one home tonight! Ace and Sabo have a late shift at work and I am working on a project with my nakama.** I frown as I text my message back. **That ok. I will be fine. You just work on getting those B! Tell everyone I said hi!** I put my phone away and see Tamaki put a mark on the floor. _This is getting fucking depressing_.

"What going on?" I ask no one in particular.

"Tamaki thinks he is in a love comedy with Haruhi." Kaoru starts and I look at Tamaki grinning on the other side.

"So what the hell are we?" I ask and Tamaki grin grows bigger. I grab my burn as the feeling of dread washes around me. _I don't like this. Something bad going to happen._

"Why you guys are the necessary homo-homo supporting class." I grind my teeth as my stomach turns. _I am a supporting cast._

"So make sure you don't pass this line." Tamaki grins harder and mini hearts start to float around him.

"I'm kinda disgusted by this." The twins say together and I can't help but nod.

"You know if Haruhi becomes a girl then that means she debt free. She can't work as a host anymore….Actually she can because I am a host…She may even get more guys then me! She is prettier than me and can replace me." I hug myself tighter as my chest start to grow heavier and Mr. Glasses humms in agreement.

"Yea! Through my investigation I found out that once a mouth someone would declare their love to her." _Holly shit!_ _Innocent can go far now a days…. I'm nothing…to anyone._ I try to control my breathing but it hard when you feel like everyone against you.

"Oh, then the highness would not be able to get near her!" Kaoru adds happily as Hikaru nods.

"It won't matter to us because we would be in the same class." Hikaru finishes and I can just see Tamaki fade away as the realization hits him. I look at everyone in the circle, I can't help feel like such an outsider, and it hurts so much. _I don't belong here. They wouldn't even want me if I didn't break their fucking vase. I feel so alone._ I take a small step back from everyone but it not like they would notice anyway.

The thing is one person did. Mori watch as Anny tremble away from them. He can see the worry and fear written all over her face as she looks like she wants to cry. He about to walk over to comfort her anyway he can when the door opens. He looks to see Haruhi has come back.

"No!" Tamaki squeaks as Haruhi opens the door which brake Mori spell and Anny falls deeper into her thoughts.

"Sorry it took so long to change." Haruhi walks in and Tamaki grab's her shoulder with tears in his eyes.

"No! We can't let them know! We will protect your secret and you can be our own exclusive princess!" Tamaki orders and Haruhi just blinks at him blankly.

"Okay?" she ask unsure what going on.

"You know I would be peeved if guys suddenly started to court her." Hikaru adds and my heart sinks. _I really am chop liver. They really don't care about me._ My eyes burn as I hug my burn arm closer to me if that even possible.

"I agree." Kaoru humm and I sniff as the world feels so much heavier on my shoulders. _I know I don't get many guys…well it has been growing but don't they care if guys started to…as they put it court me?_ I hold back my tears and walk to the door to go home. _They don't need me. They never did._

"Where are you going? We have to talk about the operation keep Haruhi secret a secret. Haruhi is a boy!" Tamaki ask as I open the door.

"I'm going home since it clearly shows you guys don't need me." I walk out and go to close the door as I feel a tear slowly fall down my cheek.

"If you leave I am adding 5% to your debt." Mr. Glasses says calmly and I don't care at this point. _He can add whatever he wants. It not like I matter anyway._

"That's fine. I'm just a waste of space right now anyway. Night." My voice to me sounds so hollow as I close the door and walk down the empty hallway to go home. My footsteps are the only sound that echos around me. _No one coming after me. I wish someone did. That way they would at least show they care a little about me like last time._

Since she left the club, Tamaki form another operation called Cheer up Anny and figure out what been bothering her. Of course Haruhi said she will just call her latter and ask tonight but the guys say they want to do it themselves. Especially the twins since they feel bad for getting her that upset.

"Where the key?" Anny shiver as rain pounds against the roof and wind tussles her damp hair. On the way home it started to rain causing her to get drench and the flower pot that holds her key is missing the key so she can't get into her home. She looks around but it gone. _Dame it Lu. You moved it again!_ Anny sniffs as frustrated tears suddenly start to fall. _It not like anyone can tell I have been crying with all this rain_. Her stomach growls angrily since she has not eating anything today other than those chocolate. _I want a shower, food, and bed. Fuck homework at this point. I will wake up early to do it tomorrow if I can get in._ I kick my door which now has a small dent and I in return my foot hurts. I look at Law door and walk over. I suck up my tears, snot, and pried and knock on the door. _Please be home! Please! Please!_ Bepo barks on the other side of the door but other than that nothing happens. _He not home!_ I shiver as the wind pushes the rain onto me. I go back to our door and grab a seat. That when the tears and snot comes back. _Alone. I'm all alone._

I bury my face into my legs and listen to the sounds of the rain. My phone vibrates multiple times. I wipe my eyes and look at who text me _. It my friends._ I open my phone and read through them. They all pretty much ask if I am ok but Mori different… **Why did it looked like you were going to cry at the club today?** _He notice…Why didn't he try to be there for me._ I close the text system and look at the rain that crashing down around me. I shiver as my fear of water starts to creep in with all my other anxiety at this point _. I am not ok._ I look at my friends and family. _Who to call?_ I scroll through each name and my brothers come to mind but I don't want to bother them. _With this rain they may not even come home_. That thought sends a cold fear down my spine _. I have no choice_. I call Ace cell first. I put it to my ear and hear the ring on the other side but it go to voice mail.

"Shit!" I ring up Sabo but his also go to voice mail. I would ring Luffy but he in the library and Nami tells him to turn it off when he in there. I scroll through the names to pick Mori name but as I go to press talk the wind picks up the rain and hits me hard. My phone falls out of my hand and into a puddle.

"NOOOO! I pick it up and open to see the screen black _. I can't call any one and no one can call me. I won't even try to turn it on. Just going to put it in rice when I get inside and hope it works... if we even have rice or get in. Also I can't get another phone. Plus I won this phone in a contest. I really like it too._ My tears pick up as I put the phone in my bag. My stomach growls at me again and I can't do anything about it. I try to stay warm as I hug myself closer. _Someone please! Anyone come home and help me._

"Anny-ya what are you doing?" Law voice is music to my ear as I turn to face a very tired looking future doctor. His bags under his eyes are darker than last time and he soak from all the rain. I get up and my body shakes from the cold. _He came._ My mind shuts down and my body reacts to what I want most when I am upset. I run and tackle Law into a hug. His body so warm compare to mine and I can smell the hospital all over him. _I sort of like it._ My body shakes as I bury my face in his shoulder and cry. I feel him wrap his arms around me and I somehow find my voice.

"M-my key mi-mi-mis fuck! Missing! Lu mo-ved it. So-so-sorry." I stutter as my teeth clash together. I take a step back and watch as he takes his key out quickly. We hear Bepo bark behind the door waiting for us.

"Anny-ya come in and you can take a shower to warm up. I don't want you to get pneumonia because of Luffy-ya stupidity." I nod as I wait for him to open the door. I smile as I watch Bepo jump up Law leg to try to kiss him. _So cute_. Bepo gets one look at me before he bolts over and starts jumping on me.

"Bepo-ya down boy! Down!" Law snaps as he closes the door behind me. I can already feel the heat from his home warm up my cold bones. I put my wet bag down and shake as I step into his home. Law quickly comes back and hands me his sweater and some type of pants.

"You can have these. You know where the bathroom is. Take your time to warm up and I will start on our dinner." _What?_

"Law you don't have to do all that! I can wait until one of my bros come home." I try to start but his glare makes me shut up.

"Enough Anny-ya! You know how I hate when someone talk back to me….Sorry just tired. Go take your shower….Now…Please." Law rubs his eyes tiredly and I nod not wanting to piss him off anymore.

"Thank you." I say quietly as I walk into his bathroom. I put the clean cloths down and grab a fluffy yellow towel from under the sink. I look into the mirror only to stare at a mess... _I look like a drown rat._ My wet black hair sticks to my cheeks and my cloths dripping with water. My red eyes and the pain shows how much I truly have been crying. _I can't believe I hug him… He must think I am clingy or something._

Law on the other hand was surprise to get a hug from Anny. He enjoyed every second he got to hold her even though he knew something was wrong and promise himself he will get to the bottom of it.

"How could I ever pay you back?" I mumble as I turn the water on. I take a deep breath as I get in. I push my anxiety down and try to enjoy the way my body heats up. Once warm enough I turn the water off and I dry off. I look in the mirror to find myself in Law yellow sweater with the happy face symbol that way too big and soft Pj pants. They are a simple black in color and I tie the yellow string so they won't fall off my hips. I leave the bathroom to smell stir-fry in the air. I walk over to the kitchen to see Law stirring something. _It smells like he cooking beef...When was the last time I had beef?_

"Law….You can take your shower now…I can watch the food." I say softly as Law turns towards me and I watch as a small blush form on his cheeks. He coughs into his hand and nods.

"Thanks Anny-ya. I won't be too long." Law walks past me and slams the bathroom door. _Do I look that strange in his cloths that he has to slam the door?_ I frown as I walk to the stove top to find vegetables and beef mix in the cooking bowl with the rice cooker beside me.

While Anny cooks Law is trying to calm down in the bathroom. To him Anny looks perfect in his cloths especially her ass. He always wanted to see her in his pj and now that she is…It the wrong time. Law saves the memory of her in his head and decides on a cold shower to deal with his issue below.

In the other room Anny looking around the kitchen and find the radio. She looks down at Bepo with a smile.

"Hey Bepo! Do you think Law would care if I turn the radio on?" I watch Bepo blue eyes shine and he barks up at me with his tongue out.

"I think so too!" I look at the bathroom door and can still hear the water run. _Good._ I sneak Bepo a piece of meat and turn the radio on. There useless talk until they say the next song.

"I love this song! Achoo! Oh I hope I didn't catch anything." I wipe my nose as the music starts to play. _I know these lyrics_! I turn the music up and start dancing as Nicki starts singing Turn me on. Bepo moves around me as I dance to get plates and cutlery. I fill up two glasses with water and set the table. I stir the food and pop go the rice.

Unknown to Anny Law watching her dance in his house, in his cloths to a very productive song that talks about doctors. A very good combination but too good for him.

I grin as I pick up the spoon and sing my favorite part. _Just stay in the bathroom for a few more seconds._

" _ **You've got my life in the palm of your hands. Come and save me now, I know you can, I know you can. Don't let me die young, I just want you to fire at my young. I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I. I know you can save me and make me feel alive! Make me come alive. Come on and turn me on! Touch me, save my life! Come on and turn me on! I'm too young to die. Come on and turn me on. Turn me on. Turn me on. Turn me on. Turn me on."**_ I breathe deeply and take the food off the stove. I turn to the bathroom to hear the water still running. _I guess Law was really cold too…I hope I didn't use up to much of his hot water or take too long._ On the contraire Law had to go back and take another cold shower and swear to all the gods he knows. I pile the rice on our plaits and then next comes the stir-fry. The bathroom door finally opens and I hold down a blush as Law comes out in only his Pj pants. I can't help but follow the black tattoos lines that form a semi heart on his chest. In the middle is his symbol of his family crest. _I think that what he told me once._

"Dinner ready." I put the leftover back and grab a seat. _His cloths are so soft that I can just melt in them._ Law yawns and grabs a seat.

"Thanks for finishing Anny-ya…I have tomorrow off so since you are here, want to watch that documentary now instead of tomorrow?" Law ask me and I can't help but notice how tired he is.

"Maybe we should wait…I mean you look so sleepy and should go to bed." I watch Law smirk as he starts to eat. I dig in and humm at the taste.

"I'm fine Anny-ya. Just a long shift. Now do you want to tell me what is on your mind?" I sigh as I slow down my eating and pet Bepo head. I look up into Law black eyes and I can feel my wall brake that I have work so hard to put up so no one can hurt me again. _How_ _can he brake my walls with such dark beautiful eyes._ I end up telling him everything. How Haruhi and I broke this extremely expensive ugly vase on our first day of school. How I have to host to pay back what we broke. Then the week of the dance how I ended up telling the whole club why I got burn and I mention about the landlord but he already knows about that. Then how today my friends made me feel like I am not a part of the group and how I am terrified about the physical exam I have to do in two days. By the end my eyes and nose are a faucet again. _I swear I got all the emotions in our family and Ace took the leftovers._

"Which leads to you finding me at my doorstep." I take the last bite of my now cold stir-fry and wait for what he has to say.

"Anny-ya….It seems you have been very busy in your last semester. Thank you for telling me and if you need me I am right next door. You can ask me anything or if you need someone to talk to. I'm always going to be here for you...Now that documentary." Law smile is kind but on the inside he is beyond piss at how her life turn out and wish to show these boys what his mafia family all about.

I smile as I help him get the dishes. My stomach is the fullest it has been in a while but it still craves more food. I eye the left over stir-fry but choose to say nothing. _Law needs to eat lunch. I can't take that away from him after all he done for me._

"Thank you Law…For everything." Law takes my plate and grabs my hand that about to grab the dish cloth. His hand so warm compare to mine and for some reason my hand tingles.

"Now leave those. You go sit on the couch while I get the popcorn ready." Law voice leaves no question ask and I nod. _Why was my hand tingling? It fine now…maybe Law electrocuted me._

"Can I borrow a bag of rice? I want to put my phone in it and see if it will turn on latter." Law nods and hands me the bag. I walk over and put my phone in. _Please work._ I look at the clock to see it 8 pm. _It that late…Oh well._ Light rain can still be heard from the door as I walk to the wall and put my ear to it. _If my brothers are home then I could hear them_. Nothing coming from the other side. _Thank someone for Law appearance. I would still be out in the rain if he didn't._ I shake those thoughts away as I walk over to the couch and sit. His small tv fits perfectly as the smell of buttery popcorn in the air makes my mouth water. I scoot over so Law can sit beside me.

"Here. Hold this so I can get it started." I nod as I can't help but start eating the yumminess in my lap. _When was the last time I had popcorn? I can't even remember._ I clap as the documentary starts and Bepo jumps up at my feet to lay against my leg. _So soft and warm._

"Traitor." Law mumbles and I can't help but giggle. It starts off talking about the history of surgeries and after that I don't know because the warmth from Bepo and Law next to me lulls me to asleep. Which ends up with me curling against Law chest.

Law moves slightly and can't help but pull Anny closer to him because who knows when he will ever get the chance for this to happen again. Soon enough Law falls asleep too from his shift catching up and Anny soft and warm body against him.

I suddenly yelp as Bepo races off the couch to the front door due to someone ringing the doorbell and knocking frantically like the world ending. _What the fuck?_

"LAW! OPEN UP! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Ace screams from the other side of the door makes the alarms go off in my head. I blink away the sleep and look at the clock. It reads 3:32 am. I look at Law only to find his face so close to mine that I can feel his breath on my chin. I sit up as I cover my blushing face. _I can't believe I was sleeping on his chest! Ohhhh. Please someone bury me right now!_ I feel Law warmth leave me as he gets up to answer the door.

"Enough shouting Ace-ya. You will wake up the…" I hear Law start but he never finish as Sabo cuts him off.

"Sorry to bother you so late but Anny never came home yesterday. I try calling her but her phone go to voice mail every time. I called her friends but they said she left the school around the same time she usually does." Sabo adds and I can hear Luffy sniff on the other side.

"Torao have you seen her?" Luffy begs and that when I pop out from the side. I watch as many emotions happen at once when my brothers get a good look at me. First is shock then my twin looks at Law then me, then his eyes travel to the wet clothes on the ground. _Please someone bury me right now._ I watch Ace eyes harden as he brings his fist back. _Shit!_

"What the fuck did you do to my sister?!" Ace screams as he punches Law across the chin. Law falls onto his back and my eyes widen as I look at the blood that trickles down his chin from his broken lip.

"Wait! Ace you..." I never finish as Luffy tackles me in a hug and starts crying as Sabo eyes go cold. He walks over and steps on Law chest to stop him from getting up. The sounds of his knuckles cracking scares the shit out of me. _.No._

"Stop! You don't understand!" I get out but my brothers are so piss that it will be hard to get them out of it.

"Sabo-ya get off of me now!" Law snaps as Bepo starts growling. Luffy lets go of me to keep Bepo away from biting my brother's legs off. _This is my chance._ I tackle Sabo in a hug because he will at least listen to reason...Sometime.

"Sis. Let go so I can beat this ass whole into the ground!" I shake my head and pull Sabo off him. Law takes this chance to stand up only to end up blocking Ace punch. _Ahhhh! Why I end up falling asleep!_

"Sabo! Law help me! He did nothing to me! I fucking swear it on my life he did not hurt me or touch me!" Ace turns to me and I show him I really mean it. He pulls back and crosses his arms.

"Then why the fuck are you wearing his cloths?!" Ace snaps and I put my hands up to show I mean no harm.

"Because I was cold and my clothes were soaking wet. My key that I hide in the plant went missing and it was raining. I could not get into our house. I sat in the rain hoping someone would come home. Law did and he let me take a shower and cook me dinner." I watch Ace body start to relax a little and his hands go through his hair.

"Why didn't you try calling one of us?" Sabo voice went soft and I sneeze.

"I did. I called you and Ace. No one pick up. I didn't bother with Lu because he was at the library and you know how Nami gets…Then I was going to call a friend for help but the wind and rain knock the phone out of my hand into a puddle. See my rice bag." I point to the bag and clear my voice a little. I walk past Sabo and cringe at Law lip.

"Sorry Law. Do you have anything for your lip?" I ask but Law puts his hands in his Pj pocket like it no big deal that he got a right hook to his chin.

"It's fine Anny-ya…Go home." Law voice is hard and I cringe _. He mad at me_. I nod as I pick up my bag, wet cloths, and bag of rice. I leave out the door and wave goodbye. I walk into my home and my brothers follow behind me.

"Anny are you really ok?" Sabo ask softly and I turn to them.

"YES! I'm sleeping alone tonight. Don't give me that look Ace. You hit my friend before you listen to the story." I snap at him as Luffy looks down to the floor. He reaches into his pocket to pull out something. He places my key to the house into my hand. _I knew it._

"I'm sorry Anny. I didn't mean too. I put it in my pocket by accident when I was leaving." Lu sniff as I close the key around my hand. I walk to our room and look at my small box that holds all of Makino things she gave me before we moved. I found her small silver chain and stick the key in it. _Now this will never happen again._

"Sis…I'm sorry." Ace is at the door and I clip my new key necklace around my neck. I look back to see him looking at me with a small smile. _He apologizing…To bad it to the wrong person._

"You are apologizing to the wrong person. You should say sorry to Law next time you see him. I'm off to bed. Night." I pass him to find Sabo on the phone.

"Yea she home. You can call off the search now. Ya see you at 10." Sabo snaps his phone shut and yawns.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Sabo go to grab my hand but I take it away.

"No. I want to be by myself. Night." Sabo sighs as he shakes his head.

"Where do you plan on sleeping? Our bedroom hold the only blanket and there no room out here. You can sleep at the edge to avoid Ace if you want." Sabo does have a point but he did hurt Law too.

"Sis please don't be alone." Lu sniffs as he grabs my hand. _I really don't want to be alone._ I slump my shoulder and let Lu drag me back to bed. I let go and open the bag of rice and turn on my phone. To my demise it stays black. _There go my phone….and my friend's numbers. At least I sent them all a copy of the group picture._

"Luffy did you call your friends to let them know that Anny ok?" Sabo ask only to get a blank face.

"Whoops. I will do that right now!" Luffy pulls out his shitty phone and does the same as Sabo. _They really were looking for me. I wonder how my friends are. I think they are fine. It not like Sabo could call them anyway._ With that in mind, my narcolepsy catches up to me and I have an episode standing. I do wake up to a phone alarm and wake up with a major headache with my throat tickling. _Ahhh shit! I don't want to get sick!_ I sit up yawning and look at the time. 7:30…. _Oh shit!_ I get up and rush to the bathroom. _School in 30 minutes._ I quickly change into a clean t-shirt and a pair of my rip jeans. I brush my hair and grab the key on my neck. _I need this. I never want yesterday to repeat itself again...well Law did help._

"Bye! Have a good day!" I yell as I slam the door with my books. I run all the way to school and almost get hit by a car. Almost is the key word here. I make it to campus panting and run to my classroom in record time. I look at the time to see 5 minutes left… _New record._ My body feels heavy as I pant.

"What happen yesterday?" Haruhi whispers as she leans over to get closer to me. I look over to see she looking at me with wide eyes. I look back to see the twinnies watching us.

"I got lock out and stayed at my neighbors. End up falling asleep… How ya find out?" I blush as I remember Law face so close to me. _Shit. I hope it not a fever!_

"Your brother called me…How did Ace get my number?" I look at Haruhi and end up coughing instead. Her soft hands pat my back as I calm down. _I feel like shit._

"I gave it to him so in case something happen he can contact you. Lu and Sabo have it too." Haruhi nods as the bell rings. I can only pay half attention to the lecture as my head throbs like a thousand people hitting it. The lunch bell rings and I refuse to move since my body feels like it weighs a ton.

"Haruhiiiii I feel like shit." I whine in pain.

"You don't look all that good. Should we go to the nursing station?"She ask but all I can do is shake my head.

"Just find me a place to sleep. I need a nap then I will feel better." Haruhi helps me up and the twins are quickly at our side.

"Anny you look like crap." They say together and I just ignore them as Haruhi grabs my bag.

"Thanks." I mumble as she helps me along. I'm like half her size so it sort of funny seeing little her help big me along. The twinnies are still following us. _Of course it the music room._ _Always end up here._ Haruhi helps me in and to my happiness no one here. _Score._ I quickly fall on the couch to lala land. I do wake up to the feel of someone shaking me.

"5 more minutes Ace. Let me sleep." I mumble as I shove the hand away.

"Who this Ace fellow?" Tamaki snaps causing me to wince from the sound.

"Not so loud! She not feeling well." Haruhi says quitter as I open my eyes. I sit up slowly and grown as the light makes my headache grow _. Owww my head._

"Here. Take these. You cause me quite the trouble yesterday." I look up at Mr. Glasses and the two yellow pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. I look up and smile as I take them.

"Trouble?" The host ask and I close my eyes with a wince at their loud voices. The cushion next to me sinks letting me know someone decided to sit beside me. I look over and Honey smiles at me as he puts Usa-chan in my lap.

"Usa-chan will make you feel better." I nod as I play with an arm.

"Yes. Anny decided that she rather be lost then found. Her brother called me for my help to find her. You owe me." I look up tiredly as one by one they all ask what happen, are you ok, did someone hurt my poor daughter. As everyone voice gets louder to talk over each other, it makes my ears and brain hurt even more. Large hands go over my ears to muffle the sound and I look up to see Mori with a cold eyes and a frown. _He looks scary like Sabo when he frowns like that._

"Stop yelling. You are hurting Ann-chan." Honey orders and Mori removes his hands once the room quiet down.

"Anny tell us what happen. We were all worried when you never sent us goodnight." The twinnies say together and I lean back against the couch.

"I am still piss at you two…but to answer everyone question I was stuck in the rain yesterday." I close my eyes and breathe deeply as the anxiety tries to crawl back up into my chest. _Stay calm._

"How?" Haruhi ask for everyone and I slump against the side of the couch.

"I leave my key in a pot to get in. It also a spare in case one of my brothers forget theirs. My youngest brother did and accidentally took my key so I was lock out. I change that now though." I pull the key out of my shirt so they can see it hang off the chain.

"Ok but why didn't you call us for help…You know we would have. We are your friends and we care about you." Tamaki voice is softer then before and I can't help but open my eyes to look at him. My stomach turn as I feel guilty about yesterday. _Just tell them. Your pride costed you a possible cold. You can trust them...Can I?_ I ask myself that question as I look at each member. _I can…I have too._

"I was still hurt from yesterday. You guys did not trust in my ability. Even though I work so hard to get in this school you guys still had no faith in me. Then Hikaru and Kaoru didn't count me in. Even if it was a joke it still hurt. I know you two apologies but…It hard for me to accept. Usually people apologies to me because they have to. Not because they want to. Then I understand keeping Haruhi gender a secret but then you guys started talking about protecting her that not one time you wanted to protect me. I just felt so alone and being lonely is more painful than being hurt." I bring my knees up to my chest and hide my face so they can't see how weak I really am. I feel Honey arms wrap around me from his side and I stiff in his arms. Slowly one by one arms start to close around me in a hug.

"Oh Anny. We are so sorry." Kaoru says softly as he sounds from one side.

"We do trust you. You just are so strong that we don't really have to protect you." Hikaru adds and I stiffen a giggle as it feels so warm to be cared for. _To be loved._

"Plus if any guys did hurt you we know you could kick their ass so easily." The twinnies add together and I look up with a smile.

"That does not explain on why we could not call you." Mr. Glasses ask and I look at him to see concern hidden in those dark blues. _Kyoya. It Kyoa not ._

"I was just about to call one of you guys when the wind and rain pick up. I drop my phone in a puddle and now I don't have one anymore… I'm sorry for being so pathetic. I'm stronger than this." I feel Mori hand on my head. I look up and I can just tell he is saying it ok.

"It alright to cry. I would be scared to if I was lock out in that rain storm." Haruhi says softly and I smile in thanks.

"But where you go if your phone was broken and you couldn't get into your house?" Honey ask me from my side and I smile as I remember how he help me…and how I told him about everything….

"My next door neighbor…the doctor who tutors me….alsoheknowseverything!" I say the last part so quickly that I end up in a coughing fit. _Fuck! Can't breathe._

"What?" Kyoya pencil snaps and I would answer but I am trying to breath at the moment.

"Ahh! Anny don't die." Honey cries as Mori pats my back. I can just make out Tamaki freaking out as the twins hand me a glass of water.

"Thanks." My voice cracks as I drink the cool liquid.

"It fine if you told him." Kyoya grins like the devil as he looks at me. _Oh ho?_

"What do you mean? You can trust him! He won't tell anyone. I trust him." I say as Kyoya only grins as he hands me a slip with his name at the bottom.

"You are to go home and sleep this cold off. That paper will let you get the day off. As for your neighbor… he pass. Now go home Anny before you make our customers sick." Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he walks out of the club room. I look at the paper and it simply says I have a bad cold and can go home.

"Wow. Kyoya can sure be nice and scary at the same time." Haruhi humms in agreement with me as I get up. My legs shake a little as I steady myself.

"I will take you home. Daddy's always looks after their little girl." Tamaki starts as he gets up.

"No best friends should take their friend home." The twins say together.

"Then that means Haruhi would take me home but she does not have a car so Honey and Mori up next." I add and the twins hold each other as they cry.

"Did you hear that Hikaru. Anny best friend with the little man and Mr. Quite." Kaoru starts and an image of Ace and I doing that makes me almost vomit.

"I know. At least I have you." Hikaru cries and I look down to the hand that pulls my shirt.

"Takashi has study for his next class. He can take you home." Honey smiles as he walks out the door humming a tune.

"Mori…You don't have to take me home. I can walk." I sniff up some snot that about to fall down my nose. Mori frowns and shakes his head no.

"It fine." His voice is soft as he leaves the room and looks back at me to tell me to lets go with his hand.

"Feel better Anny. You look after her Mori. You hear me!" Haruhi snaps and Mori nods as I follow behind him.

"I want to take my sick baby girl home." Tamaki cries as Haruhi rolls her eyes. I close the door just as she tells him something.

"Are you sure Mori?" I can't help but ask as I grab my burn arm. _Why am I such a burden_? Mori humms as he pushes me forward. I walk forward and that when my narcolepsy hits. _Fuck! I knew I forgot to take something this morning._ With that thought I black out to nothing. The next thing I know is that I am moving. I open my eyes to see I am in a limo lying next to Mori.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble." I watch Mori smile as if it was nothing.

"How long was I out?" I ask as the limo stops.

"Are you sure this is it? This place is in a dangerous area." The driver ask as I look out the window.

"Yep. That my apartment. Thanks…what are you doing?" I ask as Mori opens the door and gets out.

"Making sure you get in your house." Mori says flatly as he looks at me. I go to say something but their no arguing when Mori glaring at you… _I have no idea who scary. Law, Mori, Nami, or Kyoya._ I unbuckle myself and Mori helps me out while in his other hand is my bag.

"Call me once you are ready to be pick up." The driver says as Mori closes the door and drives away. _Drives away…_

"Umm….He drove away without you…" Mori simply walks to the apartment and I can't do nothing but follow. I cough a bit as I take the lead and stop at my door.

"Here my home. Now call your driver back. I will be fine." Mori says nothing as I unlock my door and walk in. He stays by the door but never calls his driver. _I feel like I am going to regret this._

"Mori would you like to come in for a bit?" I ask politely and Mori nods as he walks in. I take off my shoes and put my bag down.

"I'm sorry if it a mess and small. It all we can afford. Here my key. Lock the door and put it in the flower pot when you leave. I'm going…" I hand him the key just in time as I fall asleep this time do to being tiered.

Mori catches Anny and carries her too the door that furthest away. He can't help but look around and wonder how she can live in such a crappy home. He looks down at her flush cheeks and wonder why she so light in his arms. He also knows he should not snoop do to it not being polite but after yesterday and how she been looking. He can't help but worry. As soon as Anny tuck in the only blanket he could find he looks around. He finds a cramp living room, board games in the one closet while the other is cramp with cloths that have labeled shelf's. He can't help but wonder who these three boy names are as he closes the door. He finds the kitchen to see it clean. He opens the fridge and to his displeasure finds little to no food, the cupboard are bare, and the dishes are chip. Over all he finds this place to be a bad place to live and he will have to ask his driver why this area so bad to live in. He puts the key where Anny wants it after locking up and go back to school so he won't miss his next class. On the way back he promises to tell Honey what going on and how they can help her without letting her know do to the fact that she won't accept if they ask.

"Why did I have to get sick?" I moan as I finally wake up from nothing. I blink my eyes to get the sleep away and slowly sit up. My stomach turns a little as my hand hits something. I look over to see a bag and a note with a glass of water. I pick it up and it from Mori. **Dear Anny, Please take these flu pills and eat the rice balls in the bag. There my family secret flue remedy that we make at home. Drink the water and go back to sleep if you could. Feel better! Mori. P.s Mitsukuni says when you feel better there a slice of cake with your name on it.** I open the bag to see four rice balls and a bottle. I pick up the bottle and stare at it like if I let go it will disappear.

"Thank you Mori but who Mitsukuni?" I mumble as I open the bottle and two round brown pills fall in my hand. I grab the glass and quickly swallow them. _How can I ever pay you back?_ I grab the rice balls and stare at the food like it the last thing I will ever eat. My mouth waters and I eat one slowly. The taste is unreal and I can't help but eat all four. My stomach starting to feel full but I need more.

"Ramen it is." I go to stand up but my body suddenly starts to feel drowsy. Turns out those pills Mori gave Anny knocks you right out like a light.

"Maybe a quick nap then some Ramen…Wish I had my mommy miso." I mumble as I lay back down and sink into my sheet. Throughout my nap I can vaguely hear my brothers coming home and them checking on me but the pills I took make me to drowsy to open my eyes.

"If she does not wake up by morning we are taking her to the hospital." Sabo voice is firm. I want to tell them I am fine but my mind too foggy and my eyes feel heavy.

"But you know how much she hates it there! Why not get Torao…" Luffy never finishes as Ace cuts him off.

"There is no way in hell I am letting him near Anny! Not after yesterday." Ace snaps and I want to tell him he saved me but my sheets are warm but I still feel cold.

"I'm on Ace side this time. I get a bad vibe from him." Sabo adds makes my heat clench a little. _Law really nice. Stop it._

"But Torao really is a nice guy! I think we should still get him to check Anny out!" Lu tries but I can just imagine Ace and Sabo giving him the no look.

"No Luffy. It not happening now…let's just hope Anny does wake up…I don't know what I would do if…" Ace voice cracks at the end and I want to hug my bro so bad.

"Don't think like that. Anny not going to die! She is half of you and she tough plus hot headed. As if she would kick the bucket." Sabo huffs and I smile as I shiver a little. _I love you too bro._

"Ya but she so much more…sensitive then I am." Ace adds.

"She a girl. She supposed to be." Sabo corrects as I shuffle a little.

"Anny! Are you awake?" Lu ask above me but all I can do is shiver. The blanket light but my brothers make good heaters. _I wish someone would lie down with me._ My wish comes true as someone does get under and from the familiar smell of fire wood I know it my twin. I shuffle closer to the heat source and smile.

"I forgive you." I somehow mumble out as the heat lulls me back to sleep. This time the sound of knocking on our door wakes me up. I blink as I sit up and feel…. _Wow I feel better._ I look at my brothers who are still out cold around me. Another polite knock brings me back to reality as I look at the time. It reads 6:50 am. _Whoever it is better be important._ I open the door to stare at none other than Mori. We blink at each other and I look out to see his ride park outside.

"Mori what are you doing here?" I hiss as I look down at the same cloths I am wearing from yesterday. _I must look like crap._

"School." Is all he says and I blink up at him.

"You want to drive me to school?" Mori nods and I open my door wider so he can see how shitty I look.

"Thank you…My brothers are sleeping so you have to be supper quite ok! I will go get ready then we can go….Thank you for the medication yesterday. I don't know what they were but I feel amazing today." Mori gives me a small smile as I let him in. I quickly grab some cloths and see him sitting at our table.

"I will be out soon." I mumble as I go into the bathroom. I look into the mirror and stare at my reflection. I'm cover in sweat and my hair is shriveled. I stick out my tongue at my reflection and turn the water on. I quickly unchanged and get in. The hot water feels fantastic as I wash the sickness away. I scrub my hair, body, and rinse. _Got to leave before my brothers wake up. Who knows what they will do to him._ I dry off and comb my hair. _My hair can dry in the spring air._ I quickly change into… _of course I grab a yellow dress…No time to be picky. Fuck you Sabo for getting me this as a joke last year._ I quickly slide it on and it a simple yellow dress that just above my knees, there a light peach fabric around my chest with a small orange bow. _So not my style. It not so bad but it shows of the burn on my arm and it shows more than usual on my chest but my tattoo also shows nicely too._ _Oh fuck it! Everyone seen my arm by now_. I leave the bathroom and grab my school bag. I listen for my brothers but I can't hear them. _Good still sleeping._

"Let's go Mori…." I look at him and he is staring at me. _Must be the dress._

"I don't have time to change. Is it that bad?" I mumble as I tug at the yellow fabric.

"It fine." He states and gets up. He walks towards the door and I follow behind him quickly. I grab the key from the pot and put it around my neck as I lock up. It sits nicely on my chest like a necklace. _Works for me._ We walk down the stairs as my dress flows gently in the spring air. As soon as we walk towards Mori car someone cat call me.

"Hey baby! How much is he paying for you? I want to be next." I look over to see a young man in his own cheap business suit. _Of all mornings._ I go to open my mouth but Mori glare hardens as he gently get in front of me.

"Leave the ass whole alone Mori. Let's go or we will be late for school." Mori looks down at me and nods as he opens the door for me. _Such a gentlemen._

"Don't be like that baby! Come on!" The man go to grab me but before I can block him Mori grabs him by the arm and twist it behind his back. The man groans in pain and I swear his arms about to pop off.

"Nice job. Twist was good too but put the ass down so we can go!" Mori nods as he lets go. The man stumbles forward and starts to run away.

"On second thought. Why would I want to be with an ugly burn bitch like you! You're probably uglier under all that too!" The man screams back at us. I grab Mori wrist to prevent him from running after the fucker.

"Leave it Mori. He a nobody plus if you were not here I probably would have broken his nose by now so thanks for not getting blood all over this." I point to my dress as Mori opens the door for me. I curtsy for him and he blushes a little as I get in. As I pass him I can make out what he mumbles.

"Should have let you break his nose." A giggle builds up in my chest before it slowly comes out. Then as I sit down on the plush seats my giggles grow to laughing then I just laugh louder to the point my side hurts. I can make out Mori small chuckles as I finally calm down.

"Wow! Have not laugh like that in a while. Thanks for coming to get me but why? I could have walk to school like normal?" I ask as I sit up a bit straighter. My stomach growls letting me know I miss breakfast. _Whoops..Not like we have food anyway._ Instead Mori says nothing as he opens a mini fridge with rice balls. He points to the food and my mouth waters. _No Anny! He done more than enough that you don't dare take more from him._ Before I can say no he forcing a rice ball in each of my hand then starts eating one for himself.

"Mori I really can't keep taking your food…What if you don't…" I stop my train of thought as Mori raises in eyebrow. I can just imagine him saying you're kidding. _That right…I am in a limo with a fucking fridge in the corner filled with delicious rice balls. Mori a rich boy…who also a good friend that been looking out for me._ I stuff the rice ball in my mouth and like yesterday it taste amazing. I eat away and Mori just keeps handing me one after the other. Without thinking I have eating 8 rice balls and Mori had 7. I look in the fridge to see nothing left.

"I think we both just finish off you fridge…Um how can I repay you back?" I ask as the limo comes to a stop. I watch Mori shrug his shoulders as if he doesn't know or care.

"We are at the school Master Takashi. Have a good day Miss. Anny." The driver says through the space and I nod.

"You too and thank you very much for driving me to school." I bow my head as Mori helps me out. I pat my dress down from any rice crumbs and wrinkles. I look up to see only a few people walking around the campus.

"Oh no! Mori are we late?" I ask as I look up but Mori shakes his head no. He shows me the time and it only 7:30.

"We are early…But how? My house is a 30 min walk." I ask and Mori points to his limo.

"Right we drove." I put my hand through my hair as we make our way to the school. We reach the entrance and I give Mori a hug.

"Thank you for everything Mori. I will see you later ok?!" Mori nods stiffly and I turn to walk my way to my class. I notice that as I walk down the hall boys that I don't know are looking at me or blushing while girls today are giving me even more of a stink eye. _Please don't be a long day._ I open my door to the classroom to see a few students and Haruhi talking to the twinnies. I walk in and once they notice me the twins whistle.

"Wow. You can clean up nicely. That dress looks nice on you!" The twinnies nod in approval and I grab my burn arm.

"Really?" I can't help but ask. _If they say it true…They are pros after all._

"Yes!" They say together and then I remember the last two days. I bow low which lets my hair fall over my eyes.

"I'm sorry for being so awful to you two the last two days. I am feeling a lot better today and hope we could still be friends." I stand back up and the twins hug me from each side.

"Of course!" Kaoru starts as he hugs my stomach.

"We could never hate you!" Hikaru finishes with his arms around my hips. I look at Haruhi who smiles at me. What I do miss is the twins give each other worry looks as the let go of me.

"You look better today." Haruhi adds as I move to take my seat.

"Of course. Mori drop off some medication for me and I slept all day yesterday and throughout the night. He was even nice enough to pick me up today to make sure I feel better!" Haruhi nods in approval as the bell rings for class to start. The teacher finishes roll call as the announcer go off.

"We will now be conducting physical exams. All students pleas go to the clinic that in your respectable building." I watch as everyone gets up and I force myself to follow. _Shit! Today the exam! I could have pretended to still be sick and miss it._ As we walk down the halls I notice I stick out like a sore thumb more than usual. _It looks like I am trying too hard._

"So, what is this formation A?" Haruhi ask as I walk beside her. I notice some of the guys whispering as they point at me. I turn to the one that pointed at me and notice he looks a bit older than me, with green eyes, black hair, and a small scar under his lip.

"Do you have a problem with me? You keep pointing at me?" I ask as I cross my arms. The guys blushes harder as I cocks my hip to the side. The crowd stops to look at us.

"No…Um that not it! It just that…" The guy trials off as his blushes grows.

"For a commoner you look really pretty! In that dress I mean….Um ya and I…was wondering if I could go to the host club…um and talk to you some time…" The guy looks down at the floor and points his fingers together. _Oh! That a surprise_.

"Of course you can! Thanks for telling me. I know I made you the center of attention but I hate when people point at me. You can come by anytime." The guy nods and turns back to his friend he was talking to.

"So what this A plan. I sort of left before Tamaki could tell me. Also what type of physical exam is it?" I ask to get back on track. I look over to see the twins glaring at someone. I follow their line of sight to see a group of guys slowing down a bit. _So they do care if someone looks at me. That oddly makes me feel better._

"Anywhere you get a physical exam, it a physical exam." Hikaru states as if he talking about the weather.

"It's not right to have any class-base difference in something like that." Kaoru adds causing my stomach to turn. _Double shit. I don't like this._

Yea. I guess you are right." Haruhi smiles as she opens the infirmary #1 for our class. _Here we go._ On the left are a lineup of nurses in a pink dress and on the right are the doctors in a suit with a doctor coat.

"What is this?" Haruhi gawks as the nurses and doctors tell us to come on in.

"It a physical exam." Kaoru starts as he walks in.

"What else would it be?" Hikaru adds as he follows. I walk in and I don't like the way some of the nurses' body language change. They become tenser even though they are wearing a fake smile. I stay close to Haruhi and watch as the twinnies are taken to get their height measure.

"Anny…Rich bastard's right?" She ask me and I nod.

"Rich bastards indeed." I mumble back just as a nurse walks up to us.

"Fujioka-sama I will be accompanying you. Please come this way." The nurse has curly hair and soft brown eyes as she takes my friend away. I stand alone in the hallway until someone I know so well coughs to my left to get my attention.

"Portgas-ya could you please follow me." I turn to see Law standing there in his soft gold dress shirt, black pants, a Doctor jacket, and his white fuzzy hat but also white gloves. My eyes widen as I take in the fact my neighbor and friend is standing in front of me.

"Law! What are you doing here?" I gawk as he turns and I follow him. I make out whispers and a few girls call him handsome. My eyebrow twitches as I catch up. _Why am I annoyed? This makes no sense. It Law for crying out loud!_

"Law what…" He stops and looks at me with a flat face yet his eyes are kind.

"While I am working you call me Dr. Trafalgar. Believe it or not for my internship I have to do one school day and this is where they put me. Now they put me in charge of doing your physical so let's begin." Law turns back but Kyoya and Haruhi are in the way. Haruhi looks nervously at me while Kyoya calculating something.

"Now who might you be and where are you taking Anny now?" Kyoya ask with his fake smile and Law own fake one comes on. _This is like a battle of who can fake out the other. Who will win?_

"My name is Dr. Trafalgar and I am from the Grand Line medical school hospital. They have assigned Portgas-ya as my first client. Problem sir?" It sounds like Law has been rehearsing these lines for a while. I watch Kyoya fix his glasses.

"Not at all. Anny would you rather have this student look after you or one of my own experience one?" Kyoya ask gently for once and I blink.

"Yours?" I ask and he nods.

"Why of course. All the doctors here are hired from my family hospital." I look at Law who never looks away.

"It ok! I would like Law….I mean Dr. Trafalgar to look after me. After all he is my friend so it alright!" I smile as Law own smile becomes a smirk.

"Shall we Portgas-ya?" Law turns to me and I nod. Before I could leave I find Mori and Honey in doctor disguise.

"Um. Kyoya why are Mori and Honey dress like doctors?" Haruhi points at them and Law taps his foot in impatient.

"It to set the mood. They are in disguises in case anything happen." Kyoya adds and I wave at them as I turn back to Law.

"Let's go doc. You know how much I don't want to do this so let's just go." Law nods as we make it to a measuring stick.

"We will start with your height, weight, waist and breast size. Then I will listen to your heart and lungs. After that it a few question and we are done. Take off your shoes and stand straight against the wall." Law orders as I remove my shoes.

"Hitachi twins if you would like to get behind the curtains so we can measure your chest circumference." A nurse ask and I watch as the twinnes only smile as they remove their shirt.

"There no reason for that. You can go ahead." They say together and the girls squeal and crowd around them. Law ignores the sounds as he takes the tape and measure me.

"6ft 1inch." Law writes it down and I follow him to the scale. _That evil thing._ _I do not want to get on._

"Please stand still so I can get your proper weight." Law orders and I just stand there staring at it. _I know the truth. I'm so underweight since food been scarce but how bad?_ I turn to watch Tamaki snatch Haruhi behind a curtain.

"Portgas-ya please stand on the scale." Law order is much softer voice but my legs won't move.

"Are you mad at me?" I blurt out as I look at him. His busted lip is nothing more than a cut now and a bruise that starting to fade. _He always did heal quickly for someone who gets no sleep._

"Ace hit you then you… you told me to leave without helping you. I'm sorry if I got you mad. I tried to help and keep my brothers away but he…" I never finish as Law looks around to make sure no one can see us and gives me a quick hug.

"Anny-ya I can never be mad at you so stop it. Now I know you hate the scale but I also need to know as your doctor. Portgas-ya please stand on the scale." Law quickly pulls away and just in time as a nurse passes by.

"Haruhi when you are ready please step out of the curtains." The nurse ask and instead of little Haruhi it Tamaki wearing a brown wig.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He states like it true. I roll my eyes at his stupidity.

"Idiot." I mumble as I take a breath and step on the scale. I watch the arrow move and stops at 120 lb… Law taps the glass but the arrow does not move. I get off and get back on only for it to stop at 120 again… _That not good. This month I lost 35 lb from rationing. That explains the rib cage._ I watch Law frown as he writes in his book.

"Hahahahah he actually went through with this!" The twinnies laugh together as Hikaru make out through his laughter.

"They saw right through it! I told you they would!" Kaoru adds. I giggle a little as Tamaki throws the wig to the floor and starts strangling Hikaru.

"You guys! You said there is no way they would be able to see through it!" Tamaki screams as he shakes him.

"That what you get for calling us the homo-homo supporting cast!" Hikaru adds and I watch as Tamaki cracks as he looks at a piss off Haruhi. His eyes glaze over and he just starts to fade away into dust.

"Over dramatic much." Law mumbles and I hum in agreement as I walk to a curtain.

"Ann-chan you feeling better?" Honey ask as he comes bouncing over with his usual smile with Mori close behind him.

"I'm fine." I start but Law rolls his eyes and huffs.

"How it going Anny? Almost done?" The twinnes say together as they walk up with Tamaki who somehow collected himself.

"Yes guys. I am almost done. La…Dr. Trafulgar just has to do a few more test on me then I can go to class. You can leave if you want." I open the curtain and the twins shake their head.

"Nahhh! We can wait. We have to wait for Haruhi anyway." I nod and enter while Law stands outside.

"When you are ready call for me." Law orders and I breathe deeply as I remove the dress. My black bra that a nice C cup is too large for my breast that has shrunk to a B. I fold my dress and put it on a chair while I go to the test table. I grab a seat and grab my burn arm. _Here go nothing._

"I'm ready doc." Law opens the curtain and closes it quickly so no one can look. He turn towards me with a straight face and measures my bust and waist.

"It will be cold so bear with it." Law states as he takes out his stethoscope and listens. _Wow…He did not mention a thing about my burns. Why? New doctors usually gawk before they get serious._

On the other side Law is trying really hard not to lose his cool. He keeps repeating in his head that I am a doctor first. His mantra is keeping him level headed since he has a half-naked girl that he been crushing on for a while. Seeing her like this just proves how much more beautiful she is.

"So what the verdict?" I ask as I watch Law wright more notes down.

"Portgas-ya put your dress on so I can ask you my questions." I nod and quickly slide it on and fix the wrinkles. He points to a chair and I quickly sit down. He grabs a chair to sit in front of me. He crosses his legs and look up at me.

"These are tough question but it all protocol. Let's start easy. Any allergy?" Law ask even though he knows it by heart. He may have hack into the system to check on her. He promise it for her own health. That where he learn about the burn and was not surprise when he saw it.

"Ya. It hair dye. I once wanted to change my hair to blue for fun and my head was itchy for days. Oh and sesame seeds. My shitty old man gave me a cracker with some on it and I scared the shit out of him. Had to rush me to the OR. My twin is allergic to the same thing as me." I watch him write it down as running is heard from beyond my curtain towards the door. _Where in the world are they going?_

"What your blood type?" I look back.

"A-" Law nods as he looks up.

"When was the last time you ate?" Law ask as he taps his board.

"This morning I had eight rice balls." Law nods and he actually gives me a small smile.

"In your family is there any depression, anxiety or eating disorders?" Law ask and I shake my head.

"Not that I know of. Ace and I were put in an orphanage. We don't know our family history. What I can tell you is that I do have an anxiety disorder because I sometime get panic attacks when I am overwhelm. Also we have very high metabolism and you know about our landlord so I am not going there." Law humms as he writes this down.

"Do you ever throw up the food you eat?" Law looks up and I raise an eyebrow.

"Are you shitting with me? Law I love food. I can never throw it back up. The only time is when I am really sick! I love food. Now any more question?" I ask and Law sighs as he writes a few more notes.

"Portgas-ya as your doctor…and friend. I am very concern about your health. You are extremely underweight due to the fact your family has a high metabolism and you exercise on a daily bases. If I did not know you I would classify you as Anorexia. I know you don't eat for your brother's health but it will kill you if you don't eat more. Everything else clean up fine though." Law taps his board.

"So Anny that underweight?" Tamaki voice is soft and I look over to the see the curtains open and everyone is standing there. _No. They did not just hear that._

"It is none of your concerns. This is patient confidentiality." Law snaps as he crosses his arms.

"Ya! What the hell guys?!" I growl as I walk past them.

"Anny it not what you think! We notice you have been getting skinnier the last few weeks and we are wondering why?" The twinnes ask and I turn to them.

"My diet is none of your concern!" I go to walk away but Mori standing in front of me like a wall.

"It is true that it none of your concern but I will have to talk to your brothers tonight Portgas-ya. It is protocol when a patient is this…underweight." _What?!_

"You can't! You will just worry them even more!" I beg as Law shakes his head.

"Sorry but I have too." Law sighs as he rubs his eyes.

"Ann-chan we are just worried is all." Honey looks down and I sigh.

"Thank you all for looking out for me but…stay away from my financial issues. We make it just fine on our own. I'm going back to class." I leave not looking back. Haruhi quickly catches up and humms.

"I'm on your side Anny. I agree that they should keep their nose out of your issues but as your friend we stick together plus I like your brothers. They look out for you like you do for them. So look after yourself better so you can look better after them." Haruhi makes me feel so much better that I can't help but hug her. _How can she say stuff like that and make me feel better?_

"Thanks Haruhi. I need that… Could we hang after school to study? If Law is going to be coming over I could use a friend and someone who will keep Ace calm." Haruhi hugs me back and we make it to our class in time for the next bell to ring. The day go by and my friends are trying too hard. They keep offering my food to take home like I am some charity work. By the time the host club comes to a close I can't wait to get home.

"Stop giving me food! I am not some pet that has to be fed!" I glare at my friends as I grab my beg and grab Haruhi hand.

"But!" The twinnies start but I cut them off.

"NO BUT! IF I WANT HELP I WILL ASK IT! SO PISS OFF!" I scream as I slam the door and pull Haruhi through the school. I let her hand go and she stays by my side.

"God they really have no idea how annoying they are." I sigh as we make it outside. I breathe in the crisp air and we walk to my home. We make it in record time unfortunately and I open the door already knowing what behind it. Sitting at our table is Ace with a frown, Sabo is thinking, and Law patiently sitting there with a straight face. As soon as they notice us Sabo points across the table.

"Sit." He snaps and I do as I am told. I look over at Haruhi who standing by the entrance unsure what to do.

"Can she stay? I don't mind if she knows." I ask and Sabo nods. Haruhi moves over to sit beside me. We stay silent as I look at Law.

"What have you told them?" I ask and Law sighs.

"I only just came and told your brothers that I have something important to tell them about your health." Law starts and Sabo crosses his arms as he looks at me.

"Anny do you want to tell us what's going on or should he tell us." Sabo blue eyes stare into mine and I slump my shoulders in defeat. I can feel Ace grey eyes stare at me and it very uncomfortable.

"Today Law aka Dr. Trafulgar was at my school to help with the physical exam. He was my doctor and found out that… I am extremely underweight and that he concern about my health." Sabo looks at Law and Law nods to confirm the facts.

"How bad is she?" Ace ask as he turns to him.

"The normal weight for someone 6ft 1in should be 145 lb but for how active she is I would say 150 to 160 lb would keep her healthy. Today she weighed 120 lb. I need to know why she this way and why you two look extremely healthy. That way we can find a way for her to gain weight and stay healthy." I watch my brothers eyes widen as they look at me.

"Sis…what going on? I know food is scarce but there is no reason for you to be so…skinny." Ace ask as he keeps asking why with his eyes.

"Well the first week of last month Lu decided to go to our fridge for an overnight snack. Then we had no food for three days… Ace got paid and we were fine but not great. Near the end I decided not to eat lunch to make sure you guys were full. Then that landlord incident and I gave my food to Lu so he could have a lunch…I guess with all the buildup of not eating caught up to me…But why didn't you guys lose any weight? I mean there were a few days for sure we had no food in the house." I ask and the brothers look at each other.

"Anny you gave us your lunch?" Sabo ask and I nod.

"There were days you didn't eat?" Ace ask as he looks paler by the second. I nod again and my brothers look again at each other.

"How could we not know? We are your big brothers. How could we not see that?" Sabo mumble as he looks at me worriedly.

"It ok guys." I start but Sabo shakes his head.

"Anny this is not ok. We divide our food equally. I tend to not bring a lunch because my girlfriend cooks a lot for me." Sabo states as my stomach go cold.

"What?" My eyes widen as I look at Ace.

"What about you Ace? How do you look like you? I thought you were not eating too." I ask and Ace looks at me with pain eyes.

"I do. I mean I don't eat but my stomach growls so loud when I work that my friends give me food to shut it up. They know about everything and always help out when they can. That what friends are for. It took me a long time to trust them but they know." My blood freezes.

"So this whole time I have been suffering for nothing. You two have been eating and I have been being careful to make sure you guys could eat. Wow! Just wow!" I grab my burn as I get up.

"Anny we need to talk about this." Ace gets up and I look at my twin.

"No. Just no. I need some air and now that I know the truth. I just need to sort out my thoughts." I walk to the door and open up to the spring air. Haruhi follows behind me as we get out.

"Anny! Why haven't you ask your friends for help?" Sabo ask and I turn to them from the door.

"Because they are my friends but that going too far. I don't ask for help because I always end up being used in the end and thrown away. You know that already though so why ask it." I state the facts and close the door.

"Anny…" Haruhi starts but I turn to go down the steps. She quickly catches up and we walk in silence as I lead the way through the streets.

"Haruhi…please don't tell the guys about this." I ask as we grab a seat at a bench. Haruhi sits beside me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I won't. What did you mean people used you?" Haruhi ask. I lean my head back and look up at the blue sky.

"It means I was used. I never was lucky with anyone. After I was hurt my friends that I thought were my friends never came to visit me in the hospital. Found out later that they actually talk behind my back. Then the next school we went to I thought this one girl. She was my friend until I found out that she was only my friend to get to my twin. They actually did date for a few weeks but Ace didn't like her that way and when he said no she started to make my life a living hell. Then we ended up on the street for a year. That why I am older then everyone. I learn to only live and care for my brothers because those are the only one I could trust. They still are the only people I can trust but hearing that they have eaten all this time and I have been suffering. It hurts a little. I know Ace has been like me….Almost but still….My brothers all have someone to trust and I have…them and no one else." I watch the sky as Haruhi grabs my hand to squeeze it.

"But I am your friend Anny. You can trust me." Haruhi voice is soft and I look at her to see her shoulders slump with such a soft smile it reminds me of Makino.

"I know you are. I can trust you and that why I took you with me today. Can you…help me?" I ask her as I sit up. She nods and I hug her as she hugs me back.

"Of course but I think the guys will be shoving food in your face until your healthy again so I can help by listening to you whenever you need it." I nod as we sit up. I put my forehead to hers and we smile at each other.

"What am I going to do with them? My bros at home I am sure will be stuffing my face and at school my friends will try to stuff my face again. I'm going to blow a gasket if this keeps up." Haruhi chuckles as we sit up. The sky now a light orange and I think it time to go home.

"If you ever need a break from it all like I need one too. You could always sleep over at my place. That way we can study in peace and go to school together. Take a break from it all." Haruhi kind words make me warm inside as we get up to go home.

To be continue…..

 **Hey everyone! Thanks to all the people who have made it this far and like/follow my story. This chapter really shows more of Anny personality. I hope you like it! I think it pretty intense. Yes that was Yuri on ice. The song and tv series was amazing! You should watch it! Supper good art and story! I don't own any of it by the way or the Nicki song Anny sang earlier. Now for my review:**

FairyGirl960: Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter like the last! I can't wait to read your review.

: Thank you for such a nice review as well! I hope you like this chapter too! I take all types of comments!

 **So that that! I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think!** **Ouran characters are own by Bisco Hatori and One Piece characters are by Oda! Night!**


	4. Blinded love

"someone talking"

 _thought_

 ** _singing_**

 **texting on the phone**

Blinded love

Since the physical exam a few weeks ago I have been eating like I should be but I still feel like it to much. I guess old habits die hard. At home Ace likes to watch me eat whatever leftover food he can grab from his work or whatever I decide to make for dinner with our rations. On the other hand Sabo been making sure I actually pack a lunch everyday. I'm not joking either. Every night he will stand beside me and watch me as I make my lunch. For some odd reason Koala has been coming more often. Sabo said it because he has to keep an eye on me and she has to keep an eye on him...I have no idea what that means. Oh Kola by the way is a sweet girl with short dirty blond hair, soft blue eyes, breast the size of two mini melons, curvy waist, and likes to wear girly cloths even though she a karate master. I am a little jealous of how pretty she is but…I'm just happy she likes Sabo so much for who he is. She also been giving me private talks about guys and how to get them in bed if you know what I mean. It sort of fun to have a girl to talk to about this stuff because I don't have a mom for that for reasons I don't want to talk about. What been fun about these talks though is watching Sabo and Ace begging me to stay innocent with Lu...I have never been innocent. I can just keep my pants up and I don't rush into anything.

At school my friends have been giving me food left and right. It sweet and all but I feel like they are doing this because they have too not because they want to. I usually give their food back to them and sometimes it works. Other times when my stomach growls I have no choice but to eat the food that suppose to be good but it taste bitter. I hate those times because their food being wasted on me. The only people in my life that are not treating me like glass that about to brake are Honey who from day one has always shared his cakes with me at the club, Mori who being Mori….Well once a week he been picking me up to take me to school which is nice, Kyoya...well being kyoya, and Law who been checking up on me in his doctor mode but then after he just Law. When Law was checking my weight one week latter that when Ace finally apologies for hitting him. Should have done it sooner but at least he said sorry. I would say Haruhi been the same but she not. I feel like I have been changing her. She still the girl slash guy I go to for anything but I think I am releasing her inner demon. Always be carefuller of the quiet ones. By the way after that Physical exam I also got my period which also explains all my fuck up mood swings that week. Good old hormonal crap. I still have not gone to Haruhi for that sleepover yet. I should but I just never had the need to go. Usually if Ace bugs the shit out of me enough about not eating enough or other bull shit we will argue with yelling then we wrestle. Which always leads to either I give him a big enough bruise or I get one big enough which makes us both feel guilty. Then we apologies and all is good. Lu has no idea what been going on with me but he still being the Lu I love so much. He shares with no one which I want to keep it that way. I need a little normality in my life somewhere.

Today I wake up to the sound of sirens because that the alarm Sabo likes to wake up to. Since my phone gone extinct I have no choice but to share with Sabo if I want to wake up on time to make it to school. _I can't wait to get my own phone...when I can afford one_. Sabo and I shuffle out of our warm doggy pile and slowly stand up to stretch out the kinks. I look down to see Lu move around to latch onto Ace. _Man I wish I had a mattress. The floor always hurts my back in the morning. You would think a girl would get use to it after 16 years._

"Morning bro. Sleep well?" I ask as I go straight for my pills on the desk. _Don't want to fall asleep in class again. Almost got into detention._

"Ya. You?" I turn to my beloved blond brother and give him a tired smile.

"Yup. It was nice and toasty! Just the way I like it but a mattress should be on our list to buy at some point in our lives. If you could start cooking the eggs then I can take a quick shower and I will toast the toast!" Sabo humms in agreement as I let him use the bathroom first so he can at least do his business. I look through my cloths and grab my rip up jeans and simple red t-shit. By the time I make it back the bathroom it all ready for me. I finish quickly and join my egg-less plate. _What a great start to today._

"Bro…Where the eggs?" I point to nothing as I hear my brother groin beside me.

"We don't have any more and Garp late on this month money again. I don't get paid for another week and Ace just got paid but his money went to rent for this month. God I swear that landlord swindling us." Sabo looks at me then puts his hand in his pocket. _He worried again._

"Don't worry about it. I can easily skip breakfast for today and I am having leftovers for lunch so I think one day won't hurt me." Sabo eyes look up to stair into mine. I wince as his eyes get smaller and his lips thin out.

"Don't even start that crap with me! You are still way underweight…plus Luffy ate your lunch for a midnight snack. God that kids eats more than all of us combine. I will see what I can scarce around after work but for now...Anny please let one of your friend's give you lunch. I know how much you hate asking but please! Just for today." Sabo voice cracks at the end as his hand go to rub his tiered eyes. I look down to see my shirt still a little loose on the shoulders but the pants are perfect if you ask me. _He still freaking out about the fact I'm so underweight_. _He worries to much._

"I'm fine Sabo. My friends will give me food…Trust me they try every day. As for breakfast…" I trail off as Sabo passes me the last apple in the basket. His glare daring me to say something.

"Eat that for now…Sorry but that all I can offer. Even the bread gone. Just last until dinner." Sabo ask and I pat his shoulder as I take a bite of my apple. _Oooh. Crunchy!_ My bite seems to finally get a small smile out of him.

"I will. Have a good day at work and tell Kola I say hi!" I put my shoes on and smile as the sun warms my skin while the cool air ruffles my hair gently _._

"LUFFY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT EATING ANNY FOOD?!" Sabo screams as I close the door. I giggle as I can just imagine Lu sweating buckets and saying he didn't do it while still sleeping. _Beautiful day and I have lots of time to get to school today._ I walk down the stairs munching away as I pass a half asleep Law finishing a night shift walking up the steps.

"Have a good sleep Law." I say softly as I pass him. I think he mumbles you too and opens his door. _I hope he can fall asleep.._. I walk down the streets, pass the walls full of graffiti and dead grass that leads to the safe zone. I am almost out of the mug zone but today I am not that lucky. _I knew my luck would end one day. That now…two weeks of being mug free! New record!_ I stop as three boys surround me. The one on my left has a red Mohawk and wearing all black, the one on the left has green Mohawk wearing all white, and the one in the middle has a blue Mohawk with piercings everywhere I can see before his grey cloths cover him. _Wow Mohawk triplets much?_ I pop the last bits of the apple into my mouth as the middle Mohawk steps forward. _Totally the boss._

"Did you know you are on the Mohawkins turf bitch?" His voice is scratchy as if he smokes fifty packs a day and his black lips is to probably hide how crack they are or he trying to go Gothic. To bad the hair not working for him. I snort as I put my hands on my hips.

"I don't give two flying fucks who you are. What I do know is that I am going to be late for school so move along blueberry." I make the shooing motions with my hands and blue hair Mohawk eyes harden as he looks at me.

"What did you call me you ugly piece of shit?" He points at me as I put my bag down. _Ahhh! I would be so rich right now if someone counted how many times I have been called that in a week._

"You heard me unless you are deaf too blueberry." I mock as I crack my knuckles. _I could go for some exercise before school._

"You little. You think you can take us on? Well when we are done with you there will be nothing left of you. Unless you pay the $500 passing fee." I snort as I bring my fist up.

"I wish I had that much. I could have had my egg sandwich this morning with cheese and bacon!" I watch blueberry eyebrow twitch. _Ha. Anger issues to boot!_

"Have it your way. Let's teach her a lesson boys to remind her who turf she on." I watch his two lackeys run at me. _Amateurs._ I easily block kiwi right hook and lift my knee high so I can block strawberry kick.

"Gonna have to do better than that to take me out." I taunt as I duck under kiwi punch and kick strawberry over to fall on kiwi. _Whoo! That was perfect!_

"Now I have to get to school so step aside." I pass the two fallen fruit brains to grab my bag but blueberry does not like the fact I took his friends out.

"You little bitch! How dare you hurt my friends! You are dead!" I put my guard up in time to block a jab to my face. My eyes widen a fracture since I can feel the power behind his punch. _Strong but not as strong as Lu. I can take him._ We match for punch and kick for a bit. _This is taking to long. There an opening!_ I go for a low jab to his stomach but kiwi jumps me out of no where. _Shit! I forgot about the other two._ My forehead hits the ground first and I can feel the burn that comes with it. I have to blink my eyes as everything starts to go a little fuzzy. _Fucking asshole! He better not have rip my pants even more with that stunt!_ All of a sudden I can feel the sunlight on my eyes and the gravel beneath me. I also can feel a liquid drip down my face as the three fruit baskets look a bit blurry. I blink my eyes to get them back into focus the best I can as one of them towering over me and keeping my hands above my head. _Asshole cut my head. Who tackles people anyway!_

"Look at her now. You know she not half bad looking. Let's say we let her go after she pays the special fine." Blueberry says with a grin as my vision starts to come back. I can feel one of their hands go underneath my t-shirt and their grubby fingers trail up my stomach. _Oh no you don't fucker!_ I bring my feet up and hook them into the guy armpits that is holding me down. I push him back and as soon as he off me I stand back up. I wipe the liquid off my face to see blood on my fingers. _Of course I am bleeding. First no food and now this crap_. I close the one eye that quickly starts to burn from my blood and the fruit group laughs as they look at me. I snarl as time running out. _I don't have time for this…_ My thought dies as soon as I watch a guy come out of nowhere and does a great right hook to blueberry face. _Ooooo that has to hurt._

"Boss! Asshole! What the hell?!" Kiwi mousy voice makes me chuckle as the tall mystery man that comes to my rescue says something to them. Kiwi and Strawberry pail at whatever the man says. I blink my good eye as the three fruit baskets pick up their boss and drag him away as fast as humanly possible. My savior quickly turns around and before I know it I am facing a oh to familiar jacket.

"Mori…What are you doing here?" I ask as I go to grab my bag but his hands are shaking as they gently grab my cheeks so I can look up into wide brown eyes. _I have never seen him act like this before. What wrong with him...Is he afraid of blood?_ I don't move so I can let his eyes scan the rest of my body for any other injuries. I watch him quickly take off his white blouse underneath his school jacket. He lifts it up in the air and I shake my head which only causes more blood to get in the way. I take a step back so I won't let him do what I think he going to do but I can feel his hand squeeze my shoulder to stop me from moving. I wince as soon as he pushes the white blouse into my forehead. _There go his clean shirt._ Mori eyes continue to look everywhere before his hand that was on my shoulder moves to my hips and before I know it I am up in his arms like a bride after a wedding.

"Mori I am going to be fine. You don't have to carry me." I mumble as I feel my cheeks heat up as Mori rushes us to the limo. I look over his shoulder to see my bag has disappeared. _Shit! I had an essay in there that do tomorrow!_ He gently puts me down and pushes his shirt against my head. _Dame that hurts but it probably not as bad as he thinks._

"Hospital! Now!" Mori yells to his driver who quickly nods. The driver slams the door and before I can say wait the limo slams forward.

"Holy shit! No! I can't go to the hospital! Mori tell your driver to take us to school!" I scream as the car makes a hard left turn. _Holly shit! I'm going to die!_ Mori says nothing as his hand never leaves my forehead and his other hand around my waist.

"Pleas Takashi! I can't go to the hospital! Please let's go to school!" I use his real name for the first time as a last resort but he shakes his head. _Fuck! Nothing working!_

"No! You are going to the hospital." Mori voice is strong and stern as we make another sharp turn. I grab his wife beater so I won't fall off the seat. _Fucking hell! His driver a mad man_.

"But I can't afford it! I can't! We don't even have enough to buy food because the old geezer late with the money this month. Now pleas…Take me to school! I don't want to worry my brothers anymore." I beg one last time and I can feel Mori move his shirt away but he puts it back on as I feel new blood drip down my face.

"It ok." Mori voice quivers a little if you were paying attention which Anny misses. She misses the way he watches her or the fact his hands are trembling just the slightest as he holds her closer to him like if he let's go she will vanish.

As the limo comes to a sudden stop my body jerks forward. _Thank god Mori was holding me because I would have fallen off the seat_. Mori quickly opens the door before his driver could and picks me back up. _I can walk!_ As we make it out of the limo and I look up that when I realize that this is one of the riches hospitals I have ever seen. _I defiantly can't afford this. I mean look how white those stones are! I bet someone takes a toothbrush and cleans each stone once a month._

"Mori stop. Please don't take me in there. This will probably cost me more than the rent we pay! Pleas! I'm not worth that much!" I beg one last time before we go through the automatic doors _. I would run but I have no idea where I am!_ I look around the white walls and the comfortable plush chairs fill with patient's like me who will have to wait their turn. On the tables there are fancy coffee machines with cups line in a row waiting to be use, and the news is play on a wide flat screen T.v on the wall. _It spells rich all over_. We make it to the front desk and the blond nurse that was typing something on a computer screen jumps up as soon as she takes one look at me.

"Name?" She says urgently as her eyes scan the rest of me. I go to open my mouth but Mori beasts me to it.

"Takashi Morinozuka. This is Portgas D Anny. She a…friend!" I watch the lady type stuff in her computer then she comes around. _Geeze priorities lady!_

"Put her on the chair." Bossy orders. _It either bossy or Blondie but I guess Tamaki already has that nickname so bossy it is. ._ Mori nods and he gently sits me on the most comfortable chair I have ever sit on. _So not fair! If I was in a normal hospital I would sit with my brothers on a plastic chair for at least one hour minimum...We probably would not have gone to a hospital anyway._

"Mori over reacting! Honestly it just a scratch that hit a vein or something." I try to convince Bossy to let me go but she only raises a delicate eyebrow as she grabs some wet cloths.

"I will be the judge of that Miss. Portgas. Now sit still." Bossy moves Mori hand and I grab his now free hand _. Let's just get this over with._ I squeeze his hand to reassure him I am fine and I can feel him squeeze back as the nurse wipes the dried blood starting on my chin up. Soon enough I can see properly through my eye that was close a second ago. She moves Mori blood soak shirt aside but pushes it back on. _Come on! It not that bad!_

"Well it a good thing he did bring you here. Looks like you need stitches to keep that forehead closed. Are you hurt anywhere else and how did this happen?" Bossy ask as she looks at another nurse that passes by to give her some type of signal.

"I…was clumsy and fell on the way to school. Mori here was coming to pick me up when he found me. Right Mori?" I face him and his forehead moves forward just a bit but tentatively nods in agreement. Bossy lips thin like she doesn't believe me but decided it not worth it. The other nurse brings a bunch of medical bandages and she tapes me up but I can already feel the blood seeping into the bandage… _Maybe I really did need to go to the hospital….Nah! The old geezer would tell me to suck it up!_

"There. That will keep you patch up until the doctor can stitch you up. Please go to waiting room 2a. It down the right hall. Mr. Morinozuka will you be staying with her or wait with me?" Bossy gives Mori a smile that spell flirt all over. I don't let go of Mori hand as he stands up. _Don't stay with that bimbo! Come with me._ I send Mori waves of my thoughts and hope it works.

"I will stay with her." Bossy nods as she picks up her stuff and leaves with a swish of her blond hair. I go to stand but Mori already has me in his arms again. _I'm not a fucking flower!_

"Mori I can walk!" I try to reason with him but he shakes his head. _Fine! I give!_ I can hear some of the people in the waiting room snicker as I am carried away. I bury my face in his neck to hide my embarrassment and can't help but think he smells like freshly cut wood.

Mori breathing shortens just a little as Anny breath tickles his neck. He can feel his cheeks warm up as she moves in his arms just a little. He can't help but wonder what her lips would feel like if she kiss his neck. He shakes his head and scolds himself on such thoughts. He can't be thinking about her like that when she needs him to be calm right now plus that sort of thoughts should only be about his wife whoever she is.

We enter the proper room and the walls are a creamy peach color with white chairs too the side. Mori places me on the waiting table while he stands beside me.

"Mori…I don't know how to repay you….You have done so much I…" I trail off as I look down at my cloths that cover in blood. _What am I going to wear after this? I can't go home because I will miss even more school. I don't want them to kick me out because of this._

"Let me pick you up every day then take you home." Mori voice is soft and I look up at him to see his eyes scanning my face.

"What?" I get out and Mori simply blinks then he slowly smiles like I have never seen before. _Wow! I don't think I have ever seen him smile like that…to anyone._

"Pay me back by staying alive." Mori voice is soft as his other hand gently lands on my cheek. I can feel his warm skin as a single tear slips from my eye. _Dam it! He destroying all my walls…They all are_. His thumb wipes it away and I can't move as his face slowly moves closer to mine. It feel like my heart about to leap out of my chest as I can feel his warm breath on my lips.

"Excuse me. I am here about someone needing stitching. Am I interrupting?" A horse voice makes Mori stand up like a spring bored… _what just happen?_

"No. Come in." I squeak as the doctor closes the door and walks in. I look over to see Mori blushing as the doctor brings all the stitches and needle over to the table.

"Ah youngsters in love…Now let's see how bad you really need those stitches." The doctor tall with gray messy hair, a white beard, and deep blue eyes that shine with age. He turns to Mori and smiles softly. _We are not in love. That was just a….friend looking out for each other moment. Ya! Plus who want to love me like that anyway?_

"Young man. Do me the favor and keep your girlfriends hair out of my way. Thanks!" My cheeks heat up as Mori moves my black hair aside. I cast him a quick peek to see his eyes are looking anywhere but my own. The doctor removes the bandage and humm as he picks up a needle.

"This will numb the skin for a few hours. All you will feel is a prick as I sow the skin back together." I grin as I look at the doctor.

"Don't worry about it. I have been stitch up multiple times." The doctor raises a bushy gray eyebrow as he picks up the needle.

"Do tell then. I actually like talking to my patients." The doctor says with a grin as he sticks out his tongue. I feel the needle go into my skin but no pain like the doctor promise. I check on Mori to see him go the usual straight face but his eyes are on my wound. _Which one to tell?_

"OK…I know! I was listening to some music while I was cleaning my house! Then I started to dance to a really fun beat that I lost track of where I was going! I end up tripping over my brother helmet. We tell him all the time to never leave it on the floor and I fell on our table. I split my knee open! Took like 35 stitches to close I think. Could be more for all I know plus all that glass they had to remove!" The doctor grins as he ties and cuts the thread.

"Well lucky for you this one is only 5 stitches and that very nice of you to help your maids with the cleaning. Not many Youngers do. Now it will take a week for those stitches to come out. You can come back and someone will do it for you." The doctor turns and writes something on his pad of paper.

"Umm… My next door neighbor is a future doctor. Could he do it for me?" _At least Law won't make me pay for anything_.

"That fine. Now this is to explain why you are late for school and this is your pain medication that you will take with food once you start to feel pain. No more than two a day. Good luck out there and I hope I don't see you again." I take the note while Mori grabs his.

"Thank you for everything." I smile as the doctor chuckles and leaves while Mori driver walks in.

"Sir. This is a new undershirt and jacket you requested and this is for the Miss." The driver hands me a bag as Mori buttons up a new white shirt and slips on his school jacket.

"Umm…Can I change? I will meet you at the counter." Mori nods as he and his driver walk out of the room. _Please don't be…Shit!_ I pull out the yellow dress code and groan.

"Why? Why?" I cry as I remove my dirty blood stain shirt and throw it in the trash. _Blood never comes out but at least my jeans are only dirty._ I slide the dress on and I can't help but feel like I am wearing a soft cloud. I bring my sleeve to my cheek and rub against the non-sensitive cheek. _So soft!_ I look in the mirror that hangs on the door. _I look like an Ouran student_. I humm as I walk forward and admire the way the dress shows off my curves nicely. I adjust the bow and smile a little. _I look…nice?_ I move my hair up and see black stitches keeping my skin together. I gently push on the skin and I can't feel a thing. _He did a great job. Maybe I won't get a scare though it doesn't really matter._ I let my hair fall back into place and leave the room. I quickly find Mori at the counter talking to Miss Bossy that help patch me up. I can't help but aww as I stand next to him.

"Mori! Have you felt this fabric! It so soft!" I can't help grabbing my sleeve and rubbing the fabric on his cheek. Mori chuckles under his breath as he nods.

"See! Soft!" I grin as I put my hand back to my side as the nurse chuckles.

"That so cute. Now Miss. Portgas how will you be paying the $1'025.35 for the stitches and pills? Will it be with your family golden card or platinum?" The nurse turns to me and I pale at the number _. My family could live in a better house with that much money_. Mori hands the nurse a golden card and she swipes it with a smile. She hands me a bottle with blue oval pills inside with instructions on the side. I look at the pill that coast a pretty penny.

"Thank you very much and have a good day." Bossy grins as I look at the pill bottle. Mori picks them up for me and gently leads me out of the hospital. _Finally we are out of there._ I sit in his limo and buckle my seat belt in case the driver go mad again. Mori does the same and we are off. We sit in silence until he grabs my hand and puts the expensive pill bottle in my hand.

"You know Mori…." I start but words can't show how much he just done for me. _Actions do speak louder than words as Kola would say._ I lean over and gently kiss his cheek. I lean over to his ear.

"Thank you for looking out for me so much." I whisper as I sit back down and admire the way Mori face becomes a tomato as he scratches his cheek. _Cute._ The limo stops and I get out to see we are in front of the school.

"Now only if…You have my bag! Thank you so much!" I hug the driver and grab my bag that had my essay inside. I check through to see it all accounted for and in perfect condition. The driver chuckles lowly and nods to Mori.

"Have a good day master. I will pick you up at the normal time?" The driver ask while I watch Mori nod.

"Good. Then have a good day. Good bye Miss. Portgas. Both of you have a nice day." The driver smiles towards me as he drives away. Mori and I walk towards the school but it so quite. We make it to the front desk and sign in. The front desk lady nods towards us as we leave.

"See you at the club Mori." I wave as I turn to leave.

"Takashi." I stop as I turn to him.

"What?" I stop in my step so I can face him.

"Name Takashi." He ask if that ok for me to say with his eyes.

"Sure! I like that better than your nickname anyway…Bye Takashi!" I turn back and walk towards the end of first period with my cheeks a bit red. _I think Takashi finds me as a good friend. Yaaa! I'm special!_ I look at the door and breathe deeply as I can hear people talk on the other end. _Must be social time._ I open the door and walk towards the teacher desk. The room go silent as I hand him the doctor note.

"I am sorry for missing you class Mr. Leo. I will get the missing notes from Haruhi." My teacher nods as he takes my note and changes my absent to present. I turn back to the class and everyone eyes look like they are going to pop out of their head. I walk to my desk and that when I get swarmed by everyone. Question about how I got the dress to where have I been keeps shooting my way. _Too much!_

"Enough. Give Anny some room!" My twinnies come to my rescue as they push the student to the side. Haruhi hands me the notes I miss today. _Thank god I have a friend like them._

"Take your time with copying them…Anny where were you?" I take Haruhi notes and put them in my bag as she crosses her arms unimpressed.

"I… don't want to talk about it…Here. After school ok." _I just don't want to repeat myself…Plus I don't like being swarm like that!_ My fellow classmates start whispering and I think one even said I was out selling drugs and lost track of time… _Great. I am a drug dealer now._

"You know…you look good in the school uniform. What happen to never wearing one?" The twinnies ask as the bell rings.

"Well I had no choice and I can't believe how soft this fabric is! It the second most comfortable thing I have ever worn! Next to your dress you made me!" I rub my cheek as I grab my bag and go to the next class. I pass a snarling black hair girl as she looks at her read head friend.

"The commoner trying too hard. I bet she stole that dress to try to fit in!" She says a bit louder for everyone to hear. I turn to the gossip girl and grin.

"Nope! Takashi gave it to me!" I hear girls gasp around me as I leave the classroom and Haruhi by my side.

"Takashi?" Haruhi ask as the twins catch up to us after their shock passes them.

"When did you become so friendly that you use his first name?" Kaoru ask with a raise eyebrow. I look at the clock and grin.

"I would say maybe 37 minutes ago." With that one remark rumors are flying from I seduce him and he destroy my cloths in the process of…ya you get it too I black mail him with what you may ask? I don't even know. The school day comes to an end and I make it to the club room in record time.

"Annnnnn-ccchhhhaaannn!" Honey cries as he tackles me into a hug. I pet his head as he hugs the living daylights out of me. _God he going to squeeze the life out of me._

"Takashi told me everything. Are you ok?" Honey tears wet my dress but I don't say anything as I hug him back.

"I'm fine." I start but Tamaki already running to give me a hug. Honey moves me out of the way so he won't run me over. Tamaki passes us and runs into the door. He turns towards me with a red print on his forehead and tears in his eyes.

"Anny! What going on?! You and Mori were late for class and I have heard so many rumors. Is it true! Did Mori really rip off your clothes?" _Of all the rumors he believes it that one._ Takashi coughs in the background and I look over to see Kyoya handing him a glass of water.

"Do tell." Kyoya points to the couch and I happily sit down. The twins get on each of my side, Takashi and Kyoya on the opposite couch, Haruhi on her own seat and Mori standing with Honey on his shoulder.

"Where to begin…..?" I mumble as I cross my arms.

"The beginning would be a good start." Haruhi adds. _Good idea._

"Alright! I was walking to school when some guys attempted to mug me." I was interrupted by the guys gasping and looking at each other. _Oooo man this is going to take time. What a pain in the ass. At least I only have to say it once._

"What? My baby girl was mugged!" Tamaki screeches is high that I think my ears almost started bleeding. I clear my ears as I raise an eyebrow.

"Ummm….It a normal thing where I live. I at least get corner about once a week sometimes twice a day. It not that big of a deal." On the other hand my friends don't like what I just said.

"How are you still alive?" The twins ask and I shrug.

"I have grown up my whole life fighting to stay alive. Whether it was in the forest up in the mountains, on the streets, or when I spar with my bros. I would have won today fight but one of them I took out decided to tackle me to the ground where I slash my forehead. It was a bad move on my part to forget about an opponent I already took down." I cross my arms and lean back as I pout. _Could have won if I had more time too._

"How many did you fight?" Haruhi voice is firm but I look over to see she is a little pail.

"There was three. The boss and two weak ass lackeys. You should have seen the way I threw one into the other. It was a very impressive round house kick if you ask me!" I can't help but brag a little. I blink as all my friends' hair cover their eyes. _Crap! Their all piss._

"What next?" The twins ask together as they each put an arm around me.

"Umm….The one that tackle me held me down. My vision was a little blurry but once clear I move my feet to hook into the person armpits and use my weight to get them off me. After that Takashi show up to help out. He told them something and they fled. Then his crazy ass driver took me to the most expensive hospital I have ever seen. Seriously Haruhi. They had the biggest screen tv in the waiting room I have ever seen and the chairs! More comfortable then the pillow I sit on at home!" My voice trails off as Kyoya pencil snaps… _Oh shit! All hell about to break loose!_

"Guys! I'm ok! No need to do anything rash! I only got five stitches!" I swear the room goes cold as the twin hug me tighter.

"What?!" Tamaki snaps and I push myself further into my seat as he stands over me. _I think I may be scared right now._

"Kyoya! Find these guys who hurt Anny and bring them to justice!" I gawk as Kyoya nods and turns to me.

"What can you tell me about these three pest?" Kyoya ask and I actually feel sorry for the three punks.

"No need to do anything guys. There just punks." I try to calm the situation but Haruhi shakes her head.

"No Anny there not just punks. They assaulted you and if Mori never came then they could have sexually assaulted you." My eyes widen as I face Haruhi. Her words cuts me like a knife through butter. Her eyes are cold and for once I just shut up. _She supposed to be on my side!_

"Fine… They called them self Mohawkins or some crappy ass name like that. The boss has a blue Mohawk and cover in piercing. One had a red Mohawk and the last was green. That it." Kyoya types some stuff and closes his laptop.

"It's all taken care of." _What?_

"That fast?" I gawk as Kyoya lets his devil grin out. _I'm actually feeling sorry for the fruity bunch even more now._

"Why of course. Our family private police force is one of the best out there." I sigh. _Money. What it can get you._

"Today was going to be a theme day but I have decided to cancel today club. I'm just to work up right now and want to go home for once. I will take you home Anny. No father should let their baby girl go home to a scary place like that!" Tamaki declares and I go to open my mouth to argue but the twins beat me to it.

"No! We will take Anny home boss!" The twinnis glare at Tamaki as Honey comes up and grabs my hand.

"No! I want to take Ann-chan home!"Honey declares. I gawk as everyone fights over who taking me home safely. _This is not what I was expecting at all_. I look at Takashi to see he is looking at me with a raise eyebrow. _Tell them_. I can just feel that what he trying to say.

"Takashi taking me home." I jump in and they stop arguing.

"But…I want too!" Tamaki wails and I just groan at his baby like whine.

"If Takashi says it ok you guys can share. Everyday someone can take me home. That way everyone gets a chance to see my shit hole called a home." I add and everyone seems to agree. I look at Takashi to see he agree even though he does not want too with the way his lips thin together.

"I believe today we should all share one Limo and go to her house so we can see which way we have to go." Kyoya adds and I cross my arms.

"That a great idea! Man let's go to Anny house!" They cheer and I shake my head.

"No! I need to go to my brother work today. He needs me to bring something home for him." I state and everyone looks at each other.

"I can get there. It one bus ride away." I add as I get up. Takashi hand on my shoulder and I look over to see him shak his head.

"So Takashi will take Anny there…Have a good night!" The twinnies say together as they walk out of the club room. _Didn't they..._

"What happen to all of us leaving together?" I ask and the twins stick their head back through the door.

"Well! You are not going to your house so no need to go then." They say together as the wave goodbye. Well…. I look at the others and they all soon leave but Honey, Takashi, and Haruhi who packing up her books.

"Takashi…Can Haruhi come too? One of my friends at my brothers' work can drive us home. Please?" I give him my best doggy eyes and he looks away with a nod.

"Wait what?! I have stuff to do at home today!" Haruhi adds as she slings her bag over her shoulder.

"But I want to study with you and this way I can give you back the notes. I am almost done. Pleas!" I grab Haruhi shoulder and she sighs.

"Fine but if it gets too late I am going home!" I shake my head yes and the last of us leaves.

"I want to come too!" Honey ask and I look at Takashi who nods as well.

"Yaaa!" Honey gets into the limo and I closely follow behind him.

"Buckle in Haruhi. Takashi driver can drive like a mad man." Haruhi quickly does that as the driver looks at me.

"You wound me Miss. Portgas. Where will we be going Master Takashi?" His driver ask and Takashi looks at me to tell the driver.

"Go to Whitebeard corp please." The driver raises his eyebrow but nods none the less.

"Wow! You brother works for the number one adoption program in the world?" Honey awws with wide sparkling eyes and I shrug my shoulders.

"My bro never tells me about his work. Just says there lots of paper work he does." My stomach growls and Takashi opens his fridge. _I did have lunch! Why are you hungry stomach?_

"Umm…Can I have the one with fish? It was really tasty last time." Takashi nods as he throws me my rice ball and takes one for himself. He pull out the drawer and hand Honey a bottle of chocolate milk and looks at Haruhi. _He know Honey way to well...Oh my god are they secretly lovers._ I blush as I look at the floor. _It makes sense...They act way to close at the club._ I look up to see a soft smile at Honey... _Don't worry! I will keep your secret safe!_ I nod as I take a large bite of rice goodness!

"No thanks Mori. I'm ok." Haruhi nods as Takashi throws me a bottle of water. I easily catch it and finish off my rice. _Yummy as usual._ My forehead throbs a little but I don't want to take the pills. _Don't need them to worry about me._ I look up to see Takashi eyes squint a little then points to my bag.

"No Takashi I'm fine." I watch him shake his head. _Fuck he stubborn like Ace._

"Really I don't need them!" I insist but he grabs my bag and starts looking through my stuff.

"Takashi you ass! You don't look through a women bag! Ever!" I go to take my bag back but he ignores me as the driver makes a turn which makes me stuck to the seat since the seat-belt lock in place. _Fuck._ I catch the stupid pill bottle and grumble as I pop a pill and swallow the rest with water. _I bet this was his plan all along. Make me eat his yummy food then make me take my pill._

"You two sure are funny!" Honey giggles as the car stops.

"Bye you two. See you tomorrow!" I say quickly as I leave the limo as fast as possible. Haruhi hiding a smile as she waves. The limo drives off and we face the huge building.

"So which brother works here?" Haruhi ask as we walk through the front doors.

"You will see!" I grin as we walk in and go straight to the elevators.

"EXCUSE ME! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I don't recognize the voice as I turn to the receptionist. _She got to be new._ We walk over to see a young girl with brown long hair and brown chocolate eyes. She has red cherry lips and with a mole on her upper cheek. _She looks more like a module then a receptionist._ I grab my burn arm on reflex as we walk towards her.

"I was going to see my brother. My name is…." She cuts me off before I have the chance to say my name.

"Do you have an appointment?" She ask as she pulls out a list…I stare at her like she grown two heads.

"No but I…" She cuts me off again. _Rude!_

"Then you can't go. I'm sorry but I am going to have to ask you to leave." She shoos me with her hand and I cross my arms.

"Fuck no! I came here to pick up my bro things. I am not leaving." I watch her smile fall as she stands up. _She as tall as me. I bet I could kick her ass._

"I am asking you nicely to leave or I will get security to come kick you out!" She snaps. _Oooooo Scary._

"Maybe we should go Anny." Haruhi ask as she looks around.

"No it ok. Call security. I dare you!" I snap and she pushes the red button. Soon enough a tan tall man comes walking over to us. He wearing a light blue dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt that open wide to show his muscles. He has curly black hair and a long black mustache.

"What seems to be the problem?" He ask in a deep voice and I can feel Haruhi shake behind me.

"W-we were just leaving. Come on Anny." Haruhi pulls on my dress. I turn to wink at her but she dose not relax the slightest but at least she breathing like a normal person now.

"They don't have an appointment. Can you remove them from the area?" She ask behind the safety of her desk and I turn to the man to see him grin at me darkly. I try supper hard not to smile.

"Of course. Are you going to follow me or will I have to take you by force?" He ask and I put my arm over Haruhi shoulder.

"Force please!" I feel Haruhi start to shake as the big man grabs us each in his arms and gently puts us on his shoulder.

"What?" Haruhi squeaks as she grabs his hair. I pat my dress down and wave at the lady who mouth wide open. _I hope a fly go in there. She deserves one._

"Where are you going? There trespassers!" The lady at the desk gasp as he pushes the up button for the elevator.

"No they are not. This is Ace sister. There a note by the computer screen." The front desk lady pails as the elevator door closes.

"Hahaha giving the lady a hard time at the desk. She new you know." He laughs as I jump down. I help Haruhi down and she is trying very hard to find her words.

"Haruhi I want you to meet Vista. He like one of my older brothers" Haruhi nods and the bell ring.

"Here our floor. Thanks Vista!" He tilts his top hat to us as we leave.

"No problem! Now no more trouble." Vista says as teh door closes. I chuckle as we walk onto the floor with rows of desk with workers. I make it a few steps in before I am engulf in a hug.

"Anny! My sweet little sister! How have you been?" A bubbly voice makes me chuckle as I hug the man back.

"Thatch! Long-time no see!" I laugh as he pulls me back and looks at me.

"Wow! My baby girl wearing a dress! So cute!" I swat his shoulder as I step beside Haruhi who not sure what going on. Thatch is a very funny man with a brown pompadour, beard, and a scar along his left eye. Today he in blue pants and white dress shirt. He in the same grade as Ace which is good and bad. Good because Ace not alone and bad because they are the king of pranks. Poor school.

"I am not cute! Anyway Thatch! Meet my best friend Haruhi!" Thatch looks at her and he breaks into a grin.

"You're Haruhi! Ace won't shut up about you!" Thatch laughs which causes Haruhi to look away with a light blush.

"Hey Anny! I hope this idiot not causing you any trouble-yoi." A man walks up to us with an open purple dress shirt to show off the company logo tattoo on his chest, he a tan man with blond hair that sticks up like pineapple leaves, and he always has a relax posture.

"Marco! Hey! No! The idiot being an idiot. Were Ace?" I ask as I put my hand on my hip.

"The usual and what with the dress?" Marco ask me with a raise eyebrow. I shrug my shoulders as I walk towards my bro desk.

"It the school dress. I got blood on my shirt this morning and my friend got me this for me to wear." I walk over to see my bro flat face on his messy desk. _Not surprise._ I smile at the picture frame of me and him when we were little. Since I did not hit puberity yet I look just like him. Then beside that frame is the four of us smiling together. _Aww…He such a softy._

"Sleeping?" Haruhi ask as she points at him.

"Yup!" I chirp as I look at my twin.

"How you get blood on your shirt-yoi?" Marco ask as he stands beside me.

"Stupid thugs push me to the ground on the way to school. Cut my forehead." I add as I watch Haruhi poke Ace cheek. He just lets out a snore which causes Haruhi to roll her eyes.

"Oooo. New battle wound. Can I see?" Thatch ask and I lift my hair. Haruhi winces since this is the first time she seen it while the boys go silent.

"Anny-yoi….You said it was a scratch. You have stitches." Marco points out as I put my hair down.

"So?" I ask as poke a pressure point in Ace shoulder.

"Yeow! I swear Marco I am almost done!" Ace sits up and I chuckle as he looks around frantically. Ace looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Sis…What with the silly dress? You look like a banana." I cross my arms and sigh. _I knew someone would say something eventually! I wish someone said something sooner. I would have had the twins find something for me._

"Like I was just telling those two. I got blood on my shirt so my friend gave me this to wear today." Ace raises an eyebrow.

"How?" I sigh as I go to explain like the fifth time today.

"She was walking to school and was corner. She was push to the ground and almost was sexually assaulted." Haruhi flatly says for me and I turn to her.

"What?!" the guy's screech which turns a lot of head our way.

"NO! Haruhi you don't say it like that." I start but she stands her ground as she looks at me.

"But it true…Unless you lied to me... to all of us" Haruhi glares at me makes my soul freeze and I shake my head. _I never want to see Haruhi glare like that again. I feel like I just died inside a little._

"Never! A guy really did push me to the ground but I got him off me before they could try anything!" I defend myself which only cause my spine to crawl as I feel six very angry eyes glare into my back. _Oh no_ …Ace is out of his chair and grabs me in a hug.

"Sis are you ok?! Are you hurt! Who are these mother fuckers! I will fucking kill them for touching you!" Ace snarls at the end and I pull back to face him.

"Umm….My friend said he already dealt with it…You know being rich and all so it done with. Now what do you have for me?" I ask quickly to change the subject. Ace crosses his arms and he still a little tick but go with it. _Thank you!_

"So Anny you are ok?" Thatch ask me and I nod.

"Yea! I am fine. Now Ace what is it?" I ask again. I watch Ace blush as he finally realizes Haruhi standing beside me.

"Sorry Haruhi. I didn't see you there. Umm hi….Sis come here!" Ace pulls me over so we are facing away from them. I don't want to leave Haruhi too long because Thatch going in for the interrogation with Marco by his side… _she screw._

"What Haruhi doing here?" Ace ask and I chuckle at how fluster he is. His eyes every few seconds go back to check on her while he keeps rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants.

"I thought it would be a fun surprise for you to see her. Surprise!" I say and Ace shakes his head.

"But my work place a mess! She probably thinks I'm a mess." Ace mumbles and I chuckle as I stand up.

"Nah." I walk back and Ace follows with a smile.

"Sorry Haruhi for waiting and being left with these two. Now Ace what do you need me to bring home?" I ask again and this time Ace hands me a box.

"I went grocery shopping with Thatch at our brake. I wanted you to take it home because I don't want the food to go bad." I frown as look at the box. _How he get the money for this? He just got paid and it went to our rent._ I keep my thoughts to myself to ask him latter tonight.

"Fine. Marco drive me home." I demand him more then ask but Marco nods with a lazy smile.

"Sure. Let me grab my keys-yoi." Marco go to his desk and Haruhi looks down.

"Nice to meet you Thatch…See you later Ace." Haruhi mumbles and Ace blushes at how bashful she acting. _She really is cute like that! Now I can see why guys had crushes on her_. Ace nods to himself and at the last minute grabs her in a hug.

"See you at our place Haruhi." I barely make out as Ace tried to whisper that in her ear. Haruhi cheeks redden even more as Ace lets go.

"Bye bro. See you at home." I carry the box with Haruhi trailing behind with a daze look and Marco with a soft grin. We past the security and I can't help myself.

"Bye! Hope you learn not to interrupt someone when they are speaking to you!" I scream over the lobby and I can't help but like the way she crawls into herself.

"That was mean." Haruhi mumbles as she comes back to her senses but not without a small smile. Marco chuckles beside me as we leave the building and walk over to his blue 2000 Mazda. I put the food in the back while Haruhi sits next to it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sit next to my vegetables?" Haruhi shakes her head and I get in the front. Soon enough Marco is off to my home. As we go into our neighborhood I notice the fruity brothers handcuff on the ground with police over them. _Ha! They get their just dessert!_

"Kyoya really does work fast." I mumble as we past them. Marco soon enough pulls up to our home and I grab the box.

"Thanks Marco for the ride. You get back to work safe and keep my bro in place!" Marco gives me a smile as Haruhi wave's goodbye. He pulls away and we make it to the front where Law on the front lawn with Bepo.

"Hi Law!" I yell which gets Bepo to look at me. Law smiles at us politely as we walk up.

"Hello Anny-ya. Fujioka-ya. How are you?" Law ask as Bepo shakes his tail and smells Haruhi leg. She bends down and soon enough Bepo kissing her cheek.

"Bepo down!" Law orders and Bepo quickly get off but Haruhi continues to pet the big guy.

"Here. Let me take that for ya." Law grabs my box and I see a small blush on his cheeks. _I hope he not getting a fever._

"Thanks Law! Come on Haruhi. I don't want him to carry it for too long!" I quickly jog up the stairs and open my door. Haruhi quickly walks into my home with Law right behind her. I close the door and Law puts the box on the counter for me. I open the box and smile at all the fruits and vegetables waiting for me to put them away.

"Happy to see you went shopping. Want my help?" Law ask kindly. _Always so helpful._

"Haruhi can you watch Bepo for us while we put the food away?" I yell into my dining room.

"Sure! He sure is cute!" Haruhi yells back as I hear her chuckle. We start to fill my fridge and I like that there a wide verity of food. _Probably coast a pretty penny too….Ace we need to talk after._

"Anny-ya…." Law trails off as he has his back to me. He putting a box of cereal away.

"Ya Law?" I smile as I go back to the box and grab the box of tea. I go next to him and put the tea that one shelf below him. My arm brushes his and he looks away.

"Are you ok Law? You can't get sick! You are a doctor." I put my hand to his forehead. _No fever._ Law moves my wrist to the side and he looks into my eyes.

"Anny-ya….Do you…Never mind." Law lets go and passes me to grab the last item which is a box of crackers.

"What were you going to say?" I ask but Law shakes his head to get his mind straight. He can do the most complex surgery and save a person life but to ask Anny out. He can't.

"Do you need help with anything else?" Law turns to me and I shake my head.

"No. I am just going to study with my friend…Law wait right here!" I rush to my room and open a small box on our counter. I pull out a smaller box and smile at the smell of the forest. _I will have to ask Makino for more of her special tea in my next letter._ I rush back and give him the box of tea.

"You have black circles under your eyes again and I know it can be hard to sleep during the day with neighbors like us. So this tea soothes the body and I recommend you drink one 30 min before bed. I have no trouble falling asleep but that tea very tasty!" I beam as Law looks down at the box.

"Thank you Anny-ya. I will have to try it out after my night shift today. I should go and get ready." I humm and he walks out of the kitchen. I join Haruhi side who has Bepo curl into her side as she studies something.

"Bepo-ya. Let's go!" Law snaps his finger and Bepo up and out the door.

"See ya latter Law!" I wave as Law closes the door.

"So that was nice of him to help you out." Haruhi points out as I take out the rest of the notes I have to copy.

"Ya! Law helps me out all the time! He great!" I get to work and Haruhi starts to write with a knowing smile. After 30 min of that smile still there I give her copy back. _So annoying!_

"Ok. That smile getting on my nerves. What does it mean?" I ask her and she looks at me.

"I think Dr. Trafalgar likes you." Haruhi says with no care in the world. _That not what I thought she would say._

"No way. He my friend. I think you are blind like how you like Ace!" Haruhi blushes as she plays with her hand.

"Maybe a little…But it not like he likes me back." Haruhi mumbles as she looks back at her notes.

"Any guy would love to be with you Haruhi. Why would you say that?!" I put my hand on her paper to stop her from writing. She sighs as she looks at me.

"I mean looks don't matter. It all about what inside that counts but I'm sort of a boring bookworm and he a bad boy if I were too name it." I chuckle as I shake my head. _Blind. She blind._

"At least you have looks and I love your personality! You are serious at first but once people know you…you are so fun and thoughtful. My personality sucks all around and I am so ugly compare to you." I chuckle but it slowly dies as Haruhi shakes her head.

"Are you kidding?! Sure you swear and a major tomboy but you have this supper sweat side of you. You always put others before yourself and you are beautiful. Sure you have a burn on your arm but it not that bad." Haruhi smiles and I grab my arm.

"No it not just my arm." I mumble as I prepare myself for what I am about to do. _Good thing I put my jeans underneath the dress._ I remove the yellow dress and let her see all of me. I shut my eyes. The only people that have ever seen everything is my brothers and the one girl that I trusted but she ends up backstabbing me. I hear her gasp and I open my eyes slowly to see Haruhi hands to her mouth as she takes in the way the red skin crawls along my side and I turn so she can see my back. _Please don't call me a freak! I don't know what I would do if she does._

"I didn't know. Oh Anny! You still are gorgeous though!" Haruhi adds as I place the dress nicely on the table.

"That a joke. Haruhi look at me! Look at me! I'm hideous but I don't regret it. I would get these burns every time if I can do a do over." I snap as I sit back down and look away.

"No. Look at yourself. You have a fantastic figure Anny and you are putting yourself short." I snort as I look at her.

"We are both just fuck up in our own way…Huh Haruhi?" I ask and she blinks before she chuckles a little. I can't help but chuckle a little with her. Then her chuckle grows louder and mine does too. Soon enough we are both on the ground laughing our asses off at the stupidest of things.

"What so funny?" Ace voice breaks through our laughter and I grin as I grab Haruhi in a hug.

"It's a girl thing bro. You wouldn't understand!" Haruhi chuckles as Ace comes to sit with us.

"So all the food away?" Ace ask and I humm with a smile.

"Ya! How you get so much?" I ask as I turn to him.

"Oh! Thatch said that he coming over to cook for poker night this weekend. He just making sure he has the ingredients here to make the dishes he wants. You want to join us Haruhi? It's strip poker!" Ace shuffles his eyebrows at her which only get Haruhi to blush.

"I will past but thanks." Haruhi mumbles and I nod.

"Ya me too! Last time I lost big time. I prefer not to flash Jozu again. Ace gave the poor guy a black eye for staring at my chest for so long. Which still thanks again." I watch Ace nod like it no problem as Haruhi packs up.

"I think I should go home to make dinner…Um Ace could you take me home?" Haruhi ask and Ace lights up like a Christmas tree.

"I would be happy to my lady. Let's go!" Ace gets up and walk towards the door. Haruhi waves towards me and I grin. _Only if those two new how much they like each other._

To be continue….

 **Hey to all the readers that are actually reading it. I know ouran x one piece not a big thing but thank you! I'm hoping you like it:) I have the next chapter done but I have to spell check. I will be working on another story first before I post the next chapter so I hope this holds you off. Also I hope that this story diffrent from the original. I am trying here! Anyway to review:**

FairyGirl960: I like Yuri on ice too. I thought it would be fun to put which I don't earn at all! I'm happy you like the last chapter. Really dramatic:) Hope you like this one too!

j-swan: Hey! I am happy you love it! Tell your friends and pass the message! I look forward to your next review. Hope you like this chapter! Happy reading!

 **So there another fun chapter of hiding behind the burn!** **Ouran characters are own by Bisco Hatori and One Piece characters are by Oda! Happy reading!**


	5. Is she right? Part 1

"someone talking"

 _thought_

 ** _singing_**

 **texting on the phone/writing a letter**

Is she right? Part 1

*Warning Bullying, dark thoughts, and sexual harassment Warning*

It has been a week since I have gotten my stitches and Takashi has gotten me in the morning every day. By now I make sure I am ready to leave because there is no way in hell I want my brothers to know I am getting pick up. Sabo once ask me why I am leaving so early. I had to lie through my teeth and say I enjoy going to school earlier to make sure all my homework is done. He bought it which is pretty hard to do. Sabo like Ace. He can tell when you are lying. Also Takashi likes to feed me his rice balls on the way to school. Even if I say no he still hands one to me anyway and I eat it because it just so good. You try to say no to something that taste like heaven every morning. Plus that school dress I borrow from him I also gave it back. He didn't want it but I force him to hold onto it again in case I rip my cloths again. He was ok with that but I could tell he really wanted me to keep it.

Today, once school finish the host club had that theme day we never had four days ago due to the events that occur. Today theme is simple. Everyone wears kimonos which means Kaoru and Hikaru have to help me because my kimono has way too many parts. So I simply ask for an undershirt which they so nicely gave me after I oh so glared at them. The kimono a light blue with white snowflakes. They even pin a white snow flake in my hair. I stare in the mirror and turn to face my twinnies.

"Thank you guys like always. I don't know how but you two have the magic touch!" I watch their smile turn into grins.

"Of course!" Karou starts as he pushes me out of the change room.

"We would never do you wrong." Hikaru finish as I walk to join the rest of the host. I guess since it took a while to change me the club already started. Tamaki in an elegant gold and silver kimono. _Beautiful._ I walk over to Kyoya to see if I have any clients today. _I hope so because they would miss out._ I watch him work for a bit until he humms to tell me to speak.

"I was wondering if I have any clients…." I never finish as three girls stomp up to me and one of them interrupts me. _What do they want…Aren't they usually asking for Haruhi?_

"Anny we want a word with you." The middle one says with a snap in her voice. _What did I do?_ I face her with a raise eyebrow. She wearing the yellow school uniform, she has a small diamond pierce on her nose which I am sure coast more them everything I have and more, red lips, and black straight hair. _She pretty_ …On my left is her friend that I have seen her come to the club with every time. She has curly black hair and green eyes with a small birth mark on her forehead that she desperately tries to hide with her hair. Then the other is hiding behind diamond. She seems to not want to looks at me with her chocolate color eyes, and she has such clean looking skin.

"Shoot." I start and the girls frown as I watch them. _I know that look. They are piss at me for just being me. It the same look my ex friend gave when my bro and I laugh together._

"Are you dating Haruhi?" Diamond boldly ask and I look at Haruhi with her grey and green kimono...

"Nope. Why do you think that?" I ask and the girl crosses her arms.

"Because you hug him all the time and he go to your house." She tries again and I giggle behind my kimono sleeve.

"Why are you laughing?" Came the quite girl behind diamond. She sending me death glares behind her friend while her friend glares are trying to put a hole through my head. _Ahhhh...Must I always explain myself. Why can't girls be friends with boys too?_

"I'm laughing because I could never date Haruhi." They all look at each other like they don't believe me.

"Why? He a good looking guy and you cling to him all the time." This time it was hider beside diamond that talk. I can't help myself snort. This time that gets me a clench fist from hider. _Ohhh...Violence again?_

"Because he my best friend. I lived my whole life with my brothers and a lot of people don't like me...My family was the only people I could trust but Haruhi….Haruhi was the first person I became friends with and someone I could trust other than my family. I don't want to lose that…PLUS! I like my men much older and taller then me. So like 17 to 19 years old." I watch the girls take a breath of relief as they look at each other. _Now that they have their answer I hope they leave me alone._

"Haruhi was your first friend….Didn't you have other friends? What about your parents?" Diamond ask and my thoughts go a little dark as I think back to my childhoodz. I grab my burn as I stand a little straighter.

"My father can go fucking burn in hell and my mom…She died giving birth to my brother and I." I say which leaves a butter taste in my mouth but they actually seem interested. _That not good._

"That sucks…You said you like older guys and I have seen you leave Mori car! OHhhhh are you dating him?!" The hiding girl looks like she won the lottery as she watches me. _Me and Mori_ ….My face heats up a bit and the three girls oooo. _Shit. Takashi secret. Must keep his secret._

"Wait! No I uh no. Takashi and I are only friends! He picks me up from home because I live in a crappy neighborhood! He just doesn't want me to get hurt again!" I try to defend myself but I watch clear skin eyes twinkle as she rushes away from the group to grab Mori wrist. _You shitting me._ She grinning as she pulls Mori over to us and looks up at him with a new light.

"Mori! Do you think Anny pretty?" She ask and I look at Takashi to see him blush a little. The three girls squeal which cause a few girls to look our way _. God I think my ears are bleeding._

"Do you see that blush?! He totally thinks Anny pretty! This is great! We approve!" The three girls chirp and I gawk as I look at my feet. My hand grabs my burn arm as I smile the best I can.

"Girls don't be silly. Why would Takashi think I am pretty? If anything you three are way better looking than me. All the twins do is make me look…normal. Plus Takashi like a good friend." _Plus he gay so...we will never work._ The girls look at each other and raise an eyebrow at me.

"Sure you have a burn arm but you are very pretty Anny…If anything we are jealous of you!" Dimond states with a smile and I raise eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I ask with a tilt of my head. _I think they need their eyes check._

"You really don't think you are pretty?" Diamond ask and I nod. The three girls look at each other and nod. I look at Takashi apologetic and he just raises an eyebrow asking me what going on. I shrug to let him know I am lost too.

"Hey! Honey! Do you think Anny pretty?" Hider yells over to their table and Honey looks up with a fork halfway to his mouth.

"Of course…Why wouldn't I think that?" He ask with a smile. I rub my arm as I look at the ground. Suddenly a hand on my head and I look up into Takashi eyes.

"You are pretty." He says softly and I blush as his face is so close.

"See! You two should go on a date!" The three girls giggle and I look away.

"Daddy says NO!" Tamaki screams as he pulls me away from Takashi to hug me. The three girls frown as I am saved from my so called dad. _For once I am thankful for Tamaki daddy act. He just saved my butt._

"First off I can date whoever I want and second…Tamaki let go of me. I don't want my kimono ruined." My words works as Tamaki lets go and I can breathe again. I watch Takashi go back to his table and Diamond moves to my side.

"See your eyes are following him." She whisper and I turn to her with a shake of my head.

"So…Even if we did like each other…Once he knows the truth he would leave me with a snap." I shake my head to get those thoughts away as I turn to the girls. They grin with a shake of their finger at me.

"I'm sorry for being so rude but we three have agree to cheer for you to get with Mori. So…once a week we will book to meet up with you to see how the progress going." Clear skin says as I watch them go to Kyoya side. I can't help but gawk as they book a session with me… _What just happen? I never even got their names...That all just happen?_ They giggle as they walk back to join Haruhi side. She raises an eyebrow at me and I shake my head like I have no idea.

"Kyoya…do they count?" I ask him and he smiles at me while still typing away on his computer.

"It does since we never agree that your guest had to be boys but that kimono you are renting going to coast a pretty penny so work hard to pay it off." Kyoya says and I nod as a feel someone tap my shoulder from behind.

"Hello Anny. My time has started." I turn to the male deep voice and it a new guest. He looks much older then me and I don't like the way his blue eyes are looking at my breast rather than my face. His blond hair slick back with too much jell and he smells strong of colon. _What a purvey hello._ I put on my fake smile as I bow my head. _Better keep my guard up. I have a bad feeling about him._

"Welcome to the host club. If you will follow me I can show you where we will be sitting. Would you like anything to drink?" I ask as polity as I can as I lead the way.

"I would like to drink you." I raise an eyebrow as I turn to him. I bite my tongue to not say anything nasty.

"Sorry but we are all out of Anny. Can I get you tea or coffee?" I ask as we make it to my table.

"No. Let's just talk." I nod as he sit in his chair and I sit in front of him.

"So what class are you from?" I ask with a smile and the guy has the decency to roll his eyes at me.

"Let's cut to the chase. How much?" He ask as his eyes stares into mine. The hair on my arms stand on end as I stare back. _Did he just..._

"Excuse me?" I ask for clarification and he has the decency to fucking roll his eyes at me. _He better not be thinking what I think he thinking._

"How much to borrow you for a few hours. I heard from a friend that you like it ruff. Plus you probably need the cash. Name your price." I stand quickly which makes my chair squeak along the floor as I let my black bangs cover my eyes.

"Get out. I am not a whore." My eyes harden as he too gets up and walks closer to me. _If he so fucking touches me it out of defense if I brake his hand._

"Oh you playing hard to get huh? That ok. I can pay you two thousand. Three?" He leans forward as his arms go and wraps around my hips. I can feel his hands tighten and his colon makes me want to barf as I breath it in.

"I am giving you five seconds to let go of me." I warn him as my eyes go cold. _He to close_. I still as I feel his erecting along my hip. _That disgusting._

"See. I am even ready so all we have to do is find a room." He whispers quietly into my ear. _I warn him._

"Oh! You heard how I like it ruff….Then why don't I show you." I say softly as I grab his wrist on my hip hard. I turn my body and throw him over my shoulder. He falls face fist on the ground with a grunt. While he down I grind my knee into his back and I grab his arm. I grin as I twist it just enough that it won't pop out of his socket. Just for a second I am back on the street protecting myself. _He wrecking my kimono! I hope I didn't rip it. I don't need more money added to my debt._

"If you EVER touch me again I will do more then throw you over my shoulder." I growl as I pull on his arm a little more. The cry he makes from pain is so perfect out of a pervert mouth.

"AHHH! ANNY! We don't treat guest like that!" Tamaki runs over to us as the man groans from the pain in his arm. I ignore the girls mummer around me as I stare at the garbage under me.

"Get off me you commoner!" He threatens through his teeth. I just push my knee deeper into his back and he cries out in pain.

"Ann-chan! What going on?" Honey ask as he bounces over. Takashi grabs me and pulls me off the ass whole. _Oh no you don't._

"Takashi let me go! That ass ask me how much I was!" I snap as I bare my teeth like the wild animals I use to hunt as I struggle out of Takashi arms. His grip tightens but I push harder.

"What do you mean how much?" The twins ask coldly as I continue to try to get out but Takashi pretty strong. _Fuck how strong is he?_

"It means he ask me how much I am to fuck! I am no whore! I am going to rip his balls off and shove them down his throat! Let me go Takashi!" I ignore the guest as I wrestle my way out of his arms which start to move to go around my arms to lock them in place. All of a sudden I can feel a strong yet warm chest along my back. Takashi arms are around my belly as I feel his calm heart beat against my back.

"I will protect you." Takashi whisper in my ear. I stop struggling as I just let him hold me. I watch Haruhi storm over to the ass who getting up. She just looks at him with a bored face.

"Haruhi chop!" She slams her history book into his head as her eyebrow twitches. _I knew I should have keep the history book away from her but…nice hit!_

"Did Haruhi just?" The twinnes gasp as Haruhi wipes her book off of dust and I gawk as she sends me a smile.

"Where did that come from?" I ask her as my eyes widen even bigger if that possible. _I had no idea she had a little devil inside her. I love it!_

"That for threatening my friend…Your brother may have rub off on me a bit." Haruhi mumbles the last part as Tamaki grabs her shoulder. Her smile falls back to being flat as she stares at Tamaki.

"Haruhi! Where my innocent precious little girl go?" Haruhi just blinks as she shrugs his shoulder off.

"I bury her deep inside so I can deal with your shenanigans." Haruhi states breaks Tamaki into pieces as he cries become a puddle on the ground.

"Wow! Haruhi you were so cool!" A blond girl gushes.

"Ya! So brave to stand up for your friend like that!" Diamond adds as new hearts float around her.

"You are going to pay! My father will hear about this and you two commoners will become nothing after he done with you." Purvey says as he gets off the ground.

"Why of course you can get your father into this but don't worry. I can easily tell him about the actions you have done today." Kyoya smiles and the man grunts like whatever.

"You have nothing on me. I have done nothing wrong!" Purvey snaps.

"Oh! Is that so? Well then go ahead. For I would be happy to tell him exactly how you like to spend his money. After all we do have your medical file at my family hospital!" Kyoya grins and I watch purvey skin become a beautiful shade of white. Plus the look of pure horror mix with I am going to piss myself is perfect.

"Fine. I-I won't say a word." He stutters as he go to walk away. _Oh no you don't._ I walk out of Takashi arms now that his guard down and I walk up to it. I grab his hair so he can look me in the eyes.

"Listen here fucker. I want you to relay a message to whoever said I am a whore. Tell them that if they have a fucking problem with me then instead of telling lies then they should face me. Now get the hell out of here before my earlier threat becomes real!" I snarl as I let go off his hair. I watch purvey run out of the room with his tail between his legs and the twins each put their hand on my shoulder. I look down at them both as they look up at me.

"Are you ok?" They ask together and I nod.

"Of course. He nothing but a weakling who hides behind daddy. I hate guys like him." I put both my hands on their head and rub their hair.

"Hey!" They both scream as I smile at them.

"Now let's go host!" I turn and Honey grabs my hand before I can go anywhere.

"Come on Ann-chan! You were so cool back there that you deserve a slice of cake!" Honey pulls me along and I follow because why not. It free cake. As I pass Kyoya I let my soft smile show.

"Thank you Kyoya. You are the best!" I watch him nod as he turns away to go back to his laptop. _He may show that he cold as ice but he has a heart as bright as fire._ Some time passes and I can't help but watch as all the host decided to go teary eye today. I enjoy my last bite of cake and notice a girl standing by the door hiding. She wearing the yellow school uniform but she has long light brown hair with a red ribbon to hold it up and light brown eyes to match.

"Huh? We have a brand new guest?" The twins say together and I grab their ear before they can bother her.

"Don't even think about it. You too Tamaki! Let her come in here on her own will." I snap as I pull a little harder. _She could be like Haruhi. That why she hiding_.

"Owowowowo. Fine! Let go!" The twinnes cry and I let go. I watch them rub their red ears with satisfactory. _Don't need them scaring the shit out of another guest._

"Phony!" The girl says as she walks out from her hiding spot.

"What?" I ask as she points at me.

"Phony! I can't believe that the one girl in the host club is the tomboy type!" I raise an eyebrow but shrug my shoulder.

"There you go Kyoya. I am the Tomboy type…but I think we all knew that from the beginning." I flatly say as I stretch my arms.

"I can't believe you would go around strutting yourself like you have no care in the world. You should be more close in and be calmer you phony!" The girl orders and I look at her flatly.

"I don't care what you think. Kyoya it time to close up. Can I get change? I have to go grocery shopping today." I ask him and Kyoya snaps his fingers as he ignores what I said after he relies who this girl is. _Rude._

"By any chance, are you…" Kyoya start and I watch bossy eyes change to a girl who in love. _Wow! She got it bad._

"Kyoya!" She smiles as she jumps into his arms.

"I've been wanting to meet you. My prince." I watch Kyoya eyebrow twitch as the girl holds onto him.

"On second thought I am going to stay." I whisper to Haruhi who nods beside me. _Karma a bitch._

"We might as well all go change so we can see what this lovely princes wants from us." Tamaki sighs dramatically as that my cue to change.

"You too are also a phony! I was watching you throw your love around. You are nothing but an egotistical, narcissistic…"The girl start her rant and I watch Tamaki got shot with arrows through his heart. _I have had enough shit today. No one makes fun of my fake dad but me! I can't believe I just thought that._

"Hey you bitch! You do not talk to my friend that way! Sure he make act like that but he not what you think." I watch the girls eyes widen and tears come to her eyes. _Who the phony now?_ On the other hand Tamaki turns to me with wide blue eyes.

"Oh my sweet little girl loves me." Tamaki cries as he grabs me into a hug. I sigh as I pat his back.

"Yes I love my fake dad. There there. Now can I go change?" I ask him and Tamaki nods. He lets go only for me to be tackle to the ground by the twins. I look up at them as they don't relies they are both straddling my legs. I feel my cheeks burn as the cry into my neck.

"We want to be loved too!" I shake my head as I lie down and pat their heads. _I give up!_

"I love you two too." I watch the twins grin and kiss both my cheeks. My blush grows bigger as Honey pulls me out from under them to hug me.

"What about me and Takashi?" He ask and I hug my sweet Honey.

"How can I not love my two favorite host boys?" I coo as Honey giggles. I look over to see Takashi blush with I am sure embarrassment when actually it over the fact he learn Anny think they are close friends. I face the last two to make sure they don't feel left out.

"Don't worry. I love you too Haruhi and Kyoya." I giggle as I turn to get change without looking at their reaction.

"Be back in a sec." I quickly walk to the change room and carefully get unchanged. _Man it so hard to get on but to take off it easy…I wonder if beef on sale today._ I walk out with the folded cloths just in time to hear the new girl is Kyoya fiance. _I had no idea he had one. This will be good_.

"Yes. My name is Hōshakuji Renge. I will be transferring into class 1-A tomorrow." Bossy smile is kind but there something under all that, that telling me to be careful. I pass a dark corner where Tamaki sulking like a big baby.

"What wrong with him?" I ask no one in particular.

"Daddy mad the mommy kept a secret from him." The twins say together. _Makes sense._

"It is indeed love at first sight." Bossy coo as she blushes. _Nope not bossy but air head works._

"The way you were adoring those flowers in the back courtyard when no one was looking. And the way you reach out to the poor injured kitty." Air head sighs as she spills all this…stuff.

"Are you blind?" The twins ask together.

"Maybe you have the wrong person?" Haruhi ask only to get a face full of an angry air heard.

"These eyes can't fool me! He someone who is kind to everyone and yet have no one seek him out. He loves solitude but is actually lonesome. The one that looks like the star of the current popular love simulation game. Ukie-dorki memorial! Ichijo Miybi and that you!" Air head gushes as she twirls around gushing all bunch of crap.

"What is that?" I start as the twins gasp.

"An Otaku!" Hikaru awws as everyone watchers her twirl around the room.

"I have never seen one before." Karou finishes as Honey hands go to his mouth. Tamaki on the other hand still pouting in his corner.

"I see now. You are infatuated with that character. You're projecting that infatuation onto me, going so far to think we are going to get married. This character probably wears glasses too, right?" Kyoya ask and we all gather around him.

"Whoa, deluded you say? Then, that story of her being your fiancée…"Tamaki trails off as I can't help but watch air head twirl around with hearts in her eyes. _I have never seen anyone act like that. It creepy...Oh my god yes I have! It a female version of SANJI! Oh god one enough...At least she not going to give me a flower and flirt with me...It Kyoya problem._

"I don't remember ever acknowledging that. For one thing today is the first day I have met her." Kyoya adds with no care in the world. _She need to come off cloud 9._

"Oh air head! Enough twirling and shit. Get your ass over here and tell us why you are still here. I have crap to do." I snap and watch her stop to put her hand to her mouth.

"Such horrible language. I wonder what you are hiding under all that ruff interior." My eyebrows twitch as she skips over to sit beside Kyoya with big doe eyes.

"Anny. Please be careful what you say around her. She my family client and if you make her anymore upset your debt will increase even more today." I shut my mouth and cross my arms. _Warm heart my ass! I take it all back!_

"Kyoya. I heard you are in charge of this club finances." Air head grins at him.

"Ya! He our director!" Honey smiles as she coo.

"The director! That perfect. I've always dream of being a drawing card for someone business." Air head eyes sparkle.

"We don't need one. We are a host club." The twinnies say together but I watch as it go in one of her ears and out the other.

"I've made up my mind! I will become the host club manager! It will be a pleasure to work with you." I watch air head grin as she waves and leaves out the door.

"She gone…Now can I go grocery shopping?" I watch Tamaki nod and I am out the door faster than a jack rabbit running from a fox. _Good thing I talk to Takashi not to wait up for me today._ I rush out of the school and slow down my run to a casual walk. I can't help but smile as my friends care so much for me over the last few weeks.

"True friends indeed." I mumble as I walk into the grocery store. I grab a cart and easily walk through the store. I get everything we need for the week. That poker night we had last weekend cause us to eat out of our house and home but we somehow still order a large order of Chinese food that Marco so nicely paid afterwords. I didn't play but it was funny to watch. I stare at my cart and sigh. _I wish I could make Marco favorite coffee cake in thanks. We just...don't have the money fore the extra things. I will one day._ I pay for all of my groceries and carry my bags outside. The sun warm along my skin as I start to walk home. A few minutes past and a voice makes my body go cold even though it so warm out.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it the useless half. What are you doing here and showing off your ugly ass? How your better half?" I turn to that lacy voice I know so well. Standing in front of me was my good for nothing friend that use me to get to Ace. She has soft blond hair, the perfect figure with big boobs, manicure nails, and today she wearing a perfect blue dress that long enough to cover her ass. _If I wore that then my burn on my leg would show and it spells skank all over._

"Hello Levi. As for my bro he fine. Now excuse me I need to get home before my food go bad." I nod my head out of being polite and turn to walk away but she just snickers.

"What? The looser all alone. Not really surprise. Sad as usual and still just as ugly as ever too? Maybe you should buy a brush! Oh but wait! You probably can't afford it." I watch her laugh and it sick. _She still stupid. If she making fun of how poor I am then she making fun of Ace to. Bitch._

"For your information I have friends." I watch Levi blink before she actually laughs louder like me having friends is a funny joke. Her laugh hurts my chest and I go to leave. _I don't have to deal with her. I have better things to do._

"You and friends? Never in your sorry life time. Who would ever want to be friends with you?" She ask as she wipes a tear away. _Bitch. Still a bitch._

"I don't know myself but they all care for me and I care for them. Now I have to go." I turn my back to her and walk away.

"They are just using you. Trust me I would know. You have no class and your personality horrible. Plus you are so ugly that it was even hard for me to fake being your friend." I clench the bags in my hands harder causing the plastic handle to dig into my skin.

"Shut the fuck up! All you are doing is getting into my head with your lies!" I snap and she only smiles showing off her perfect white teeth.

"Oh. Am I?" She ask and I bite my lip as I nod.

"Please. I will tell you the truth. No one will ever be your friend." Levi says as she applies more gloss on her perfect lips.

"Why?" I can't help but ask as I feel a cold feeling crush my chest.

"Because ugly Anny. You don't deserves friends. If you ask me I don't even think you deserve your brothers. You should hang yourself. That way no one will ever have to deal with you. You will actually do the world a favor." Levi laughs as her heels click on the concrete as she walks away.

"Tata Ugly." I watch her walk away as her words swim around my head. I rub my eyes as I walk back to my home which happens in an empty blur. I climb up the steps and open my door.

"I'm home! Anyone home?" My hollow voice echoes through the rooms. I notice a note on the table. **Hey sis. I'm out with my nakama. Love you.** _Alone today huh? Shit! That right…Ace and Sabo took extra hours to deal with our landlord._ I sigh as I start to put away our food. _I'm Ugly?_ I think back to when I showed Haruhi my burns but she just denied it. I walk to the bathroom and stare into my grey eyes. I remove my top and stare at my reflection. My burn along my side reminds me of my past. My fingers trail up my side until I grab a hand full of scared skin. The pain register in my head but I grab harder hoping I can maybe rip off the damage skin and new one would be hiding underneath. It doesn't work. I look back up at the mirror to see silent tears trail down my cheeks with such angry eyes. I bare my teeth at my reflection.

"Stop looking at me!" I scream as I punch the glass. The mirror shatter under my knuckle and I watch the glass fall into the sink with a mix of blood. My hand falls to my side and I can feel the warm liquid fall down my fingers. I look at the crack mirror with pieces missing and it shows who I really am. Twisted and alone.

"Shit." I mumble as I look at the mess. _Now I have more work to do but who cares. I'm alone anyway. Maybe Levi right. Maybe if I vanish it would be better for the world. After all I do have demon blood in my_ _veins._ I can't help chuckle darkly as I just look at the broken dark thoughts continue as banging starts against my door. _Who that? Can't I just be alone?_

"Anny-ya! Are you alright? I heard screams and a crash." Law voice reaches me and I look down at myself. _He seen my ugly body before. I guess it doesn't matter now._ I walk towards the door and open to reveil Law in his working lab jacket.

"Sorry if I was to loud Law. I was angry and I punch the mirror." I mumble quietly without looking at him. I just can't look at his disappointed face. I feel him push my door open so I take a step back. I can feel his eyes land on my hand that still hangs at my side. _No point fighting back. I know Law stronger then me._

"Anny-ya! Why the hell would you do that?! I will be right back." Law rushes back to his apartment and within seconds he back. He closes my door behind him and pushes me gently to my table.

"Now tell me why you would punch your mirror. I told you if you needed someone to talk to then come to me." Law orders as he grabs my hand and opens my fingers. I know it hurts but it a hollow pain inside that I feel more. Law just looks around the blood before he grabs the tweezers, gauze, and saline from his kit.

"Law. I'm fine. Don't you have work?" I ask quietly and Law humms while he takes out his phone.

"What are you doing? Law?" I warn as I hear a click. _No. I can't let him. I'm not worth it._

"I can't make it to my shift tonight. I have a cold." Law says flatly as he fakes coughs into the phone. I reach out but his free hand pins my good arm down so I can't reach his phone. My eyes widen as he closes his phone and I am to late.

"Now I have all night. Anny-ya spill." Law snaps as he picks up the saline and rinses the blood away. I say nothing as he picks up the tweezers and slowly starts to pull the small glass shards from my knuckles. I say nothing as I just watch him work.

"Because I was angry." I finally let out. I can't help wince as Law removes a bigger piece of glass from my knuckle. He says nothing as he places the glass with the rest and moves my hand in the light. He sighs as he picks up the tweezers again and go back in.

"I was angry at myself. I punch the glass so I wouldn't have to look at my ugly self anymore but all that did was prove how fuck up I really am. In and out." I can't face him and just continue to stare as small trickles of blood fall down the side of my hand. _He will agree. They all do._

"Anny-ya look at me." Law demands as he wants nothing more then to knock some sense into her. He can't believe these words are even coming out of her mouth. _Where did this even come from. She so much more confident then this. Her friends better not have hurt her or I swear I will cut out there kidney and watch them eat it._ Law thinks as he moves her hand in the light one more time and can't see anymore glass.

"You are far from ugly. If anything you are breathtaking beautiful." Law says softly as he watches her. _Of course I confess now of all times._

Anny body stiffens as she looks up at Law across from her. She feels her heart beat increase. _Lies! He has to be lying!_

"But…You can see my burns! Look at them! Just look at them! Look at me!" I snap as I use my other hand to point at me.

"I am looking at them and I think they make you, you Anny-ya. To me I don't see a burn but a beautiful women I am slowly falling for." Law starts to wrap her hand to keep himself distracted. Being sapy is not his foretay and he can't believe he just said something so...not him. Law can't help but look up to see Anny eyes wide with disbelief.

 _Law likes me?_ My heart beast faster but as I look down at my burns the ugly truth Levi was talking about comes to mind.

"Impossible. There no way you could ever like me like that." I snap as Law finishes wrapping my hand. I move my fingers and a pain is there but I don't care. _I deserve more then a bleeding hand._

"Anny-ya I do…Want to see my scares? If you think that ugly I will show you ugly." Law says with a deep breath before he removes his shirt. My eyes scan his broad chest but see nothing unusual. My eyes trail along his tattoos and I squint just a little to see something different but it must be the tricking of my lightning. _He perfect. He deserves someone better._

"There nothing wrong with you…thank you for checking up on my hand. Now I have a mess to clean up. You know where the door is so excuse me." I go to turn but Law ticks and grabs my good hand to pull me back.

"I want you to look. Really look with your eyes." Law orders and I sigh since there no way out. I turn back and do as I am told. I squint to just make out his tan skin to be lighter in some places. Some internal pulse makes my fingers travel over the soft skin. I follow the pigment up his chest and when it go up his neck it even crawls along his cheek. Unless you are really looking you can't see the different shade in his skin tone plus his tattoo hide a lot of it.

"I had white lead disease." Law states and when the disease sinks in I realize something.

"How are you still alive? I though the disease killed everyone out?" I ask as I sit on my knees.

"No Anny-ya. The government killed everyone out. The disease was never contagious but… I watch my family and friends die. It happen a long time ago and just know that my family...Cora-san found a way to heal me. These scares are the only reminder of my past." Law voice is quiet and I grab his hand and place it at the bottom of my burn. His fingers are warm and hard with calluses as I let go. I nod to him and ignore the way his eyes are looking into his past as his hand trails up my skin.

"A lot of people want my brother and I dead. We travel a lot to hide and this is the longest we have stayed in one place...One night when I was younger. One of our enemy set our house on fire. Ace was caring Luffy on his back as we were trying to get out. Sabo was behind me by a little and I don't know why but something in my mind told me to look back. When I did I saw a piece of burning roof start to collapse. I knew he would not make it so..." I trail off as Law hand moves off my burn to wipe the tears that have fallen down my cheeks.

"You don't have to finish." Law starts but I shake my head.

"No. I have to finish. I need to tell someone...I knew Sabo would not make it so I ran back and push him. I smile at my brother as he watch the burning beam fall on my side. I can still remember the smell of burn skin and pain on my body as I lay there. I saved my brother but a piece still broke off and burn his eye. Sabo scream and I lay under the fire. Luffy was crying and Ace did not know what to do as the fire continue to roar around us. I..." I never finish as Law grabs me into a hug. I feel his warm chest against mine as I wrap my arms around his chest. We stay silent as we hug each other.

"That enough." Law whispers into my ear. I pull back a little to look up into his eyes. All I see is the love he may have for me. _Law may like me. Someone may even…love me._ Levi voice rings in my head but I can't help but push it aside as Law breath starts to tickles my lips with how close he is to mine. I close my eyes and for a moment I wait. Whatever peaceful bubble they created pops as there a new knock on Anny door. I reopen my eyes and I relies how close we are.

"Oh I am so sorry Law!" I squeak as I fall onto my back. _Ohhh we almost._ My checks redden as I sit up quickly. Another polite but a little more frantic knock on my door.

"Coming!" I yell as I run to the bathroom and grab my shirt on the floor. I look at the mess of broken glass and splatter blood. _Latter._ I slide my shirt on and run past Law who so nicely put his own shirt back on. I open the door to see Takashi and Honey at my door with a box.

"Hey! Takashi was nervous that you didn't make it home Ann-chan so we came to cheek on you…What are you doing in Ann-chan house?" Honey voice is cheerful until I feel Law stand beside me. I look up to see Takashi eyes go a little smaller as he looks at Law.

"This is my neighbor. You remember Doctor Trafalgar Law. Well I got angry and hurt my hand. He came over to fix it." I show my two friends my bandage hand. Takashi eyes travel to my hand and he gently grabs it. He looks at me with a frown. I can tell he silently asking me what happens but I am not going there.

"I'm ok. No stitches needed. Why don't you two come in? Law you want to stay for a bit?" I ask and Law smiles with a nod.

"I have no work so I can help you clean up the mirror." Law stares back at Takashi with a smirk as I open the door to let them in.

"Oh! Ann-chan! This is apologies for coming over unexpected!" Honey cheers as he puts the box gently in my hand.

"Why thank you two! I will…"I start as Law grabs the box from my hands and walks to the kitchen. _HEY!_

"I got it Anny-ya. Why don't you sit with your friends?" Law orders but he angry for some reason. He watching my friends move as he walks into my kitchen. _What gotten into him? After what happen_...I shake my head a little as we move to my small living room. I watch Honey look around with a little pout as I grab a seat next to Takashi.

"Sorry for being small." I watch Honey shake his head.

"It ok. How you hurt your hand?" Honey ask and I look at the bathroom open door. Takashi follows my eyes and his eyes widen as he get up to go open the door wider. _Shit! Should have close the door behind me...Then again I had no idea who was at my door._

"Ya I punch my mirror. My bad." I mumble as Takashi comes back and he walks over to my cupboard.

"Takashi what are you doing?!" I go to get up but Takashi glare telling me to sit.

"Cleaning." He states as he finds our towel and cleaning supplies. _How he know it was there?_ My eyes narrow as he disappears back into my bathroom.

"You don't have too! I punch the mirror so I will clean it up!" Takashi sticks his head back out to shake his head no before going back inside. I groan as Honey back straightens a bit.

"Why did you punch the mirror?" Honey voice sends a shiver down my spin and it like I am facing my twin when he piss at me. Thankfully Law saves the day by walking int the living room with the cake and plates.

"Anny-ya where do you keep the knives?" Law ask with a tight smile. _Well….._ I look down at the table and blush a little.

"Ummm….My brother….he ahh…brought it to work this week for a project and ended up melting the metal. Hahah don't ask how or why but ya. We don't have a sharp knife anymore." I trail off as I rub my arm. Right at that moment Takashi comes out of the bathroom with a bleeding palm. _It my fault again. I told him I would do it!_

"Ahh! This is why I told you not to pick up the glass." I snap as I get up and grab a bandage from our cupboard. I place it on his palm with a nod. _Better._

"All better! Now let's eat!" I smile a little as Takashi looks at the brown bandage with a small smile of his own. I grab a seat in the middle of our table. Law quickly sits to my left and Takashi to my right. I open the box to see a very pretty chocolate cake. It has little roses on top of different colors. _Pretty._

"It looks so good…but no…Knife?" I gawk as Law magically pulls a scalpel out of his sleeve. _When did that get there?_

"How? Where? Ummm?" I blabber as he slices the cake with ease. He sends me a smirk as he cuts it into pieces as if he cutting into a body...Which he probably done a bunch of times by now.

"You never know when you need to cut someone kidney out." Law chuckle darkly as he licks the icing off his scalpel. He gives me the biggest slice and I humm as I grab a fork. I look at the last two piece. _Law and Takashi didn't even grab one. Why?_

"Don't you two want a piece? It really yummy!" I add as I take a bite of a delicious chocolate explosion. Takashi grins as he takes a slice and I miss the challenge he gives to Law. Law accepts and takes his slice. I watch both boys take a bite and I think both of them just grew goosebumps along their skin.

"What wrong? You don't like it?" I ask as I finish off my last bite.

"It fine." Law eyebrow twitches as Takashi takes another bite. His back go straighter and Honey looks in absolute aww.

"Wow! Takashi you like this? I thought it would be too sweet for you! You hate sweets!" Honey pipes up and I look up at him.

"Why are you eating it if you hate sweets? Don't force yourself because I said so." I snap as I take the bite off Takashi fork. I chew as I turn to Law to see him about to have another…painful bite. I swallow my food and bite on his slice as well.

"Now! You can't eat it!" I swallow and I look over to see Honey in tears.

"I wanted another slice." I sigh as Takashi glares at him.

"Enough Mitsukini." Takashi scolds and Honey nods as he looks back at me. _Oh! That Mitsukini...Honey is Mitsukini...Now the letter makes sense._

"Now Ann-chan! Why did you punch the mirror?" Honey ask again and I sigh as I look at my damage hand. _Dame it! I thought he would forget to ask._

"Because I was angry at my ugly reflection. I just didn't want to see myself anymore and I punch the mirror. Now can I ask you two a question?" I try to change the question because I have one that more important. Honey frowns but nods anyway.

"You are far from ugly Ann-chan! You are really pretty!" Honey tries to cheer me up as he waits for my question. I feel Law hand on top of mine under the table and what he told me earlier comes back.

"It hard for me to accept…I have been told for a long time that I am ugly and my burns reminds me every day. I don't regret getting them but I am still a girl. I still want to feel pretty." I humm as I use my free hand to hold my head up. Bad idea as it my bandage hand.

"You are pretty." Takashi says as his hand go on my head to ruffle my hair.

"Ahhh! Thanks you two. As for my question….Why are you my friend? I ask because well…If I never broke the vase then we would have never met. I don't want to be used again even though it hard since you two have money to spare." I look down at the table and wait for their answer.

"Hmm…I'm friends with you because…Ahhhh? I don't know and I don't care! I am your friend and that that! Right Takashi. We don't need a reason to be friend with Ann-chan! Right?!" Honey beams and I look up to in time to see Honey bounce across the table to give me a hug.

"Hey?" Law growls as he push to the side. Honey arms go around my neck to hug me tightly.

"Plus I am using you to give me hugs! Ann-chan gives the best hugs in the whole world next to Usa-chan!" Honey giggles and I can't help but laugh with him as I hug him back.

"Oh Honey you are so sweet! If you are using me for hugs then I think I can live with that. Now it late and I am sure your family looking for you. Plus I have to start on dinner." I add as Honey lets go with a nod.

"Ya…You said once that being alone worse than being hurt. When is your family coming home?" Honey ask as he stands up. _He remembers._ I look over to see Takashi look towards the door like someone going to come in. He looks back at me and I can imagine him asking the same question. _They remember._

"They will be home soon. Now Law you should get to your overnight shift. I know you lied to fix my hand so now go and say you feel better." I put my hands on my hip and the three boys sigh for all different reasons. Law because he wanted to stay with Anny. Honey and Takashi sigh because they are happy Law wont be staying alone with her.

"Fine Anny-ya. If you need anything you know where I am." Law gives up and stretches his arms while he glares at the two boys that intruded on his moment. He can't help but think how close he was to kissing her but he did get to get one step closer to her.

I watch Law go to his house then watch the other two get into a limo.

"Thanks for the cake! See you in the morning Takashi!" I wave as they drive off. Levi voice comes back but at least I know that Honey and Takashi will always be there for me. _Levi the lying bitch! Not Takashi, Honey, or Law!_

"Anny-ya are you sure you don't want my company?" I turn to Law who in his doctor jacket again and he change his shirt to a yellow dress shirt with a black tie.

"Ya. Don't worry Law. I will be fine." I watch Law walk away but he stops and turns back to me.

"Anny-ya at the end of next mouth the hospital having a ball and you will be my date…I was not kidding when I said I was falling for you. Night Anny-ya. Call me if you need anything. No buts!" My body heats up as Law gives me grin that I swear melts my insides. He walks forward and kisses my cheek before turning around to walk towards his car. I stay put as I watch him get into his car and drive off to work.

"What just happen?" I mumble as cool wind ruffle my hair and my fingers trail over where he kiss me.

"I think…I think I have a date. I think I just got ask out on a date?" I mumble dumbly as I turn back to my home. I spend the rest of the night munching on a bag of crackers and thinking about what has just happen to me in the last few hours. I can't help but stare at my hand and Law handy work. _He needs to teach me to do this._

"Anny! I'm home!" Ace screams as he walks into the room. He looks around probably to make sure Haruhi not over before he removes his shirt and walks straight to the bathroom. I watch him close the door. _3…2….1._

"ANNNY! WHY THE FUCK IS OUR MIRROR BROKEN?!" Ace screams as he comes out of the bathroom.

"I hope you wash your hands bro." I point out and I watch his eyebrow twitch.

"What the fuck?! Anny don't change the question! Why? IS? The? Mirror? Broken?!" Ace snaps each word as he go back to the bathroom to wash his hands. He quickly comes back and sits in front of me. _I guess I will have to explain myself for a third time._ I hold out my bandage hand and Ace eyes soften as he grabs it gently.

"How your hand? Was it worth it?" Ace ask as his fingers go over my injury.

"It sore but I have had much worth. Was it worth it? Honesty...I don't know. I feel better now though. I had friends over and they help." Ace nods as he grabs a cracker from the bag.

"So why you punch the mirror?" Ace ask again more calmly this time as he munches away on his cracker.

"I met up with Levi. She said a few nasty words and got to me. I swear she top bitch around here. Can't believe you actually went out with her." Ace snorts as he grabs another cracker from the bag.

"She…Ya she top bitch and don't believe anything she said! Anny are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" I look at my twin and shake my head as I remember what she said.

"Ace...Do you think it would be better if I was not around?" I ask quietly. I jump as Ace slams his fist onto the table which brakes it in half. I feel his hands on my shoulder and he forces me to look into his angry eyes.

"I don't ever want you to say that again! Don't you ever! I mean ever think of leaving me alone! You are my half. You understand me?!" Ace snaps as he searches my eyes. I nod and give him a smile.

"I promise." I whisper as he grabs me into a hug.

"Pleas. Pleas don't die. I was so scared when you got sick a few weeks ago and...When I almost lost you back then I thought I was dying inside. I don't ever want to watch you die again. If you ever want to talk then. Talk to me." Ace demands and I nod.

"I will. I love you bro." I pull away and Ace grins.

"I love you to...now whats for dinner?" Ace ask and groan as I look at the almost empty bag of crackers.

"I never cook. I was distracted... Cup of Ramen?" I ask and Ace nods.

"Fine by me." Ace gets up to boil water.

"So what about the mirror? We don't have one." Ace ask and I snort.

"You busted the table so we need one of those too...I guess we will have to eat like it a picnic for a while." I add which cause my bro to moan.

"We need a money tree. That way we can actually buy what we need...I guess we will have to visit the dump this week like old times..." Ace stops talking as there a knock on the door. _Wow lots of visitors today._ Ace leaves the kitchen to open the door.

"Package for Portgas D Anny." A man bored voice says from the doorway.

"Sis. Did you buy something without asking us?" Ace ask as I get up to see a thin box against the wall. The image on the box is a rectangle and mirror on the top. _He did not just….and he did._

"No…I didn't order this." I point to the box and the man nods.

"You did not buy it but a man by the name of Morinozuka Takashi did. Do you not know him?" The man ask and I nod slowly as I eye the package.

"I do. He a friend…" The man nods and holds out his clipboard.

"Please sign here to say you got it." The man points to a line.

''I'm sorry but you will have to take the box back. I can't accept this." I watch the man sigh as he picks up the box.

"Sorry." I yell as he walks down the stairs. All he does is wave his hand as he gets in his car.

"Who Morinozuka?" Ace crosses his arms as he raises an eyebrow. _I can't believe he got me a new mirror so fast. That too much. I will have to talk to him in the morning._

"He one of my good friends at school. Now lets have soup!" I ask Ace to change the subject. Ace eyes squint at me and I smile to show nothing.

"Whatever fine. This guy not boyfriend material is he?" Ace ask and I think back to us hanging out. I hold down my blush as I shrug my shoulder.

"He a good friend Ace and I am pretty sure he gay." I watch my bro nod with a sigh of relief. Dinner was simple and Ace and I talk for a while before I finally got to my homework. I do know at one point I fell asleep because the next time I wake up I am in my bundle of brothers. I close my eyes this time to sleep with a smile.

To be continue...

 **I finally posted the next chapter! No I did not forget. I just forgot I had it in my fanfiction to otto correct. Sorry about the wait. I made it two parts because I added so much in this chapter that I had to split it up or it may be to long. I will post part 2 at some point. I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. let me know what you think and thank you to all the people who have like my story so far! Thank you!**

FairyGirl960 : I hope you are still reading and like what I have done! Hope it was worth the wait!

 **Happy reading and I will post part 2 as soon as I can!** **Ouran characters are own by Bisco Hatori and One Piece characters are by Oda! Happy reading!**


	6. Is she right? Part 2

"someone talking"

 _thought_

 ** _singing_**

 **texting on the phone/writing a letter**

Is she right? Part 2

I blink away the sleep from my eyes as I slowly wake up. I smile as my head moves slowly up and down soothingly do to the fact Luffy stomach was my pillow last night. I slowly move my hand from under Ace back and quietly sit up. I stare down at Sabo who decided to just lay down across my legs like a blanket. _Man he heavy_...I wiggle my toes to make sure I am still getting blood to my feet. _Yup still can wiggle_.I slowly roll Sabo off and stand up. I move to the side and since my body heat gone and Sabo alone...He moves and cuddles with Luffy while Ace move to cuddle up to Sabo. _Cute. I would take a picture if I still had a phone._ I leave the room and quickly do my usual morning routine.I open my closet and decide on a simple pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. _I'm going to have to do laundry soon. I'm almost out of pants._ I get dress and wince when I hit my bandage hand on the counter. I rub my knuckle and notice my bandage has to be change. _I wonder if Law can re bandage my hand...No! He done enough plus he will be tiered from work and he needs his sleep!_ I can't help watch a smile form in the mirror as I think about last night. There a light knock on my door and it can't be Takashi. It still a little early. _It better not be the landlord._ My smile falls as I walk to the door and open to see a tiered Law holding his first aid kit.

"Come Anny-ya. I have to fix your hand before it gets infected." Law says with a yawn and turns to go to his apartment. _Did he read my mind?_ A small snort leaves my my mouth as I go to grab my bag and lock my apartment. I look over the railing and no limo yet. _I have time._ As soon as I walk into Law apartment Bepo attacks me with kisses.

"Hello to you to Bepo!" I scratch behind his white ear and grin as he yawns. _Just like Law._

"Anny-ya come here now." Law orders from his dinning room.

"I better go before Law decides it easier to dissect my hand then to save it." I giggle at my own lame joke as Bepo nods like he agreeing with me. _So cute._ I grab a seat and give him my hand that now has more blood splotches then before. Bepo walks over and lies down so his head in my lap. Law rolls his eyes as he unwraps my dressing to see one of the wound open and bleeding slowly. Law says nothing as he puts on these black glasses. I gawk and my body heats up as he brings my hand closer to his face. _When...He looks...wow..._

 _"_ Law." My voice squeaks and I stop before it does it again. All Law does is smile with a hum as he grabs the tweezers again. I clear my throat and watch him pull out a shard of glass he forgot yesterday. _One was left in my hand? I did not even feel it._

"When did you get glasses?" This time my voice was normal but came out faster then I wanted it to. Law put the shard of glass down and nods as he cleans my hand, puts some cream on, then wraps my hand up perfectly with another dressing.

"I need them to see the fine details when I work. I thought I saw something yesterday so I brought my glasses home with me today to make sure. You like?" Law ask as he looks up at me through his glasses. All I can do is nod and try to control the heat to my face. I love the way he chuckles as he takes his glasses off and rubs his nose. I keep my self distracted by looking at his handy work.

"Anny-ya...When did you get stitches?" Law voice is sharp and I freeze. My hair must have moved to the side to show the stitches when I look down at my hand. _I forgot about those...Whoops._ I look over to see Law frowning as he gets scissors and his tweezers out again.

"Umm...A few weeks ago I was cornered by the fruit group on the way to school. One of them tackled me and I hit my head on the pavement and such the stitching which I still don't think I needed in the...first...place." My voice trails off and Law glares at me to shut up. _I have never seen him this mad before...Not even when Ace punch him. Why is it always my fault. Maybe I should disappear like Levi said._ I gently pet Bepo soft fur as my dark thoughts come back.

Law takes a deep breath as he tries very hard to push his anger down. _How dare those fuckers touch what mine. I am going to brakes their fingers one by one before I cut them off and shove it up their ass._ Law glares at the stitches and not at Anny as he removes the stitches and can't help but admire the doctor who stitch her up. _There won't even be a scar._ I yawn as I put my stuff away and leave it on the table to remind myself to sterilizes it latter.

"Anny-ya. Do you have everything for school?" Law ask me as I get up and nod while still looking down at the floor. _He still mad._ I hear him sigh as his hands gently lay on my shoulders.

"Look at me Anny-ya." Law orders and I look up at him to see a small smile. _He not mad?_

 _"_ Anny-ya...I am not mad at you...Just concern for your safety and from now on I am driving you to school when I can. So we are going now." Law lets go and walks to the door while grabbing his car keys. _Wow...Another offer..._ I follow behind him to see Takashi frowning up at me beside his limo. _Why he mad? I don'f feel like it going to be a good day today._

"See Law. I have been getting a ride from my friend every morning to school. So you don't have to plus you need to sleep. You just work all night. Go to bed Law. Pleas." I beg and Law sigh with a yawn. Inside he piss that those ass whole hurt what his and now that rich bastards been taking her to school. He not happy at all.

"If he can't come get you then let me know. I will take you instead." Law stops talking then bends down to whisper into my ear.

"Have a good day in school love." Law pulls back and watches my face go fifty shades darker as I turn to walk down the stairs. Law door clicks behind me as I face Takashi with my face still feeling like it on fire. He opens the door for me with a frown but that when I remember what happen yesterday after he left my apartment. I push Law little act out of my head and bring some of my anger out but it hard when I can still hear Law voice.

"I'm annoyed at you mister." I snap before I enter. I grab my usual seat as I watch Takashi sit beside me slowly before he raises an eyebrow at me with a a simple question why. The limo starts to move and I put my seat belt on in case the driver go on a rampage again.

"You bought me a new mirror! That way too expensive. It was a nice thought but I had the guy take it back. I can't accept gifts like that! I already take your limo every day, your food, and even your time! You're too good for me Takashi!" I sit back into the black lush seats with my arms cross. I watch him shake his head no. _What?! No what?!_

"You are too good for me Anny." Takashi voice is soft and I look at him with wide grey eyes. _He talking and man that voice is...sexy._ I look out the window to hide a small blush. _I cant think that! He with Honey._ The limo stays silent for the rest of the ride until it comes to a stop infront of our pink school. Takashi go to open the door but I put my hand on his to stop him. _This is too awkward to ignore._

"Wait…Takashi. Umm….Listen. You are my friend…A really good friend. I think doing things like sharing food and giving rids are ok but…To buy me a new mirror because I broke it through my own stupid anger is a huge no. Please don't buy me anything that big again. It to…" Takashi puts his finger to my lips to shut me up. I look at him and he shakes his head.

"I want to help you because…I want to. You are special to me Anny and I really want to keep seeing you smile. Not that pain I saw last night but that smile I like so much at the club. It makes you breathtaking beautiful." Takashi fingers leave a tingle on my lips as he opens the limo door for me. I cant help but gawk as he helps me out with such a calm smile and a tint of a small redness to his cheeks. _He just…He talk like…Wow! Umm….I'm lost for words._ I say nothing as he walks towards the school with Honey quickly to rush to his side from the limo behind ours. I just stay still as the limo behind me drives away.

"Morning Takashi! Morning Ann-can!" Honey waves towards me with a bright smile. All I can do is wave as the two seniors walk towards the school. I watch some of the girls blush and I quietly start my own journey towards the school. _I must look like an idiot just standing there._

"Morning Anny!" The twinnes cheer as I walk through the door to my home room class. They wait no time to join each of my side like every morning. I try to come up with something smart to say but I am still a little lost from earlier.

"What happen to your hand?!" They ask together as Karou grabs my wrist gently so they can look at the new bandage. I sigh as I hear Levi laughter comes to mind as I stare at my twinnies. _Now good then any to ask and get the truth out._ My blank mind vanishes and is replace with a crushing feeling in my chest when I think about not being friends with them. _I wonder if they are using me...They do say I am their toy._

"Can I ask you two something?" I ask as I take my hand back. I look down and take a big breath but the pain still in my chest.

"Of course you can." Karou starts.

"You can ask us anything!" Hikaru finish as I turn to them.

"Why are you my friend? Seriously think about it. I'm a commoner who broke a vase and I have to pay the club back. I think that if I didn't break the vase you two would not even give me a second look." I watch the twinnes look at each other and nod. Karou hugs my hips on my left while Hikaru grabs my stomach on my right.

"First off! We were going to talk to you anyway at the beginning just so we have a chance to have you as a client." Hikaru starts and my heart stills. _They were going to use me._ I blink rapidly to stop my growing tears.

"Second! That was before we got to know you." Karou adds and my heart relaxes as I look at them.

"Third! Now we think of you as our best friend and we would never replace you for all the money we have! You are just so fun to hang out with! You make the club more interesting plus you are our toy!" They say together with the biggest grins. I can't help but bring them into a group hug.

"Aww! You two are the best!" I giggle as I let them go. I watch them suck in air like they were going to die. _Come on. I was not that strong!_

"Anny! You almost killed us!" Hikaru gasp as he holds onto his brother for support.

"You hug us way to tight." Karou adds and I blush as I put my fingers together.

"Whoops. Sorry." I rub my arm and the boys roll their eyes as the stand back up straight.

"It ok! We just know better now!" The twinnes stick their tongue at me before they stand up straighter and cross their arms. All teasing is gone as they look up at me with a frown.

"Now how you hurt your hand?" They say together and I look at my hand again. Levi again comes back but I don't feel so bad now. _She a lying bitch! My friends care about me so much!_

"I punch my mirror because I was angry at myself. You two don't have to worry. I had a doctor look at my hand. It will heal just fine." The twins sigh as they each grab an arm.

"What are we going to do with you?" Hikaru mumbles on my left as we walk to my desk.

"Just...Just keep telling me that you guys are my friends. That all I need." I grin as take a seat and the twins give me both a thumbs up.

"You got it!" They grab their own chair just as the teacher walks into the room and the bell rings for the beginning of the day. Before I know it the morning is over in a flash of note taking and a pop quiz which I am sure I A it. Today it just Haruhi and I eating our lunch in our empty homeroom classroom. We eat quietly for a while but I can't help rub my arm as I gain the courage to start. _I should talk to her about what happen…She going to rub it in about the fact she was so right_.

"Anny! Spill it. I know there something up since you are rubbing your burn again." Haruhi flatly stares at me for an answer. _So blunt as usual._

"Ok a few things. I met Levi yesterday. She the girl I told you about. The one that used me to get to Ace…Anyway she got me thinking some bad stuff and I punch the mirror." I show her my hand which she keeps looking at this whole time.

"So that explains the hand. You are pretty stupid to punch the mirror. I hope it was worth it." I snort since that exactly what Ace ask me. She raise and eyebrow and I smile as I grab my sandwich.

"Ya it was pretty stupied but it was not just the mirror. She said some shitty things yesturday and it brought up old feelings. She said I don't deserve any friends and... I want to know why you are my friend." I watch Haruhi stare at me and she just rolls her eyes.

"What a stupid question and she a bitch. I am your friend because I am your friend. I don't need a reason." Haruhi states with the wave of her chopsticks. I smile and I humm as I take a bite out of my sandwich. _Never thought Haruhhi would start swearing. I am totally rubbing off her._

"That not all…" My voice trails off as I look down and feel my cheeks heat up.

"What else?" She ask me and I look up so see she watching me. She raises an eyebrow as she twirls her chopsticks again.

"Law ahh…um… he…fuck yesterday." I blush as I remember what happen and I just can't get my words out. Then this morning before I left for school! I look up to see Haruhi smiling like she just won a million yen.

"I knew it." She takes a bite of rice to give me time to think over what I am going to say. All I can do is nod as I keep my eyes on the sandwich. My memory go back to the way his skin felt so soft under my hand or how his breath was dancing gently on my lips. His words this morning dances in my head and my face heat up more as the memory plays with my mind. I take a deep breath so my voice can at least come out without squeaking or I start stumbling over my words.

"Ya. We almost…ahhh kiss but never did since Takashi and Honey decided to come visit me. " I watch Haruh eyebrows raise as she waiting for me to continue but her shoulders are slightly shaking as if she holding down a giggle.

"Umm…They visit me because Takashi was making sure I made it home ok… Then when they left Law ask me out to a doctor dance that next months… Then this morning he whisper in my ear to have a good day at school love. I am way over my head! Then this morning in the limo ride with Takashi!" I hide my face in my arms. _Oh god. This is a lot to take in at once. Saying it out loud makes it true_.

"What happen?" Haruhi ask me as I feel her chopstick poke my head. I lift my head up and rest my chin on my arms.

"I am not completely sure but he did call my smile pretty and he likes to help me…I don't deserve their feelings Haruhi! I really don't!" I moan as I look up at her. She just giggles and munches away with a smile. _Plus Takashi gay! GAY! How can he say these things to me?_

"So Takashi called you pretty. That does not mean he likes you but he does care a lot. I can see that much. Law though…he likes you…Anny why do you think you don't deserve their feelings?" Haruhi ask as she closes her lunch container. _She right. Takashi just being nice._

"Because I…I….Sorry not going there. I...What if Gol…Sorry Haruhi I can't go there. Just know that I don't deserve a man love...Ever." I hide my face as the question Ace and I have ask so many times. _Ha! What if Gold Roger had children? I can't let them know. I want to keep my friends as long as I can. I remember the way people laughed at us and telling us to die so many times that my stomach still turns at their voices._ I feel Haruhi hand on mine and I look up to see her smiling.

"Don't push yourself. When you are ready you can tell me anything. As for your love life you do deserve love and it will all work itself out eventually." Haruhi words makes me smile as the bell rings to tell us lunch is over. _Only if you knew I had demon blood in my veins._ The rest of the day go by smoothly and as soon as the bell rings I pack up quickly to be the first one at the club…Well Tamaki is but that why I have to be second.

"What the rush?" Haruhi ask as I put my bag on my shoulder.

"There someone I need to talk to before the club starts. See you three there." I quickly leave and run up the stairs that leads to the room I can say is my second home. I open the door and as I thought Takashi sitting in his chair with Kyoya typing at his computer.

"Wow! This is the first time to see you here first. Something on your mind?" Kyoya ask while his eyes stay on the screen. I walk over and I sit in front of them. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves as I ask the last two people my million yen question of the day.

"Why are you two my friends?" My question seems to catch Tamaki off guard and Kyoya looks over his screen.

"Why that simple! We are more than friends! We are family and you are my little girl!" Tamaki grins with wide blue eyes and all I can see is pure happiness. _Well I guess asking Tamaki is stupid. I should have expected an answer like that._ I look at Kyoya and he simply go back to looking at his screen but never types anything.

"I am not going to answer that. You can figure that out on your own. Now why would you ask such a stupid question anyway?" Kyoya closes his laptop and I shake my head. _Stupid indeed._

"Just wondering." I give them my best smile as Tamaki tackles my injured hand so he can look at it better. I watch his face pale and a small pain tingles up my arm.

"What happen?" Tamaki demands as I pull my hand back. I shake the pain out and flex my fingers.

"I punch my mirror because I hated my reflection but I am ok." I start but get caught off as Tamaki grabs me in a hug.

"My poor sweet daughter. Pleas don't ever do that again! It brakes your poor daddy heart to see you hurt yourself. If you ever want to talk just come to me. Daddy always here for you!" Tamaki says softly and I wish I had my dad was like that. I hug Takashi back since Honey not here and I can't help smile in his arms.

"Alright my fake dad. Will do!" I can feel the joy come off Takashi in waves.

"You hear that mommy! Our daughter finally called my daddy!" Takashi gushes but I think I called him dad before so now he going to far. I pull away with a wide grin as the door opens and the rest of the group arrives. They walk over and the twins happily sit on each of my side. Haruhi grabs a seat in a free chair while Honey sits on his own chair with Takashi sitting beside him.

"Welcome to our usual meeting. I have thought this through overnight and having a lady manager may not be so bad." Tamaki admits and I raise an eyebrow. _That new...Why would he want another maniger?_

"Why do you say that?" The twinnies ask together and I nod with them. _Wonder what changed his mind? I thought he did not like the idea of air head being here._

"Don't you see? She is going to be attending the same class as Haruhi and Anny. If the three of them become friends they may become more girlish." Tamaki start to rant but I get up and tower over him. He rant stops as he eeps up at me.

"Good grief." Haruhi mumbles under her breath.

"What was that daddy dear? Did you say Haruhi and I need to become more girlish? Hmmm?" I ask as my shadow cast over him. I watch him squeak as his eyes look everywhere but up at me. _Oh be scared little man._

"It just that you are act like a thug sometimes and you are rubbing off on my sweet innocent baby girl. You could use a touch of feminine love to bring out that girlish side we see sometimes." Tamaki words makes me want to hit him so bad across the head but instead I cross my arms and choose to glare at him.

"Well…I ain't changing for no one. I am a heartless bitch with a thug attitude so get over it!" I snap as I sit back down. I look away and end up staring at the wall. If I could that wall would look like Swiss cheese.

"I never called you heartless. I just want my daughters to be more feminine." Tamaki whines and I just ignore him and his stupidity. The door opens behind us and I turn a little more to see air head poking her head through the door with a smile. I pretend I burn a hole through her forehead as she walks in.

"People…Renge, your host club drawing card, has backed some cookies." Renge smiles as Tamaki walks over with arms up in the air with a wide smile. She looks up at him and her smile falls to a flat look.

"Oh…How lady like! I'm so moved!" Tamaki puts his hand to his forehead with that stupid smile. _Over acting again!_

"I didn't bake them for you, you phony prince!" Renge glares at him and for once I don't care if he go to his corner to sulk like a baby. _Someone has to turn his ego down a notch. Maybe air head good for him._ Air head walks over to Kyoya and smiles with hearts floating above her head.

"I know there a bit burnt, but I made them for you Kyoya, and I know exactly what you are going to say!" Renge blushes as Honey takes them from her hand and munches on one.

"You're right they are a bit burnt." Honey munches away with no care in the world. I watch Takashi rush over as his arms go over him like Honey about to drop dead like a fly.

"Mitsukuni, stop. They're bad for you!" I frown as I get up and stomp over to the duo. I watch Renge about to go medusa on their ass. _Not on my watch. That my job._

"What the hell your problem?! Takashi that was extremely rude and Honey! Those were not baked for you. For rich people you should learn some manners! All of you!" I snap as I snatch the cookie bag out of Honey hand. Honey quickly takes this time to jump onto Takashi and hid his face in his neck.

"Takashi! Ann-chan being scary!" Takashi nods and I turn to look at Kyoya who looks so innocent. I walk over and Renge watching with bright eyes as I hand him the bag.

"Kyoya! Renge was so nice to make these for you. You should try one so you don't make her upset. After all she is your family friend client." I say the last part quietly to him and Kyoya eyes go smaller as I can feel the heat of his glare. He takes the bag with a wide fake smile. _Pay back a bitch!_

"Your right Anny." Kyoya says through clench teeth as he takes one and eats it whole. I can hear Renga squeal in happiness as I watch Kyoya trying very hard not to gag. I snatch one and bite into the hard cookie. _Hmm over cook and plan but she tried._

"Thank you Renge. I will save the rest for latter." Kyoya says as he loudly swallows the cookie. _Revenge is sweet!_ I watch her look at us and Honey is nice enough to go and offer her milk. Air head does not move as she stare down at Honey.

"Lukewarm." Air head states as she humm to herself. _What is she talking about?_

"Lukewarm!" She snaps and I watch Tamaki turn his head to face her.

"You are all Lukewarm! Except for Kyoya, your characters are all lukewarm! All of you host are lacking a dark side! Girls and boys are vulnerable to handsome young men and women going through trauma! If you keep carrying on in this ridicules manner, eventually everyone will grow tiered of your act! Are you trying to ruin Kyoya business?! As manger I am changing all your character background! Starting with you!" Air head snaps as she points at Honey. _Oh she is getting scary and so help me I don't want to relive my dark past._ Honey tears up and I wince on the inside for the poor man. I look at Kyoya to see he smiling a little… _Maybe I should just go with it. He already piss off at me from yesterday and now more so so with the cookie incident...But worth it!_

"If all you are is cute on the inside and out then you're the same as a baby. As such you are the cute face baby thug!" Honey cries as she bares her fangs at Takashi next.

"Mori you're the childhood-friend flunky!" I watch as Takashi eyes widen and his body go as stiff as a bored. _He really not happy about this._ Air head fangs bare on the twinnies next.

"The twins will be basketball players that are shut up in their own world!" The twins look at each other and they look so lost. _Where is this even going?_

"Haruhi you're the honor student that lives a life of solitude because you choose your studies over making friends." Air head turns towards me but I watch Haruhi blink as something clicks inside her head. I face air head wrath head on. _Throw at me whatever you want! I can take it!_

"Anny the tomboy that gets bullied a lot and inside you want nothing more than to belong." Once Air head says those words it sort of takes me back at how true they really are. _Wow. She pretty much wants me to act before I came here…I don't want to go back there._ I rub my burn arm as I remember the way people use to pick on me. _At least I can act the part._ Haruhi moves over and puts her shoulder to mine. She looks up and silently asking if I am ok. I nod to let her know I will live.

"And Tamaki you are the school idol, esteemed of your looks, but actually you have an inferiority complex,…The lonesome prince!" Air head orders and Tamaki eyes widen like it the shock of his life. She turn to Kyoya with that stupid lovey dove grin.

"Oh but Kyoya you are perfect! You don't have to change a thing!" Kyoya smiles as I watch Tamaki stager across the room. I gawk as the lights go out and a single beam hits him. _How the hell can he do that? This room not a stage? Or is it?_ I look around for props to pop up or for a crown to pop on his head.

"The lonely prince. Indeed that is perfect for me!" Tamaki beams and I sigh as Haruhi eyebrow start twitching.

"That probably the one she got the most wrong." Haruhi sighs as Tamaki leans against the wall and sighs with his hair down. _Oh god! What has she done!_

"Ok let's make a movie!" Air head beams as she gets off the phone…. _Wait?_ _What just happen?_ I look at Kyoya who watches Tamaki and that depressing smile means he all go for it. _Fuck me._ I don't know how much time pass but during that time I watch this director with his crew show up out of no where and set up all this movie crap everywhere outside. Eventually air head hands me a script.

"These are your lines. Read and remember!" Air head huffs as she walks off. I open the book and find my name. _Well…That sucks._ I read my lines as I make it outside.I close the book and someone pushing me towards the forest.

"Hey! What the hell?" I gawk as the person grins at me. She a camera women with a wide stupid smile.

"You are on in two so get into your places." She stops me here and suddenly rain water pouring down on me. _Great._ I hear a clap and I look over to see someone telling me to go. I shrug my shoulders and walk through the forest like what my scrip says. I think...I got like five minutes to read it. My black wet hair sticks to my cheeks as I face a flat face Takashi and Honey looks so cold with such angry eyes. _I never thought he had it in him_. I remember the way the girls look at me at my old school and he looks just like them. _Creepy._

"Hmm. How dare you cross my path you low life." Honey voice is so cold and flat. I look around and I can't help but start to run away. _This is too similar to when she decided to chase me with her bitch friend._ I remember the way Levi laughed as I ran through the forest cover in garbage and mud. I run into a tree and remember she did this all because my bro broke up with her. My breaths come out in pants as my legs start to shake _. Pleas no more. I don't want to relive being alone._ I fall to the ground and I can feel the mud soak into my pants. I turn to face Honey and I relies I am not going to be surrounded. This is all part of a movie. I let my tears fall as I back up the best I can like she was there. _For the stupid movie. Pretend. Just pretend Anny. Also make a not to never piss Honey off...Ever!_

"Please. I…I'm sorry. I won't do it again…Please let me go." I beg like the scrip wants me too and to boost my voice croaks. Honey only snorts as he looks into my eyes.

"No. You're going to learn what happens when you cross my path." Honey voice is so dark that I try to back up again but the tree preventing me. I look around for help and I look back at Takashi since he is the only other person here. _I have no idea whats next on the scrip...so I am winging it._

"Help me. Please." I beg as I feel my tears get mix with the rain. Takashi eyes widen and my body shakes from the cold. _How much longer do I have to act._ I look at my bandage and it needs to be change now.

"You do not get to beg for my help. Mitsukini every time you hurt other you only end up hurting yourself." Takashi voice is harsh but his eyes are searching mine for something. I try to get up but I end up slipping in the mud and falling. I feel dirt on my hands and cheeks as I lay there. _Not like I can do much anyway._

"Don't try to give me advice Takashi or I will have to put you over my lap again." Honey looks up and we stare at each other down. My body shivers from his harsh glare and I can't look away from such angry brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." My voice cracks quietly as I try to sit up. Once I can I hug myself and try to stay warm. _Cant they make the rain any warmer? It fucking cold!_

"I hate it when people raise above their own station in life and don't know their place in society." Honey starts but something changes and his eyes soften as tears come to his own eyes. He runs towards me and grabs me in a hug. I can't help but hug him back with my face hidden in his shoulder. _That was way too much like my past. I am not doing another take. Fuck it._

"Ann-chan! I am sorry! I can't do it!" Honey cries as I hold him closer.

"It ok. I can't do it anymore either. I…It too similar." I whisper to Honey as Air head screams cut over and over again.

"You there! Stick to the scrip!" Air head screeches but Honey looks at her with wide eyes.

"But I can't…" Honey whines and she just ignores him and turns to the cameraman behind him. Takashi offers me a hand and I take it. He lifts me up and I end up falling into his chest. I look up at him and shiver as the water and wind makes me cold to my bones.

"You ok?" Takashi mumbles and I nod as his hand wipes a piece of mud off my cheek.

"This is not a love com! Brake it up you two!" Air head snaps at us. I feel my cheeks heat up as I take a step back.

"Thanks." I mumble as I turn and walk quickly over to Haruhi who grinning at me.

"Don't say it!" I snap as she hands me a towel.

"What? I didn't say anything?" Haruhi grins and I can't help raise my eyebrow.

"Ya but you were thinking it!" I snap back. All Haruhi does is giggle. _Innocent Haruhi my ass. What are you doing to her Ace?_

"Why have we suddenly gone from changing our characters into shooting a movie?" Hikaru ask as he look up from where he is sitting at Kyoya. Kaoru is sitting beside him in the same basketball jersey and a blue sweater.

"And I have to say it an overblown film crew. Huh?" Haruhi ask as she looks back. I dry off my hair but the cloths I am wearing are the only ones I have so they better dry off or I am walking home wet. _What am I going to wear home now?_

"Apparently she rush them here from Hollywood. Haven't you ever seen them?" Kyoya ask. I shake my head no. Not like I have money to watch movies in the first place. _I think the last one I saw was spider-man 2. That was a great movie and that was two years ago. God we almost got kick out because Lu was too loud._

"That man is the director of millennium snow. The vampire movie. That was the number one movie in box office last year in America." Kyoya says as he writes his stuff down. _Dame these rich bastards._ I grumble as I glare at all of Air head money and crap.

"Another thing, why does this script have Kaoru as the pitcher?" Hikaru ask as he slaps the script. I bring my hand to my mouth and try very hard not to laugh.

"Yeah!" Kaoru agrees and that just makes me laugh anyway.

"Pitcher?" Haruhi ask as she raises in eyebrow. _Oh how innocent she is yet she not at the same time._ The twins look up at her with a s flat expression and open there mouth but I beat them to it. I put my arm around her shoulder and grin. I watch the twins eyes widen and if they could they are begging me not to tell her. _Too bad!_

"It means that when those two have sex that Kaoru the person doing all the work!" I say with a giggle and I watch as Haruhi blinks then very slowly looks at the twins. They blink back and that when Haruhi get's a small nose bleed. I chuckle as I hand her my towel.

"Because of you I will never ever be able to get that image out of my head. I wish I never ask." Haruhi mumbles as she wipes the blood away.

"Why you tell her?" The twinnies ask as they get up.

"Why not? She old enough to know about sex. I mean there nothing wrong with it." I watch the twinnies blush as they look at me. For them to blush like that is ironic since they are always doing some incest act at the club.

"Are you a virgin Anny?" The twinnies ask. _They want to know my sex life? Sure._

"Yup." The twins fall on their face as they glare up at me.

"What?" I ask and the twinnes shake their head.

"Nothing." They grumble as they sit up.

"Haruhi! How was my performance?" Tamaki rushes over to Haruhi side with a smile. I look over at the two but it more fun to tease my twinnes.

"What wrong boys? Don't like the fact a girl accepts her sexuality?" I ask as I grab a seat in front of them. I watch both their eyes travel down to my breast. My shirt still soak so it clingy to everything.

"You know! I do have two eyes up here." I grab the bottom of their chins and raise them to face me. I watch Kaoru cheeks go red a little while Hikaru only grins at me. _That two very different reactions_.

"Well what can we say? You have nice boobs." Hikaru smirks and I gently let go to slap his shoulder.

"You know if you were a stranger and told me that I would have given you a black eye right now but instead… keep that to yourself!" I pat both their heads. _Well I am done playing with them._

"Haruhi and Anny you are both on!" Air head orders and I get up.

"See you latter twinnes and keep our little talk in mind. Would you?" I watch the twins nod and I jog over with Haruhi to see Air head has two guys with her. They both look like punks and I don't like where this is going. _She an idiot._

"I found these two gentlemen who have agree to make a special appearance in our movie." Air head smiles and the two boys look at her like she nuts.

"What? Movie?" The two boys gawk and I cross my arms as the boys eyes look at me and then their eyes move down. _What with guys and breast. All they are fat pockets. This shirt must be supper clingy...Good thing I did not wear white or it could be worse._

"Listen! Air head an idiot and if you don't want to be in the movie then you can leave. She probably making you a bad guy and so unless you want me to kick your ass then move along." I sho my hands witch the long brown hair man eyebrows twitch.

"I don't need this crap. See ya." The other one says and thy turn around but air head a retard.

"But I need you in the movie!" Air head whines as she grabs one of the guys arms. My eye brow twitches as she grabs the thug sleeve.

"Hey! Lay off!" He screams as he pushes air head over. I watch her body thrown into the stage gear. Haruhi quickly moves and catches Air head before she can hit but Haruhi takes the blow. I grind my teeth as I glare at them.

"Hey Ass whole! Why don't you pick on someone who your own fucking size!" I scream as I grab the man that push Air head over by his shirt.

"Let go of me bitch!" I growl as I go to give him a right hook. His friend though grabs my arm and twist it behind my back. _Fuck that hurts._ I let go of his friend and I look over to see Tamaki has come to check on Haruhi. _Good. She ok._ I look back at the man and grin as I lift my leg and kick him in his gut.

"You bitch!" He snarls while bend over.

"Let go of her!" Tamaki orders as I try to get out of the arm lock. I hiss as his hand tightens around my wrist. His friend snarls as he grabs my black hair so I can face him in the eyes. I stare back and smile.

"The demon duo." He whisper and his hand lets go of my hair. _How does he know that?_ Before I can ask Honey comes to my rescue.

"Honey Kick!" I watch Honey do a perfect round house to the guy watching me. He falls and grabs his bleeding nose. Honey turns to the man that holding my arm and he glares at him.

"Let Ann-chan go. I hate bullies!" Honey snaps and the guy finally let's go. He runs to grab his friend and they run away before I can kick their ass. I roll my shoulder and shake my wrist out. _Dicks._ Takashi runs over and grabs my wrist. He looks it over and his fingers go over the bruise that I am sure will be there tomorrow. _Great. One hand bandage and the other bruise._

"I'm fine Takashi. Just sore! Thank you Honey! That was an awesome kick!" I grin at them as I take my wrist back.

"That…That was amazing! Did you get that on camera?!" Air head turns to the camera man who grins with a thumbs up. _Are you nuts! I don't want my ass getting kick on camera._

"All I need now is to remove the contact scene and have Kyoya narrate." Air head beams but then there a crash.

"Ahh! My camera!" The guys screams and I look back to see Kyoya had grab a rock and smash it into the leans. _Go Kyoya!_

"Kyoya…Why?" Air head mumbles while Kyoya keeps his cold gaze on her.

"I can't allow there to be any record of the host being violent. I am extremely displease with the way you have been acting. You have been such a pest." Kyoya says coldly. _Now that the man I know._

"Why? Kyoya you are supposed to tell me everything going to be ok, that I am doing everything right, then gently pat me on the head!" Air head cries out with silent tears down her cheeks.

"That the real Kyoya. Maybe try getting out of your bubble and get to know the real him. You never know? Maybe things will click!" Air head looks up at me and I let her get one warm smile out of me. _God I'm too nice and done with this drama crap for today._

"Ya. You never know! It could be fun!" Haruhi adds beside me. We watch her silently walk away and the Hollywood crew starts to pack up. _It over!_

A few days after that ordeal and during the club a guy comes up to me blushing.

"I bought the tape. I never knew you could cry like that Anny!" The guy blushes and I just stare at him.

"Kyoya! What did you do?!" I scream over the girls that all say they bought the movie too. _What have he done?!_

"I may have broken the lens but naturally the stuff we shot earlier was still good! Of course that one scean of violence is cut out. Sales have been pretty fair. The first rate Hollywood crew did a splendid job as expected." Kyoya raise his glasses and I humm.

"Can I have a copy? I never got to see any of the other acts. Plus I want to see what the fuss about." Kyoya nods as he hands me a DVD box that has the word host club on the top and a photo of the school logo. _I can't wait to see what on it? Maybe there good black mail on here._

"Hi." Air head soft voices catches our attentions and I look over to see she standing there with a polite smile. _That new._

"Renge! I thought you went back to France. " Tamaki ask her.

"I realized something. Your kindness earlier, when you risk your life to protect me, and your deep love, for giving those, at times, a stern talking to." I gawk as Air head grabs Haruhi hand and her eyes shine like they once did for Kyoya. _Oh crap! She is not taking Haruhi away from Ace! I swear those two are meant for each other._ I karate chop their hands apart and grab Haruhi in a hug.

"Sorry Air head but Haruhi my friend and I don't like to share!" I stick out my tongue and love the way she start to blow a gasket. _Ahh. So fun._

To be continue….

 **There you have it! The second part! I hope you liked it and thank you all for waiting. There no review today but I want to thank foxchick1 for giving me a little boost. I was at Prague for two weeks so ya. Anyway until next time and** **Ouran characters are own by Bisco Hatori and One Piece characters are by Oda! Happy reading!**


	7. Family feud

"someone talking"

 _thought_

 ** _singing_**

 **texting on the phone/writing a letter**

Family feud

I watch my latest client leave with smiles and wait for tor my next one. Turns out when I wore that dress guys have been asking for me more often now. I look over at the twinnies to see today they are each wearing a green hat to hide their hair that shows who is who to the common eye. I can tell either way.

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" The sing together to their group of ladies. _Hmmm…I wonder?_ I get up and walk over to Haruhi to ask her something as the girls squeal in the background.

"Haruhi. Do you think if I got a chest binding and wore the same cloths as Ace I would look like him?" I ask her and Haruhi blinks before she looks me from head to toe.

"No. You have a softer face then he does and curves." Haruhi adds and she does have a point.

"Ohhhh! So you think I am hotter than him?" I raise an eyebrow which she only shakes her head no. _Oh oh oh! I got her!_

"Then he hotter than me?" I tease back which only gets Haruhi to turn fifty shades redder.

"I didn't say that!" Haruhi says as she hides her face behind her math book. I chuckle as I walk beside her to get more tea for our clients.

"I only tease you. Plus I know someone who been talking to someone." I grin at her which Haruhi look anywhere but at me.

"He starts it." She mumbles which also explains why Ace has been in a slightly better mood lately. _I wonder if it because of Haruhi that his grades have been increasing as of_ _lately? I guess whatever motivates him._

 _"Can yo_ u guess which one is Hikaru? So far no one been able to guess correctly." The twinnies sing together as we pass them.

"What a lame game." Haruhi mumbles.

"Ya. It a bunch of crap!" I sing as we pass them.

"What? Is there something you don't like about it?" The twinnes ask and I turn to them.

"Ya. It a petty bad game if you think about it. All you are doing is proving that no one can tell you apart and that probably make you both feel like crap afterwards." I add which the twins look at each other a little shock that I figure it out. _I have a twin too you know! When we were kids it was hard for people to separate us until puberty struck me first. The boobs gave me away._

"Actually…I still don't get why you two are popular." Haruhi ask which I nod.

"Ya. Because of you two I have had some bad nightmares of my twin and I doing what you two do." I shiver a little which got the girls to look at me.

"You have a twin Anny?" One of Hikaru fans ask. I humm in acknowledgment.

"Can I see?" Another ask.

"Can't. I still don't have a phone." I watch the girls imagine a male me and they shiver, I am pretty sure in disgust. On the other hand Haruhi blushing as she imagining something else.

"Haruhi get your mind out of the gutter." I mumble quietly to her as she blinks up at me before quickly nodding. _Hmm she did not even deny it. Oh what has my brother told you?_ On the other hand the twins eyes squint as the wonder who my brother really is.

"You know that not really nice of you two to say!" The twins walk up to us as they take their hat off and throw it to their fans. I watch them hug the hat and it just beyond creepy.

"It really seems that you do not know the benefit of us as twins being here in this club." Kaoru starts on my left.

"Listen, just the fact that we are both handsome types and homo-homo give us extra points. And while our act swings between friendship and homo is favorable enough." Hikaru continues as the twins hug each other. I gag but stop as I remember cuddling up to Ace when I was sick…. _Oh God! Are we like them?_ My stomach turns and I internally gag. Tamaki comes running up to us and I have to doge away from him tumbling into me. His feet screeches on the floor as he turns and glares at the twins.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamiki screams as he slams his hand against a key board. I look over to see the twins look straight face at him.

"Hmmm?" They go together. _I wonder what they did to Tamaki now._

"I let you maintain the club webpage on the condition you would take it seriously. Right?" Tamaki bares his teeth and I can see the annoyance roll off him in waves.

Haruhi…We have a club webpage?" I ask her as Kaoru shrugs his hand.

"Yea. We do take it seriously." Kaoru says like he bored and let's move on.

"News to me." Haruhi whisper back as Hikaru nods.

"We were up until yesterday morning to finish it." Hikaru waves his hand as Tamaki opens the laptop with white eyes. _Creepy_. I look at the picture to see Haruhi looking at us in a guy body covered in sheets. The picture a little seductive but not bad Photoshop. _I had no idea the twins had talent like that._

"And this is the graphic you came up with?" Tamaki hits the computer changing it to Haruhi backside. I look over to see Haruhi gawking in a white paste form.

"Wow! Haruhi you look so cool!" Honey coo as the girls all crowd around to see the pictures. Tamaki changes it again to me wearing a red bikini top. The picture so wrong because it shows off my burn arm but since they never seen what underneath they think I have normal skin. I glare at the twins and grab them by their shirt.

"You better fucking delete that bikini picture right now! deleat You have no idea how wrong that picture is. DELETE THE FUCKING PICTURE RIGHT NOW!" I push the twins away and they blink at each other.

"Why? It a good Photoshop of you." They say together. I look at the picture and my chest tightens at the body I should have. I grab my burn arm and my nails dig into the skin leaving nothing but a pain racing up my arm.

"Exactly. All it does it tell me of what I could have had. Tamaki could you turn the laptop off. That picture of me making me ill." Tamaki nods as he closes it. He glares at the twins.

"See you made my baby girl sick! You two are horrible even if it is Photoshop." Tamaki grabs me into a hug and I just let him since I could use one right now anyway. Haruhi comes back to her senses as she looks at the twins.

"Stop that. Making Photoshop images like that without permission…What are we exactly?" Haruhi ask and I nod.

"You tell them boy!" I cheer as I get out of Tamaki hold to stand by her side.

"That easy. You are our toys!" I sigh since I already know this. On the other hand Haruhi not so impress but still keeps her annoyed flat face on.

"Just…go with it." I mumble to Haruhi as Kaoru wraps one arm around my stomach and Hikaru on Haruhi shoulder.

"You see in order to enjoy our boring life you need to have stimulating toys." They say together and I can't help but crinkle my nose.

"Geeze. You make Haruhi and I sound like your sex toys. Sorta fucking nasty plus how the hell could your lives be boring? Family never boring. Trust me. I have three brothers. I would know!" I state the truth as Haruhi fist clench at her side. _I wonder if she going to do another Haruhi chop_. I look to see she kept the math book in her hand this whole time. _At least it not as big as our history book._

"I am not your toy!" Haruhi snaps as the twins chuckle together.

"Toys….Toys…Toys…If you like Toys then you should come to the black magic club. We have open a market place where you can buy black magic items. We're also always holding around the clock mass. If you come now I will make sure you get this handsome curse doll, Belzenef as your present." I look over to see a door I have never seen before with a guy sticking out. Belzenef must be the cute cat puppet he holding up. The guy wearing a black cloak and has black hair covering his eyes, while holding up a candle. _Creepy guy._

"I'm good and I don't believe in curses." I swat my hand as Kyoya walks up.

"Who the guy hiding behind the door?" Haruhi ask him as the twins look at the door.

"Has the door always been there?" The twinnies ask Kyoya who only opens a book and adjust his glasses.

"Nekozawa doesn't like bright places." Kyoya states as he reads his notes to us. _So that why he not coming out of the door. Now when someone scared of light that called…._

"Oh. Poor guy has photophobia. Right Kyoya?" I turn to him and he nods as he writes some stuff down.

"You must not have anything do with that man." Tamaki mumbles behind us. I get a tingle down my spine as I turn to him with a raise eyebrow. On the other hand Haruhi chooses to hide behind me.

"If you do, you will defiantly become cursed!" Tamaki stares at us as white as a ghost. _This creepy guy must have really scared him to act like this._

"Do you have anything to back that claim up?" Haruhi ask as she pokes her head out from behind me.

"Yes. It was during the test of last year…Ah! It just terrifying to talk about it! That was the day I accidently step on the curse doll, Belzenef…The test I took next was unreadable, unrecognizable letters, as though it has been cursed! When I look around me for help I could not recognize any of my class mates. It like I went to another dimension!" Tamaki eyes go white as he sweats up a storm. I look at Kyoya.

"How scary!" Honey cries as I feel Haruhi hands grab my green t-shirt.

"Did that really happen?" Haruhi ask.

"Explain." I wait for my answer as I stare at Kyoya.

"You simply were so shaken up that you went into a Greek exam." Kyoya rolls his eyes as he writes some stuff down. On the other hand Tamaki go up to him and stomps his feet like a child.

"No! I was curse! How do you explain three days later to me waking up with my legs feeling like lead?" Tamaki ask and I blink.

"You ran a marathon the day before. Don't you remember?" Kyoya ask and Tamaki shakes his head no. I on the other hand whistle.

"That pretty impressive. I had no idea you were that fit Tamaki!" I aww but he just ignores me as he shivers.

"No! I swear I was curse!" Tamaki shakes Kyoya and I have a bad feeling as I look at the twins take out a flashlight. _Oh hell no._ I walk over and snatch the flashlight out of Hikaru hand.

"He is afraid of light. You two are dicks if you decide to do that!" I snap and the twins only roll their eyes at me.

"We are bored! What else are we supposed to do?" They ask together and my eyebrow twitches.

"Well think of something without tormenting others!" I snap as I walk over to cat man.

"Listen. I don't believe in curse or any of your bull shit but you have a very cute cat! I don't want to sound like a bitch but…the twinnies were going to shine…"My voice trails off as he screams right into my ear. I turn to glare at the twinnies through a different light. Cat man scream you murders echos through the club room before he slam the door to his club behind him. The twins only grin at me as I throw them back their stupid flashlight. I watch Kaoru catch it and grin at me.

"I would put you two in a time out if I could but I am not your mother. Just know what you did makes you both huge asses in my book!" I snap as the twins look at each other with grins.

"I think we can live with that!" They say together.

"Hikaru and Kaoru! What have you done! Now he going to curse you! You don't know the true terror of black magic!" Tamaki gasp as he puts his hands to his cheek.

"Say Haruhi and Anny! We have a favor to ask!" The twinnes say together as they look at us.

"What?" I ask as I cross my arms. _What do they want now?_

"The next day off we get…" Hikaru starts with his hand up.

"Can we come over to your place." Kaoru raise his hand.

"Hell no!" I snap. There is no way they can see where I live. _The landlord been showing up more often and giving us crap. Haruhi has seen it with her judgmental eyes. Oh god if Tamaki see my house_ ….I look at the said man and shiver. _He would just make it worse_.

"Why would you?" Haruhi ask. You know I still have never seen her place either… _Maybe I should finally take up that sleep over invitation if I end up fighting with one of my bros._

"Because we are offly curious." The twinnies say together.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying…curiosity killed the cat!" I ask and the twins just snort.

"Plus I don't need you two making fun of me even more." Haruhi adds as Tamaki comes up to us feeling a thousand times better. _God you can't even tell that a minutes ago he was all depress and shit. I swear he has some form of bipolar._

"I also have long wish to pay my respect to Haruhi family." Tamaki sparkles and Haruhi just stares at him

"Hell no." Haruhi snaps causing Tamaki to go back to his corner.

"What if we play a game for the win?" The twinnies ask us.

"Sure!" I say as I put my hands on my hips.

"All you have to do is guess which one of us is Hakaru!" They sing together as the move around with those green hats on their head. They stop with a close eyes smile. _Easy!_

"Ok! Haruhi ready." I ask and she nods.

"That Kaoru and that's Hikaru." We say together in union. I turn to Haruhi and we both grin before we high five each other. _We win!_

"Sorry but you two are wrong!" They try to fool us but I can't help but snort.

"Fuck no! I have gotten you guys' right since day one and Haruhi just smart. Don't play pretend with us plus you two are very different even if you look the same." I smile warmly at the twins as they stare wide eyes at me. They blush a little because I am sure their whole life, somewhere deep done in their conscious, they were waiting for someone to say that.

"How you two know who they are? I can never tell when they cover their hair." Haruhi fan girl ask us and I humm as I put my hand through my hair.

"Well…Hikaru one level meaner the Kaoru." Haruhi nods while agree to herself while I look at her wide eyes. _That rude!_ Kaoru starts to giggle and I know where this is going. I have experience in this deportment with my brother before.

"Sorry Hikaru." Karou warns before he loses it and starts laughing. I watch Hikaru eyebrow twitch before he glares at him. _On no._

"Hey, At least I am sincere and say what on my mind. It Karou that more ill nature." Hikaru snaps and the fighting begins.

"Well I am the one that has to deal with your selfishness!" Karu snaps yet something off. I stare at the two twins as they glare at each other. _Something does not feel right. But why?_

"I may be the one that brought this up but you are the one that making the hole deeper! If you don't like it then stop! Are you stupid or something?" Hikaru glare hardens and yet… I scratch my head as I watch the two argue. _Why does watching them fight feel off._ I look at the other host and I can tell they are watching to see how this will all play out.

"That's because I can't help but seeing you being dumber! Beside even though you call Haruhi a toy, you always make a pass at Haruhi whenever you get the chance! Hikaru, you actually like Haruhi. Right?" Kaoru grins and I gawk because that a blow for sure.

"Huh?" Hikaru eyes go wide as he takes a step back. On the other hand Tamaki face pails like a ghost as he gawks at the twins.

"What?!" Tamaki gasp as his hands go to his face.

"What are you misunderstanding here Kaoru! It more like you like Anny!" Hikaru pipes in his two cents and I can't help but gawk as Kaoru face turns into a tomato. _I am not going to be a part of this!_

"Yeah! There are thing you should and shouldn't say in this world!" Tamaki pipes in and I nod.

"Beside why would I like a short fox like Haruhi!" Hikaru adds in and I look over to see the person they are talking about watching the two with no expression what so ever. I move over and lean over to whisper into her ear. _Got to give Haruhi a little confidence. She far from being a fox._

"Don't worry. I have heard Ace call you beautiful during the poker night." I stand back up and watch how Haruhi face go from nothing to a tomato in no time flat. Haruhi looks up to me with wide eyes and I can't help but wink at her. Honey looks at me with wide eyes and I put my finger to my lips to let him know it a secret. He just grins with a little giggle. _I wonder if he knows._

"Also why would I like a tall gorilla like Anny!" Kaoru snaps back and I blink as I watch the two fight again. _I'm a gorilla now. Just great. At least he didn't call me a giant wrinkled up prune._ I rub my burn arm as the two glare at each other even more. Even though the sparks are flying they just seem off. I feel someone breath on my ear and I stand straighter.

"I like gorilla." Takashi whisper to me in such a soft low voice I swear I could melt but it what he said that confuse me. _Is that supposed to be a compliment?_ Even though I don't know it still brings a small warmth to my cheeks.

"How dare you call my baby girls a fox or a gorilla?" Tamaki runs up to them and flings his arms around as if he was the gorilla. _This is getting nowhere._ I shake my head to get my blush to vanish when the ground start to shake. My reflexes makes me grab the closes thing to me which happens to be Takashi arm.

"What the hell?" I grab his arm a little tighter when I hear a voice I thought I no longer would have to hear for the rest of my life.

"Beautiful! Just beautiful!" _That annoying voice is back!_ I groan internally as the ground still shaking. Takashi moves closer to me so I can have a better grip on him as the floor starts to open. _No fucking way? Dame rich bastards and the money they can throw around in my face._

"No fucking way." I mumble as I slowly watch Air head rise from the floor like she some fucking goddess.

"Beautiful, yet painful, three-sided relationship that these two have. Renge could eat three bowls of rice!" Air head gushes as she rises. _How did that even get there and what relationship? I'm in no triangle and go back to France!_ The ground stop shaking and I look down to see my hand still holding on to Takashi.

"Oh sorry Takashi. I didn't mean to grab your sleeve." I let go and he only chuckle quietly so I can hear. My heart starts to race as he smiles at me. I can just hear him say any time. I look away to hide my face which only makes me face Honey who giggles in his hands. I watch Honey climb up to Takashi shoulders and sit comfortably. _I'm sorry Honey. I didn't mean to hit on your man. Ok! Anny! No more of this! Body stop reacting to Takashi! He Honey lover!_ I snap in my head but I don't control my hormones.

"Get lost Otaku!" The twinnies say together which brings me back to the current problem of the day. I humm as I look at them. _If they were angry they would not be able to talk together in sync because it too hard to think to be in sink. I wonder…_ My hand go through my hair as I watch air head start to cry. _God still annoying as hell._

"Renge I thought you like Haruhi?" Tamaki ask politely to help her up but she just sniffs and gets up herself. _Still as rude as ever too._

"That true but it common sense to stomach these types of situation." Renge tears instantly dry up as sparkles start to glimmer around her somehow. _Stomach what now?_

"And…I thought you went back to France?" Haruhi ask even though she really does not want to.

"Seriously why did you come back?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"Because when I tried founding a host club in France, it wasn't received well because they are not ready yet." Renga gushes. _I don't blame the France._

"I have had enough of you!" My twinnes yell at each other together again.

"I am done sharing my bed with you. It very annoying!" Hikaru snaps and I just take in this new information…. _They share a bed._ I think of the way I sleep with my brothers and how we somehow all cuddle up together to share one blanket on the floor.

"I slept with you because you look helplessly lonely! You idiot!" Kaoru snaps back. I on the other hand put my hand through my hair. _Why do I sleep cuddle up to my brothers? We are getting way to old and it is weird_ …I think of are small ass apartment but there also another reason why but I can't remember it.

"Don't you dare call me an idiot! Look who taking math!" Hikaru snaps. _What is he talking about? Kaoru gets low 70%. He not bad in math but he does ask me lots of question that I can't always answer…then Haruhi helps us…_

"Well looks who talking mister science guy!" Kaoru snaps back and that is true. _I have to always help Hikaru in science class…They both suck at different things but that makes them different._ On the other hand the girls seem to really enjoy watching them fight. _Wow! No holding back in the host club._

"I am done with you!" They both snap as they rush out the door with a slam behind them. The club room is quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry ladies but I will have to close the club early today." Kyoya gives a fake smile and the girls nod as they leave talking about what happen. As the last guest closes the door Kyoya turns to face Haruhi and I with a wide smile that screams oh shit I am dead.

"Let's hope those two can figure it out for your sake." I shiver as Kyoya closes his little black book and leaves the club room.

"I think we are fuck." I mumble to Haruhi who grabs her bag. She humm in agreement as she leaves quietly. No one says anything else as they pack up and leave for the evening. I take my time as I think over their argument _. It to fishy. I mean sure they argue but…it almost like they were acting…It could be but what if? I wonder if they can forgive. I know it can be hard but family all you have in this world._ A cough interrupts my thoughts and I turn to Takashi who waiting for me by the door.

"I want to walk home today Takashi. There something on my mind. You go on ahead." I put my bag on my shoulders and Takashi raises an eyebrow.

"I think their fight was an act…I just want to think it over. You know I am a twin so I want to make sure their fight was real or not." I walk to the door and Takashi nods as we walk down the hallways.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Takashi breaks the silence first for once. I stop and turn to him. His eyes look through mine and I nod.

"Yea. It just to fishy." I nod to myself as I hear Takashi give a low hum. A quick shiver go down my spine as I feel warmth wash over my face. _That sounded to good to be true! That what he probably makes when Honey and him do...OH GOD! I am not going there!_ I slap my cheeks to get that to go away. Takashi grabs my wrist before I can slap my cheeks again. I look at him to see his smile gone and he shaking his head like I am doing something wrong which my mind is going into depths I don't want to go.

"Oh...I can't pick you up tomorrow morning. I have a early kendo practice." Takashi adds and his lips move down into a frown as his hands let go of my wrist. He stands back up and looks down at me to ask me to pick me up. _Knowing Takashi he would ditch practice to pick me up too._

"Thanks for letting me know. I have a brother at home who can drive me since my school starts before his work. Thanks for letting me know!" We continue our walk out of our school in a comfortable silence as we leave the school. The sun is warm against my skin telling me summer just around the corner.

"See you tomorrow Takashi." I smile at him before starting my short journey home. I think through today events and before I know it I am a block away from my home.

"Woof!" I turn to the bark to see Bepo pulling Law to come see me. I giggle as I bend down so Bepo can kiss my cheek.

"Bepo! Down!" Law orders and he back up but wags his white tail happily. I scratch Bepo ear before standing up to face a grinning Law.

"Hey Law! How are you?" I grin back at him as we walk back to our complex. Law grabs my hand out of the blue which makes my brain stop working as I look at our intertwined fingers.

"Good." He smirks towards me as I just feel the warmth on my hand. Bepo sniffs the ground in front of us as we walk down the road. _What do I do? Do I let him hold my hand or is it rude to pull away?_

 _"_ Umm…Law…Why you grab my hand?" I squeak as my heart starts to beat faster in my chest. _Good job Anny. You sounded like a mouse._

"Because I always take what I want." My face heats up as I look at the ground. I feel his hand tighten around mine and I think my heart just about skip a beat.

"I have the night off. Want to grab dinner with me?" Law ask and my mouth is dry leaving me unable to speak. _Why can't I answer him! It not like this is the first time he ask me!_ I watch Law grin as he let's go of my hand leaving a need behind.

"I will pick you up at six. See you soon Anny. Come Bepo." Law orders his dog but I can feel he is ordering me as well. Law chuckles as he closes the door behind him leaving a tingle down my spine. I just stand there and stare at the door as realization creeps in. _I have a date…With Law...also when did we reach the apartment?_ A smile grows on my face as I go to my door and open it. I walk on cloud nine as I put my bag down. _What to wear?_ I open my closet and quickly grab black bra and undies. I look through my pants and shirts but I feel like I have to be prettier. I eye the dress Kola gave me. It sits there never being worn. Innocently sitting there yet so seductive. I grab the dress and breathe deeply since this is a big step. _Oh god I am becoming a girl._ I can just hear Makino start gushing and pushing me to take a shower so she can do my hair. My smile falls as hold the cloths tighter. _I wish you were here Makino. I can use a girl talk any time now._ I look at the time to see it 4:30. _I have an hour and half to get ready. Go Anny!_ I walk to the bathroom and start the water.

"Anyone home?!" Ace yells over the rushing water. I open the bathroom door and smile towards my twin.

"Hey Ace! I am going to be in the bathroom for a while. You need it?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Nah…Why are you going to take a shower? Going somewhere tonight?" Ace ask as he go to the kitchen to look for a snack.

"Yup!" I leave it at that as I undress and open the cupboard. I grab the smelling soap that smells like roses. I stare at the red liquid. _Never thought I would use you._ I put the bottle down and jump into the shower. I push away the anxiety that starts to crawl inside my chest and think about dinner with Law. I quickly wash my hair, shave, and use the rose scented body wash before I get out. I can smell the roses in the air as I stare at the wall that once had a mirror. _Now I really wish I never punch you._ I blow dry my hair and change into my undergarments. I grab the black dress and breathe deeply as I slip it on. I grab the black string and tie it around my neck. The black dress has a low V neck but not to be perverted but enough to show off my bust, it shows off my back with my burns, and it long enough that if I bend over it still cover my ass…barley. I pull my dress down and bight my lip. _Nope!_ _Can't do it!_ I take the exotic dress off and open my door slightly to see my brother into his homework for once.

"Ace…can you go in our closet and take out my blue skinny jeans and a nice top…Please. The dress I grab…is too skanky!" I chuckle as Ace raise an eyebrow towards me with a nod.

"No problem sis…What dress did you pick?" Ace walks over to grab my so called dress. I sigh as he comes back with more appropriate wear.

"The dress Kola gave me." I close the door as my brother scratches his head.

"I thought we burned it last summer." Ace ask as he go to do I hope is his homework. I put my new clothes on while answering his question.

"I couldn't do it and save the dam thing. You never know when a day comes and I have the guts to wear it." I smile at the nice yellow tank top. It perfect and just low enough for the imagination to start. _Perfect!_ I walk out of the bathroom and put the black dress back where it belongs. Hidden until needed.

"So why you get all dress up?" I bend down and grab black heals that Koala also gave me to match the dress. _Luckily these are walk-able and I won't ever brake my neck._

"I am going out to dinner with Law." I can't lie to my bro. He my twin and would know. I watch his smile fall as he crosses his arms.

"What?" Ace voice go hard as I pat myself down. _I think I look ok. I don't have a mirror or makeup…I wish my twinnes were here to give me some advice. They would know what to say or do._

"It exactly what I said. I am going to dinner with Law. I will be back latter." I look at the time and there still 20 min before he coming to knock on my door.

"No. No way in hell are you going with that fucking creep!" Ace snaps as he straightens his back so he can try to tower over me but it a little hard when we are almost the same height. I glare back and cross my arms.

"You can't tell me that I can't go! I can go with whoever I want! I mean you go out on dates so then why can't I?" I snap back as my anger burns my chest.

"Because I am a guy and our neighbour nothing but a whako! I know what good for you and that it! You are not going out with him!" Ace raises his voice and I grind my teeth with my fist clench at my side.

"How dare you use the guy card! First off you know nothing about him and second…What gives you the time of day to citizens who I can see? Huh?" I raise my voice so it louder than his. I watch Ace walk towards me like he going to burst into flames any second now. Our eyes are hard as I ready myself in case he uses force to stop me from going. _This is why he can't meet my friends._ _He would kill them._

"I know enough that he a siko and I am your brother. I know what good for you and I have been telling you to stay away from him!" Ace teeth grind against each other and I sneer as I get a little closer.

"Fuck you Ace! I am going to dinner with him then in a few weeks I am going to the fucking doctor ball with him. I am old enough that you can't tell me what to do anymore." I snap back. My heart pounding in my ear as Ace glares harden.

"Fine! If you want to be with the creep so bad then stay with that fucker! Once you leave you can't come back!" Ace voice is hot yet my body feels like someone just dump cold water over me. All my anger is replace with a dead coldness inside that I have not felt in a long time. _If that what he wants_.

"Fuck you!" I snap as I go to our room and grab the bag I moved into this house with. I grab the box Makino gave me and a few other of my pencils and books. I leave our room and pack all my clean cloths. I look at my bag as silent tears start to fall down my cheeks. I take the key off the chain and place it in front of my so called brother who won't even look at me. There a polite nock on our door and I rub my face with the back of my hand to get rid of my tears. I answer the door to be faced with a blushing Sabo. _Shit! I thought I could get away without seeing him or Lu._

"I forgot my key for…once. Sis what with the bag? You sleeping over at friend house for once?" Sabo smiles calms me down a bit just as Law leaves his door.

"No. I no longer live here." I say quietly almost as if I was whispering a secret to him. I try to pass Sabo who doing a great job at being a wall more than a door.

"What are you talking about?" Sabo ask as I hold my bag tighter to my arms.

"Ask Ace. He the one being a dip shit. Now excuse me. Law waiting for me." I lose my patients and snap at him even though he has nothing to do with this. I push past Sabo and ignore the way his eyes harden past me. The door slowly closes behind him like in those horror movies where someone about to die.

"What going on Anny?" Law ask as I walk up to him. I give him a smile but I can feel my lower lip shake a little. _Fuck! Keep it together Anny! You are better than this!_

"Sorry Law…I don't feel like going out. Can we cancel dinner for another time?" I ask softly as I grab my bag harder. _My bench calls to me._

"No. I don't know what you argued with your brother about but we will eat at my place instead. Do you need a place to stay?" Law gently pushes me into his home. A wiff of his colon makes me feel warm and light as I finally get a good look at him. Law in my favorite spotted jeans, a nice yellow dress shirt that has a few buttons of the top open so I can see the beginning of his tattoo, and his special spotted hat. He looks perfect and yet I feel and probably look like shit.

"It ok Law. I have a friend I will stay with…I'm sorry I am changing our evening." I mumble my lie as I keep my head down and let my hair cover my eyes. I grab my burn arm to try to hide but I still feel so angry. _How could Ace do that! He knows nothing_. I snap in my head as I feel Law soft hand under my chin and he forces my eyes to face his instead of the ground.

"You change nothing. Instead I get you all to myself." Law voice is soft as his breath tickles my lips. My heart speeds up in my chest as he pulls away with a smile.

"Chinese ok?" Law smirks as he holds up his phone. I nod but before he can dial the phone rings. Law smile falls and he groans as he pick it up.

"Law speaking." Law says with authority and I watch his eyes go from squinting anger to wide sparkle like he about to get a present before the sparkle dies when he looks at me. _What did I do now?_

"What is it?" I ask softly and Law humms as he listen to the other person on the other side.

"One second." Law covers the phone as looks at me like a dog who been kick. _So cute!_

"Anny…It the hospital and they wants me to come in to do a few surgery for a few people who were in a car accident…This case is very particular for my school and they need my help." Law eyes glitter as he talks and I can just imagine him already going through the surgery in his head. I smile but on the inside I feel lonely. _Pleas say no. Please don't go._

"Say no more. Go Law and save someone life. We have the ball coming up! So go do what you do best!" I watch Law smile grow even more as he answers the other line.

"Be there soon." Law shuts his phone and rushes to pack his things. I just pick up my bag that I drop only moments ago and pat Bepo head as he waits by the door.

"Thank you Anny-ya and I will makes it up to you." Law gives me a quick pec on the cheek and pats Bepo head before he leaves. I follow behind him and he locks up. _I have never seen Law so happy yet it a bit creepy that if for a surgery._

"Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?" Law ask but I can see the way he plays with his keys that he anxious to get to work. I look at the sky that starting to darken with the stars now as my only company.

"Go Law. My friend house is not too far away." Law smiles with a quick goodbye before rushing down the old steps to his car. I watch him drive away and I just stand where I am. I look at my own door and wait to see if anyone come out. I don't know how long I wait but the sun has gone down and the spring air starting to get cold. _No one coming._ I sigh quietly as I walk down the stairs at a much slower pace. I look over to see Ace motorbike is gone. _At least he cooling his head off_. I walk down the road quickly so I don't get mugged. I make it to the mugged free zone and smile as I walk down the streets. Some cars drive by but other than that it a quiet night. The wind pics up a bit making me shiver and reminding me it still spring. I take out a sweater from my bag and slip it on quickly. My stomach growls reminding me that I have not eaten in a while.

"Sorry." I mumble to myself as I pick up my bag and continue down the road. _I have no money and nowhere to go…Just like the old days….but this time I'm alone._ I sigh as I walk along the road and finally make it to the park. I walk down the lantern filled path and find a bench under a dying cherry blossom tree.

"I guess this is good then any." I mumble to myself as I lay down on the bench with my bag as my pillow. I look up at the stars and watch them twinkle in the sky. My long legs go over the bench as I just close my eyes. I let sleep consume me easily like it always does. Times like these is when I am happy I have narcolepsy.

"Mam you can't sleep here." A sturdy but scratchy voice and a flash of light engulf behind my eyes. I blink away the sleep and sit up. _I wonder how long I was out for._ In front of me is an officer with two cigars in his mouth and gray short hair. I look to see his badge says officer smoker. _His name suits him._ I yawn as I stand up and stretch my complaining muscles. _Can it muscles! We have slept on worse._

"Sorry. I was walking home and needed a break. I must have fallen asleep against my bag. My brothers are probably worried. Sorry officer Smoky." I grab my bag and hold back a giggle when I see the way his teeth break into his cigar. _That what you get for smoking!_

"That smoker to you now get lost before I decide to write you a ticket mam." I nod and quickly walk out of the park. I look around and decide to just let my feet go. _Not like I have anywhere to go._ I groan as I face the one place I want but can't have. _Stupide feet leading me to the grocery store._ My stomach growls and I sigh as the door open.

"Anny? What are you doing out here this late?" That voice makes me smile as I face Haruhi holding bags in her hands. _My guiding angel!_ The light behind her from the grocery store really does look like she glowing.

"Haruhi…" I sniff as I walk over and grab her in a hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you. What are you doing here so late?" I ask and Hauri holds her bags up with a raise eyebrow.

"I forgot to do grocery shopping and I needed the chicken on sale for dinner tonight. What are you doing out here?" Haruhi ask as I grab two of the four bags from her hands.

"My brother an ass and we got into a fight." I keep my eyes forward as we walk towards I hope her house. I like that she stays silent and waits for me to continue.

"Luckily no punches were used but I was kick out of my house. My plan is to sleep under the stares in the park but officer smoky kick me out of there too." I let out a snort as we reach a nicer looking apartment. It not so run down and there actually green grass on the lawn.

"You are staying with me and no but! Anny you can't sleep outside! I won't let you plus you can get sick!" Haruhi snaps as we walk up her stairs.

"I don't want to oppose." I start but Haruhi sends me a glare to shut up. _Scary._

"Ace has no right to do that plus you live there too. You will stay here as long as you need. My dad working overnight so you can have his sheets." Haruhi lets me in and I aww as there actually soft yellow carpet under my feet. I follow her into her kitchen and it simple but less old and cracked. She has a clean stove and when she opens the fridge there more food in there than mine. _What does she need to shop for?_ I help Haruhi put mostly fruit and vegetables away before shooing me to the living room.

"I finished my homework earlier so while I cook the chicken you can do your homework." Haruhi says softly and I nod.

"Yes mother." I giggle as I walk into her living room. There a nice table and a comfy pillow waiting for me. I notice the small tv in the corner with a dvd player. I sit down and smile at how soft the pillows are. My fingers go over the wood of the table and aww at how smooth it is. It bigger then my own living room and feels homier. I notice a shrine in the corner with an older looking Haruhi in a picture. I crawl over and sit to face the shrine. I clap my hands together and bow my head.

"Thank you for having me." I keep my eyes close and nod as I look at the older women. _Looks so much like an older Haruhi. I wonder what her dad like? You have an amazing daughter mam._ I bow my head one last time before crawling back to my seat and starting my homework. Time go by before a plate set in front of me.

"It simple but I hope you like it." Haruhi sits down beside me and we dig into the warm chicken that has spices that I refuse to buy because they coast too much. She has added a mix of vegetable with a side of rice.

"Thank you Haruhi…" Harui only humms as I eat and eye my math book.

"Do you want some help?" Haruhi ask and I nod. As we eat together she helps me through a question that been pissing me off. She never ask what my brother and I fought about but she was here for me and that all that matters. In due time we finish and we clean up. I wash while Haruhi dries since she knows where the dishes go.

"Do you think the twins will be ok tomorrow?" Haruhi ask and I humm as my fight comes to mind.

"Who knows? Their fight as stupide as mine. It more of how long they can hold a grudge. Their fight though… It felt off." I hand Haruhi a plate. Her eyebrow rises and I nod as I think over my fight then the twins.

"Off how?" Haruhi ask as I hand her a cup.

"Off like they planed it. They talk too much in sink. Haruhi when you are mad with a sibling…Trust me when I say there is no filter. Their voices never got to the point of screaming and when you are mad you don't think…They were to perfect. Plus earlier they wanted to come to our house. They had a second to plan before we played their silly game. I think it fake." I watch Haruhi take in my words before she frown and looks at me.

"With all those facts I think so too. God I almost fell for their shit…" Haruhi groans and I grin as I empty the sink.

"I will talk to them tomorrow but I can't believe you said shit! Hahaha I am totally rubbing off on you." I gently poke her in the arm. She just rolls her eyes at me but she has this bright smile. She looks at the time then starts counting down from five.

"What?" I start but once she closes her hand the phone starts to ring.

"Are you secretly a psycic? I would love to know my future." I grin as Haruhi walks over to the phone on the wall with a snort.

"No. It your brother on time. Every second or third day he calls me at this time. I can pick up and give him a good talk to or let it ring so he knows I'm too busy to talk." Haruhi looks at me for an answer. _Wow I had no idea she had such a schedule with my bro. I wonder why they still have not gone out yet. Why am I cheering for him! I'm mad for fuck sake._

"Leave it! You are mine tonight!" I cross my arms and Haruhi giggles while walking away from the ringing phone.

"Fair enough. Now tell me what happen." Haruhi ask as she starts to boil water. I lean against the door frame and cross my arms as I look back at our argument.

"We fought about the fact I am girl and can't go on dates when he can go whenever he wants! I was going to eat dinner with Law then…" My voice gets cut off by the phone ringing again.

"Ignore it. Continue." Haruhi turns and takes out two cups to prepare the tea.

"Ya um…I was going to eat dinner with Law when Ace said I could not go out with that sycho. Law not a sycho! He really sweet and he looks after me! Then he says I can't go to the doctor ball! He has no right! He is not my father but my brother dam it! Then he said I had to choose between leaving to go have dinner with him or stay with my brother. I packed my thing and left." I point to my beg to make my point just as the phone rings again. Haruhi frowns as she walks towards the phone.

"Fujioka residents." Haruhi is polite like always. I watch her frown before she sighs into the phone.

"Listen. First she safe and will stay here as long as she needs to. Second don't apologies to me. If you want to figure this out then you can talk to her tomorrow after school. For now you need to sit and dwell in your own mistake." Haruhi paus and listen to who I bet is Ace on the other line.

"Yes. She had dinner with me and yes she is safe. Now think over what you have done and talk to her tomorrow. Yes. Good night." Haruhi grumbles into the phone but stops. Soon a warm blush is spread across her cheeks.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. I know. Sleep tight too." Haruhi says more softly as she hangs up the phone. She coughs into her hand before she faces me again.

"That was Ace. He regrets what he said and wishes for you to come home tonight. As you know I told him you are going to stay here and tomorrow you will go home and talk to him. The way I see it, yes he has no right for what he said. but he loves you to the point it like the love towards Hikaru and Kaoru...Also you should have stayed and talk to him instead of leaving your home and trying to sleep outside. You both were acting like children if you ask me..." Haruhi walks back to the cups before handing me a warm mug. It a cup of coco and when I look up Haruhi takes a sip that relaxes her shoulder.

"Drink up. Coco solves everything when your stress." I raise an eyebrow but take a sip. It sweet and delicious as I follow her into the living room. _It so good! I always wanted to try Coco!_

"Where did you hear that?" I ask as we sit down at the table. Haruhi smiles at me as her eyes wonder to the shrine.

"My mom and I use to drink it together when she had a really tough day at work. After she always feels better...I miss her..." Haruhi mumbles as she looks at the shrine. She sniffs and rubs her eyes. I say nothing as I look down at my own mug. _Man I am so bad at emotions. I can't even handle my own so how can I help her?_ I take a sip of my coco and shuffle side to side as Haruhi sniffles into her sleeve. I rub my burn and remember almost losing my own family. I move over and grab Haruhi in a hug since that always calm Lu down. Haruhi arms wrap around my belly as she buries her face into my neck. She does not cry but sniffs into my shoulder. I rub circles into her back until she calm enough and she pulls back while rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry Anny. It just...the date my mom pass away is coming up and I…" Haruhi voice cracks as her eyes are red and terry.

"I understand. Why don't we get ready for bed? Do you have a radio or something?" I ask as I finish my drink. Haruhi sniffs one more time as she nods.

"Ya. I have a small one under the Tv….Thank you Anny." Haruhi mumbles and I grin as I crawl over to look for this so called radio.

"Anything for my bestie! Now we need to listen to something that cheers me up since you gave me something that cheers you up!" I grin as I pull out her little radio and turn it on. I play with the nob before coming to the perfect station.

"Now playing when it rains it pours by Luke Combs." I grin as turn the volume up. I face Haruhi and I force her to her feet. Her eyes widen as I swing her arms back and forth.

"I love this song!" I scream over the music as I force her to dance. Haruhi blinks as I twirl her around laughing. I let go and dance around as I rush to my bag to pull my brush out.

"Then I won a hundred bucks on a scratch-off ticket. Bought two 12-packs and a tank of gas with it! She swore they were a waste of time. Oh, but she was wrong!" I sing horribly into the brush pretending it a mike and at some point I thought a dyeing cat join me but it was Haruhi singing with me. We just laugh and sing or mumble to the lyrics not caring who heard. The song ends and we giggle like the high schoolers we are.

"That was fun." I watch Haruhi breathe deeply but nod none the less. The next thing we know we both end up yawning.

"I think it time for bed." Haruhi mumbles and I can't agree with her more. I turn off the radio and quickly grab my pj. We quickly change into them and no surprise to Haruhi choice of pj. A comfy pair of baggy pj pants with an old t-shirt as a top while I have shorts and pj tank top with a bear sleeping as a design.

"Thank you Haruhi for tonight…You are the best." I mumble as I place the blankets down on the fusion she gave me. Haruhi rolls her eyes with a snort.

"Anytime. Now see you in the morning." Haruhi waves and I wave back as I get under my blankets. Haruhi turns off the lights and the room shrouded in darkness. I lay under the soft sheets and it feels so off. _It weird sleeping alone…Hmmm…I always had someone to sleep with. I guess I will finally get to sleep alone for the first time._ Anny curls under her blankets and sigh as it just does not feel right. It like her brother body heat made her feel safe. Her narcolepsy soon kicks in and her eyes shut.

Dream land

I find myself in our room. It too warm and Luffy crying. I look around and relies this is my old home. _What? How am I here?_ I look down at my little hands as Ace glares at Lu.

"Stop crying! I hate cry-baby!" Ace snaps and Lu sucks in a breath to try to be brave. The heat rises every second. Reminding me that I am back in the burning house. I look at my small arm to see normal skin. _No burn yet. How is this possible?_

"I'm not crying. It not hot. Nope." Luffy says as tears trickle down his cheeks say otherwise.

"That enough Ace! You're making this worse! We have to get out of here! NOW!" Sabo orders as he rushes to the door. All I can do is watch Sabo open the door, letting the black smoke enter into our room. I cover my mouth as we all start to cough. My eyes start to burn but I can still see enough to watch Luffy and Ace pass through the open door.

"Come on sis! We have to get out of here!" Ace voice is soft as he has his hand out for me. _Will I fall if I cross the door? I don't want to be stuck in that black abyss again._ My body starts to tremble and I can't move as I can feel the fire get closer.

"Anny! Come on!" Lu voice shakes as he looking right at me. Sabo I guess had enough waiting because he runs in and grabs my hand.

"Don't worry sis. I won't let you get hurt. That what brothers are for." Sabo gives me a smile reminding me at one point he did have a tooth missing. I nod because I am too afraid of my own voice and stop any more smoke from getting in. Sabo squeezes my hand before he has to pull me through the door. Instead of falling I am facing red and orange dancing flames that lick the walls and crawl along our ceiling. The heat intensifies and Luffy can't stop crying. Fear bubbles below my chest as we have no choice but to run towards are only way out. Ace stops and bends down.

"You are way to slow Luffy. Get on my back. It will just be faster if I carry you. Now hurry!" Ace orders as Luffy quickly gets on his back. My throat tightens as we continue running. I stop remembering what happens next. I turn around and my eyes widen as the same burning beam starts to fall.

"SABO!" I scream and rush forward. Like last time I don't think as I get behind him and push him to get out of the way. The fiery beam falls in the same spot and brakes. Before the pain registers I watch the piece that brakes off and flies in the air. Sabo eyes widen as he look as me before the piece hits him in the eye. Sabo grabs his face and screams as the flesh around his eye start to burns.

"ANNY! SABO!" Luffy and Ace scream as they rush towards us. The smell of burning flesh fills my nose as the burning pain grows. Ace puts Luffy down and runs towards me.

"NONONONO! Sis NO!" Ace cries as he grabs my free arm that not stuck under the burning wooden beam. I can see his tears fall as he start to pull me out. I don't move but more pain now crawls along my side. I cry and Ace lets me go as he looks around.

"Go Ace. You will die here." I moan as the pain starting to get too much for me.

"No! I won't leave you! I can't leave you." Ace tears fall as his face starts to get blurry. _I have no chance._

"Leave…For Lu…and…save…..Sabo." I barely make out my brother name as the sound of crackling wood and someone I don't know but I do know calling me.

"Anny! Wake up!" It a girl voice and the darkness is so hot. I feel like my body being shaken.

"Anny wake the fuck up!" I groan at the voice.

Wake world

Haruhi was dreaming of cats teaching her math when the sound of small whimpers starts to wake her. It was strange since she lives alone and her dad at work tonight. The sound start to grow louder and now there no way she going to be sleeping. Haruhi open her eyes slowly to see that it still dark out. She yawns then stops as it more of pain fill loud moan echo her quiet house.

"What the?" Haruhi now fully awake and pushes her blankets away.

"SABO!" Someone screams in the next room over and that when she remember that Anny sleeping over because her brother kick her out. Haruhi gets up and quickly walks over to her living room to see Anny cover in sweat. She curl in a ball and with each breath she whimpers in pain. _I need to wake her up before she wakes the neighbour and to get her out of that nightmare._ She gets on her knees and moves the blanket away. She watch tears squeeze past her tight closed eyes and grabs her arm. It too warm to her liking but she has to wake her. She can deal with Anny temp after. Haruhi starts to shake her.

"Anny wake up." Haruhi starts but Anny moan in pain as her breathing comes out small but quickly.

"Wake up! You are safe here. It Haruhi." Haruhi raise her voice and tries to sound soft but it hard when your best friend crying, looks like they are in pain, and won't wake up. _What am I going to do? If she won't wake up I will have to call Ace and see what to do. He should know._

"Anny wake the fuck up!" Haruhi tries one last time. Haruhi sighs as those wide gray eyes stare back at her. _Good she awake._

Anny open her eyes and looks around the room. _The room not burning? What the hell going?_ I look towards familiar brown eyes. _Oh no…I woke Haruhi up_. I watch Haruhi take a deep breath before she sit back on her butt. I slowly sit up and grab my burn arm as phantom pain lashes up my side and arm. I feel sticky and look down to see my pj sticking to my sweaty skin.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I mumble as I look down at my sheet. _Now she will never have me over again. I am such a burden_. _She going to kick me out of her home for sure...At least now I remember why I always have to sleep beside one of my brother. My fuck up mind won't let me sleep alone._ I hear Haurhi get up and I can't will myself to look up as I wait for her to tell me to leave. She comes back and sits down in front of me.

"Here. Drink this. It will help. Want to talk about your dream?" I look up see Haruhi is holding a glass of water towards me. I take it with shaking hands. I rub my eyes as I take a sip. The water cold and cools my hot body.

"No I don't…I'm sorry. I will just pack up and leave so you can sleep." I mumble as I finish my glass and hand the glass back.

"It four in the morning? Why would I kick you out? Come on Anny! You should know me better than that! Now I know you don't want to tell me and I understand but if you ever want to talk I am here for you. Always." Haruhi smiles and that all I need. My body relaxes and I know I won't be going back to sleep anytime soon.

"Sorry. I'm ok now. I really don't want to talk about but I will be ok. You can go back to bed if you like." I say softly. Haruhi sighs but gets up.

"Alright. You can take a shower if you like. My soap in the pink bottle. Night Anny. Wake me if you need anything." Haruhi looks at me to see if I will start talking but I won't. I am not ready to tell her about my burns.

"Thank you. Night Haruhi." I watch her go back to her room and I burry my face in my hands. _I am such a bad friend. I want to go home but I can't just get up and go home like that. Plus I am still piss at Ace._ A flash of Ace teary face makes my stomach turn. I get up and grab my clothes for the day.

"Not going to be sleeping anytime soon…Plus I am sure my brothers are fine." I mumble to myself. I take a cold shower and it exactly what I need to wake up. Turns out Haruhi likes hello kitty. She has hello kitty shampoo, conditioner, and soap. I turn the water off and grab a towel under the sink. I giggle as I grab a pink fluffy towel with a hello kitty sowed into the corner. I dry off and dress into a pair of jeans and a simple yellow t-shirt. I look in the mirror as I brush my hair and walk out. I look at the time to see only an hour has pass by.

"What now?" I mumble as I walk into the kitchen. _Knowing_ _Haruhi she getting up in an hour or so._ I open her full fridge and pull out vegetables I only wish we could afford and a whole carton of eggs. Without thinking I start cooking enough food as if I was serving my brothers and myself. Soon enough Haruhi alarm echo the quiet apartment right at six. _I knew it._ The toast pops and I take out two plates. All of a sudden the front door opens and the sound of heels clicks against the floor echo the house. _What the? I thought Haruhi mom died?_

"Haruhi! Your daddy home!" A tiered yet exciting voice yells around the room. I turn towards the hallway and see…a women? A man? It looks like a women but the jaw to sharp to be one, no chest what so ever, in that pretty red spaghetti strap dress. _Wish I look that pretty._

"Oh my. Who are you?" Haruhi dad ask. I grin as I turn back and grab an extra plate.

"My name Portgas D Anny. Your daughter was polite enough to help me out last night. I made breakfast. Will you be joining us?" I ask out of being polite. I pop in an extra piece of toast for Haruhi dad.

"Morning dad. How was work?" Haruhi ask as she now wearing the school uniform.

"It was good! Haruhi why didn't you tell me you were going to have a slumber party! I would have bought you snacks!" Haruhi dad hands clap together. _Such a bright person... Reminds me a little like Tamaki...Maybe that why Haruhi knows how to handle him so well._

"It was last minute dad and you did not have to cook breakfast." Haruhi turns towards me and I shrug my shoulders as I pile the large amount of eggs on everyone plate with a slice of perfect toast.

"It no problem at all. It the least I can do after everything you have done for me. Ummm….You have a great daughter." I add not sure if mam polite or not.

"Oh Haruhi your friend so polite! You know she never brings any friends over so it nice to see she has a girl to show her the ropes. I can only do so much." Haruhi dad sighs with these perfect eyelashes. _Too bad I am not the best role_ _model_.

"Thank you..umm?" I don't know what to call him.

"My name Ranka dear." I nod as I finish my plate. I look over to see Haruhi still has more then half left over and Ranka has less then half left.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry! I have three brothers and I cook breakfast as if I was feeding them. I'm so sorry!" I bight my lip as I rub my head. _God I am so stupide._

"Oh it alright. Just means I don't have to cook when I wake up. It can be my left overs." Rika soft smile reassures me a little but I still feel bad. I nod as I grab their plates but Haruhi hits my hand gently.

"You cook breckfast. I will do the dishes then we can walk to school. Dad you should go to bed and catch up on your sleep." Haruhi looks at her dad as if she was the mom. Rika sighs but nods.

"I hope to meet you again Anny dear! Thank you for being there for my sweet little girl!" Rika gets up with a crack and walks to the other room with a little wave of his hand before the door closes.

"Haruhi are you sure you don't want my help?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No. Just sit and wait. You can watch tv if you want while you wait." Haruhi grabs the plates before she vanishes. I look at the tv and decide to better look in my bag. I take my narcolepsy pills out and take them before I forget. I smile at the box it still perfectly protected between my cloths. _Makino…mama I miss you._ I sigh as my fingers trail over the wooden lid. _I wonder when I can see everyone again._

"Ready to go?" Haruhi ask as I zip up my bag and gently throw it over my shoulder.

"Yup." Haruhi looks at my bag then towards me.

"You can leave some of your stuff here if your bag too heavy and you pick it up after school." Haruhi ask and I smile in thanks.

"Thanks but I am going home after school and dealing with my brother. I know he not working today so it better this way." Haruhi nods and together we leave her home and walk towards our school. We talk about homework and our final exams are coming up before we switch to our new classes. We make it to our room and like I expected Haruhi always first. I grab my seat and put my bag under my chair and take out today material for the class. Time go by and soon enough the class is filling up with the rest of the students. As I watch people come in I feel like I am forgetting something...

"Hello." I look up from my bag to see Hikaru decided to die his orange hair pink…Good thing Haruhi and I decided just to pretend with their fight. This will be interesting.

"Hikaru…Why your hair pink?" Haruhi ask which only cause him to smile.

"It looks good on me. Isn't it cute? From now on I am the pink one. I couldn't bear being mistaken as Kaoru forever." Hikaru says as Kaoru actually joins his side with blue hair…I like the blue hair better.

"Let me guess… You died your hair blue so you won't look like Hikaru right?" I ask as I cross my arms. Kaoru nods as he snorts looking at Hikaru hair. I watch Hikaru sit at his desk while Karu actually chuckle.

"Yup. I got to sleep all by myself last night but I had a bad dream. You see my hair was died pink...of the most garish shade, in this dream I was having. At least my dresser didn't mess up and die my hair pink. Hahaha." I watch as Hikaru eye twitch before he kicks his brother chair over. I snort as Kaoru falls to his ass and glares back. _I wonder if they will actually throw a punch?_ I watch as Kaoru pulls Hikaru chair so he would fall over. Soon enough they are standing and they just silently glare at each other. I blink just for a second before Hikaru does the first move and throw his chair over Haruhi head to hit Kaoru. I gawk as Kaoru grabs his chair and throws it back. _Holly shit! Now this is not safe!_ I grab Haruhi and pull her away as we watch the twins throw their school stuff and useless junk back and forth. That is the useless junk becomes my bag.

"AHHHH! Hikaru don't throw that!" I scream but it to late! It already in the air. I hold my breath with wide eyes as I watch my bag sore through the sky. _Please catch it Kaoru!_ My bag flying towards Kaoru and I let out a breath as he safely catches my bag in his arms. I run up to Kaoru and grab my bag to my chest. I breath heavily as I gently place my bag down on a random desk. My hands shake as I unzip my bag and see my cloths shuffled everywhere. _Please don't be broken!_

"Why do you have your cloths? What so important about an old bag?" Kaoru ask as he walks over instead of fake fighting with his brother.

"My brother kick me out of my house yesterday. It not the bag that important. It what inside that important to me." I quickly push my cloths aside and smile as my box is perfect. I place it on the desk as Hikaru joins my other side.

"It a box?" Hikaru starts and I give him a sharp glare as I look back and open the lid. I pull out the object that cover in cloth.

"Please don't be broken" I mumble as I carefully pull the cloth aside and my heart slows down as the pink crystal hibiscus is still in perfect condishion.

"Wow it so pretty." Haruhi aww as the sun light makes the crystal shine. I smile as my fingers gently go over the smooth crystal petal.

"What so special about those? My mom has like hundreds of them around the house?" The twins ask together but end up glaring at each other.

"It special to me…to my twin and I because it the only item from our mother that left. If anything was to happen to it. I would lose my last connection to my mom…So Kaoru thank you for catching my bag." I re wrap my hibiscus and put it back in my box with my other trinkets.

"What else is in the box?" Kaoru ask as I close the lid.

"For me to know and for you to find out." I wink before putting the box away and the bell rings.

The classes go by like usual but with the twins occasionally glaring at each other. Poor Haruhi right between them and her eye twitching telling me she has had enough. I decide to help her out and glare at my twins with my death glare and that was enough. Other than that it was fine. The lunch bell rings and we both agree it best to watch our twinnies in case we have to stop them. We walk into the cafeteria and my mouth waters as I smell food that I have only dream of tasting. Sanji good cook and all but these are actual pros. _Only if I had money to buy the food here._ Haruhi drags me over to a spare table as we watch the twinnes go up to the counter to order.

"The A lunch." They say together in sync.

"Here Anny. I made us lunch before we left this morning." Haruhi hands me a bento box and I smile in thanks.

"On second thought, the B pasta and C salad. I mean the F capillellini…" I zone out because I don't care what they eat. As long as they are not throwing my bag again. I open the bento Haruhi made and it a beef patty with our leftover vegetable from dinner.

"I thought it was getting noisy in here. Are you two still fighting? You are embarrassing the host club." Tamaki sighs from behind us. I look over to see the rest of the guys joining us. I hear the girls sqweel as they aww to the fact we are all together for lunch. I grab my chop sticks and clap my hands in thanks.

"Okay brake! You're both to blame for this fight!" Honey hold up a cake and I know how this will go. I hand Haruhi my bag.

"Protect my bag for me?" I ask as I get up.

"Hmm. Sure." Haruhi nods as I walk over and pull Honey away from the twinnes who are now glaring at him.

"I know Hunny you are trying to be nice but let the twinnies fight it out. You can't help them right now. Why not eat your cake with Haruhi and I?" I watch Hunny eyes water a little but nod non the less. _Good. The twins act could hurt him._ We walk back only to find my spot stolen from Hikaru and Kaoru trying to feed Haruhi. I gawk as Hikaru eats the food on the spoon and Kaoru looks like he ready to punch him now. Instead he throws his bowl of soup. _What a waste of food! Sanji would kick some manerrs into them right now if he was here!_ I watch the bowl hit Tamaki face since Hikaru use him as a shield. _Oh shit!_ I quickly walk over to Tamaki and grab the table cloth. _I am sure these rich people don't mind. They can probably afford a new one every day._

"Don't move Tamaki! I want to get the soup off before it can get into your eyes." I tisk as I wipe the food off his face carefully and soon enough I can see his face all red and puffy. _No burns so that good._ Sabo 11 year old face wrap in bandages comes to mind and I shiver thinking that could have happen to Tamaki if that soup was hotter but worse burn since it would be everyweher.

"Uhhh. Should we get you to the nurse station?" I ask but Tamiki sniffs before grabbing me in a hug.

"Ahh! Get off Blondy!" I snap as Tamki cries tears I am sure of joy. _Oh god! I can't be nice to him or he gets all sappy! At least he ok._ I hide my smile as I pat his back so he can get whatever emotion out that in his system for now.

"My baby cares about me!" Tamaki cries and I look at Kyoya but he just grins as he sits to eat his own lunch. _Figured as much._ I look back to check how the twinnes are doing only to watch in time to see Kaoru somehow throw Honey into the air. _He that strong?_

"AHHHH! Honey!" I push Tamaki to the floor and jump in the air to catch him. He lands in my arms but now I am falling towards Kaoru who so not ready to catch us. I hold Honey closer as I fall closer to the floor. _This is going to hurt!_ I close my eyes for impact but instead of having my back hit the floor I hit something soft. I open my eyes to see Takashi has caught both me and Honey in his arms. I feel my body heat up as I look away.

"Thanks Takashi." I mumble as he puts me down to put Honey down. The room go into applause as the people clap.

"That was so dreamy. It was like the prince caught a knight in distress." A girl coo. _That makes no sense. I guess whatever fancy day dream works for them._

"Thanks for saving me Ann-chan!" Honey gives me a hug before he walk back to our table. I turn to Takashi and bow like a knight should.

"Thank you for saving me prince Takashi!" I break out into giggles as some of the girls in the room do the same. Takashi turn a light pink before he scratches the back of his head and looks away. I chuckle one more time as I turn to walk back to Haruhi who giving me a flat look.

"Here you bag. I'm going to go eat my lunch in peace in our class room!" Haruhi snaps and walks out. I sit down and look to see my lunch is in front of Kaoru who finish the last bight… _I guess I am not eating today._ I grab the empty bento from him and say nothing as I wrap it up.

"Was it good?" I ask as I stuff it in my bag to clean and give back to Haruhi tomorrow.

"Ya…" Kaoru voice trails off as I leave to go to my next class. I look back at him with a tight smile.

"Good. Happy your satisfy." I leave the cafeteria and sigh as my stomach growls.

"Oh well." I mumble to myself as I grab a seat in the hallway. _Now what? Lunch almost over so…_ I dig out my music but stop as Takashi grabs a seat next to me. He says noting as he hands me a cloth that has three large rice balls. _He knows me so well._ I take them from his hand and give him an ear bud in return. _Not like I can say no. If I do he will force me to eat them._ He sticks it in his ear and I play Demon from imagine dragon. We sit in silence as the piano plays and I eat my new….new lunch. We don't have to say anything as the music plays. The song ends and the bell rings. We part in silence but both with smiles as the rest of the day go by.

The last bell of the day rings and we go to our meet up before we can go home. We sit at a table as I serve warm rose tea to everyone to help cheer them up. _I know this is a fake fight but now all they are doing is repeating themselves._ No one says anything other than Tamaki sighing and the sounds of Kyoya typing away on his calculator.

"If this keeps up then we won't be able to offer the brotherly love package. Our sales are going to go down. Oh Haruhi and Anny…This isn't something you should feel is your fault. Even though it your thoughtless comment that causes them to fight in the first place." Kyoya smile sends a shiver down my spine. _He clearly blaming us._

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan fighting with each other…It's never happen before, huh?" Honey sighs as he plays with his bunny.

"Hu." Takashi agrees as I sit back in my chair and look up at the sealing.

"I've known them since pre-school even though we were not in the same year, so we never talked but it seemed they always played with each other." Honey added. _Hmm…They only had each other…I guess they are a little more like Ace and I than I thought. The only difference is Ace and I had fought in the pass lots and we have Luffy and Sabo that join our lives. The twinnes only had each other._

"You're right. I have only known them since middle school but they really stood a distant from everyone. Their personality were also severely wrap compare to what they have now. Thinking about it this way, this fight could be the good for them. It means their world is getting a little larger…right?" Tamaki arms spread wide and I humm.

"You know. The two of them are like Ace and I before we grew to like people. We were so cold and distant. Sometime we hated each other too but we learn. Even though this fight is fake I hope one day when they have a real fight they can learn to apologies for real…" I sit up straight and watch as the room go silent.

"FAKE?!" Everyone but Haruhi screams as they look at me.

"Ya fake…I have been around more fights then I wish to know…I know they are faking. For now just go with it. I want to figure out why." I add the last part. Tamaki eyes widen as he takes it in.

"Are you sure Ann-chan?" Hunny ask and I nod.

"I'm a twin. I know these things." I take a sip of tea as the twins wak in from after their attenshion. You didn't think they would throw stuff in class and get detenshion free would you. They look even more piss.

"This is all your fault!" Hikaru growls as he throws…a painting at Kaoru.

"My fault! Bull shit! It your fault you hoser!" Kaoru snap back as he threw a table.

"Wow! I had no idea Kaoru had such a hiden potty mouth. I'm a little impress." I mumble as I watch the third throw battle today. I keep Hunny behind me and my bag far away from their reach. _No way are they throwing anyone again_. Soon the pile grows but not one item hit them. _They have crappier aim then me._ I watch the two boys pant as they try to catch their breath. Even if I warn them this was fake Tamaki still shaking as his hand to his forehead.

"After going this long, have you had enough? You're fighting is annoying." Tamaki snaps which can only make this worse.

"Annoying? You find this annoying! You have got to be kidding me! I'm the one who annoyed! I'm the one with the same face as Kaoru! I'm sick and tired of people mistaken me for you! The truth is I hate your guts!" Hikaru words cuts something deep inside because for a moment I know for a fact he telling the truth. Not the I hate your guts part but everything else. Somewhere deep down I know he does hate being called Kauro.

"You took the words right out of my mouth! Look at this! Today I bought this from Nekozawa, Belzenef, the curse doll!" Kaoru snap and this time they are playing with fire. _Even if it fake you don't fuck with curse or spell even if I don't think they are real._ I bight my lip and look at Haruhi who eyes have gotten wide as saucers.

"I'm going to write your name on this thing back and…" I don't listen as I run and tackle Kaoru to the floor. I growl as I pin his arms down and watch the stupid wooden doll roll innocently away. _This act has gone far enough. If he want to play with fire and his brother life then I will do just that._ I take a breath and let my demon act come out. I open my eyes and glare down at Kaoru below me. I can feel his body shake beneath me as he try to get away but I am stronger. I look over to see Hikaru just crossing his arms and looks away like he doesn't care that his brother just got tackled. The thing is I can see out of the corner of his eyes he watching us as his body tense like he wants to come help him. _Good! He needs to hear this too!_

"That enough. Kaoru you are the stupidest person I have ever met! Even if this is all a act!" I snap but Kauro looks up at me.

"It not an act! I hate him." Kaoru bites back and I tick. _Fine._

"Oh you hate him huh? So you wouldn't care if you watch your brother gets shot in his shoulder." I point to his left shoulder and hit a pressure point. Kaoru winces but he doesn't say anything. _I really am going to have to fuck with his mind huh?_

"No." Kauro shakes his head and I frown.

"No you say? You don't care if your brother falls to the ground crying. You don't care as you watch his shirt stain with his red blood as the man that shot him brings the gun up to kill him. You wouldn't care to remember the horror on his face because even if this is the last time you would see him alive his life means nothing to you. After all! After Hikaru dead you will truly be the only person on this earth that will look like you." I add the end for good measure and watch Kaoru face turn a sickly pail color as the image now in his head. _I win._ I get off as Kaoru gets up and wipes his eyes.

"I…I...Wouldn't…but I… Of course I would care!" Kauro snaps as tears fall down his face. I can hear Hikaru freeze as I look at the young man crying in front of me. I grab him in a hug and rub his back.

"I know you would. It just you have to understand. Even if you fake that fight you can't play with curses or say hurtful things. Sometimes family is the only thing in this world that will keep you standing. Shhh. It ok. Your brother ok." I whisper to him as Hikaru walks over and I move so the two can hug properly. I smile as I watch the two cry and I get up.

"Anny…Should we be worried about your mental state?" Haruhi ask me and I snort as I cross my arms.

"Where did you even come up with that scenario?" Tamaki ask as he himself pails a little. _Should I say? Why not._

"That a true story. The person who was shot was Luffy and I was the one who watch my brother fall. What I didn't say is my twin came in and tackle the man to the floor that shot Lu. Sabo brought the cops and the bastard was arrested." I finish the story and my twinnes look up gawking while the other turn towards me.

"What?!" I cover my ears this time and pull them away as I shrug my shoulders.

"Well I told you guys I was a street rat for a few years. Sorry Kaoru you had to see my devil glare." I rub my arm. _I hope I didn't scare them too much._

"My poor baby girl! I promise I will never let you be a street rat again!" Tamaki takles me into a hug and I let him since why not. My story pretty creepy if you ask me. Honey joins the hug before the twinnes grab each of my side.

"We are sorry Anny. But how you find out we were faking this whole time?" The twinnes ask together and I humm.

"Simple. I am a twin and I know when you are mad you don't think and would be impossible to be in sync. Nice try boys but you can't pull it under me." I grin as Tamaki patted my head.

"So why you do it?" Tamaki ask as the twins grin.

"We were bored and we wanted to go to Haruhi and Anny house." Kaoru start.

"We thought we could get them to ask us to go." Hikaru finishes. Without thinking I chuckle and wish I never said what I did.

"You guys are so stupide! You guys can come over anytime to Haruhi and I house!" As soon as my words ring in my head I relise I just fuck up.

"Anny! Why am I in this?" Haruhi ask me and I gasp as I cover my cheeks.

"Yaaaa!" Everyone cheers while Kyoya writes stuff down.

"Shit." I grumble to myself as I relies my demise. _My big stupid fat mouth! This is what happens when you get caught in the moment!_

"Well with the twinnes back together. I should get home and talk to my own twin to deal with my own fight. Excuse me!" I grab my bag and walk out with a wave. Haruhi quickly catches up to me before I get to far.

"If you are still kick out come back to my place. I don't want you pulling the same stunt you did yesterday." Haruhi shakes her finger at me and I nod.

"Thanks but we will figure it out…plus yesterday reminded me why I sleep with my own brothers. Night." As I wave I stop as I remember somewhere I read something.

"Kaoru. Before you go to bed have 1 cup of camellia tea with 1 teaspoon of honey. I read it will stop you from getting nightmares! Night!" I watch Kaoru cheeks go a little red as everyone waves goodbye.

I put my ear buds in and as soon as I leave the school grounds I break into a light run. _I need to talk to Ace._ I make it home in record time and turn the handle to find it lock. I sigh as I nock on the door. I hear grumbling and foot steps towards the door. It opens and I cross my arms as my twin looks like shit. His hair a mess, he got circles under his eyes, his shorts crumble, and there a bruise growing on the side of his cheek that I can only guess Sabo did.

"Hey sis…Want to come in?" Ace rubs the back of his neck as he move to the side. His eyes are to the ground as he shuffles from one foot to the other. I walk inside and take my shoes off as he closes the door behind me. We stay silent as I drop my bag gently to the floor and I sit on a cushion. _I need to find the one Haruhi has at home. Those cushions are soft._ He moves his cushion to sit in front of me and we just wait to see who will make the first move.

"I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did yesterday." Ace voice is quiet as he look at me. I watch as his eyes are telling me to say something. Silently waiting and begging me to say anything.

"Your right. You shouldn't." I say softly and my brother winces as if my words stab him.

"You know…Sometimes I forget we are the same age. To me you will always be my little sister and I want to protect you." Ace says a little louder but still so not like him. His shoulders are slump over and he vulnerable.

"You know you are only an hour ahead of me." I add and Ace nods as he looks at me.

"I know but you are still my sister…I care for your safety. That all and I am sorry…If you really want to go to the dance with Law…you can but if he tries anything fishy you let me know so I can beat the shit out of him for you!" Ace punch his hand as he sits a little straighter. I smile as I cross my arms.

"You are forgiven and thank you. If Law tries anything don't worry. I would love for you to give him a busted lip again." We grin together before laughing. We do a quick hug before I know it Ace sleeping in my arms.

"God you are heavy bro." I grumble as I drag my brother to our bed. I place him down and put the blanks around him. He frowns as I pull away. I sigh but quickly get under the covers. Ace moves so my stomach his new pillow and he grins. I sigh as I look up at the ceiling.

"God we are so weird." I mumble as the front door opens.

"In here!" I yell and soon enough Sabo and Luffy are standing over me.

"Anny!" Luffy cheers as he quickly grabs my head in a hug and I cant breath.

"Luffy don't kill her when she just got back!" Sabo adds and Lu lets go letting me breath again.

"Sorry…Happy you are back!" Lu chuckles as he sqweezes in and uses my free arm as a pillow to fall asleep.

"So you and Ace work it out?" Sabo ask as he come to sit infront of us.

"Yup…I miss you guys even if it was only one night." I say softly not to wake my two brothers. I cringe as I can feel Lu start to drool on my arm. _Yuck._

"We did too. You know Ace couldn't sleep at all last night knowing you may not want to come home and you will hate him…Well you are back and that all that matters. Now I will start dinner so when it done you can stop being the pillow for those two." Sabo gets up and I sigh with a smile.

"Thanks bro. I feel at home here." Sabo grins at my words as he walks away. I close my eyes and smile. _Home sweet home._

To be continue...

 **Hi everyone. Long time since I last posted huh? Well it because I have a new job and love it so far but crazy hours until I get use to it. I do have the next chapter started and it going to be hilarious filler that I made myself! AlSO please let me know if this chapter too long and I can brake my chapters in half like I did for the last one. They are so long because I add what happens outside of school too since it is important. Now review corner.**

foxchick1: Thanks for liking my story. I hope you like this chapter even though it a whee bit long! Your thoughts?

Guest: Whoever you are! I am happy that you find my writing interesting. If you continue to read my story I hope you like this chapter too!

 **Anyway until next time and** **Ouran characters are own by Bisco Hatori and One Piece characters are by Oda! Happy reading!**


	8. Parent day part 1

"Someone talking"

 _thoughts_

 ** _Singing_**

 **Texting on the phone**

Parents day? Part 1

It been a few days since the twinnes have had their fight and they finally have their hair back to their original color. Now they are back to looking the same and I think they should stop looking the same. They are two different people but they have to figure that out themselves. I understand but…it hurts when people can't split you apart from one to the other. I was just lucky to be born a girl. Now no one can mistake me for Ace. I stare out the window as I wait for our teacher to start the day. My mind wonders to Law and how his scars are the same like mine but so different. Law scars makes my mind move to more important matters like what I will wear to the doctor ball that in two weeks. A tap echo around the room and I turn back to my homeroom teacher that also teaches us math. She very nice and has the patient of a saint. She has brown hair up in a bun, soft brown eyes, and she currently smiling as she waves papers around.

"Pay attention everyone. I have something important to say." Her voice softly echo around the classroom. _I wonder what she has._ I look to see most of the students are bored…that includes the twinnes but like me, Haruhi sit a bit straighter to listen.

"As you know you have been coming to Ouran for a few months now and as a first year in high school you do have to start think about what career you want to go too once you graduate. So first years are having their annual bring in your parent day before your exams. Have your parents sign this form by tomorrow to let me know how many are coming Friday. I understand your parents are busy so you can bring your grandparents as well. So take one and pass it back." She smiles at us as she pass the forms back. _Parents ya right_. I take the form and pass it to Haruhi behind me. I glare at the paper hoping it would disintegrate in my hand. I read it over and you simply put what family member you want to come in… _Maybe I can ask to bring pop if the nurses let him….Maybe he will be too busy running his company. Maybe my brother? They work and are family_. The bell rings and I turn around to see the twins crunch their paper into their bag while Haruhi simply folds it to put away.

"You guys asking your family?" I ask them and the twins snort.

"Our mother away doing a fashion week in France." They say together and I look at Haruhi who just grabs her bag.

"My dad has a night shift the day before. I would rather have him sleep." Haruhi walks out of the classroom and I pack my own things.

"What about your parents?" Kaoru ask and I glare into nothing as I think of him.

"Like I said before. My mom pass away and my dad can burn in hell!" I spit out the word dad as I get up and take a deep breath to calm down but I just can't calm down enough.

"Why?" Hikaru ask me and I tick as I sling my bag over my shoulder.

"He an ass whole that why. I will see you two latter." I don't look back to see the twins have a silent conversation about if I am ok or they should investigate. I walk up to my homeroom teacher and wait for her to acknowledge me.

"Miss. Portgas! Is there something I can help you with?" She ask and I nod trying very hard to smile but it a bit hard when all I want to is punch something…or someone.

"I don't have any parents and my jiji in the marines. He won't be coming back anytime soon. Can I ask my older brother instead?" I watch as she smiles and slowly nods.

"That fine as long as they don't have school or work to go to." I give her a better smile as I fold the paper to put in my bag.

"Thank you mam." She nods as I leave her classroom to continue my day.

At lunch I stare at the paper as if it will help me. Haruhi just watching me from across the table and getting annoyed that I won't talk to her.

"Anny…What are you doing?" Haruhi points her chopstick at me as I bight into my sandwich.

"Trying to figure out which brother to ask…" I trail off as I look up at her. Haruhi eyebrow raises as she bites into her egg.

"Does it matter? Just ask Ace." Haruhi ask and I can just see a slight tint of red on her cheeks as she looks away. _Oooohhh is that it?_ I let my smile grow as I try to wiggle my eyebrows up and down.

"Is that it? You just want me to bring Ace so you can see him! Am I right? Or am I right?" I watch as Haruhi slight blush go to a full blown tomato as she quickly shakes her head.

"No! It just he….uh has a good job and you know…" Haruhi trails off as she look down at her food. She fidgets a little and I can't help but chuckle a little.

"Why have you two not gone a date yet? Seriously! You two talk so much. Just go!" I ask her as I take a bite out of my tomato. Haruhi just moves her egg around.

"I know we talk a lot but…but he so…nice and fun and good looking and he just Ace. And I am just Haruhi." Haruhi burry her head in her arms. I look at my best friend and tap her arm. She looks up at me and I look straight at her.

"Haruhi you know only a small part of him…Of us. Sure Ace is like that but like me he damage too. He likes you and knowing him he doesn't want to ruin what he has with you so far." I sit back and look out the window. _Damage is an understatement._ I frown as I hear Haruhi sit up quickly. When I look back the blush is gone and she frowning.

"You are not damage! Why would you call yourself that?!" Haruhi ask and I sigh as I get up to pack my empty lunch.

"I just am. Ace is better but we have a dark past Haruhi…We have done some things that we are not proud of but... The world a dark place…But." I smile as I turn to her.

"But I found my light in such a dark place." I turn away as I wipe my eyes. _Haruhi you are one of the few lights I have. I don't want to ruin what we have. Maybe you can be a light for Ace too._

"Anny…You have been acting weird since we got that sheet. Why?" I can hear her quickly pack so she can catch up to me.

"Because it reminds me of who I am and what coursing through my veins." I don't mean to say it to start something. _Haruhi please just leave it._

"What? Blood?" Haruhi crosses her arms as she raises an eyebrow in question.

"No…I don't want to talk about it anymore…Plus I think I will ask Sabo. Ace has school while Sabo school is a part of his work…Plus he knows what going on in the club and knows to be hush hush with your you know…" I wave my hand around and she humm.

"You have a point." Haruhi mumbles as we walk along the halls to our next class.

"Yup. Sabo wins." I nod to my own words while Haurhi nods.

The rest of the day go by and the club pretty boring. No one talks about parent day and we don't want to either. The twins have even been quieter to the point I wonder if they miss their mom. I don't know what worse. Having parents that love you but are always away from work or a parent who loves you and in jail…I take it back! I would rather be in the twinnes shoes. After the club I make it home to see Luffy, Ace, and Sabo around the table playing sorry. Looks like Sabo winning too.

"Hey bros. How was school?" I ask as I grab a seat beside Ace. I watch Luffy pick a card that says two and he moves his yellow piece.

"Shity. There was another shooting so there no school this week while they clean up the blood." Ace pics up a ten and smirks as he brings another guy home. Luffy whines as he has no one home yet.

"You guys are ok? Not hurt are you?" I ask as I look over my brother. I don't see any bruises or marks on their body. It easy since Ace only in his black shorts and Luffy in his Blue jeans and red wife beater.

"Pleas! We are fine. This time it was a gang that wanted revenge on…some no name. The gang woke Zoro up though." Ace watches Sabo bring his last man home as he crosses his arms. I wince for the poor man who got hurt.

"Poor guys." I feel bad for them.

"Shishishi! You never wake up a sleeping Zoro!" Luffy laughs as he comes in last place.

"Well it seems you guys get a break from school! I have work but my boss gave me Friday off! I plan to take Kola out to dinner since she works until six. I'm going to plan something extra special!" Sabo coo as he blushes a little. _It must be nice to be in love_. I look at the wall that leads towards Law apartment and smile a little. I can feel Ace body tense beside me. I look at him to see he glaring at the wall but at least he not saying anything… _Maybe I should keep it a secret about parent day_. _Ace would feel left out._

"How was your day sis?" Lu ask and I look back to see him cleaning up the pieces.

"Boring. Finish my homework so nothing as thrilling as yours." I shrug as I get up to walk to the kitchen.

"What am I making for dinner today?" I ask as I open the fridge to see… _What the fuck?!_

"Why the hell is the ridge fucking empty?!" I scream as I stomp back to our living room. I glare at my three brothers. Sabo eyes widen as he rushes pass me to open the fridge.

"What the fuck! It was full when I left this morning….ACE! LUFFY!" Sabo screams as he stomps back with closed fist at his side.

"Why is our fridge empty?" Sabo voice is soft and I turn back to open the cubored to the instant ramen that our emergency stock which is also gone…

"Sabo no ramen either!" I sing as I relies the house is empty and we don't have money to go shopping for another few days. I watch Sabo shoulders tremble before he tackles Ace to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK ACE!" Sabo screams as I watch them wrestle on the ground. I look at Luffy who whistling innocently before Sabo grabs him.

"Don't think you are scot free either." Sabo snaps as he pulls Luffy in. I watch the three wrestle around and luckily since Ace broke our table a while back there nothing else to brake. _They aren't even trying to save their butts._ There a knock on the door and I leave Sabo to deal with our two idiots. I open the door to see a smirk on Law face and two bags in his hands. _Why is he here? Not like I won't say no to seeing him._

"Hey Law! How are you?" I ask which Law eyes are shinning with something else I am not sure of.

"I'm good and I have the night off. Thanks again for letting me go to work the other day. That surgery was very interesting. I bought food to make it up to you. So you will follow me so we can have supper this time with no interruptions!" Law orders like he always does and I look back at the fighting then at Law. _I think I know who I will pick._ I turn to the boys on the floor.

"I'm going to Law for dinner!" I yell over the cries of pain. Ace hand reaches out and he glares from under Luffy leg.

"No you…" He never finishes as Sabo pushes his face into the floor.

"Have fun Anny and Law don't try anything perverted. We can hear Anny scream if she needs us through the wall." Sabo smiles as Ace tries to push himself up.

"Thanks Sabo! See you later." I close the door and look at Law with a grin then look down to see I am still wearing my jeans and sweater since it colder out. I watch his eyes wander up while I can't help look down. Today he wearing a tight yellow t-shirt that fits him perfectly and shows off the awesome tattoos along his arm, and wearing a nice pair of jeans that fit his ass just right. I blush as I look up to see him smirk. He bend forward and grins.

"Like what you see Anny-ya?" He whisper and I don't know what to do. He kisses my cheek before pulling back and walking to his door. I feel my heart beat increase as I touch my cheek. I walk toward him as he opens the door. I grab a bag of food that smells delicious to get my mind on something else other than the feel of his soft lips on my cheek. _I wonder what they would feel like on my own_ …My cheeks redden even more as I look anywhere but at Law. Just in time too as Bepo comes running towards us. His tail wags as he runs around us.

"Bepo-ya down!" Law snaps and like the obedient dog he is he sits. I walk into Law clean apartment and peel off my shoes.

"Just put the food on the table. I will grab us some drinks." Law orders me as he snaps at Bepo to back up. I giggle as I watch Bepo walk backwards with his tail wagging and his tung out. I place the bag down as Law does the same before he quickly walking to the kitchen. I grin as the smell if chinneas food fills the room. I can feel my mouth water as I feel Bepo paw at my leg. I look down to see wide blue eyes are looking up at me. _So cute!_ I bend down and scratch just behind the ear just where he likes it. Bepo groans as he moves his head closer to my hand.

"Ready to eat?" Law ask with a soft tone and I look up with a nod. I quickly grab a seat as Law puts a plate down and hands me water. He opens the food and I aww at how much there is.

"That a lot of food…" I trail off as Law looks at me with eyes still shining. _He seems to be in a very good mood. I like seeing him happy like this too._

"Well I know you like to eat so please eat as much as you want. I know you have been holding back. You don't have to hold back with me. I like you Anny-ya. All of you." Law gently grabs my hand and squeezes but it feels like the same thing Haruhi ask me earlier today. I bite my lip as I look down. _Well if he want to go on a date with me he should know who I am. All of me._

"But Law…." I close my eyes not wanting to see his expression turn.

"I…I am…I am Gol. D Roger daughter." I feel my chest clench as I just can't look at him. I don't wait for his answer as I quickly get up.

"I should go. I'm sorry!" I whisper as I try to walk away but instead I am pulled back. I open my eyes to see Law not looking like he wants to kill me. No. Instead he smiling at me. I don't know what to say as my body starts to shake and his smile falls as he pulls me back towards him. _Monster! Monster! Die already you piece of filth_. The words of people echo in my head but slowly fade as his warm arms wrap around me making me feel like I can be safe. That who my father is does not actually matter. Even if it only right now it worth everything. I don't waste it as I lift my arms so I can wrap around him so he will never let go. I bury my face in his neck as someone other than my family finally accepts me.

Law can't help but pull Anny closer as he can feel her tears on his shoulders. _Oh my Anny-ya. Who gives a fuck who your dad is?_ I hold her closer as she shakes in my arms. I rub small circles into her back and slowly she stops shaking. She pulls away and I watch her rub her eyes. Her cheeks are red but she still looks adorable. I rub away the tears from her cheeks and muster the best smile I can.

"Now why would I care who your dad is?" I ask because it makes no sense.

"Because I have demon blood in my veins. I'm a monster child." Anny whispers and I watch her eyes look at the floor as she closes off. Her hand rubs her burn and this Anny weak. _I don't like this._ I put my hands gently on her shoulders to give her support.

"Anny-ya look at me." I order and like the obedient girl she is she looks into my eyes. She sniffs but she does not look away. _Good girl._

"Anny-ya…You do not have demon blood and you should know that. Why would you even think that?!" I ask and she tenses under my arms. I frown as small tears past down her cheeks.

"Because it true. That what everyone says. You have read the papers…right?" She ask and I think back to when Gold Roger was taken and how he had two kids…. _Oh that her._ I look at her and I smile as I wipe the last of her tears away.

"Yes but I never knew it was you and I don't care. I don't give a shit who your dad is. You are Anny-ya. The girl I lo…like a lot. That all right?" I ask and I watch those beautiful eyes widen and she smiles. I feel my heart increase as her smile is always breathtaking.

"Now where did you get those stupide ideas anyway?" I can't help but ask as I stand back up. I watch Anny laugh as she turns back to the table.

"Does it matter anymore what they said. Your words all that matters right now anyway." Her words makes my heart skip a beat as I can feel my cheeks heat up as I grab my own seat…. _Wait did she say they? Who are they so I can dissect those disgusting bastards and make them eat their own intestine?!_ I frown but I don't push since I like seeing her eyes sparkle.

 _I can't believe Law doesn't care. After I have ask so many people._ My smile hurts my face but I can't stop. I look towards him and enjoy the way his cheeks are such an adorable red. My smile grows if that even possible as he grabs my plate and starts putting the different food on it for me.

"Hey Law." I start as he puts my food down.

"Hummm?" He looks at me as he dumps a bunch of rice on his plate as I take a bite of my broccoli.

"I think you should keep your goatee. I really like it." I notice he been growing it out for a while now and I like it. _It suit him._ I watch Law freeze as he mid scoop of a beef dish. I giggle as he looks away and mutters something under his breath.

"I guess I will have to keep it then." He says quickly as he finishes pilling his own plate of food. We eat and catch up. I look at my empty plate and look back.

"Anny-ya I said you can eat as much as you want. So pleas. Eat." Law last words more of an order and I grab my burn and look at him.

"You sure? I can eat…a lot." I ask and Law just sigh as he grabs my plate and fills it to the brim again.

"Whatever you don't eat I will eat it but I don't think that will be a problem." Law raises an eyebrow and I shake my head for a no. I eat away happy to know someone not disgusted by my eating patterns either. My manners slip with the second plate and I eat way more like myself…My messy self. I look up to see Law smiling at me. I stop and blush as I look away. I swallow the food in my mouth before speaking.

"Told you I eat a lot." I mumble as I look back to see Law smile still there.

"And I said I like all of you." Law winks and I look down at my now empty plate. I rub my stomach satisfy.

"Thank you for the meal. That was great!" I grin as I rub Bepo head under the table who done nothing but lay there the whole time. _So obedient!_

"Happy you like it. I also have something for you so let me put this away and I will be right back." Law grabs my plate to put away.

"Law you have done more than enough! Pleas you don't have to give me anything!" I get up but one glare from him and I sit back down.

"Stay there Anny-ya! Don't move. I will be right back." Law orders and I can't help but feel a thrill flow through me as he orders me here. _He done so much_ … _I wish I could make him something as a thank you. I bet he would love a coffee cake like Marco. Not too sweet and he drinks lots of coffee for school_. I go over the ingredient in my head then the prices of each ingredient makes me cringe at the number that comes up. I hear Law footsteps and leave my thoughts to look up at him.

"Put out your hand Anny-ya." He orders me and I do as I am told. The next thing I know there a new yellow flip cell phone in my hand. I look at the phone then at Law. I look back down and aww as the phone fits perfectly in my hand.

"I can't take this! It too much!" I stand up to give the phone back. Before I can though he shows me his own yellow phone that looks like a newer model then mine.

"Yes you can. I went shopping for a new cell phone because someone at work ran mine over with a cart. God dame Penguin-ya." Law grumbles I bet his friend name before he looks back at me. I look back down at my new phone and my finger tighten over the object.

"That one in your hand I won at the store. They were getting rid of their old modules and I won it in a draw. I wanted something smaller so I can put it in my surgery scrubs. Since yours got wet from that horrible storm and you needed a new one…So it yours Anny-ya plus I put your old number in so you don't have to worry about remembering a new one. Don't you dare give it back to me!" Law shakes his finger in front of my face and I look at him. For some reason my body feels so warm and I want to hug him so bad. Of course Law lying and he actually did buy her an older model because he felt bad for her last one. Anny didn't have to know that though.

"I put my number in it already so if you ever need me you can call me. No matter what I am doing I will always come to your aid. I am only a number away." Law words makes me tear up as I look up at him with something new. _I wonder why I feel this way?_ Something comes over me and I rush over to grab him into a hug. My rush nocks us over which causes our phones to fall to the floor but I don't care at the moment. I hug him on the floor and I don't relies I am straddling his hips. My body feel like it on fire but a good fire as something turns below me. A need. I don't understand this feeling but I start kissing Law all over the cheeks over and over again. Usually I would never do this but I can't help but want to.

"Thank you Law! Just thank you so much!" I squeal between kisses. I don't relies my kisses are causing me to grind my hips into his. I stop as I feel Law hands holding down my hip to stop me from moving. I look into his eyes and both are breathing has increase as we just stare at each other. I move against him involuntary as I get closer to him. My hair shades us from the world as I close my eyes. I can feel his breath as we are so close. BANG! BANG! BANG! I sit up straight and look at the wall from the banging coming from. Law hands tighten around my hips as he bangs his head on the floor.

"HANDS OFF MY SISTER! I HEARD A CRASH! ANNY ARE YOU OK?!" Ace screams from the other side of the wall and I blush as I finally realising something poking me. I look down to see Law blushing face with his eyes close as I relies that I am sitting on his hips. _Oh my god!_

"ANNY IF THEIR LEFT OVER FOOD BRING IT OVER! I'M HUNGREY!" Luffy screams and I hide my face in my hands and not bothering to get off.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP! SOORY SIS! I BET WE JUST RUINED A ROMANTIC MOMENT BETWEEN YOU TWO!" Sabo yells back and I groan as I decide it better to hide my face in Law chest.

"GOOD! ANNY JUST SAY THE OWW! SABO WHAT THE FUCK!" Ace screams and then there crashing on the other side of the wall. I groan into his chest and Law chest vibrate as he moans. I blush as I look into his red face.

"Law…" I mumble as I look at him and then my eyes trail down his chest to our hips. I move slightly and he hiss. I feel my face heat up as I move to get off but instead I trip and fall back on him.

Law internally curses as all his blood rushes down to his hip. _Fuck! Anny-ya._ Law takes a deep breath and can smell Anny shampoo and it does not help his problem. It only makes him harder. His mind wonders to what it would feel like to kiss her and wonder what she would look when he touches her in all the right places.

"Damit Anny-ya. You have no idea what I want to do to you right now." He hisses as he can't but grind back against her. And it feel so good. _Oh fuck I wish I can take my pants off. I need her off me. Now!_ The squeak Anny makes rings in Law brain and her blush is to beautiful. Law takes a deep breath as he moves her so he on top. He pushes his hips in and watch Anny breathing increase. _So beautiful._

Anny looking up and she awws. Looking into his dark eyes and the way he pushing into me sends a want through me that I never felt before. My mouth locks up and I don't know what to do. _This is moving way to fast_. I want to say get off but something screaming inside me to continue. To my rescue Bepo decides he wants to join us now. He runs over and starts licking my face since Law pinning me and I can't move. I start laughing as his tongue tickles.

"Bepo stop!" Law orders but instead Bepo attacks Law to the floor and kisses him. I watch and burst out laughing as Law failing to throw his dog off. _Thank you Bepo!_ Finally Law can sit up and Bepo wagging his tail as he runs around us. I sit up and wipe dog slobber and tears away.

"Sorry Anny-ya." Law says as as he rubs his face. I chuckle as I look away with my cheeks feeling very warm.

"It ok but I think…it was going too far for me. I don't know what got over me…Sorry. I don't even know why I feel the way I do..." I watch Law smile as he chooses to crawl over to sit next to me.

"Sorry for pushing but just seeing you like that…My body reacted like it supposed to when a hot girl sits on me. You know I will never push…How do you feel?" Law smirks and I blush as I look away.

"I rather talk to a women about it but I better go. I think I need a shower. Thank you for dinner and the phone." I smile towards him and Law grins as he gets up to help me up.

"Take the extra food with you. I have lunch for tomorrow already." Law smile shakes my core as I walk over and grab the two phones that fell from our hand. I hand him his and in exchange he hands me the bag with the leftover.

"Night." I whisper and Law nods.

"Night." He whispers back as I walk out the door to feel the air cool me down quickly. _I need to talk to Kola. She will know what these feeling mean…Awww we still haven't kiss._ On the other side of the door Law thinking the same thing. That through all this they still never kiss since on the cheek never really counts. It to innocent.

I walk through the door to my house and I get two seconds before Ace barrels into me.

"Sis! Are you ok?" He quickly ask and when I get a look I relies he has a bump on his head and Sabo did a good job because his lips busted.

"Yaa! Food." Luffy quickly takes the bag from my hand and rushes to the kitchen.

"Stop it Ace and come get dinner that Law was nice enough to share." Sabo warns and I watch my brother sigh as he back up a bit so I can breathe.

"Ace…Bro I'm fine!" I start as I walk with him to our living room where Luffy already eating his portion of noodles.

"He didn't try anything…Did he?" Ace ask and all I can think of is the way he looked below me. How his chest raise with each breath and his parted lips looked perfected. I blush at the memory and that all my brother needs.

"He did try something! I am going to…" Ace starts but stops as Sabo grabs his ear.

"That's enough. Now come get your food." Sabo drags Ace by the ear to the kitchen and I grab a seat next to Lu.

"You like Law?" Lu ask me with wide innocent eyes.

"Maybe. I don't know." I mumble and Lu stops eating for a second as he squints his eyes at me.

"Does your belly feel funny when you're with him?" Lu ask me. _Where is this going?_ I nod and wait to see what else he will say.

"Do you feel all warm and happy when he smiles?" Lu ask again and I nod. He grins as if he got the answer to the world.

"Then you like him." Lu nods as he glares at his vegetables that are still left on his plate. He slowly eats them as I raise an eyebrow. _I can't believe Lu giving me love advice._

"How do you know?" I ask and Lu grins as he eats the carrot in triumph.

"Because that the same way I feel towards Zoro." Lu words makes me freeze in my spot as I watch my brother lick his plate clean. I look over to see Sabo frozen eyes wide down at Lu while Ace gawking with food starting to slip off his plate.

"Lu…I had no idea you like guys." Sabo ask slowly as he sits down beside him. I look over to see my twin still shell shock. Lu on the other hand looks at us with smaller eyes and thin lips.

"I don't like guys…I just like Zoro as Zoro. He a guy so what. You aren't going to call me a faggot are you?" Lu ask us and my eyes harden. _How dare someone call my cute brother a faggot!_

"Who said that? I am going to beat the shit out of them." I snap as Luffy eyes widen and he gives me a bright grin.

"No one did. I just heard people at school say that gays are faggots but I don't think that nice to say." Lu shakes his head as he puts his plate down. _Thank god._ Sabo nods and Ace finally gets out of whatever froze him in the first place.

"Are you and Zoro dating?" Ace chocks at the end of his question as he finally ask and moves to sit beside me. He looks a little pail as Lu puts his finger to his lip.

"Shhhh. It a secret. Zoro wants to wait…Whoops I told you but you are my family. I can trust you." Lu nods as he snags an egg roll of Ace plate way to easily.

"No this can't be true! You two are supposed to be innocent! There no way Luffy dating. Nope not true. Zoro and him are just best buds. Yup buds." Ace nods to himself and I just let him think what he wants. _Let him blind himself._

"Luffy just be safe and use condoms when you and Zoro get that far. I think you pick the right man. Ignore Ace. I think his brain on fire right now." Sabo eats away and I blush as I remember Sabo talking to me about that. _I think I blank out half way. As long as I don't go through that again._

"Thanks Sabo…What a condom?" Lu ask and that when Sabo stop frozen mid bite and looks at him…

"After I am done eating we are going to have the talk…All of us since I think Ace still a virgin too. Just to be safe." Sabo nods and I pail as I get up.

"Uhhh ahhh…No need bro. I have homework to do so…" I go to walk away but Sabo grab my pants leg to hold me in place.

"No way. You are staying because I will only explain this one more time plus I know you don't have any homework. Not on Monday because you like to do it before your club meeting. Now sit and bring you twin back to earth." Sabo look says I have no choice and Lu laughing not helping. I turn to my twin who has a blankness like he looking at something far far away.

"Ace come back before I decide to eat your meat." I watch my words widen Ace eyes and he glares at me. He stuffs the rest of the food into his mouth and it works every time.

"Good now that Ace is back I will start. This Luffy is a condom." Ace freezes as he Sabo takes out his wallet out and pulls out a red square.

"Oh no way. I am out!" Ace about to get up but I grab his wrist.

"It a family meeting so you have to stay." I pull down and Ace sit. Ace tries to pull away but I stay strong. _If I have to suffer then he does too._

"Why that in your wallet?" Lu ask as Sabo gives him the square package. I blush as Luffy opens it.

"I have it encase Kyola and I need it. You should always carry one in case. Ace do you have one?" Sabo turns to my brother who looks away with a wide blush on his cheeks.

"Yes." He mumbles and Sabo nods in approval. I look over to see Luffy looking at the white rubber.

"What do I do with this?" Lu tilts his head as he puts a finger in the hole. I blush as I remember feeling Law against my hip. _Oh my god. No I can't think that!_ I let go of Ace wrist to hide my face but Ace never leaves my side.

"You slide it down your erection. It to protect you and your partner from getting STI." Sabo watches as Lu rubs his head as he stretches the condom.

"Errectshion? What that?" Lu ask and Sabo hits his face as he has to explain everything. _At least Lu asking all the question._

"Oh Luffy….It uh…" Now Sabo nervous as he rubs the back of his neck with red cheeks.

"It when your dick get hard. It a mystery thing and it pronounce erection!" Sabo explains not wanting to get all science on him. Luffy nods as he understand I hope.

"Oh I have had that before! So this go on mine or Zoro or do we each need one?" Lu ask and my brain I think just broke into thousands of pieces. _Too much info!_

"Ahhh…Ummm only one person and you and Zoro will have to figure it out who gets it!" Sabo rumbles over his words and Lu nods. He crosses his arms then his face go red as he trying to think of something.

"Where do I put it?" Lu ask and I really want to burn right now. I look over and Ace is gone again. _I think Lu broke Ace too._ Sabo blushes but he takes a deep breath.

"Luffy. If you have sex with a women as you know they have a vagina." Lu opens his mouth but Sabo shakes his head and continues.

"It the female anatomy where there a hole. You know since sis does not have a pennies she has…the other mystery hole! Ya all girls have a mystery hole that you put your private part in. For you since you like Zoro all guys have one hole. That the one you put it in when you two are both ready!" _I can't believe Sabo just called my private part the mystery hole…Oh god! I wish Law was teaching me this. Ahhh I can't believe I just thought that!_

"How do you know you are ready?" Lu ask and I hope that the last question. Sabo looks at a lost Ace and smacks him across the head.

"You know when you are ready for a guy you two just figure it out together. It harder but for a girl. Yes Ace I am talking to you mostly. A girl is ready when she wet below. You never force anyone to do anything they don't want to do. Any other questions?" Sabo ask us and I shake my head a no. Ace does the same while Lu puts his hand up.

"One last question. Can you show me how to put a condom on?" I get up because I do not need to see this!

"Anny sit! And Yes. Give me a second." Sabo get up and walk towards the kitchen. I do not want to see this. Ace just gaping like a fish as Sabo walk back with a rolling pin and another condom. He shows us and I blank out because my brain decided it had enough. When I come too the condom on the rolling pin and my face is a new shade of red while Ace looks like he ready to burst into flames. The only one who not embarrass is Lu who has no problem asking all the questions. Soon enough Ace go to his room to pass out and Lu follows quickly behind him. Sabo and I sit in silence for a while as I try to get the guts to talk to my brother before he gave us the talk. _Why did this have to happen again_? My cheeks are still warm but at least I can talk now.

"Sabo do you think Kola can meet up with me next week to talk? I have my dance and I want some girl advice." I watch Sabo nod as he takes out his phone.

"She would love too. She always bugging me to get you and her together." Sabo text his girlfriend I am sure. I look at my bag then at our room with the door closed. _Ace asleep. Good._

"Sabo…umm this Friday I know is your day off but if you want it parent day at my school. I ask my teacher and she said I can invite a brother. Do you want to come?" I ask and watch Sabo nod with a grin growing.

"Sounds like fun and I feel honored that you would pick me." I hand him the paper and he quickly reads it over before he signs and hands it back. I grab the paper and fold it back in my bag where I see my new phone. I smile as the object in my hand makes me feel so special before I pass it to him. His eyes widen as he looks it over.

"How you get the money? You didn't steal this did you?" Sabo eyes are looking at me to see if I would lie but I shake my head.

"Nope. You know I don't steal anymore! Law won a contest and he gave me this one! I was hoping you can put yours and our other brothers numbers in there. Tomorrow I will ask my friends to put their number in too!" I watch him nod but there something else that bothering him but I can't put my finger on it. I get my phone back and get up for bed.

"Night Sabo." I walk past him as I flip open my new phone and text Law _ **.**_ **Night and thanks for dinner** _ **.**_ I close my phone and join the dog pile. _What a hectic day._ My phone buzzes and I reach over for my phone and open. **Your welcome and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask. Now go to sleep.** I giggle a little as I close my phone and close my eyes with a wide smile knowing one more person does not care about my blood or my burns, and he likes me.

The next morning I wake up and Takashi like always picks me up for school. I eat my rice ball and watch Takashi eat his. I decide on black leggings and a yellow sweater with little buttons on the side. I look through my bag and grab my new phone.

"Hey Takashi! I got a new phone yesterday! Can I have your number again?!" I put out my phone and I watch Takashi nod before gently taking it out of my hand. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow to pretty much ask where I got it.

"Law won a contest yesterday when he went to buy a new phone! He gave me the one he won and kept the new phone. Now I am going around and going to ask everyone to put their numbers back in!" I watch Takashi fall to a frown as he looks at the phone.

"What wrong? You don't know how?" I ask as I scoot over in the limo to sit next to him. I smile as I point where he has to push. I have to lean more into Takashi side so I can get a better view of the phone. _Takashi so warm…I wish I can be that warm._ I look up to see if he gets it only to see his face all red.

"Takashi are you sick? Maybe that why you are so warm?" I put the back of my hand to his forehead but he feels fine.

"I'm fine. Here. Call me anytime you need my help." Takashi voice makes a tingle go down my spine and I nod as I take my phone back! _What was that? It was like when Law touched my hand._

"For sure! I can text you again!" The feeling gone as quickly as it came. I grin down at Takashi name in my phone as one more name was added. I close it shut and put it in my bag for latter. The limo stops and like every morning the driver opens the door for us.

"Have a good day sir. Mam." I nod in thanks as I turn to Takashi.

"Have a good day! See you at the club Takashi." I wave before making my way to my classroom. I miss him giving me a warm smile as I rush to my class. As soon as I enter my homeroom there no one here but the twinnes.

"Umm…Where is everyone? I mean…this is our homeroom…right?" I look back at the number and again back in the room almost completely empty.

"We have a different homeroom today. There a note on the door but you miss it." Hikaru starts as they walk towards me.

"See Hikaru! I thought it was a good idea to wait for Anny since she misses stuff like this!" Kaoru grins and Hikaru just rolls his eyes as they stand by my side.

"Let's go." They say together as they grab my arm. Hikaru on my left while Kaoru on my right.

"Wait! Can you put your number in my new phone first! I got one yesterday." I pull away and look through my bag.

"Sure." I just can't stop smiling as the twinnes wait. I take out my phone and give it to Kaoru since he next to me.

"Wow this phone so yesterday. Why did you pick this one?" The twinnes say together and I cross my arms as I watch them type their number in.

"So? Law gave it to me as a gift…Um can you guys help me with something that happening next week." _I guess now the best time to ask about the dance._ The twinnes frown as they throw the phone back at me. I catch it and put it away before it crashes onto the floor. _Rude. I just got this._

"Why he get you the phone? If you wanted one we could have gotten you a better one!" Hikaru snaps at me.

"Because he won it in a contest and had an extra one. Plus you guys are my friends. I don't want you to spend lots of money on me. You know I don't like being spoiled." I watch them as they have a silent conversation between themselves. _I feel like a third wheel here. I wonder if that how people feel when I do that with Ace._

"Hmm….So what do you need help with?" The twinnes ask as they slide their arm back with mine.

"Well next Saturday I am going to this ball and since I only trust you two to do my hair and makeup…Could you make me look pretty again? Like when we had that ball here?" I ask and the twins look at each other before nodding.

"On one condition!" Kaoru start on my right. I humm to let them know they I am listening as they show me where we are having our first class today. I ignore the usual glares from the girls as the halls are semi crowded.

"We want to know why you hate your dad." Hikaru finishes and my smile falls as I glare at the ground. _Really? This is what they want?_ My good mood gone as I try to pull away but the twins decided to grab my arm like a life line so I can't get away.

"We just want to understand and help." They say together with a soft tone that I never knew they had in them. I sigh as I feel the hot rage roll in my belly as I think of the bastard.

"I will answer only yes or no question and you have until we make it to the homeroom. That the only way." I nod since at least that way they are guessing. The twins look at each other and nod.

"Agree." They say together and we suddenly slow down. _I hope they don't know._

"Did you father ever hurt you?" Kaoru starts and I think how he use to smile and the way he lifted me into the air when I was younger.

"Yes." I answer because he hurt us emotionally and left us to the wolves.

"How did he hurt you?" Hikaru snaps and his hand tightens just a bit around my arm.

"Can't answer. I said yes or no." I remind him and Hikaru nod.

"Did he ever touch you inappropriately?" Hikaru ask again with much more venom and I tisk as I look straight ahead.

"No." I say simply and I find it sweet the way the twinnes sigh a little.

"Did he ever hit you?" Kaoru ask and I shiver involuntary. _That jiji job._

"No." Again the twins relax at my simple answer.

"Do you think that if we find out who your dad is we won't want to be your friend?" Hikaru words makes my stomach turn as we stand outside our new room for the morning. I let go and before I go inside I answer his last question.

"Yes." I walk into the classroom and the twinnes stand at the door frozen because they don't understand why she would say that. They promise each other they will get to the bottom of this. For now they have to work hard to prove to her that they are her best friend. On the other note Anny walks up to the teacher and hands her the parent day paper.

"Ahh. So who volunteer to come?" My teacher ask. She looking at me with a soft smile and the way she looks at the name she impressed at something. I look as well to see Sabo name in perfect cursive.

"My oldest brother. He has the Friday off from work." She nods and I walk to my desk to set up. I look behind me and like every morning Haruhi studying something.

"Morning Haruhi! Can I have your number?" I ask as I slid my new phone over. Haruhi puts her pencil down and picks it up. The twins are in their seat and glaring…at my phone for some reason.

"Where you get a phone? Was there a sale at the market?" Haruhi ask as she types her name in.

"No. Law won it in a draw and gave it to me." Haruhi looks at me with I know something grin. I blush as I look away. On the other hand the twinnes decide to watch me instead of glaring at my phone. The conversatshion go through my head and I rub my burn as I feel a little uncomfortable with them looking at me that way. _I know Law accepted me…I just want to keep my friends for a little longer._

"That was nice of him." Haruhi adds as she passes my phone back.

"Ya. Really sweat!" I nod as I pull out my books for the class.

"Ok everyone! We have a few family members coming this Friday. So your parents are to come in the morning with you to school. Then spend the whole day with you if they have the time. That way they can see how you are doing. The other teachers are aware so they have stuff planed as well. I hope your parents can stay but if they can't then that fine. Now that done any question?" She ask and no one raises their hand. _The whole day? Fuck of course it is. And Sabo will want to stay too._ The next few classes go buy quickly and during my last period class I get a text. When I have a second I open my phone to see the message from an unknown number. I open and smile. **Hey there girl! It Kola and Sabo said you wanted to talk! Oh I can't wait to finally have a girl talk with you! I can meet up with you next week. My boss has me swamp the next few days** **.** I re read the message and smile now that I know I will finally have someone to talk to about all these feeling and whatever else comes with the package. I put my phone away and continue my work. Throughout the day the twins have been giving me glances. I guess what we talked about this morning must have hit a cord. I rub my arm unconsciously as I try to finish my history work. _I hope I didn't scare the twinnes away…_ I look behind me and Hikaru head quickly looks back down at his paper. I look back at mine and I flip through my text book for the right passage but it hard when Kaoru eyes are now looking at me from my left. _I just had to answer their questions._ I sigh as I answer my next question and the bell rings. I pack up to finish the questions at home.

"Ready to go?" Haruhi ask and I smile up at her as my stupide history book won't fit.

"You can go to the club. I will meet you and the TWINNES there. My textbook fighting back." I raise my voice so the twins know not to wait for me. They never have and today with each class they won't leave without me. It as bad as them trying to stuff me with food.

"You want any help?" Kaoru ask and I shake my head as I start pulling out my other books so I can play tetras with my stuff. _Will I win or lose like I usually do when I play the game?_

"NO. You three go on ahead. I will be right behind you once I repack my things. Go please!" I look back at my stuff as I grab the largest book first.

"Alright. See you at the club then. Come on you two." Haruhi turns and the twinnes look at each other then back at me. I look at them.

"Go." I snap and the twinnes sigh but follow behind her. I ignore the few glares I get from the girls still in the classroom as I work on my next text book. Soon enough I can close my bag.

"Alright…Oh shit!" I mumble as I feel the darkness behind my eyes as a narcoleptic attack hits me. My head hits my desk and I dream of nothing. I don't know how long I am out but something freezing and wet washes over me. I sit up as I look up at two girls that glared at me earlier. An ice cube go down my back and I shiver as I try to get it out.

"Oh good thing we put out the spit fire." The middle one snikers while holding a bucket in her hand. Her friend nods as she swipes her hair back.

"Ya. Don't want her to burn anyone." The girls laugh as I try to control my breathing to control the small panic growing in my chest. I shiver as water drips down my face and my shirt sticks to my skin. _It just water. I'm ok. Deep breath. Just water._ I don't say anything as the girls laugh as they leave.

"Serves you right." The one with the bucket says just loud enough for me to hear before leaving the room.

"Just more bullies to ignore…Now what am I going to wear? Why they pick cold water?" I get up and a tiny puddle of water pools on my seat. I shiver as a small ice cube that was stuck in my hair falls down my side. I shake my arms and legs and watch tiny cubs litter the floor.

"Where they get ice anyway?" I mumble as I look at the time. I just stare at the clock before it clicks. _Oh crap! I'm late!_ I quickly rush out of the room luckily with a dry school bag before jogging to the club room. I wrinkle my nose to stop a sneeze from happening. _Noo! I don't want another cold!_ I open the doors quickly before rushing in.

"Sorry I'm late Kyoya! I had a nap attack….Acho." I end up sneezing at the end anyway. I shiver as the water on my hair drips to the club floor.

"Anny! What happen?" Haruhi gets up from her seat but before I could say anything something soft lands on my head and large hands oh so gently rub my head. I look forward to see a frown on Takashi lips as he continues to softly rube my wet hair.

"I can do it myself." I mumble but his dark eyes look at me and he telling me to say nothing.

"I don't want you to get a cold again." Takashi mumbles so quietly so only I can hear as he continues to rub my head. He moves the soft yellow towel around my neck before gently pulling me towards the change room. I blush as I look back at my friends sitting at the table watching us.

"But…" I start but Takashi shakes his head as he opens a curtain and pushes me inside. I just stand there as he leaves for a moment and comes back with the soft girls Ouran dress. I grab it and he nods as he closes the curtain. _Well it better than my wet cloths._

"Thank you Takashi." I softly call out as I change out of my wet cloths and slide on the yellow dress. The fabric just like I remembered. Soft and comfortable. I fix my hair before I open the curtain.

"That…Whoa!" I yelp as a soft blanket wraps around me and I am lifted into Takashi arms. My body heats up and my face feels like it on fire.

"What are you doing?" I mumble as he moves his hands on my back so I slide more into the crook of his arms. My eyes suddenly grow heavy from the soft dress and warmth coming from Takashi body being absorbed into the blanket. My head grows heavy and it rest on his shoulder as the smell of wood takes me back to the time I was running through the forest with my brothers. My eyes close as I fall into a dream of adventure from a long time ago.

Takashi looks down at the sleeping women in his arms and sighs as he walks back to the rest of his friends. He grabs a seat next to his cousin on the couch and moves Anny carefully so she resting more on his chest and he can move his arms better. _Who would do this to you?_ He wonders as he watches Anny smile and shuffle a little so her head resting closer to the crook of his neck. Her breath tickles but that ok. As long as she comfortable.

"Is she ok?" Mitsukuni ask beside me and I nod as the others join us.

"Of course she ok." Hikaru and Kaoru sigh together as they look at her.

"This is Anny we are talking about." Kaoru finishes. As much as this is true she should not have to go through this. They should have waited for her. Plus they both know Anny hiding something so who knows what else going through her head right now.

"But someone bullying my little girl. We must find out who did this!" Tamaki declares as he watches his little girl in the arms of someone he knows he can trust to look after. For some reason Tamaki starts thinking about Anny in an elegant wedding dress and he giving his daughter away to Takashi and he happy at that thought. At least he knows Takashi will keep his baby girl safe. On that train of thought he promise to get those two together.

"Boss. You are in your lala land again." The twins say together and Haruhi moves away from Tamaki who has fire in his eyes as she looks at Kyoya.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Haruhi ask and Kyoya humms as I watch him flip through his black book. I feel Anny shuffle again in my arms and she mumbles something about a guy named Ace and meat. _Who Ace? His name was in her apartment. Is he hurting her? But there was two other names. Who are they?_ Takashi mind wonders to the time she been getting skinnier and wonder if it the guys who she lives with fault. His mind swarms with negative thoughts as he thinks of these three boys. Kyoya snapping his book close brakes Takashi thoughts.

"Well it someone in her class. We can ask around but they may cause a commotion. Plus tomorrow is parent's day so let's try not to cause any trouble until after but I will ask my guys to investigate." Kyoya looks at Anny sleeping form and even though he shows like he does not care but he does. Takashi can see it with the way Kyoya eyes are soft just for a moment. Being the quiet one has it perks.

The jungle fads but the smell still there as I feel myself in someone arms. I yawn as blink away the sleep from my eyes. My legs go over the couch as I look up tiredly into Takashi wide eyes. I blink only realising how close we are. My arms are on his chest and my eyes can't move away from his. His arms wrap around my hips to prevent me from falling off the couch.

"How you feeling?" The twinnes say together as they glare at Takashi. Their voice snaps me out of my trance. The blanket falls from my lap and my warmth disappears but I feel better. I look at the twins on each of my side and pat there head in thanks. _They just saved me from Honey killing me for possibly kissing his man. Not cool Anny_! The twins grin up at me before sticking their tong out.

"Better actually. Thanks for looking after me Takashi. I feel better." I pat my dress down of the wrinkles that have gather from me lying down.

"So since you have slept through the beginning of club we are closing it today. So thank you." Kyoya smile makes me rub my arm as I pull away from the twins.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." I mumble. _My fault. Always is._ Tamaki grabs my shoulders and I look up at him.

"Who dump water on you?" I humm as I turn and walk towards my bag.

"Since the club not happening I am going to go home." I pick it up and walk over to the change room with my damp cloths that have magically dried…. _How is that even possible? The power of money perhaps?_

"Anny! Who still bullying you?" Haruhi ask as she joins my side as I stuff my overly stuff bag.

"Everyone still is. Nothing has really change since the incident on the first day of us joining this club. Jealousy can be a real bitch." I nod as I close my bag and put it over my shoulder.

"That bad?" I turn to Honey who hugging his bunny. I shrug my shoulders as I look at his soft blue eyes.

"It not that big deal. I have dealt with a lot worse. What they did is pretty light compared to what I am use to." I grin but that only cause the boys in the room to frown.

"Anny that not something to be proud about. That not something anyone should be used to." Tamaki adds and I humm as I go to the door to leave.

"Well nothing you can do. Can't stop them all or you would have no members. All this is girls being bitches. They aren't threatening my life like that chick on day one then I don't really give a shit. Now if you will excuse me I have to go home and figure out what we are eating. Night." I leave and when I make it out the doors to go home Takashi join me. I look up to see he not happy.

"Don't give me that look. I have done nothing wrong." I snap and he shakes his head as his rider opens the door for us. _Do I really want a ride today?_ I don't get a choice as Takashi gently pats my back to tell me to get in. I sit in my spot and buckle in. The limo silent as we go to my home.

"Did you're parents make it to parents day when you had it?" I ask him and he nods a yes. He ask me the same with a raise eyebrow.

"Not my parents but my bro coming in tomorrow and will most likely want to see how are club work…Oh I have no idea how this is going to work…Hopefully nothing bad will happen but knowing my family…" I rub my shoulder as I hope Ace won't find out because if he does he will want to join too.

To be continued...

 **I'm alive and busy but I have not given up on any of my story! It just I starts a new job and they have made me work crazy hours and no time to type. So ya. Not given up just got to get back in the groove. So here the new chapter part 1. Part 2 in my head and I just got to get it in my computer so for now enjoy what I have for you. Ouran charecter own by Bisco Hatori and One Piece by oda!**


	9. Parent day part 2

"Someone talking"

 _thoughts_

 _Singing_

Texting on the phone

Parent day part 2

Last night was normal. Sabo says nothing about parents day but he is wearing a knowing smile which has been pissing Ace off all night. Dinner was ramen, homework was done, Ace talk to Haruhi, Luffy talked to Zoro about school starting up again, Sabo worked on reports, and I well, I texted everyone about what we are doing so I can mentally prepare myself for tomorrow. No one told me anything and Kyoya told me that my fine went up a thousand due to bothering him with useless crap. I am never getting out of his debit…I wonder if he doing this to keep me around. Well if he is then he not as smart as I thought! I'm his friend even if he a real ass sometimes.

I stare up at my ceiling feeling cold sweat drip down my body while blinking back tears. I just woke up from my dream of drowning…well more like night mare. _No way can I take a shower after that_! I sit up and look over to my three brothers cuddled together while I am sitting on the outside of the group. One of them must have kicked me out. I reach for my phone and see that it five in the morning. _Not going back to sleep now._ I get up and quickly walk to the bathroom. I stare at the shower and take a deep breath. _I'm sweaty. I need to shower especially since important people will be at my school today._ I turn on the water and the sounds crush my chest but I quickly swallow it down and undress. _In and out. Nothing to fear. It just a shower._ A flash of me under the sea crosses my mind and my breath catches in my throat. _Breath Anny Breath!_ I take a deep breath to remind myself I am still planted to the ground. I clench my fist as I lift the nuzzle to shower and get under the water. It really cold but I don't care as I quickly wash myself. My hands shake as my breathing comes out in shorts pants and black spots dance around my eyes. I turn the water off and just stand there as water drips down my hair. I just stare at the wall as I try to catch my breath. In through the nose. Out through the mouth. Soon the pain in my chest slowly fades and my breathing back to normal. _I did it…barley._ I quickly dry myself off and slide on a pair of nice jeans and a t-shirt with Law yellow sweater to warm myself up. I brush my hair and walk out of the bathroom to figure out what to do next. I turn to our bedroom and my brother's snores can be heard from the open door. I grab my cell phone that I left on the table to see it only 0531. _Now what?_ I look out the window to see the black sky slowly changing to indicate the sun about to rise. _I bet it pretty_. I walk outside and silently close the door behind me. The wind cool against my cheeks but the sky a gorges shade of red and orange now. I snuggle into the sweater and silently walk to the railing so I can get a better look at the sunrise. I really should return this to him but it comfy. The world is slowly going from bright red, pink, and oranges to blue and I feel a peace. Like what happen earlier this morning never happen.

"Are you sure this is the place?" I turn to the voice and watch two very tall guys carry travel bags up the crappy stairs. _I wonder if the stairs will finally break?_

"Fufufufufu. It what my sources got me. It the place little brother." I look up and the one that laugh takes my breath away. He has short cut blond hair, his smile reminds me of someone who gone mad, his eyes are covered by these really cool red glasses, a white dress shirt that fits in all the right places, black dress pants, and this pink feathery jacket that I just want to cuddle in. I don't know why but my body screaming for me to run and hide but yet I am stuck in place like invisible strings are around my body holding me in place. I hide half my chin in Law sweater to try to hide from his blazing gaze.

"Oh hello mam. I am sorry to bother you but do you…" The other man has a kinder smile with blond hair cover by a red hat, blue eyes that shine in the sunlight, a white shirt decorated with hearts, black pants, and another fuzzy coat but black. The oddest thing happen though. One second he started asking me something and the next he trips and falls on his back. The ground shakes but thankfully nothing happens. _Thank god the hold didn't break. I don't need to start my day with Law fixing my broken leg._ The pink feather jacket man bends at his hips forward so he can be literally face to face. _Wow he flexible._ He gives me a wide grin and I feel my face heat up as I take a step back. My mind screaming for me to hide or run but I just feel frozen as he looks through me. _This is beyond creepy._ My heart speeds up as the man grins. My hair stands on end but I just can't move. _What is he?_

"Is he ok?" I squeak as I look at the other man who trying to sit up. I can't believe my voice just cracked! _Anny get a grip! You have faced giant cats. He just a man._

"He fine. Now where is number…?" He never says the number as someone gently pushes me back, and instead of seeing that maniac smile, I am facing a tan back with a nicer tattoo happy face. I look down at my sweater to see the same symbol on the front. My heart start to slow down and I feel better with this man shielding me from maniac smile over there.

"What are you doing here Doflamingo-ya?" Law voice snaps the air like a whip. _They know each other?_ I poke my head from behind his back and look up at him. Law lips are thin and his eyes narrow at crazy smile man. I shiver under crazy man gaze. Law dark eyes look down at me, and when I look up, he looking for something in mine. I feel Law muscles tighten under his skin as if he getting ready to punch the man if need be. Law stands a bit taller to show that his family can't go near her. Anny off limits.

Doflimingo grins as he looks at his nephew. He knew this would be an interesting trip. His intel has been telling him that Law has found a very interesting girl. Not just any girl but the girl with a father by Gol D Roger! He could user her in his family.

"Why can't I come visit my nephew? Fufufu!" The man laughs with no care in the world as he looks over to see his little brother still sitting on his ass with a huge smile as he looks at his son sweater. _Oh… Has our little Law finally found a girl? What a good looking one too._ He can tell this trip will be fun.

Law when he got home from school last night thought he would be able to sleep in. He drank the last cup of tea Anny gave him. He fell asleep with Bepo sleeping at his feet for once and it was quite. He woke up at 6 like he does every morning unless it was an overnight shift at the hospital, feeling better than ever! He got out of his sheets then his body freezes as if hell has just walked up the stairs. _What the fuck? It better not be…_ The ground shakes and Law grinds his teeth as he stands up. Bepo growls smellinghis master unease in the air.

"Bepo stay!" Law orders as he walks to his door. He grabs the door handle and a shiver go down his spine.

"He fine. Now where is number…?" That man voice makes his hold on the handle tighter, turning his hand white. He open the door and he was not expecting his sweet Anny standing in front of his crazy fuck up uncle. No way is he going anywhere near her. Law walks quickly in front of Anny and here we are. Back to the present with Law glaring down his family and Anny behind him.

Anny silently watches the three exchange looks. _I wish Sabo was here. He could get me out of here or at least calm everyone down. He is the more logical one._

"Fuck off." Law hisses. My eyes widen as I look at him. See Law in Anny eyes have always been kind and understand with a bit of a demanding side. Sure he swears but Anny always thought he loved everyone. I mean he becoming a surgeon after all. Shouldn't people who save lives like people. Well Law become a surgeon because he liked learning the body and cutting people open. Not so much to save them but Anny does not need to know that. My sweet kind Law just told his family to fuck off. _What the hell?_ With that Anny bubble pop just a bit.

"How could you say that to me? I thought I was a good dad." The other man in the black feather tears up. That does not help Anny image of Law and makes him look like an even bigger ass. I know I have no right to step into familly business but… I move from behind Law with a new strength and help his poor dad up.

"What the hell LAW? Why would you say that to your family?!" I turn to look at him and my eyes widen as I finally connect the dots. Tattoo on back equals naked chest and yellow pajama pants. All my macho go out the window and replace with hot cheeks as I remember the way he looked at me the other day and how he accepted all of me. _Get yourself together! Be mad! Law was a dick to his dad who clearly cares! Not like mine._ Anny shakes her head slightly and lets her hatred from her dad surfaces so she can deal with all this properly. Law eyes stay hard as he watch them but why? They don't seem like bad people. What Anny does not know is that she facing two huge mob bosses from the underworld.

The quietness is awkward as neither party back down. The wind dances on my face reminding me it cold out. I sigh as I remove Law yellow sweater and hand it to him. _Idiot. Dick and an idiot._

"Put it on. It fucking cold out and you have no shirt. Plus you should at least hear your dad and uncle out as they did come all the way out here to see you." I snap at Law since I have no other choice. I am grateful he came but…he can be nicer! He sigh as he looks at the sweater in my hand before finally grabbing it.

"Fine! You two come in, say what you want, then get out!" Law orders but I guess that the best that we can do at this time. I watch him slide his sweater on as Law dad comes up to me. He tall and I have to look up to talk to him.

"I'm sorry we were rude this morning and my son needs to re learn his mannerism but it very nice to meet his girlfriend." His smile is kind like a father should.

"Oh it no problem…." I put my hand on the back of my head to scratch an itch but stop as I take in what he just said. _Girlfriend?_ I look past him to see a small smile on Law lips.

"Oh you have it all wrong!" I start but once again another person back in my face. _What is this? Shield Anny from the world day?_ This time I am looking at a black dress shirt. I look up at this person to see it Sabo. He also watching these two new people…Am I missing something?!

"Law is not my sister girlfriend. My name is Sabo Outlook. How do you do?" Sabo puts out his hand and Law dad shakes it with a smile like there no problem at all.

"I'm sorry. I just thought since she was wearing my son sweater. My name is Corazon Donquixote and that my older brother Doflamingo. It nice to meet you. Will you be joining us for breakfast?" Cora ask and I move from Sabo side as he being over dramatic. The sound of food makes my stomach growl. _Again stomach? Why are you always so loud?_ My cheeks heat up as I look away trying to hide. Cora and flamingo chuckle while my brother beside me I am sure rolls his eyes. On the other hand Law walks over to me and crosses his arms.

"Anny-ya did you eat yesterday?" I wince as I look at him. _Now not the time for this._

"Yes." I mumble as I look at my brother as he raises an eyebrow waiting for my answer as well. _Ah shit._

"What did you eat Anny-ya and don't you dare lie to me." Law snaps and I look at him like I just lost the world.

"Law…you have your family here. Why don't we talk…" I start but Law shakes his head as his dark eyes make me shut up.

"Anny." Sabo warning voice makes my stomach turn.

"Fine. For breakfast I had three rice balls with my friend…." I go quiet as I know I never ate lunch yesterday as I left it at home and when I did get home it was gone so someone ate it.

"Anny-ya what else?" Law orders and I look back up at him. I catch Cora and Doffy talking quietly while they take quick glances my way. Doffy chuckles. _What are they talking about?_

"Anny!" Law snaps again and I sigh as I don't even know why I am doing this still. My weight back to normal!

"Fine! I forgot my lunch at home and I had Ramen for dinner! Happy now!" I snap loosing my patient. I frown as Law rubs his eyes. _Oh fuck._

"Anny-ya…What am I going to do with you? We have been over this. You need more calories." Law shoulders sag and my chest starts to ache.

"I'm sorry. It not like I mean to forget my lunch. I just forgot." I mumble while looking at the ground.

"Anny-ya..." Law starts but his dad interrupt before he can finish.

"Then this is a perfect time for breakfast! Why don't we all go out and grab some food so we can get to know each other a bit better! I don't mind buying as it the least I can do for us coming so suddenly." Cora smiles as he and Doffy enter Law apartment to put their luggage away. As much as my stomach loves the idea of free food my brother has a different idea.

"That very kind of you to offer but we have to decline. I have to take my sister to school today and we can't be late. I will also make sure she eats. Now have a good day. Anny lets grab our stuff and go." Sabo waits no time with opening our apartment door and he smiling politely but the way his body stiff says otherwise. I look at the three family members and give a smile and a wave.

"It was nice to meet you and maybe another time we can talk. Have a good day Law." I go back to my home missing Law mumble not a chance under his breath and as soon as I go into the apartment, Sabo closes the door and he finally relaxes. I am totally missing something here.

"Anny please promise me something." Sabo hands go on each of my shoulder as he looks at me. His voice is soft and I don't like this.

"What?" I ask as Sabo blue eyes stare into my gray ones.

"You have to stay away from those two until they leave. You have no idea how…different those two are. I don't want anything to happen to you." Sabo words sends warning bells to go off in my head. _What? They are Law parents….I'm lost?_ I shake Sabo hands off my shoulder as I take a step back.

"First off! They are Law family so I don't know why you don't want me near them. Second I can care for myself! What the hell going on here Sabo!" I watch as Sabo puts his hand through his hair and shake his head.

"I cant tell you do to work but just…please stay away." Sabo looks so deflated that I cant help but let him win.

"Fine. I won't go looking for trouble." I watch my brother give me a smile as he walks over to give me a quick hug.

"Thank you…Now where did you hide my blue jacket. You know my favorite one." Sabo pulls away and I know exactly which one. I used it that one time when I wanted to hide from everyone at school. _Now where did I put it?_ I walk to our closet and open it up. I look for a second then remember where. I reach into my pile and pull out the jacket.

"Here you go. Now shall we go?" I ask as Sabo puts the jacket on. He looks nice with his gray pants, black shirt, and his blue jacket gives him his character. Sabo grabs his top hat and nods.

"Yup. Are you sure you want to wear that top though sis?" Sabo ask and I look down at my t-shirt. He has a point plus next to him I look under dress. I sigh as I grab the yellow dress he gave me and walk to the bathroom.

"One sec." I grumble as I close the bathroom door. I quickly change and pat the wrinkles down. _Let's get this day over with._ I walk out of the bathroom and he nods my direction. My stomach growls again.

"Don't worry. We will grab food on the way." Sabo walks to the door and I grab my bag.

"But we don't…" I start but Sabo closes the door behind him and locks up.

"No worry. I have some money and I paid the land lord yesterday when I got home. We are good sis. Now let's go." Sabo turns and I nod. _Not like I can say no. He will just stuff whatever food we get down my throat._ I follow him down the stairs and soon enough we are on the road towards my school. We do quickly stop to grab an egg sandwich before we reach my school. Sabo rolls into the parking lot and his car looks pathetic compare to all these rich people car and limousine. _Rich bastards._ Sabo turns the car off and it silent. We don't move as we collect our self.

"Ready?" I ask and Sabo looks at me with a twinkle in his eyes and a huge grin that stretches his burn around his eye. _What is he planning?_

"Yup. I'm just waiting for you." Sabo grin helps me smile as I open the door and step out. The weather has warm up and the sky blue with white puffy clouds.

"Let's show these rich bastard who we are. Let get the fuck moving." I grin as I walk in front to show my brother the way.

"Anny language." Sabo behind me warns and I can't help roll my eyes. _Brothers._ We walk silently and I can already feel eyes on me as we walk towards the doors. It still pretty early so not many people are here yet. We go through the doors and Sabo whistles a little but says nothing as we quietly go through the hall. I open my locker and take out what I need.

"Do you need anything lock up?" I ask and Sabo nods. He slides his wallet and keys into my locker but his phone stays on his hip. I raise an eyebrow towards his phone.

"In case my boss calls also what the code incase I have to leave early." I close the locker and turn the lock.

"I thought it your day off? Also it 5,29,8." I ask as we walk down the corridor. I can feel eyes on us but it pretty normal morning. What not normal is the girls ogling my bro. That just weird.

"It is but I have a case I am working on and they may call me on info that I had someone look up for me. Nothing to worry about. I may just have to leave early if they find something useful." I nod as it is what it is. We reach my classroom and this is it. This day will go either really well or really awful…Hopefully the better.

"Ah you must be Miss Portgas brother. I am her homeroom teacher Miss Sunny. You are?" My teacher waits no time walking up to us and puts her hand out towards us.

"Sabo Outlook." He shakes her hand and she nods before taking her hand out.

"Here your visitor pass. We won't be starting for another 15 minutes and you will sitting in the back. Your name on the seat as I have created the order we will have the parents present. Have fun!" The teacher smiles before going back to her desk. Sabo pins the visitor badge to his shirt right as my two twinnies come in. Hikaru on my left grab my hip while Kaoru wraps around my right side. _Let the show begin._

"Good morning Anny!" The twinnes sing together as they push me a bit forward to get into the room as well. I look at my brother and oh so slowly his smile comes and he ready to go. 3….2…1! Right on cue Sabo grabs each of their arms and pulls them forward. The twinnes frown as they look up at my bro.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" Sabo voice is sweet and I watch the twins pull their wrist back.

"It more like!" Kaoru starts with his arms cross.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hikaru snaps back. Haruhi joins my side and I watch the three boys glare at each other. What a great morning I am having. Maybe I should have just gone back to bed when I had the chance.

"It already started." Haruhi says beside me as she crosses her arms.

"Yup. Only if you knew what I went through this morning." I grumble back. I am so tempted to hit them on the head but I have to be good here.

"Morning Sabo." Haruhi saves the day with that simple greeting. He looks at her and his smile changes to something softer.

"Good morning Haruhi! How have you been?" Sabo ask and I look over at the twinnes to see their mouth wide open. _I hope a fly flies in._

"Good. Sleep well?" Haruhi ask in return and I let them do their small talk as I walk to my desk to put my shit down.

"How does Haruhi know him?" Hikaru snaps and I turn to face my twinnes. Their arms are cross and together they tap their foot in rhythm. With each tap my eyebrow twitches in beat and it getting on my nerves.

"Haruhi comes over to study with me. You know that." I give nothing away as I place my pencil and note book down.

Ya! But who he?!" They demand together and I sigh as face them.

"Oh Sabo? He…" I start but the man of the hour puts his arm around my shoulder. The twinnes glare as they stare him back down. Students and parents slowly enter the classroom now, staring at the scene between my bro and the twinnies. This is great way to start the school day. _This day better end quickly. Should have ask pops._

"Why are there filth here?" A scratchy voice stops me from finishing and I can feel the muscles in my eyebrow start twitch again. My brother arm around my shoulder tighten a little as we look towards the scratchy voice. She an older women with brown hair and wearing a nice suite with diamond necklaces and earrings to show off her wealth.

"Mother I warn you." I look to see it the same girl who poured cold water on me the other day. Great. Bitch 1 and bitch 2.

"Now that enough. Everyone please go to your seat so we can begin the day. Beside the bell will ring any moment." Our teacher kindly smiles but even I can tell she annoyed with the way her shoulders are straight and that smile must hurt. We sit in our seats and I look over to see Sabo the last to talk and first is the bitch. Some of the parents ignore my brother or glare at him silently. _Well good morning to you too asswholes._ We quietly wait for the morning announcement to finish and for our day to finally begin.

"Now our first speaker is Miss. Bitchery and she will explain what she does." Bitch stands up and her heels click as she makes it the front. Are those diamonds on her heels too? I quickly look over at Haruhi to see she also looking at the women shoes with aww. _I know Haruhi. If we sold thise it can pay for our rent for months if not years!_

"I am the wife to a very important import man. My husband none other than blah blah blah ." I write as much as I can but I don't really give a shit. Plus the glare she been giving me the whole time creepy as fuck. Time fly by and must of the parents are CEO or run their own successful business. Soon enough Sabo up and we still have a lot of time before class ends.

"Next up is Sabo Outlook. The brother of Portgas. D Anny." The students clap politely but a lot of them snort like the pigs they are. Others whisper about why are last names are so different. Sabo walks down the desks with a grin as if he just won something big. _What he up too?_

"I bet he works at wakdonald." My neighbor whispers to his neighbor and as much as I want to tell them to shush but the rich parent behind me snickers at the kids statement. Sabo looks towards us and before he begins he winks towards me. _What he up too? His job not that big of a deal?_

"As you know my name is Sa…" Sabo stops and he snorts as his eyes are to the left of me. _What he looking at?_ The sudden sound of knocking on glass grabs mine and everyone attention. I turn and my eyes widen as I can't believe what I am seeing. _Oh god no! Why me?! Why?_ There siting on the branch is my twin smiling widely and waving towards me.

"It a pervert!" A girl screams to my right and I groan as girls around me start freaking out. I get up ignoring Sabo snorts at the front of the room. His hand on his mouth to try to stop himself from laughing.

"That no pervert! Ace what the fuck are you doing here!" I scream at the window forgetting that I am surrounded by rich bastard. Ace lips move but you can't hear him. Of course I can and know exactly what he saying.

"What? Don't you dare hi Haruhi. And Sabo stop laughing! You are not helping!" I look over at my other brother who could not hold it in anymore.

"Are you kidding this is priceless!" Sabo gets out between laughter. Haruhi on the other hand hiding her face in her arms and the twins are just looking between Ace and I to try to figure something out.

"Go home." I snap at the window. Ace shake his head no and his mouth moves with frantic arms.

"God what am I going to do with you. One sec." I put my hand up and look over at my teacher who actually smiling and not giving me the detention look she gives to the other students when they talk in her class.

"Umm…I'm really sorry but can my twin join us….Please. He does not want to go home." I ask and she nods.

"Of course! We had a parent cancel at the last moment so your twin can take their place. Please do tell him to be careful though." I nod as I walk back to the window ignoring the mumbles around me. _How can my day get any worse then this?_

"You can come just be careful getting out of the tree. I will meet you by the front doors." I rub my eyes as Ace grins making some of the girls behind me catch their breath. _Just great._ I look back to see Ace take a step only for the branch to crack. I watch him fall and grab a branch a few feet down as we are on the fourth floor. _Idiot_.

"Is he alright?" A few people ask and I walk to the door to get my brother.

"The idiot fine. He fallen out of higher places." Sabo nods as I leave the room and close the door.

"What a morning." I grumble as I make it to the stairs to go meet him.

Last night

You see Ace was talking to Haruhi last night about homework even though Ace had non at this time due to the school being closed all week and reopening back up on Monday.

"And that how you get A." Haruhi says over the phone which Ace writes down the equation Haruhi explained. If he getting help then he will take it. After all because of her, his grades have been approving to the point he as good as Thatch now and that not saying very much.

"Thanks Haru! So now that homework all done tell me how school? Anything interesting happening? My sis been doing ok?" Ace ask as he lay down in the one so called bed they have. He can make out Anny through the door helping Lu out with the essay that due on Monday.

"Well Anny been off. She wanted to tell me something earlier but she changed her mind. All I know is that she been off since we learn at the beginning of the week we are having parents come in for parent day." Ace pause as he know exactly what his sister been thinking. He frowns as his mind wanders to the asswhole behind bars. _The devil children should die!_ Old voices emerge from the back of his mind making him remember what it was like when it was only his sister and him.

"Ace you there?...Ace? Where did you go? Ace? Are you ok?" Haruhi ask and he sighs as his hand go through his black hair. He can't help but let a small smile form as he can hear the concern in her voice. He may not see her but he can just imagine the way her eyes widen slightly and her mouth opens just the slightest as she holds back from bring her hand to her mouth he is sure was an old habit she broke a long time ago. He seen that look on her when Anny came home and he found out his sister has stop eating for them. Haruhi looked so worried but he was too. His sister was slowly killing herself and he never knew. He was her twin and he should have known.

"Fine. I'm Fine Haru just…Anyway what parent day?" I ask to change the subject. _She does not need to know what wrong with us._ He does not want to go down the road with Haruhi…Ever if he can prevent it. He likes her too much right now that if she starts hatting him…well he not sure what will happen.

"Well parent day is when we can bring a parent to school for a day and they tell us what they do so we can choose what we want when we grow up. I am pretty sure it just a way for rich people to find successors." Well that explains why Anny been off. Something clicks inside his mind. So that why Sabo looking like a prick because he knew!

"Are you bringing your dad?" I ask as I watch Luffy bang his head on the table and starts to loudly complaining his head hurts. Anny rolls her eyes and gives him a five minute brake which he gets up and runs to the bathroom. I hold in a chuckle as I knows Luffy never coming out of there until Anny say he free for the rest of the night.

"No. He working tonight and I don't want him to hurt himself and fall asleep at the school." Haru voice is soft and Ace can feel himself relax with every word she says. Something about her is special and Ace likes that.

"Oh Haru! That really sweet. Do you know if Anny bringing anyone?" I ask and I can just see her cute little cheeks change to a pretty pink. Now if only I can ask her out on a date with me.

"Wouldn't you know who she bringing? She never told you?" She ask and I shake my head no forgetting she can't see me. Their banging on the bathroom door but it not like it will do much. I roll my eyes as it gets louder.

"LUFFY GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM AND FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK!" Anny screams.

"What that? Everything ok?" Haru ask and I humm as I get up.

"The usual. I will talk to you latter. I have to go help my sis before she decides to break down are bathroom door." I smile as I see Anny back up. Better stop her or she will have to fix it.

"Night Ace." Haruhi whispers to me. Almost like it our secret.

"Night Haru and sleep well." I whisper back and hang up the phone.

"If you brake the door there will no longer be a private place in this house." I cross my arms and Anny stops herself.

"But...Fine! Lu if you don't complete you essay you can not go out with your friends this weekend until it done and you need a B! If you fail you get no meat for 24 hr! You need your grades up to graduate!" Anny threat meets with silence before the bathroom door opens and Lu barges into Anny hips.

"NOOOO! Help me." Lu cries and Anny points at the books on the table. That all that needed to get him to the table. I yawn and watch them work. _Hmm...I got planning to do._

"I'm off to bed and Lu listen to your sister! Night." I wave and they humm as I walk into our room. I get under the sheet and stare up at the ceiling as my ninja plan comes to mind. I grin as I fall sleep. No way am I missing an opportunity to see that huge school. _How dare I be left out!_

Next morning

The sound of a click signaling the front door being locked. Ace opens his eyes and look down to see drool from his little brother all over his chest. Ace crinkles his nose as he pushes Lu off. _God luffy you are disgusting._ It not like he any better but that what he thinks. Ace quickly walks to the shower to get ready. _Now what did sis say about her school starting? Umm….8ish I think?_ I frown as I just cant remember. _Whatever._ _I will get there when I get there_. He quickly showers and dresses in his best jeans and his favorite checkered shirt. After all Haruhi is going to be there. He leaves and grabs his keys and helmet. Time to go.

Ace loves the sound of his engine and he off. He swirls through traffic and soon enough he is st his sis school. _God what a bad shade of pink! It an eyesore no matter how many times I pass it._ Ace slows down and follows the arrows to the parking lot. He stares at his brother car before finding a spot beside a black limo and a Maserati. Ace get off and whistles.

"What a car. Properly could eat a lot of pizza with how much that car worth." Ace locks up and sticks his keys in his pocket. He walks away and smiles as his hands in his pocket.

"Now where is my adorable sister and my dear older brother!" Ace looks around but no one around as the bell rings.

"Whoops. I'm a bit late." Ace looks around and notice two guys in suits standing in front of the front entrance. _So not that way._ Ace walks across the yard and stops to look up a tree. _Hmmm….Maybe I can get through an open window or see my sis through a window._ He nods and grins as he grabs a branch and easily pulls himself up. Soon enough he was working his way up like a pro. After all he use to climb tree all the time. He stops at a window and looks into the classroom. He looks at everyone face and he can't see her. _So not this one._ He reaches to grab the next branch when a girl meets his gaze. He grins and waves before pulling himself up. He misses the girl scream as the windows are sound proof to prevent distraction.

He finally reaches another window and there is his brother. At the front of the classroom about to start. He shuffles along the branch to get closer to the window. His brother looks at him and I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow daring him to say it. He says nothing and spots his sister right in the middle. I knock on the window causing everyone eyes on me. Sabo looks like he going to blow a stitch as he brings his hand to his mouth. A girl screams and Anny get's up to go to the window. I watch her mouth asking what I am doing here.

"I am here to see you and Haruhi. Hi Haru!" I wave towards her and grin as she buries her face in her arm. _So cute!_ I watch my sis tell me to go home. I wave my arms to make my point.

"Hell no! I did not just dodge traffic to get here on time and go back home to be bored. I know it parents day so let me in!" I watch her sigh and her eye twitches but turns to her teacher to ask. The teacher I can tell agree and I love how my sis tells me to be careful. I look at Haruhi as her eye pops up over her arm and I grin at her as I get up. She hides her face to hide that adorable blush again. I move back to the trunk but stop as the sound of a crack echos.

"Ah shit…" I mumble as the branch brakes and I start to fall. I quickly grab a branch and hang for a moment.

"I got all dress up only to end up getting covered in dust and leaves." I mumble as I swing to a branch and continue my way down. My feet hit the ground and wipe as much dust off. _Fuck. My best shit._ I sigh as quickly walk to the front door and the guys in suits are gone. _Huh?_

"Ace! Get your ass here now!" I hear my sister call and I grin as my ninja plan mostly a success.

"Coming." I grin as I jog to my sis and let the day begin.

I watch Ace run towards me and I just can't help my self snort as there leaves and twigs in in his hair. He reaches me quickly and I quickly pull out the twig from his hair.

"Seriously? Could you not have used another method of finding me? Did you really have to climb a tree?" I throw the twig away and I turn back into the school. I hear him awe as I lead the way. I don't blame him. First day and I was the same way.

"Nope. Climbing trees are more fun anyway." I sigh as we reach my homeroom. _Someone give me strength to make it through the day._

"Here we go." I mumble as I open the door. All the eyes are on us as we walk into the room. My teacher smiling as she gets up and hands Ace his pass.

"Thank you for joining us today Mr. Portgas. You can sit in your brother seat for now in the back". Ace smiles like he always does to be polite.

"Thank you very much mam for allowing me to join. I'm sorry for causing any problems." Ace is polite as ever as he walks to Sabo chair. Sabo on the other hand has calmed down enough he wont bust a rib but can't stop grinning to the point I'm sure his moth hurts. I follow behind Ace to get to my own desk. Ace passes Haruhi and I'm not sure what he does but she hides in her sleeve again. _What did you do?_ I poke his back to keep him moving as we both takes our seats.

"Now Mr. Outlook why don't you start." Miss, Sunny smiles and all our attention on him.

"Thank you mam. Now before I was interrupted by my sweet little brother." My classmates snicker around us and I look back to see Ace arms cross with a twitchy eye but says nothing.

"My name Sabo Outlook and I work for the revolutionary army as…" Sabo never finishes as the adults behind us act like children.

"That impossible. No way can someone like you be in the army." A man stands up from the back who works running the banks.

"And why not?" My brother ask and the man just snorts.

"Because you are just a no good rift raft" The father yells back and I can't help but have my fist clench in my lap. I am 100% sure Ace is glaring at him while Sabo just stand in the front with his usual smile. No anger can be shown on his face but that what makes him scary. _What does he do anyway? I never did ask him what he really does. He never talks about it._

"Mr. Davidy! Please apologies or be excuse for the day." Miss Sunny orders but he just snorts.

"As if!" He just crosses his arms and Sabo bends his head down so his hat covers his eyes but a smile I have not seen since the streets emerge. It promises nothing good for his opponent. _Oh no._

"Ahhh. You're Mr. Davidy. Now I understand." Sabo voice taunts us as there nothing but silence. My classmates stay quite as they eagerly wait for something exciting to happen.

"So what if I am?" The man taunts and Sabo grins like he just won the battle.

"You have two option." Sabo puts two fingers up as he looks him in the eyes.

"What?" He raises an eyebrow not really caring what happening. After all who can really believe my bro in the army and he so young too.

"One. Today my day off and I don't want to leave but you can come with me quietly or two…" Sabo grins as he pulls out his badge to show he second in command. _Oh my god. My brother…wow…..I don't even know what to say._

"I take you by force as you are under arrest for fraud and embezzlement. Who knew coming to parent day would actually finish the case I'm working on. So option one or two?" My brother ask and I look to see Mr. Davidy paile as white as a sheet with wide brown eyes. He looks at the door and bolts.

"Why always option two. Now everyone watch as I take him down." Sabo claps to the class as he gets right in front of the man and the man makes a turn to run back but their Ace grinning at him. He has no place to run. _When did Ace get there? Quite as always._

"Oh my." Miss Sunny aww as she puts her hand to her mouth. The father looks around and his eyes land on me. Of course they think the sister the weak link. He grabs me and I sigh as I am put in a headlock. _Of course, what a fun morning._

"Anny!" The twinnies get up from their seat but it not like I can't get out of a headlock this week. I watch Sabo poster change with his arms cross to look relax but I know him to well. His arms are tense and back a bit straighter yet he rolls his eyes.

"Really sis?" Sabo ask as he taps his shoe like me being taken hostage by him was pathetic.

"You could have dodge that?" Ace adds and he yawns as I just stare blankly at them. _I hope Ace took his pills. Luckily I have spares in my bag_. It better me then one of the other girls. Someone could have gotten hurt.

Anny sighs again as she can't believe her morning. First Sabo thinks Law family dangerous and does not want her near them. Which they are extremely but Anny has no idea since no one will tell her. Then the student ogle her older brother which is weird but not surprising as it always happens. Then Ace finds out about today and climbs a tree and is an idiot! Now all this shit. Anny eyebrow twitches as she does not care if she gets detention. People will be talking about this day for a long time.

I step on his foot and slam my elbow into his gut. Mr. Davidly bends over with a grunt and I wait no time grabbing his suit and throwing him older my shoulder so he slams his gut into the ground. The class starts clapping as I put my foot on his back. _I can't believe I was able to do that throw in a dress. A little impressed._

"Now why am I doing your job?" I ask as I cross my arms. Sabo snorts as he relaxes. He walks over and handcuffs the man.

"That class is how you do a take down in a dress. Now sir you are coming with me." Sabo picks him up and the man try to wiggle but with arms behind your back it a bit hard.

"Miss sunny I am really sorry about all this." Sabo says as he pass my teacher who shakes her head.

"Not at all. That was interesting to watch. Now if you can drop the act." She starts but I snort as I grab my seat. Since Kaoru behind me today he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He ask and I nod as Ace eyes look where his hand is.

"Thanks Kaoru but I'm ok. That guy didn't even squeeze my neck." I add the last part and he nods but I can tell he will ask again latter.

"This is no act mam." Sabo starts as his phone rings. Sabo puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out his phone.

"Sabo speaking….Yes…Yes I have the target captured…Explain latter... Wow that great! See you soon…Ya yay ya. By." Sabo closes his phone and puts it back.

"Well it my lucky day. Your ride just around the corner. I will be back Miss. Sunny." Sabo pushes Mr. Davidly forward and out the door. It quiet until everyone rushes to the window and outside a van with Kola tapping her heel and she is puffing out her cheeks. _Oh she does not look happy._

Inside the classroom only Haruhi who does not care stays in her desk. Ace walks over and sits on her desk. The class is ooohhhing and awing as they watch Sabo bring him in through the window. I turn to see Pat. He is Mr. Davidly son at the window cheering with the rest of the class I believe. He looks happy so maybe it a good thing. What no one knows is Pat finally free. That man been nothing but horrible to his mom and he will have to thank Anny brother in person when no one around.

"You know when I told you parents day…I didn't think you would show up. Especially in a tree." Haruhi points out. My heart twitches slightly at the word parent.

"Surprise! Well are you happy to see me?" Ace bashes his lashes and I snort as put my hand on my cheek.

"No. Now get your ass off my desk!" Haruhi snaps and Ace just grins as he rubs his butt. _Oh you have to be shiting me. Not in class._ Haruhi gawks as she pushes Ace the best she can which only ends up with Ace grabbing her in a hug. _What is this?! Ace is supper grabby today! Are they secretly dating?_

"Ahh! Let me go." Haruhi snaps cause the twinnes to zone in on the two. _Just great._ In seconds Hikaru grabs Haruhi arm and pulls her away from his arm while Kaoru hugs her other side.

"Stop playing with our toy!" They say together…. _Oh god! Save me_. I watch Ace watch the three and instead of getting mad like I thought he would do. Instead he does something much worse .His smile falls and I watch his eyes loose that happiness I have seen when he around Haruhi. He nervously puts his hand through his black hair and looks down just slightly. _Oh no._

"Sorry." Ace mumbles and gets off her desk. I watch him walk back to his chair and I am about to stand to step in but Haruhi pulls out of the twinnies arms quickly to grab his hand. To think this is all happening while everyone distracted with watching Sabo hand the man off. It amazing no one notice what happen.

"Ace! Wait. I am not their toy. It just something they like to say." Haruhi tries to explain because she does not want Ace to think the wrong thing. She likes him not them. Ace looks at her and he shows nothing. His grey eyes look into my own grays for answers. The way his body tense means he can easily pull Haruhi hand off but he needs to know.

"It true. It just a way of saying Haruhi a good friend. Plus they protect her while she here so no need to worry bro." I watch Ace shoulders relax as he looks at Haruhi who nods. On the other hand I get up and put my arms over the twinnes shoulder then bring my hand up to cover their mouth. I grin at them and they look at me like I am about to rip their heads off.

"Say nothing." I whisper and they lick my hand to let them go but meh. _Not a chance._

"Ya." Haruhi nods and looks down at her shoes. Ace smiles softly but can't say anything as Miss Sunny claps her hand braking the tension. Now Haruhi going to have to work to keep my bro. He going to be on guard.

"Now as much as that was exciting it time for our last…speech. Please go to your seats or I will give out homework about today if you are not in your seat in three seconds." She warns and within seconds everyone back in their seats with the parents in the back whispering. Sabo walks in and takes off his hat.

"Thank you for your time and today you got to see my job in action. Now Ace I guess it your turn." Sabo walks to the back and Ace walks forward with a nod. The girls whisper as Sabo sits down and I over hear someone say they can't believe he my twin. _What hard to believe. We are almost identically similar in looks and personality._

"Good morning. I don't know if I can beat that but my name is Portgus D Ace and as you can tell I am Anny twin. I work at Whitebeard co as the second division commander." Ace grins and I swear I heard the teachers pencil drop on her desk. Ace scratches his head as no one says anything from being to speechless. Standing in front of them is the second division commander.

"You see my division is in charge of saving young children from being abused in their family and brings them back to the corp to help them through anything they need. Either from a psychological or physical need. We have great doctors who help anyone in need. You can say we are a huge family….Any question?" Ace ask and every single person in the room except myself, Haruhi, and Sabo hand go up. Even Miss Sunny hand up. Ace look at my teacher and gives her a small smile to start.

"Well…How such a young man as yourself joined the corp. I heard it very hard to get a job and you are still a student." She ask and a lot of people nod.

"Umm… It true I am in the same grade as my sister so yes I go to school but this week are school closed for… renovations. As for how I joined…Pop help me out when I was pretty much a huge brat." Ace looks back and hands go up. He picks a girl in the front.

"What do you mean pop?" She ask and Ace grins as his eyes gain back that sparkle. _He really is happy there._

"Pop is whitebeard himself. He stated the company next to Marco who the first commander." Ace watches people whisper and he waits for the people to calm down. He picks a guy in the back.

"Have you ever had to hurt anyone?" He ask and my bro raises an eyebrow.

"Of course. We do anything to save children in need. Now remember we never start a fight. We just finish it." Ace adds as he does not want people to start rumors about the company and give it a bad image. Sure the company can be dark but only to protect the family and children. After all Izo division is interrogation. The bell rings and students aww as that the end of class. I get up and watch parents either go to their kids to wish them goodbye or a few has stayed behind to continue with the rest of the day. _Go home Ace! Don't need you to kill any of my club friends!_

"So thanks for coming! If you need to go to work or plan a date you can go." I say sweetly as I feel Haruhi and the twinnies wait for me by the door.

"Now sweet sister. I thought I got to see all your classes today?" Sabo grins makes me want to punch him in the face so bad.

"Yes." I say through my teeth and Ace just has to grin. He must be feeling better.

"Lead the way sis." Ace points to the door and I have no choice.

"Hurry up. We are going to be late for class!" The twinnes wave and Haruhi just rolls her eyes as I walk to the door.

"Let's go." I mumble. We walk down the hall and I can already hear the whispers as the girls stare and giggle. _Great._

"So who are these two?" Ace ask as he points to the twinnies. They are about to do their act so I butt in.

"This is Hikaru and that Kaoru. Now class." Before we can take another step I hear something drop to the floor. People around me mumble as I look over to see my sweet twin on the floor.

"I fucking new it." I grumble as I walk back and flip Ace over. Like I thought he snoring softly in the middle of the hallway.

"Anny do you..? Sabo ask and I nod as I grab his wrist and drag him down the hall.

"Lets go. We are going to be late." I snap as I don't fucking care at this point.

"Shouldn't we wake him up? Won't he get rug burn?" Haruhi ask as he just snores away. _Fucking bastard._

"Don't care. Pay back for earlier plus do you want to try waking him up then be my guest. He can sleep through anything when he like this." I just keep walking as Haruhi walk beside me. Sabo snickering beside the laughing twins.

"You." Hikaru starts.

"Two." Kaoru continues as they look at my snoring bro.

"are hilarious." They finish as we reach the science class. I look down and he stops snoring and yawns as he sits up. He looks around is a daze. I slap him in the head.

"What that for?!" Ace snaps. I ignore the words violent as ever or how dare she hit her own brother.

"That for making me drag your heavy ass to my next class and here." I take out the pills and give two to him.

"You forgot these this morning." I walk to my lab desk and sit. I ignore the glares and angry mumble as Sabo sits next to me and I luckily got Kaoru as my lab partner. We all pick out of hat and that is what it is. Haruhi somehow got Hikaru. Ace sits beside Sabo as our science teacher walks to the front and smiles.

With that smile the rest of my morning went like this. In science Ace grins as he plays with fire and blows up the classroom even with Sabo as his partner. Thank god no one got hurt but he was covered in sud. Then in political class Sabo got into an argument with my teacher saying he has been teaching us lies and our book are too old. Lunch comes rolling around and I want nothing more then to melt into the floor. The parents mumble how my brothers should not eat such high class food as they would not understand good taste. They just grin and eat in their face enjoying every bite the school cafeteria supplies for the members who came in for parent day while I eat left over from dinner. Ace still not really talking to Haruhi and it bothering her as she keeps looking at him. The twins get their usual meal and hands me their soup and some extra veggie. At this point I need all the energy and eat their offering. They seem to smile at that as I don't wish to complain.

On the other side Sabo smiles at the way they act with their sister.

"Seems she in good hands." Sabo looks at Ace and he nods as he look back to see his sister sigh as they slide her way their dessert next. She happily grins and says something which make the twins shake their head and push the dessert closer to her. She rolls her eyes but pushes one back and eats the other.

"Seems like we don't have to worry anymore." Ace adds as he digs into something rich and thinks Thatch a better cook but picker can't be choosers.

Lunch finishes and we all gather to go to math class where everyone got a pop quiz. It was surprisingly hard as I fought with triangle to remember the formula for the question. I mean who will really give a fuck about how far a balloon from a cliff. I grumble as I finish and want to burn the quiz. I look over to see my twin struggle while Sabo flips his paper over finishing. Show off. After math we finish the day with art where the teacher got Ace to pose and we all had too try to draw him. The girls squeal asking if he can take off his shirt. While the teacher does not mind as she only 25 and a pretty blond wishes to see my brother bare. I hear Haruhi growl as Ace grins and takes off his shirt. The girls aww and the boys actually whistle. I grab my seat and start to draw. Sabo grins and at the end of class and burst out laughing as Sabo drew Ace as a stick man. Mine not much better but at least it a blob Ace. I look at Haruhi as she only a little better by the fact he got his eyes right. Body proportions not so much. I get up and snort as the twins have him drawn perfectly. Not surprised if they can design cloths. The bell rings and everyone leaves.

I walk up the stairs to the host club feeling my soul about to leave my body. _Ace can't know about my club._ _By the grace of god please something happen!_ As my words leave my head I swear it like someone actually listening to me as his phone rings.

"Now who can that be?" Ace mumbles as he pulls out his phone and answers. He smiles and nods.

"It's Lu….Ya Lu, I am fine….No you can not eat the chicken! It's raw….No! Don't you dare try to cook it….Fine as long as Sanji does it….Yes Sabo and Anny with me…We will be home after sis club….Yes I love you too little brother…Bye!" Ace hangs up and my prayer been a lie. I grab the handles and just wait hopping for one more miracle.

"Well aren't you going to open the door?" The twinnes ask and I can feel sweat going down my neck as by the end of today my debt going to go up…up…and away with my soul. _Kill me now._

I open the door and my brothers behind me sneeze as rose petals fly at us like usual. At this point I am use to the smell. We walk in and it looks normal. Nothing out of place. _I thought it was theme day?_

"ANN-CHAN!" Honey greats me as he tackles me into a hug like usual. I get push back and who you ask is behind me. Why it none other than Ace. I can feel his muscles tense as Honey is literally squeezing the life out of me.

"That enough Mitsukuni. You are crushing her." Takashi says as he walk towards us. The twins walk to the couch and Haruhi just rolls her eyes as Honey lets go. I look over and my sweet twin hair covering his eyes. I break out in a cold sweat as I hear running. _Oh no._

"My sweet little girl! Are you you ok?!" Tamaki grabs me in a hug and my face is buried in his chest. I can feel the room heat up as I pray to every god I know in hopes that Tamaki won't die.

"Who are you? The host club not open yet so come back later." Tamaki rubs his cheek in my hair and I think I am going to become one with the earth real soon.

"First off…" My breath catches in my throat as Sabo sounds so sweet. _May I rest in peace?_

"Let go of my sister." They say together. Tamaki freezes like a deer facing headlights. _Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him._ I repeat it over and over as I feel a hand pull my shoulder back and I am broken free. Tamaki as white as a sheet as he is still as a statue. I look up to see Ace eyes glaring right into his as he hold me around my stomach.

"Now my sweet sister of mine. What does he mean this is a host club?" Ace ask sweetly and I turn towards Haruhi for help. She just looks away as she does not want to get into that can of worms. _Traitor!_

"It uh….Sabo knew all this time!" I blurt out as I don't want to be the only one in trouble.

"What?! You knew?!" Ace glares at Sabo who puts his hands up in defense.

"In my defense I know only so if something happen the school has someone to call." Sabo looks everywhere but at Ace.

"You bastard!" Ace screams as he lets me go to tackles Sabo to the floor. _Nonono! Not here!_ I watch the two wrestle towards an expensive table with expensive cups.

"Ahhh!" I scream as I run over just in time to catch the falling tea cups and pot. I shake as I get up and place the delicate pottery on the table with Kyoya computer. The bastard grinning as he watching the two boys fight.

"Good thing you caught those. They were a new arrival today and would have cost you a lot of money to replace. Better stop them before they brake anything else." Koya points at the two still at each other and I grab my hair as the roll around.

"Haruhi CHOP! That enough out of you two! You are going to brake something expensive." I walk over and hug Haruhi as she hit my brothers each with our math book. They rub their head and I sigh as I have to tell them. I sit in front of the two on the floor and open my mouth.

"You see it a long story…" I start but Kyoya joins and steps in.

"Quite a story that we have no time to tell. The jest of it is Anny is working here to help host and serve our customers. So please let her work today and since you two are here you will be host as well. Since it parents day the theme is work. Now Anny please go wake up our boss so we can get ready." Kyoya taps my head with his pen. I look over to see Ace eyebrow raise.

"I will explain the rest over dinner…and please don't brake anything." I ask as I get up. I look Tamaki who still frozen in place. I go to walk over but Ace stops me.

"No way are you going over to that pervert!" Ace snaps and I watch Sabo grab his hat that he loss in the ruffle. He puts it on and walks over to Tamaki.

"I assume the host club is starting soon. Wont they need their boss?" Sabo ask and that gets Tamaki to move.

"Why of course. The group needs their boss….Anny are you ok?" Tamaki ask as he takes a step back from Ace glare.

"I'm fine…Why wouldn't I be.? By the way that Tamaki. He runs the club with Kyoya who the one in glasses." I ask as I pull away from my twin.

"Well we heard you were held captive this morning. He didn't hurt you did he?" Honey hops over and I know understand.

"No… I was not hurt. He was really week. This is...Well everyone calls him Honey and the tall quiet one is Takashi or you can call him Mori." I add and Honey nods while Takashi humms in understanding. This whole time the twinnies have just watch and laugh at Takashi. _No one a big help._

"Now all our costumes are in the change room with your name on the curtain. I even anticipated you two so you have a name on a curtain too. We open in ten so hurry up. We don't want to keep our guest waiting." Kyoya smiles as he writes something down in his black book.

"Ok…" Ace mumbles as I show them to the change room. Like Kyoya said Ace change room to the left of me and Sabo to the right of mine. Haruhi sigh as she go into hers. I open my curtain and see something I don't think I could wear.

"Oh fuck no! Who pick my costume?!" I scream as I poke my head out of teh curtains. I look over to see the twins grin.

"We did and we even lengthen the skirt for you." They say together and I groan as I close the curtain.

"You good sis?" Sabo ask on the other side and I huff.

"Peachy." I grumble as I undress. I glare at the fabric before sliding it over. I push out the wrinkles and happy to see it covers the burn on my thighs but just barely. I pull up my knee high white socks and slip on white flats. I look in the mirror as I am nothing but a sexy nurse I am assuming. My top low to show off my bust. I have a red cross on my left breast pocket. I slide on the cap that also has a medical cross and pull down my bottom but it won't go lower. _Why couldn't they have given me scrubs. Like a normal nurse would wear._

"Whatever." Ace grumbles as I open my curtain and all three of us walk out. I look at Sabo to see black dress pants, a blue t-shirt that has the word police on his right breast pocket, he has handcuffs and a black button hanging by his belt.

"Pufft. You look ridicules." Ace snickers behind me.

"Well…"I start but stop to see Ace wearing firefighter pants and those red straps to hold his pants up. He has a red fire helmet and big brown boots. A toy Ax in his hand but that not bother me. It the fact he bare chest. I look to see a white t-shirt on the floor.

"No shirt?" Sabo ask and Ace grins falls as he looks at me.

"What the fuck are you wearing?!" Ace screams as I cross my arms forgetting the act he has no shirt!

"My costume." I mumble as I walk towards the main room.

"You can't wear that." He snaps but not like I have a choice. _I lost a bet._

"Anny come here." The twins point to the couch and I nod as I walk over. My bro watch as the twins brush my hair and apply my make up.

"Wow…How?" Sabo ask as I finish and grin at them.

"We have been trying to get Anny to be more girly for a while…Wait that not the point! Anny can't wear that!" Ace snaps but it no use.

"Oh my." Haruhi mumbles and I look over to see her look away with a red face. Ace looks over and grins even though I know he still hurt… _I know how to fix this_! I get up I pray this works so Ace understand Haruhi not the only one.

"Why twinnes. You always make me look so pretty." I smile and Kaoru blushes a little while Hikaru grins.

"Of course! You are our toy and as such should always look pretty!" They say together and Ace freezes as he looks at me.

"Yes Ace I am their toy aka friend and no it not just Haruhi." I add and his spark comes back but he still glares at the twins.

"I see. They better not try anything." Ace warns.

"Ya or I will have to arrest them." Sabo grins and I watch the twins hold each other. Now that I look at them I notice they are construction workers. Brown pants, an orange shirt with neon vest and a hard hat.

"Oh what are we supposed to do?" They hug closer and look away and Haruhi walks over.

"What are you supposed to be?" I ask as Haruhi actually wearing her old glasses but in brown slake and a red undershirt with a brown jacket over it.

"I am supposed to be a teacher." Haruhi mumbles as she keeps looking at Ace. Ace walks over and crosses his arms.

"Still blushing Haruhi? I thought you would have gotten use to seeing me like this?" Ace ask as I hear Tamaki gasp.

"What?" Tamaki gasp again and grabs his cheeks. I look over to see Tamaki in blue rip jeans, and a checkered shirt and farmer hat.

"Enough. Everyone in your place." Kyoya snaps and I look to see he in a suit.

"What are you?" I ask as I pull my brother to the front as I can hear the girls steps towards the door.

"Why I am a business man." Kyoya grins as Ace puts the Ax to rest on his shoulder and Sabo crosses his arms. I move my eyes up to look at Takashi and I quickly look away as I feel heat rush to my cheeks. Shit! Takashi also not wearing a shirt as he has a whistle over his neck, and red swim shorts on. Over his shoulder is a white string that lead to a red buoy in his hand to save someone from drowning. Since Honey his partner he wearing red swim shorts and a white shirt with the word lifeguard across the chest and a whistle. As Anny look away Takashi did the same with his own blush. The only people who notice was Honey and Haruhi who smile in knowing.

"Welcome." We say together except my bro since they have no idea what to do. The girls walk in a squeal as they look at us.

"Today we have two very special host that you can pick as they are Anny brother. So please don't be shy and have fun." The girls ooo as some went up to Ace and the other went to Sabo. Question after question hits them and I enjoy the way they look at me for answers. Haruhi take her guest to her table and I wave at them.

"Have fun and don't upset the ladies. That my best advice." I say as I turn to the door to see my first group of boys. I walk over and grab the clip board Kyoya hands me on the way. The paper blank but it just to add to my characters.

"Oh my. Look at you poor things. Follow me please so I can help you out." I wave at the group and the three guys blush as they follow behind me like lost puppies. I feel Ace eyes on me as I bring them to my table. The boys sit and I smile as the first one.

"What seems too be the problem?" I ask and the guy can't say anything.

"Oh you cant speak. I better look in your mouth. Say ahhhh." I ask and the boy obediently opens his mouth. His friends watch as I look in his mouth and bend a little over. I get up and grab a clenix to put to another boys nose and hold his head down. Don't know why but the blood flows faster.

"You sir have a swollen tonsils and a good mint tea will help with that." Also help with his stinky breath to. I look at the bleeding boy and sigh as I wipe the last of the blood away.

"Some cinnamon tea for you for all that blood loose." I look at the last one who looks away. I grab his cheek and gently lift his head so our foreheads collide gently. His face reddens as he looks straight into my gray eyes. I am a little surprise my brother have not tried to stop me.

"My you have quite the fever. To bring that down I am going to get you some ice tea." I straighten up and the three nod.

"Good now don't go anywhere as I get your medication." I walk over to the kitchen and notice one of the girls rub Ace bicep as he flexes. _Show off._ I look over to the girls with Sabo and they are crying. _What?_

"You are so sweet." The girls coo with Sabo as he smiles softly at all of them. _Whatever. Probably telling them the time he saved a cat out a tree or some shit like that._ I collect my so called medicine and bring it back to the table. And so it goes like this for a while. I do little things with my guest and prescribe them a drink. I finish my last client but Ace and Sabo are going strong.

"Looks like you need to be saved!" I look over at Honey as he grins. He waves me over and I blush as I walk over.

"I could use some saving and energy. What you got for me?" I ask and Tamaki actually picks up a chocolate mouse to put in my hand. He smiles and blush as I bend a little over to grab from his hand. His face reddens a small trickle of blood comes down from his nose.

"Shit!" I grab a clenixs and like I did with the second client of the day I covered his nose. The girls glare at me and Ace finally gets the chance to move.

"I got this sis. Why don't you eat your cake." Ace grins as moves me and pinches Takashi nose.

"ooooooo!" The girls aww as they all blush. I eat my cake and watch Takashi swat Ace hand away.

"A thank you would be nice." Ace mumbles as he throws the clenixs away.

"You two look alike but sure don't act the same." A girl says while her friends nod.

"Well ya. She a girl and I am a boy. Of course we are not the same." Ace says and I glare at him. He just grins at me and shrugs his shoulder.

"Ya but you are so polite. Anny a brute." Another girl adds and Ace looks at me.

"Where your manners been. We didn't take those classes for nothing." Ace ask as I place my plate down. I cross my arms and look back at him.

"I did try but I slip just like you do." Ace snorts and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Well try a little harder. We are in the presence of ladies." Ace grins at me and pinch his hand.

"Will do brother dear." I snap as he brings his hand back and blows on his hand.

"Baby." I grumble but he just sticks out his tongue at me. We grin at each other and Sabo walk up to us.

"Well this has been very fun to hang with everyone but I must change and get ready for my date." Sabo bows towards all the girls whoo aww. Some even hope he will come back soon.

"Lucky lady." The girls cry and Sabo laughs as he walks towards the change room.

"Anny you have another guest." Kyoya adds and I nod as I walk to the door. It a new boy. He looks older and I flinch as he grabs my wrist.

"What the…" I start as he pulls me around and twist my arm behind my back. Air leaves my lips as pain go up my arm. _What the fuck. Why today this shit had to happen twice?!_ The boy other hand go around my neck and that how you do a proper lock.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing to my sister." Ace ask as he walks closer. I gasp as his arm actually tightens around my neck cutting off my air.

"GET BACK!" He screams and with my free hand I try to pry his arm off. Ace stops moving as he glares at the boy.

"What is the meaning of this." Tamaki ask as he steps up. The twins look ready to pounce and Haruhi has a book in her hand. Honey and Takashi hands are in fist as the man pulls me back causing me to loose my footing. I cough as air no longer reaching my lungs. The burn starts in my chest as I try to take in air.

"Stop. You are hurting her." Haruhi begs and Ace puts his hand up.

"Give me back…" The boy never finishes as Ace moves quickly and quickly jabs the man in the face. His hold releases and I gasp for air. I fall to my knees and cough to try to get air back. I look at my brother who beyond piss. This is different than earlier. He knows that this man actually wants to hurt me. He grabs the boy by the front of his uniform and lifts him in the air with one arm. His muscles reflex under the weight but Ace makes him look into his eyes.

"How dare you hurt my sister. Tell me one good reason I should not beat the living shit out of you?" Ace ask and the boys eyes widen as he looks at Ace then me.

"You are the demon duo." He whispers and that when Ace grins sadistically.

"Oh so you have heard of us. Didn't know our nickname reaches the riches." Ace laughs darkly and I get up.

"Ace I am fine." I start and Sabo shake his head.

"No you are not. You are going to bruise. Looks like we will have to up your training." Sabo states as he glares at him.

"But…Ace stop." I beg as Ace brings his arm back. _No. I don't want my bro to go to jail._ A small figure runs and hugs Ace from the back.

"That enough. I don't want you to hurt him. Plus he pass out at this point." Haruhi mumbles as Ace looks at her and sighs as he drops the boy to the floor. He really did pass out and is that foam coming out of his mouth? Ace relaxes and gently pats Haruhi head.

"Ok. I guess but…" Ace starts but Haruhi shakes her head.

"No more ok?" Haruhi begs quietly.

In a normal situation he would beat the living shit out anyone who hurts his family. Ace would not give a shit but with Haruhi warmth on his back he chooses not to scare her or anyone as he knows what the man says is true. He and his sister are demons. He just hope he didn't scare her too much. Ace pulls forward and turns to face her. Ace smiles gently and Haruhi gives a smile back.

Their moment broken as girls are clapping behind us. They cry and whistle as they gush over what they just saw.

"That was so adorable!" A girl coo.

"The way he saved his sister was so barbaric but so sweet." Another one gushes.

"And the way Haruhi calmed him down." The girls squeal and cheer. I don't know how I feel about all…this. I look at the boy who caused all this but he gone. I look down the both hall ways but they are both empty. _Where he go?_

"If you are wondering. I had my police force take him somewhere to be question." Kyoya smiles and I shudder as he walk towards the ladies.

"Everyone thank you for coming today as the club now closed. Please have a safe way home." Kyoya smiles and the girls grin as the walk out of the room talking about today club events. The door closes and Takashi at my side with a bag of ice.

"Thanks." I realize my voice cracks a little as I place the ices on my neck. _Man that hurt._ Ace sits beside me and I watch as the others walk up to me.

"You ok sis?" Ace ask as he winces at the redness around my neck.

"I have been through worse." I say quietly and he sighs.

"Does that happen often?" Sabo ask and I wince as I look at them.

"Ya…but!" I start as the two look like they want to kill someone.

"But nothing. You can't keep coming to the club if this is normal." Ace starts and I glare at him.

"Don't start this shit. We had a similar conversation about that dance. You want to say something stupid again?" I ask and Ace sighs.

"Plus you don't have to worry. My Nakama been looking out for me." I add and my brothers stop and look at the guys.

"Nakama?" My friends ask and I grin at them.

"It what my family call our special friends." I clarify and they sniff.

"Ohh daddy so happy." Tamaki sniffs and Ace looks at me.

"You know you have some weird Nakama." Ace points and I snort.

"Not like yours are any better." I snap back and the room quiet.

"No….I guess not." He grins and I get up. The twins hug me and Ace growls as he pulls them away.

"I still don't like how touchy they are with you! The only one who not is the silent one and glasses! I approve of those two as your friend." Ace snarls and the twins take a step back as they try to pull their wrist out. I snort as they are to week. Takashi smiles in thanks and Kyoya adjust his glasses with a small smile.

"You don't approve of me?" Honey ask and Ace looks down. They look at each other for a moment.

"Hell no! The innocent one are the most dangerous!" Ace snaps and Honey brings tears to his eyes as he collides with Takashi chest. Ace looks at me. He mouths gay? I nod and he ahh now in understanding.

"Change my mind. Your good little man." Ace waves and Honey eyes sparkles.

"Yaaa!" Honey cheers as he runs to hug me. I pat his head.

"Why don't I approve?" Tamaki ask which why is he even stupid enough to ask?

"I honestly want you to stay away from my sister you purve!" Ace snaps and I laugh as this day is just way too much.

"Honey let go. I want to go change and go home….Oh Ace can you take Haruhi home?" I ask and he nods with a smile.

"Of course." He adds and Haruhi sighs but says nothing. She has accepted her fate that Ace when around will always take her home.

"As much as this has been fun I must go. Anny will you be ok getting home? I need to pick up Kola." Sabo ask and I smile as I point at Takashi.

"He will take me home. No worry." Takashi nods and Sabo nods back.

"Thank you. Then with that…Ace don't be causing any more trouble." Sabo walks to the door and walks out.

"Why would I cause trouble?" Ace yells back and I can just imagine Sabo rolling his eyes.

"Thanks for the ice. I feel better." I hand the bag back. Takashi nods and walks to the kitchen. I walk to the change room and quickly change out of the uniform and back to my safe cloths. I look in the mirror and keep my make up on as it nice. I leave to see Ace has his arms around Haruhi shoulder and walk towards the door.

"See you at home sis." Ace waves as Tamaki just in a corner broken. At least he did not die from the wrath of my brother. That what I was more worries about. I walk over to the gloomy boy and bent down.

"It ok Tamaki. They will just have to get to know you to understand how nice you are. I mean…they are over protective of me because of the way I grew up. It not you. I swear." I say softly. I don't even know why I am doing this but I don't need him mopping all night. He looks at me and sniffs.

"Really?" He ask and I nod. And just like always he back to his old self. Tamaki hugs me quickly then gets up.

"I better go change. Have a good evening." Tamaki grins as he walks away. The twins hug me again. One on each side.

"Your twin so mean! We like you better" They pout together and I pat their heads.

"I know but what can I say. We are twins." I grin at them and they look at each other.

"Agree but still. So mean." The twins add as they squeeze me one more time before they leave. I look for Kyoya but he already gone and Takashi at my side. He looks at me and I nod letting him know I am ready to go. We walk together out of the school and to his limo. The drive smiles as he opens the door.

"Welcome back you two." He grins and we get into our seat. As soon as the limo starts moving I melt into the seat and grin.

"I am so happy I survived today." I mumble as the limo takes me home and the parent's day is over. I am so happy none of my friends died.

To be continue...

 **Hello! I know it been a year but I had a writer block when I started my new job and then a car accident but I am fine! Just a concussion and a pulled butt muscle. But I am better and I am back. I hope I still have fans even if it been a year. I wont leave you hang like that again it just I needed a brake but I have not given up. I did start the next chapter with to complete my bucket list so it is not forgotten. Now for the long awaiting review:**

leebee14: I thought it was pretty funny to and yes. Luffy gay but still inocent as ever. I hope you get the chance to read this chapter as I know it been a long time and I look forward to your review.

lightarrow: I hope you like it and the worth the wait.

 **So I tried really hard to make this chapter really funny. Like really funny so please let me know if it funny. I hope I did not loose to many of you.** Ouran charecter own by Bisco Hatori and One Piece by oda!


End file.
